Heman Naruto
by maverick9871
Summary: On the bridge of wave a single moment in time can change the entire Galaxy. Watch as that moment happens and see why Naruto Universe will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or He-man/she-ra

Naruto looked across the bridge at his enemy as he listened to his enemy tell about his life. The figure said "Please Naruto-kun. I am a tool who is broken, please end my life now."

Naruto closed his eyes as he reached for a kunai and he said "I wish we could have met each other in a different place, a different time Haku, I think we could have been the best of friends." as he opened his eyes raising his kunai and charged forward.

Haku closed his eyes and waited for death to claim him when he felt chakra gathering and heard the sound of birds chirping. He opened his eyes quickly and grabbed Naruto hand and said "I am sorry, I have one last duty to complete." as an ice mirror formed behind him and he dashed in.

Naruto acting quickly grabbed the back of Haku shirt as Haku stepped into the ice mirror and was pulled in along with Haku.

Kakashi was charging toward the trapped Zabuza with a Chidori in his hand raising his hand to thrust forward to end Zabuza life when an ice mirror appeared in front of him and Haku appeared throwing a senbon at the scroll behind where Kakashi was running from but as Kakashi hand started forward to take out both Haku and Zabuza, Haku was shoved forward by the arrival of a second figure.

Kakashi eyes widen as he saw Naruto now in the path of his attack and tried to stop it as the Chidori but it was to late and it went into Naruto chest.

Zabuza now free thanks to the senbon from Haku said "And now you die." as he went to swing his sword at the now bent Kakashi who was cradling Naruto when a new figure dropped in front of Zabuza blocking the strike with a sword and the figure said "I will not let you harm them. Leave now or die."

Zabuza looked at the figure in front of him was a woman and noticing the white and gold dress and the gold crown with the red cape behind her and the white sword she was caring and said "I don't know who the hell you are but your in my way."

Just then an arrow went through the air from the mist and pierced through Zabuza heart shocking him and causing him to fly back a few feet dead.

The mist started to clear as Zabuza died and the woman turned to Kakashi who was looking at her and she looked at Naruto who was on the ground and appeared to be dead and she took a deep breath to calm herself as she saw the wound that was trying to be treated by Haku and said "Step back and let me see him."

Kakashi quickly got in front of Naruto and asked "Who are you."

The woman put her sword away as her cloths faded to a red and white outfit. She had blond hair and brownish black eyes. She said "I am Adora. The man behind you is Bow, my husband. Now please move so we can save his life Hatake Kakashi." as she began to walk forward.

When Kakashi made no motion to move though he was trying to detect the other person Adora spoke of by their chakra and had yet to find the man and since he had not moved he was immediately slammed into the guard rail by Bow from behind and when Kakashi turned he felt a knife at his neck a man with a red cape, blue pants and a gold cloth across his chest and Kakashi saw the woman bent over Naruto and she said "It doesn't look good. The only one who can save him now is the Sorceress. We need to get him to her."

Bow nods and he reaches for his arm that is holding the knife at Kakashi neck and presses a little watch and Kakashi hears the sound of musical notes and then lightning began to form as a tunnel of light appeared on the bridge. As the tunnel formed Adora grabbed Naruto body and quickly ran through the portal. Kakashi starts to get up to run toward the portal only to be stopped by Bow who said "Sorry, you can't go there."

Kakashi looked at Bow with his Sharingan and said "Move or..."

Bow said "Or what. Your trying to stop a woman from rescuing your student who you nearly killed. What would Minato say about his student nearly killing his son."

Kakashi was frozen in place at that and before he could say anything he saw a figure run into the tunnel and the tunnel closed.

When the tunnel closed Bow who also saw the figure run into the tunnel said "Once he is able to return my wife will return with him and the pink haired girl. I will stay and fill their spot until they return as proof they will be unharmed." as he jumped back away from Kakashi pocketing the knife.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and asked "Who are you really."

The man smirked and said "Lets deal with that scum first and we can talk later." as he looked back at the beginning of the bridge and saw Gato and his men.

Kakashi frowned and got ready to fight and saw Tazuna standing there looking at the blood on the bridge along with Haku.

He looked back and saw Sasuke groggily rubbing his head with one arm while still laying on the ground and thought "_well Sasuke alive. For now there is nothing I can do since I need to protect the client_."

Gato said from the front of his men "Well, Zabuza was useless but I wasn't going to pay him anyways. Kill everyone on the bridge and bring me the bitch there so I can kill her myself for breaking my arm."

Haku who looked at the body of Zabuza and bit his lip said "I am a boy and you will die for double crossing Zabuza-sama." as he began to form hand signs and ice needles formed in the air and launched at the men killing 10 as he thought "_I am sorry Zabuza-sama but I have to repay Naruto for saving my life as you did. I will avenge you now though."_

Seeing so many die the men charged and Bow pulled back his bow and fired arrow after arrow at the men.

Kakashi frowned as he pulled out a pair of kunai and prepared to fight.

With Sakura a few moments before

As the mist began to clear Sakura who was guarding Tazuna saw Kakashi bent over with Naruto on the ground as as she looked at the body of Naruto laying on the ground with blood coming out of him and suddenly she saw an image of another blond man on the ground bleeding to death and she heard inner Sakura scream "**NOOOO.....not again, I failed to protect him." **causing Sakura to grab her head as the world around her faded to black.

Sakura when the world came back into view Sakura found herself in a room made out of black stone and she thought "_what happened and where am I. What happened to Naruto and the others."_ as she looked around she saw a metal door.

She walked to the door and opened it and heard it creak as she did and she walked out into a long dark hall and she looked to the left and right and notice torches lighting the hall and she bit her lip and began to walk to her left down the hall.

She passed many doors and tried a few but they were locked and she continued down the hall. She soon came to the end of the hall and saw a huge door and she looked around and pushed on the door and it opened and she saw it was a huge room very well lighted with torches and she slowly walked into the room and her eyes went wide as she saw the body of Naruto laying in the middle of the room and she quickly ran over to him.

When she got close enough she slid to her knees to stop and began to look over him as she noticed that he was only in a pair of white silk boxers and she saw a huge scar on his chest and she looked closely and saw his chest rise and fall and thought "_he's alive."_ as she released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

A female voice that startled her said "Surprised huh."

Sakura quickly got to her feet pulling out a kunai as she looked around and asked "Whose there, show yourself."

A chuckle was heard and the voice said "Isn't it polite to give your name first when asking someone else's theres Sakura Haruno."

Sakura eyes went wide and she asked "How do you know my name." as she looked around the room trying to find the person speaking.

Sakura saw a falcon sitting on the top of a thrown chair and it took flight flying toward her and halfway to her it was covered in light and the falcon changed into a woman who appeared to be in her late 20 with brownish red hair and black eyes and said "I know who you are because I am the Sorceress and the one who saved Naruto there."

Sakura who was still standing in front of Naruto body asked "Where are we."

The Sorceress said "We are currently in castle Greyskull."

Sakura began to say something when she heard a whisper behind her say "Eternia."

Sakura turned and saw Naruto rubbing his head with his left hand and his eyes were still closed and Sakura screamed "Naruto, are you alright."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times said "Sakura-chan." in a questioning voice.

Sakura eyes began to tear up and forgetting about the Sorceress she bent down quickly and wrapped Naruto in a hug getting a gasp of pain from him.

Sakura heard his gasp and realized what she did quickly got up and looked sheepish and Naruto slowly set up holding his chest and the Sorceress said "It will take a little while for you to finish healing. Even with my powers you were nearly dead."

Naruto looked around taking in his surroundings and looked at the Sorceress and then at Sakura and he asked "What happened."

Sakura started to say something when the Sorceress said "Why don't you stand up and follow me so we can get you some new cloths fitting of one such as you and then have something to eat and I will explain to both of you about what has happened. Do not worry, you are in no danger here." as she turned and started to walk away.

Naruto blinked as he noticed his state of dress for the first time and thought "_where did these boxers come from."_ as he looked at Sakura who was looking at him and he started to get up and felt pain through his body again and he was surprised when he felt a pair of hands help him up.

He saw Sakura helping him up and said "Thanks."

Sakura said "Whatever, come on." as she began to follow the Sorceress.

Naruto frowned at her off handed remark and he looked around the room one more time and his eyes landed on the thrown and thought "_strange......I feel like I been here before."_ as he began to follow Sakura.

10 minutes later they stopped in front of a white door where a pair of woman stood in white dresses with blue scarfs covering their faces and the Sorceress said "Please go inside with these ladies Naruto and they will help to get you some new cloths since your old ones were destroyed. Once you are dressed please continue down this hall till the end and Sakura and I will be waiting for you there. OK."

Naruto nods and asked the question that was mostly on his mind since he woke up "Why does it feel like I been here before but I know I haven't." making everyone look at him.

The Sorceress smiled and said "The same reason Sakura here followed Adora through the gateway when she brought you here." making Sakura get a questioning look on her face and thought "_I followed that woman....but why and what happened to Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei as well as Tazuna."_

Naruto asked "And that is."

The Sorceress said "For you to discover when you are better dressed." as she turned and began to walk away.

Naruto looked at Sakura who looked at him and the Sorceress said from down the hall without looking back "Of coarse you could always go in and help Naruto get dressed Sakura, I am sure you might like to see him naked."

Sakura turned bright red and screamed "Pervert." as she crossed her arms across her chest and began to walk down the hall after the Sorceress.

Naruto watched them go and felt a pair of hands circle both his arms and he was literally dragged off his feet into the room by the 2 woman.

Sakura followed the Sorceress into a huge stone room with a circle table in the middle and the Sorceress sat down in the chair with the largest back on it and said "Please have a seat and once Naruto arrives we can eat and I will be happy to answer any questions you both have. Please don't ask me any until then because I don't like to repeat myself." as she closed her eyes.

Sakura looked around the room taking in everything and thought "_I wish something would start to make since because I am getting a headache from everything."_

20 minutes later Naruto walked into the room and an extremely board Sakura eyes went wide as she saw him in a pair of black slack pants and a white silk shirt and a red vest hanging loosely on him and his hair had been cut and made less spiky and she thought "_Is this really Naruto. He looks completely different."_

Naruto saw Sakura stair at him and he blushed as he looked down and thought "_god, that was so embarrassing. Those 2 ladies literally forced me into these cloths after they bathed me and cut my hair. I swear they were freakishly superwoman."_

The Sorceress snickered at that moment and pressed a button on the table and a side door opened up and several woman dressed like the ones who dressed Naruto came into the room with tray and sat them down in front of Sakura, an empty seat next to her and one in front of the Sorceress who was sitting across from the 2 others and one beside the Sorceress before leaving the room.

The Sorceress said "Please sit and join us Naruto and I will explain everything to you and Sakura here about where exactly we are, how you got here, why you feel like you have been here before and why Sakura followed you here. After that I will be more then happy to answer any questions either of you have OK."

Naruto looked at her and asked "Why should we trust you."

The Sorceress said "There are 3 very good reasons why you should listen to me Naruto. 1, I saved your life after you nearly died from getting in the way of your sensei attack, 2, I know your entire family history including who your parents were and 3......you are the grandson of my daughter making me your great grandmother." making both teens wide eyed.

Sakura gasped and asked "How is that possible, you look like your not over 30 years old."

Another female voice from behind them said "Would you believe that the Sorceress here is over 500 years old." making both teens turn and see Adora standing there with a smirk on her face.

Sakura said "It's you, the lady from the bridge."

Adora said "Yes I am and I can tell you have doubts about what you heard Naruto but the Sorceress is telling the truth. She is very wise and powerful, so much so that she took care of the secret you learned about the day you graduated from the academy."

Naruto eyes went wide and Sakura asked "What secret, what is she talking about Naruto."

Naruto ignored Sakura and pulled his shirt up and began to channel chakra while looking at his stomach and asked "How." when he saw the seal not appearing.

Adora walked over and sat down next to the Sorceress and Sakura asked "What's going on Naruto. Why did you raise your shirt and look at your stomach while channeling chakra."

The Sorceress said "Please sit Naruto and allow me to tell you both everything."

Naruto looked at her in shock and slowly took the seat next to Sakura and the Sorceress pressed a button on the table and a metal tube rose out of the table and a hologram appeared shocking both teens and it showed the bridge in Wave and the Sorceress said "As you can see your sensei and teammate are both at the bridge still along with Tazuna along with many of the people of wave. It has been a little over a week since your battle there. Adora husband Bow, the man with the cape is currently replacing you both to ensure that you both will be returned unharmed after a short time to allow Naruto to heal. Now watch closely." as the picture of the bridge zoomed out and then it showed wave country then zoomed out more to show the planet.

Sorceress said "Your planet is called Gaiden prime, it is several million light years away from here." as the view changed to show a solar system and zooming out even more until it showed a galaxy and then even further out until it stopped and she continued "This is the entire Universe with billions or worlds and millions of different species and life forms and in the center of the universe......is planet Eternia." zooming in on the planet Eternia.

Sakura looked at the hologram and she asked "Wait.....you said that name when you woke up Naruto." as she looked at him

Naruto looked confused and said "I did."

Sorceress said "Yes you did but it's not surprising. Now you both may ask why you are hearing this about some planet and what does this have to do with anything. The answer is simple." as the hologram zoomed in and showed a castle with a skull in front of it and she said "Castle Greyskull." as it zoomed in more and showed the very room where they sat making both teens eyes widen.

Naruto asked in a stuttery voice as he looked around the room "Are you saying were not even on our planet anymore."

Adora said "You Naruto actually have very little claim to that world but I am sure the Sorceress will explain that momentarily."

Sorceress said "Indeed. Now I will answer the main questions you both have, you wonder why you followed Sakura and you wonder about your family and why you have been alone your entire life. The answer to both those questions are connected and begin many years ago before either of you were ever born."

Sakura who was trying to take everything in asked "You said you would answer any questions we have but all I am getting is more questions. Can you please answer some before I go crazy."

Sorceress asked "You know the other voice in your head Sakura. The one who constantly gives you headaches."

Sakura eyes went wide and Naruto asked "What voice."

Sorceress looked at him and said "Please let me answer some of her questions Naruto and then I will answer your questions. Show her a little compassion now and I know she will show you some later."

Naruto frowns but nods and Sakura asked "How do you know about that. I haven't told anyone about that voice, not even my mom or Ino."

The Hologram changed the view to show a woman with red hair wearing a gold grown, a white outfit with gold armor. Sakura looked at the picture and she heard in her head "**That's me but how....."**

Sorceress said "As I am sure you heard the voice just now in your head give you an answer that only you have to know I will continue. This was Teela, Captain of the Royal guard of Eternia, personal bodyguard of Prince Adam as well as his wife. She was also my daughter and......your grandmother Naruto."

Sakura thought "_But if that is her daughter and she is the voice in my head how did she get there."_

Naruto looked at the woman in the Hologram and thought "_that's my grandmother.....but how is she connected to Sakura."_ as he looked at Sakura.

The hologram changed again to another person, a man with flat blond hair wearing white and purple cloths and the Sorceress said "This is Prince Adam, your grandfather Naruto."

Sakura had a flashback of the image that replaced Naruto on the bridge and she said "he died and Teela wasn't able to save him." remembering the words she heard in her head at that time.

Naruto looked at Sakura and the Sorceress said sadly "Yes.....Teela wasn't able to save him because she was still weak from childbirth of their son. An evil man named Skeletor attacked the castle where both Adam and Teela lived with all his men and kidnapped their son during the attack holding him as a hostage. Skeletor forced Adam to surrender his weapon in order to save his sons life and Skeletor took Adam sword and stabbed him through the hear with it killing Adam. Teela who against the doctors orders came to the battle to save her son and husband and saw her husband die. She then saw as her son was about to be killed also and used a device that was invented that we modified to allow the members of the Royal family to go between worlds to open a gateway and she attacked Skeletor while he was distracted by the gateway and knocked her son carrier through the gateway and she stabbed Skeletor fatally but not before she also fell on the sword of her husband."

Naruto who was listening to all this said "So both my grandparents passed away fighting this Skeletor guy and my father was sent through this gateway to planet Gaiden."

Adora said "Yes Naruto. Now that you know about them I will explain what happened after that. My name is Adora and I am the twin sister of prince Adam so I am your great Aunt. I lived on the sister planet to Eternia called Etheria. I won't tell you right now why I lived there because it's not important right now but when I heard about what happened I returned here and took over as the ruler of planet Eternia while I searched for my nephew. I sent out people from both Eternia and Etheria to look for him and I had nearly gave up hope when one of my best guard discovered the planet Gaiden and found your father. My guards name was Kushina Uzumaki, your mother."

Naruto eyes went wide and Sakura asked "Wait....if her name was Uzumaki then why is Naruto last name Uzumaki and not whatever his fathers last name was."

Adora said "I was just getting to that. You see, your father after he went through the gateway was discovered in the woods near the village of Konoha and taken there thinking he was just some regular orphan and placed in the orphanage. By the time Kushina found him it had already been 18 years. Kushina met him and arranged for a meeting with him and his sensei and they both came here to Eternia and I talked with him and explained everything. He was happy to finally learn about his family but could not stay because your village was in the middle of the 3 great shinobi war and he had people there in the village of Konoha he felt he owed the right to protect so he returned and I agreed with him but Kushina asked that she be allowed to go with him since he was the next person in line for the thrown and so that way we could keep in touch. It was agreed and his sensei created a false background for her claiming she was from the recently destroyed whirlpool country and she became a famous ninja in your village known as the red death because of her red hair and her fighting abilities. Your father and her got closer over time and eventually married in secret. When the war was over he was given a tough choice, return here to take the thrown or Eternia or become the leader of your village." making both teens eyes widen.

Naruto gulped having a feeling in his stomach and asked "Which did he choose."

The hologram changed and both teens eyes went wide as they saw the Yondaime Hokage appear and Adora said "Kushina discovered that she was pregnant with you at the same time he was coming to a decision and so he decided that since he had lived there his entire life and that he did not want you to see the pain and death that he had to that you would be brought back to Eternia and raised as the heir to the thrown and he would stay there until his village recovered and a replacement could be found and return here as well but.......a week before you were due to be born the Kyuubi attacked your village. When I came to Konoha to get you and your mother to bring you here I discovered both had died and I thought that you had as well so I returned here broken hearted believing that the only family I had left in the world was dead."

Sakura looked at Naruto and he was looking down at the ground and he asked "If that is true then how did you show up to bring me here when I nearly died."

Sorceress said "That is because of me Naruto. You see, I had been having dreams for the last 14 years about my daughter Teela and my dreams became more and more common about her and then 2 weeks before you nearly died I had a dream that showed you showing a hidden power that only prince Adam had and I heard Teela voice ask 'is this really Naruto."

Sakura eyes went wide as she looked at the Sorceress and remembered thinking those words as the Sorceress continued "I saw you attack a man holding your sensei hostage in a prison made out of water and when I awoke the sword of power was floating in my chambers having awoke for the first time since it was used to kill Adam and Teela I realized that could mean only one thing. I called for Adora here to come to castle Greyskull and I searched for you using my powers. I discovered you when you were talking to Haku in the woods and when Adora arrived I explained to her what I discovered and she quickly left to find you along with her husband Bow. They began to search for you and reached the bridge during the battle and waited for the right moment as to not make you think they were the enemy and when you were nearly killed they both acted and Adora brought you here with Sakura following her. Adora not knowing about Sakura special connection knocked her out thinking she was trying to keep you from being saved and so she brought you before me and I healed you and I used my powers to look through your memories to make sure that I was right and you were who I thought you were I discovered the secret you had discovered and I dealt with it releasing you from that so you could live a better life."

Sakura asked "What secret."

Naruto gulped as he looked at Sakura and the Sorceress said "If you wish Naruto I can show her your memories of that night so that she may know the truth."

Naruto looked down for several moments and asked "If.........Will I have to return if I don't want to." as he looked at the Sorceress and Adora.

Sakura who was shocked asked "Why wouldn't you want to return home Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Can I go lay down somewhere. I don't feel so good."

Adora said "Yeah, I can show you to your room." as she got up and walked around and Naruto got up and as he began to follow stopped and said "You can show her whatever you want." as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Adora saw Naruto was about to cry pulled him into a hug having seen his memories thanks to the Sorceress and said "I love you Naruto and I am sorry for not being there for you. I won't ever leave you again."

Naruto who had stiffened when he was pulled into a hug slowly relaxed and burst into tears.

Sakura saw him leave and the Sorceress waited until he was gone and she turned her eyes onto Sakura and said "So...."

Sakura looked at her and asked "What."

Sorceress asked "How curious are you about the entire truth including why my daughter is in your head. Know this, if you decide to discover the entire truth their is no going back. Your life will forever change. Even if you want to not believe the truth you will know it is true and know that your future actions will be based on it."

Sakura bit her lip as she looked at the Sorceress for several minutes and thought "_do I really want to know....."_ and after weighing her options she asked "What is the truth."

Sorceress smiled and said "The truth is when Teela and Adam died Teela who had began to train to take over for me used all her magical powers and cast one final spell as she died. The spell was for her and Adam to never be separated even in death. When she did that the sword of power that was still inside of her from Skeletor attack amplified her powers 100 times and allowed for hers and Adams souls to be reborn however because Skeletor was still holding the sword his soul as well was reborn into a new body."

Sakura frowned a moment and said "So your saying that I am the reincarnation of your daughter Teela."

Sorceress said "Not exactly.....you see, Adam soul was reincarnated into a baby a year before you were but the day he was born a second soul was sealed into his body. Because of the effect of the spell when you were born instead of Teela being the soul in your body a second soul was added to match Adams Teela became your inner Sakura as you call her and over time you and her have began to merge together to form a new person which is a combination of both you and her. I would say in 2 years the merger will be complete. Just like the soul of Adam was slowly merging with the second soul in his body."

Sakura eyes darted back and forward for several moments before her eyes went wide and she looked at the door Naruto left and she said "Naruto....he is Adam, isn't he."

Sorceress said "Yes though he is not actually Adam, his soul may have once been Adam but he is not him just as you may have Teela soul in you you are not Teela. You are Sakura and he is Naruto however as you finish merging with Teela you will form a bond with Naruto. I am not saying it will be husband and wife. It could be just best friends but you will build a strong bond that will never be broken. How much of one will depend on you both."

Sakura asked "What about the 2nd soul in Naruto. How did that happen and what will it do to him when he merges with it."

The hologram changed again and Sakura saw Mizuki walk up to Naruto and tell him about a second exam. She then watched as Naruto stole the forbidden scroll and him learning Kagebunshin. She watched as he was confronted by Iruka and then Mizuki and her eyes went wide as she learned the secret of the Kyuubi. She then heard Iruka saying Naruto was not the Kyuubi and Naruto saving his life as well as him passing Naruto. She then watched as Naruto and the Sandaime talked and he told how the Yondaime asked for Naruto to be seen as a hero.

When it was over Sakura emotion were shot to hell and the Sorceress said "When I was healing Naruto and reviewed his memories I discovered the Kyuubi was in him so I used my powers to purify the demon chakra giving him a huge boost in chakra but killing the demon so the demon is no longer inside of Naruto basically speeding the process up to make a new Naruto. Now the choice is yours, what will you do."

Sakura bit her lip as she thought over everything she had seen and heard and she asked "How much does he actually know."

Sorceress said "he only knows what was said here in this room when he was here and since he woke up. Besides myself you are the only other person who knows about the reincarnation, not even Adora knows about that."

Sakura asked "You said I will become someone else then who I am......who will I be."

Sorceress said "That is up to you. I will tell you this. Until your merger with Teela is complete I can't let you leave." making Sakura eyes wide and she asked "Why."

Sorceress said "Since a part of you has Teela soul you will slowly gain some of her powers. If I do not train you in the basics of how to use them then you could accidentally destroy yourself and everyone around you. You don't want that to happen do you."

Sakura looked down and said "No."

Sorceress said "Good, now don't be worried about your friends and family in Konoha. There is a reason I look so young when I am so old. There is a natural effect that happens on this planet I will tell you about later that slows aging greatly. Over the next 2 years you and Naruto will both be trained to make you both stronger and smarter. I will take time to teach you to use the powers that are awakening inside of you and Adora will train Naruto about his Kingdom here, the people of our world as well as other worlds, how to fight properly as well as how to rule wisely. Once that is over I will send you both back to the day of your Gennin exams so that way the mission to Wave hasn't happened."

Sakura eyes went wide and she asked "Wait, you can send us back in time."

Sorceress said "Somewhat. This planet which I told you is in the center of the Universe is special. Whoever rules Eternia rules the Universe. All the power in the Universe both begin and end here and this castle is the focal point of all that power. Their have been many wars for the power here. The average human lives around 100 years if they are lucky right."

Sakura nods and the Sorceress said "here on Eternia because of all the magic and power this planet holds human age slower and can live up to 800 years old. Because of me being the guardian of castle Greyskull which means I am the focal point for the castle I may live to be 1000 years old so you won't age much physically over the next 2 years but mentally you will. Because of the key that we use to open the gateways between worlds we can send a person back in time but only if they are alive at that point in time and they don't age back to how old they are then. They replace themselves there so say your a 30 year old woman and you get sent back to the day you were born you would be a 30 year old woman when you are born and if you wanted to be there to live your life with your husband who died he would be 1 or 2 years old if he was older then you so you would never be able to be with him. I believe you can see why it is something we don't use often. I could go back and save Minato or Adam but then Naruto won't be born if I did that because there is no guarantee him and Kushina would still hook up and if so when they originally did. Time travel is not something to take lightly."

Sakura asked "Then why don't you send us back to the day on the bridge, why all the way back to the day of Gennin exams."

Sorceress said "There are several reasons Sakura. One is that is the day Naruto learned about Kyuubi. What would happen if when people went to tell him about it he didn't have the Kyuubi in him or the seal on his stomach. It would cause people to go into doubt about him being the Kyuubi. Second is that nobody knows what yours or his actual skills are then because all they taught you at the academy was basics. When you both show skills that neither of you originally had you can simply state you have been working on these on your own from some books or scrolls you once red and for Naruto......well that is a surprise for later. The last answer is simple but also the most complicated."

Sakura asked "What do you mean."

Sorceress said "Simple Sakura, remember how I told you about Skeletor being reincarnated as well. I do not know who he was reincarnated in or if he has a second soul like you both had. He could be anyone but like you he will have his powers he had slowly return to him and since he was nearly as powerful as I am in magic and he will eventually learn to use it again and when he does he will track down Adam and try to kill him because Adam was the only one who could stop him and since you have a connection to Adam you as well. Like I said, once you found out it would forever change your life. If Skeletor wins then he may find a way to return here and if that happens no one will be able to stop him from taking over the Universe. Only He-man can stop Skeletor."

Sakura asked "Who is He-man."

The Hologram showed Adam as he looked left and then right and he reached behind his back and pulled out a sword and said "By the power of Greyskull......I have the power." as she watched as he was transformed and her eyes went wide again.

Sorceress said "The sword of power which belonged to Adam and will be claimed by Naruto, since it was the sword who proved to me that he was alive, before you return is one of 2 magical swords. The sword of power is like a giant magnifier. It uses the powers that are concentrated here in Castle Greyskull and magnifies a person speed, strength, agility, power, endurance, and stamina by 10."

Sakura said "So Naruto will be stronger and transform into He-man."

Sorceress said "Yes, but only when he must. That is why we are going to train him so he won't have to rely on it as much as he would now and someday he will become the strongest man in the Universe. So do you have any more questions."

Sakura thought a moment and shook her head no and the Sorceress said "Good." as she got up and walked around to Sakura and touched Sakura forehead and said "You will only remember the entire truth when you return to Konoha. You will forget all about He-man, Skeletor, and the sword of power or the plans for your return....become a strong woman Sakura and know I am proud of you even if your not my daughter." as she stepped back and Sakura blinked for several moments and asked "What happened."

Sorceress said "You fell asleep when I was talking to you. Sorry, I get a little long winded."

Sakura nods and asked "Where is Naruto....I....I need to talk with him."

Sorceress said "Follow me." as she began to lead Sakura through the Castle.

Soon she stood outside of a door and Sorceress said "He is inside this room, you are sharing a room but there is a second bed. Tomorrow Adora will take you and Naruto to castle Eternia to begin training."

Sakura asked "So how long will we be training for. I understand about Naruto needing to see his family and learn from them but my family and friends are going to worry about us if we are gone to long.."

Sorceress said "That has all been taken care of Sakura. Remember Bow has stayed behind in your place and he will inform your Hokage and you can right a letter to your family and I will ensure they get it but sadly you won't be able to receive any because we don't want anyone to discover the secrets here. I am sure you understand. Consider this a training mission so you can show everyone how strong you can become.....even that Ino girl you are rivals with."

Sakura eyes got wide a moment and said "I never thought of it that way......I can't wait till everyone learns Naruto is actually a prince."

Sorceress said "You have a lot to learn about your teammate Sakura. Goodnight." as she turned and walked away.

Sakura thought "_what did she mean by that." _as she walked into the room and saw Naruto on a twin size bed asleep and she looked at him for several minutes and thought "_I will talk to him tomorrow about the Kyuubi."_ as she went and washed up in the bathroom and then got in the other bed and went to sleep.

When the Sorceress returned to her thrown room she saw Adora standing beside it and Adora asked "So..."

Sorceress said "I informed her about the Kyuubi and it being destroyed now. She seemed to take it well but only time will tell." as she sat down on the thrown.

Adora asked "Why did she follow us here."

Sorceress said "Sakura may not realize it but she has a bond with Naruto and when she saw him injured like that she had to make sure he was OK even if she doesn't know why."

Adora asked "But what about that voice in her head you both spoke about."

Sorceress said "Sakura has hidden magical powers hidden in her and they formed like a second personality. As she ages she will absorb that power but she will need training in it so I will oversee some of Sakura training after the first year and a half. You have till then to train her and Naruto after that you will only have Naruto. Then I will send them back to their world and Bow can return."

Adora nods and said "It is going to be a long 2 years but it will be great to be with my nephew."

Sorceress nods and said "Well if you will excuse me I am tired." as she got up and left as Adora also went to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto awoke the next morning and looked around the room and then his eyes landed on the form of the sleeping Sakura and he smiled a small smile as he looked at her sleeping peacefully. About 10 minutes later he finally got up and made his way to the restroom where he washed up and slipped on some of the cloths a woman gave him on his way back to his room with Adora the previous night.

As he left the restroom he saw Sakura was still sleeping and he bit his lip and quietly made his way toward the door.

As the door creaked open Sakura eyes widen a moment and she looked around scared until her eyes looked at the form of Naruto trying to sneak out of the room and she blinked a moment until the memories of the night before came back to her and she said "Naruto." in an unsure voice.

Naruto froze as he heard her and he quickly smiled his fake smile and said "Morning Sakura-chan." as he rubbed the back of his head facing her.

Sakura frowned a moment and thought "_there's something wrong with that smile." _asked "Where are you going Naruto."

Naruto said "Oh, um....I was just going to look for something to eat. I didn't eat much yesterday remember."

Sakura bit her lip and asked "Can....can we talk." unsure of what to say.

Naruto shoulders sagged a little and he said "Sure." as his smile left his face.

Sakura watched him as he sat down on his bed and she asked "Was it true."

Naruto looked confused and asked "Was what true."

Sakura gave him a deadpan look and he sighed and looked at the ground and only nods his head yes.

Sakura asked "Why didn't you tell Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei and me." in an accusing tone.

Naruto looked at her and she gasped as she saw how dead his eyes looked and he looked away from her and said "Does it matter." in a dead voice.

Sakura said "Of coarse it matters. We are your teammates."

Naruto snorts and said "No I'm not. I'm the annoying dead last idiot who gets in your way to Sasuke." as he got up and walked toward the door only to have his head slammed against the door by Sakura fist.

Naruto turned and looked at her holding his head where it hit the door and she screamed "Baka. You don't leave the room in the middle of a conversation. I want to know why you didn't tell us."

Naruto screamed "And what, have you and Sasuke hate me just like everyone else. Kakashi-sensei already knew about Kyuubi just like nearly everyone else in the village. Why should I make more people hate me for something I never asked for or wanted, HUH." as he huffed for air after the last word.

Sakura screamed back at him "Don't scream at me you...."

Naruto interrupted her and screamed "What, demon, monster, Kyuubi, dead last, baka, freak, weakling, failure, huh, which one were you going to call me huh. You can't even talk to me, you have to scream at me like I am some little child and your royalty, well guess what, your the younger one of us _princess."_as he opened the door and slammed it before she had a chance to recover.

Sakura glared at the door as her anger got the best of her as she thought "_baka, how dare he yell at me."_as she stomped toward the bathroom to get ready and as she began to calm down she frowned thinking over what he said and thought "_Did he really expect me to say those names to him.....was I going to_." as she looked down.

Naruto after he left the room started to walk around Castle Greyskull and he soon found himself in the thrown room and the Sorceress said "I see your awake Naruto. Have a good night sleep."

Naruto sighed as he sat down cross leg and said "Yeah but.....I don't know what to do."

Sorceress looked at him and asked "Really....why is that."

Naruto looked at her and for several moments and she said "You know, I remember another blond who would sit there like that when he would need advice when he was unsure about something."

Naruto frowned and asked "Really....who." not really caring but wanting to get his mind off of what he was thinking.

Sorceress said "Your grandfather, prince Adam......like you he had a secret that made him different then others. Something that made his life hard and at times he wished he never had it but without it a lot of innocent people would have died so by having his secret he saved the lives off people who didn't care for him and some who did."

Naruto actually looked interested and asked "What was his secret."

Sorceress smiled at him and said "Your not ready yet to know. I promise you that before you leave to return to where you were born that you will know but you need to learn about Eternia before you will be able to understand what his secret actually was and why it was so important. It is something only a few knew everything about. Can you trust me to tell you later when you know about Eternia and her history and accept that."

Naruto frowned a moment and said "Yeah....at least you said you would tell me when I could understand."

Sorceress said "Yeah...if you want like the secret that I kept about Adam I can keep the secret for you if you want to talk to me about what's bothering you."

Naruto looked at her for several moments and said "It's strange.....something tells me to trust you and I don't know why but it's like how I feel like I been here before....something tells me that I know that you will help me......I don't know who I am anymore.....Because of the Kyuubi and the life I had because of it I thought that I was a big noodle in a small bowl or ramen......but now....."

Sorceress smiled and said "Now you found out the small bowl or ramen is actually just a spoonful of a much larger pan."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Yeah but......but I find out that even in the larger pan I am still a big noodle, maybe bigger then I thought but I don't know if I should be miso flavored, chicken, or beef flavored."

Sorceress asked "Well what flavor do you want to be."

Naruto looked down and said "I don't know. That's the problem.....am I the Kyuubi, or am I his prison or the former prison. Am I the son of the Yondaime, or the son of a prince, am I a worthless piece of trash that nobody wants or am I a prince and if so does anyone actually want me and if so what should I do."

The Sorceress said "Your not the Kyuubi or his prison. I took care of that for you."

Naruto said "But does it matter. People are still going to think I am Kyuubi even if I don't have it in me. Nobody will believe that it's gone and if they do they will think that Kyuubi has taken over me. Nobody would believe me or believe in me." as he looked down.

Sorceress frowned and asked "What about your friends."

Naruto looked down and said "I don't know......I wonder sometimes if the people I care for really care for me......if Ayame and her dad actually like me or is the Hokage paying them to.....does Jiji actually see me as his grandson or does he do it as a request to dad or to make sure he can keep me close in case Kyuubi broke free so he could kill me......does Iruka-sensei actually like me or did the old man order him to pass me since I found out about Kyuubi........does Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme, and Sakura-chan really care for me at all or am I just the weakling that everyone has to carry on their shoulders or the monster who gets in their way of making them happy. Does anyone here really care for me or is it guilt for losing dad and Adam."

Sorceress looked at Naruto and saw how defeated he looked and she said "Do you have anyone who is precious to you. Don't fear what they or others think about you but ask yourself right now, is there anyone who is precious to you."

Naruto looked down in thought remembering Haku and what he told Naruto and said "Yes."

Sorceress asked "What would you do for them."

Naruto looked at her and said "I would die for them."

Sorceress nods and said "That's a good start. You ask does anyone here care for you. I will tell you the truth. I do care for you because you are my family and I would die for you also because your family, as Sorceress of Eternia I would die to protect you like I would for any of Eternia people, but I can't say that I care for you as a person because I don't know you as a person yet. I want to get to know you and love who you really are, not because your family or your connection to Eternia but because of who you really are not who you pretend to be. Do you even know who you really are."

Naruto who was glad and hurt hearing this said "Yeah, I know who I am."

Sorceress asked "Really. Then why did you come in here confused about what to do and who you are. You have a fresh start here Naruto with no one who already hates or likes you beside myself, Adora, and Sakura but none of us know the actual you. Adora like myself love you because you are family but she doesn't know who you really are and wants to know so she can love the real you. Sakura is your teammate and would die to save you but she doesn't know you as a real person because you have hidden who you are all these years acting like a loudmouth idiot but that's not who you really are is it."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "no." in a quieter calmer voice.

Sorceress said "And that right there is the real you, the person you only showed glimpses of and hidden from the world. The one who I dreamed of that showed me you were still alive. Why not show who you really are. The person who saved Inari and Tsunami when those men came to attack them, show me and Adora, Prince Naruto of Eternia, Gennin member of Team 7 of Konoha, show Sakura her teammate and someone she could grow to be friends with. I know you care for her but is it really her that you care for or wanting to be accepted that you want. Spend time with her as yourself and find out who the real her is as well as the real you. She's not just some annoying fan girl who cares only about her looks and some boy. There is more to her then that as well that she has hidden from the world. Learn who she is as she learns who you are. Then you will see that your fears of people not really caring for you are real or not because there will be nothing left to hide."

Naruto asked "But how do I do it. I already made her mad at me today."

Sorceress said "What did you do to make her mad." in a kind voice.

Naruto looked down and said "I tried to sneak out so we wouldn't had to talk about Kyuubi and she stopped me and I tried to avoid talking about it because of how much it hurts and she punched me for trying to leave and I lost my temper and yelled at her after she yelled at me and I stormed off until I wound up here."

Sorceress said "Are you sorry that you yelled at her."

Naruto said "Yes."

Sorceress asked "Then go tell her your sorry. Talk to her as a person and explain why you were upset. Show her some trust and she will return it. I can tell that it's not what words that you said to her this morning that made her mad. It's that you could not trust her. How is she going to trust you if you won't trust her. You both are going to be here for a little while Naruto and you both are going to need someone to trust in that can know how you feel. Be there for her and she will be there for you."

Naruto thought for several moments and said "You know....your right. I should trust her. Thank you."

Sorceress said "No problem...If you want to talk to her then go where we ate at last night. She's eating breakfast."

Naruto got up and said "Thanks." as he ran out of the room.

After he was gone Sorceress said "You know, he reminds me a lot of your brother."

Adora stepped out of a side door and she said "Yes....I can see glimpses of him in Naruto......why did you tell him I didn't love him as a person." as she glared at the Sorceress.

Sorceress smiled and said "He's not ready for love from anyone. He needs to learn trust, understanding, and friendship before he will be able to understand love. Just be there for him and he will see that you do care for him and that will show him the love you have."

Adora frowned and said "Fine.....I guess your right. I only saw some of his life but you seen it all.......when will he learn about He-man."

Sorceress eyes glossed over and said "When he is ready he will learn about He-man on his own and the connection to Adam......Listen closely though Adora......he will have to return to Gaiden prime."

Adora narrowed her eyes and asked "Why....why can't he stay here."

Sorceress looked at her and said "I sense an evil growing there....something more powerful then Skeletor that will reach Eternia and possibly Greyskull......I believe that only Naruto will be able to combat this evil when the time comes.....you must train them both well Princess of Power."

Adora flinched at that name and asked "Why call me that name Sorceress. Nobody has called me that since He-man."

Sorceress placed her hand on the sword of power that was sitting beside the thrown in a stone holster and said "Like the sword of protection that called to me that it was time for She-ra to appear, the sword of power has also called to me that He-man will return."

Adora eyes widen and she looked where Naruto left and she said "I see..."

Sorceress said "By now those 2 should be done talking. Why not get him to Castle Eternia and I will have the dress maidens size Sakura for new cloths. We don't want them to stand out anymore then they already are, do we."

Adora smiled and said "I guess your right. If Bow and I had brought a troop transport instead of that hover glider then I could take both at the same time.....well I must go." as she walked toward where Naruto and Sakura were.

Sorceress closed her eyes and prayed "_please protect them both......Darkness is growing again."_

Earlier with Sakura

Sakura after she took a shower and got dressed began to leave the room she was in when a woman in a white outfit similar to the ones from the day before was standing there and she bowed and said "Please follow me, breakfast is waiting for you."

Sakura frowned a moment and looked around and said "Very well." as she followed the woman.

As she came to the room from before she was showed to a seat and another maiden brought out some rice and toast and Sakura began to eat.

As she ate Naruto walked into the room and she looked at him with a glare and he sighed and said "I'm sorry Sakura." making her blink.

She took a sip of water and asked "What."

Naruto said "I didn't want to talk about Kyuubi because it brings up painful memories and I was worried that you would hate me like everyone else does and I lost my temper. I shouldn't of yelled at you or said what I said."

Sakura looked at him and saw how truthful he was being and asked "Why....why didn't you trust me enough to tell me about Kyuubi."

Naruto sat down and looked at the table and said "Do you remember the first day we met."

Sakura blinked and asked "What....what does that have to do with anything." as she was confused.

Naruto sighed and said "The first day we met was the day you and Ino first met. I was in the park sitting on a swing by myself and I heard you crying........I came over to see who was crying...."

Sakura eyes glossed over as she tried to remember it and said "I don't remember you that day."

Naruto looked at her a little hurt in his eyes and said "I guess it wasn't that important anyway since Ino came over right after I did and dragged you over to a bench to talk but when I first got there you were crying with your hands over your eyes trying to hide your face. I asked you what was wrong and you looked up at me first confused and then scared and you asked me what did I want in an accusing tone like you expected me to do something bad to you........Before I could say anything Ino arrived and hit me over the head thinking that I was the one who made you cry and grabbed your hand and took you away.......I saw you later that day with Ino happy and I made a promise to myself that day that I would never do anything that would make you look at me scared again like you did and also never make you cry since......" as he became quite.

Sakura asked "Since what."

Naruto took a deep breath and said "It was cloudy that day.....when I saw you again with Ino and saw how you smiled and looked so happy there was just a moment when the clouds broke and the sun shined down on that bench you were both on and it made me think you were an angel or something.....I guess that was the day I first got my crush on you.......when I learned about Kyuubi inside of me and that it was why everyone would look at me the way they did and treat me like they did I didn't know what to think....when I got to class the next day I honestly expected everyone to just turn on me and attack me and try to kill me. I was scared......but nobody did. Everyone acted like they had before and I thought that it was because none of you knew the truth....I thought if you all learned the truth about Kyuubi then you would be like everyone else so I thought I would do the same thing people did to me about Kyuubi. If people left me alone by ignoring me and keeping quite about why they hated me then I would leave Kyuubi alone by ignoring it and be quite about it as well. I figured that way I could at least keep things the way they were and I wouldn't have to see you and the others look at me scared.....especially since it was Kyuubi that killed you dad."

Sakura eyes went wide as she heard that and asked "What."

Naruto looked confused and asked "huh."

Sakura said "What do you mean my dad died from Kyuubi."

Naruto said "That's what your mom told me when I came by your house on your birthday when you invited the entire class for your party our first year in the academy She wouldn't let me in and she said that it was my fault your dad was dead and slammed the door in my face. I didn't know then what she meant but after I found out about Kyuubi I figured it was Kyuubi who killed your dad."

Sakura frowned and thought "_why would mom say that when dad died when I was 5 for breaking a......Oh....." _her eyes looked down.

Naruto saw her eyes look sad and asked "Did I do something wrong." making Sakura look up at him.

Sakura saw how he was worried and said "Dad didn't die because of Kyuubi attack. He died when I was 5 because he broke a village law. Mom never told me what law but I guess I know now."

Naruto frowned as he looked down and Sakura said "It's not your fault Naruto. You didn't ask for Kyuubi......mom always said dad was an idiot when she talked about him. I guess if he couldn't tell the difference between a book and a cover then he was." making Naruto eyes widen.

Naruto asked in a shaking voice "Does....does that mean you don't hate me."

Sakura laughs a moment and snorts and she quickly covered her mouth and nose in embarrassment and Naruto started to say something when she said "No idiot. I don't hate you. Besides Kyuubi dead now so it don't matter anyway but I am still mad at you for not trusting in me."

Naruto looked down and she said "So to make it up to me when we get back to Konoha you are going to take me shopping and pay for me."

Naruto blinked and got an excited look on his face and said "Really......wait, I don't have any money." as he looked down.

Sakura said "Idiot, your a prince. I am sure you got plenty of money."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said "Um.....I don't know Sakura-chan. I mean I would like to take you shopping but I don't know if my family is rich or if I am allowed to even use any money if they are rich. I don't really know that much about being a prince or......I don't really know anything anymore." as he looked confused.

Sakura frowned as she thought about what he told her and said "I guess your right.....I didn't think about that. I guess this must be an even bigger shock to you then it is to me. I mean you nearly died and woke up only to find out your on another PLANET that your the prince of and that you have family that is alive and your dad was the strongest Hokage ever."

Naruto sweat dropped and an amused look came over his face as he saw Sakura talk about him and said "And I make it look good also."

Sakura burst out laughing as did Naruto.

This was the sight that Adora walked in on and said "Well you both seem happy."

Naruto smile faded a little and he said "Hello again um.......Adora." unsure if he had her name right.

Adora said "Yes Naruto-kun. How are you today."

Naruto looked at Sakura and said "Better now. You."

Adora said "Good, how about you Sakura."

Sakura looked at Naruto and said "I'm doing better now. Still a little confused about things but the baka here is helping me." with a smile.

Adora nods and said "Well have you both ate."

Naruto said "I haven't yet."

Sakura said "I was just about to finish."

Adora said "Well I will join you." as she sat down and 2 plates were brought out and one placed in front of her and one in front of Naruto.

Naruto began to eat the rice and toast as Sakura went to eat hers and Adora ate hers and thought "_table manners will have to be taught to them both. Sakura has some manners for common eating but not for royal dinners. Naruto on the other hand has the manners of a pig."_

After they ate in silence Adora said "Well now we can get started for the day. Naruto, I will be taking you first to Castle Eternia and have Iku, the captain of the guards, to show you to your room, get your training equipment and begin your training. While this is happening, you Sakura will be seeing the maidens who made those cloths for Naruto yesterday and they will be taking in your size and making you some cloths to help you fit in here and send the sizes to the castle as well so they can make you some training equipment as well. After I get Naruto in the hands of Iku I will return to pick you up and bring you to Castle Eternia as well so you can begin your training as well."

Naruto asked "How come we can't all go together."

Adora said "Castle Greyskull is a sacred place here on Eternia. You both are among a few that are allowed here. Because of this when I first arrived here with my husband Bow we only brought a small 2 person transport since we did not know at the time what the Sorceress was summoning us for when she called us to inform us about you Naruto. Because of this I will have to make 2 trips."

Naruto said "I see."

Sakura bit her lip and asked "Will we still see each other."

Adora looked at her and then at Naruto and said "It will depend on how much training you need. If you are about equal then you will most likely get the same or almost the same training so you will be able to share instructors. If not then you will only see each other in passing."

Sakura said "But...."

Adora said "Relax, I will arrange for your rooms will be next to each other so that way when your not training you can still see each other if you need different trainers."

Sakura frowned and nods and Naruto asked "What exactly will our training be."

Adora sighed and said "For you Naruto it will be even harder then Sakura because you will have to take extra lessons that she won't so you can someday take over as the next ruler of Eternia."

Naruto asked "But what if I don't want to be the ruler here."

Adora smiled and said "Naruto.....I'm not a young woman. I still have years left...I hope but I could die or be killed just like my brother, your grandfather was. I can't have children so that means that you will have to not only take over as the king of Eternia someday but you will also have to have children and train them to rule Eternia and Etheria."

Sakura said "Wait.....that was the other planet right."

Adora said "Yes. I am Queen of Etheria and acting ruler of Eternia in place of Naruto until he is ready to claim the thrown."

Sakura asked "But why 2 kingdoms, I don't understand."

Adora smiled and said "When I was still an infant I was kidnapped and taken to Etheria by an evil man named Horde. He trained me to be one of his generals in his evil empire as well as had someone use magic to make me a slave to him. My brother came when I was 18 and freed me from his control and I joined the rebels who were opposing him and became one of their greatest heroes. I earned the trust and respect of the rebels until we freed Etheria from his control while Adam returned to Eternia and protected it from Skeletor. Horde was killed and his empire crumbled, the people of Etheria named me the queen of Etheria and with the death of the Horde, Skeletor lost a lot of his support he needed to fight Adam and the armies of Eternia and we had thought he was defeated for several years of peace in which time Adam became king of Eternia and ruled until that day when Skeletor returned and killed Adam and you know the rest. After that I was asked to rule both worlds while we searched for Minato and then after his death and the thought we loss Naruto as well I have carried on in his place."

Sakura said "But why don't you just chose someone to rule one for you instead of ruling both. Why does Naruto need to rule both from what I am understanding."

Adora sighed and said "Etheria is different then Eternia. When I said I am the Queen of Etheria I do not mean that I rule it....at least not the way you believe. Etheria is divided into several countries that rule most of the time very peacefully however there comes times when a small trouble arises between either themselves or another planet. It is my job to end the conflict as peacefully as possible. Because I am a member of Royal blood I was given the title queen when in fact what I am is a general in charge of the armies of Etheria much like your Hokage is the leader of your military power while the council runs the civilian."

Naruto said "So your the Hokage of Etheria but what about Eternia."

Adora said "Eternia is one kingdom. There are many races here who live in one area and have territories that most respect but because of the special powers that Eternia has that Etheria and other worlds don't there are not several countries because they all would fight for control of Castle Greyskull. There is a saying for those who know about Eternia. Whoever controls Eternia controls the Universe. Whoever controls Greyskull controls Eternia."

Naruto said "So the Sorceress is the real ruler of Eternia."

Adora said "No. The Sorceress is the keeper of the secrets of Castle Greyskull. The Royal family are the protectors of Greyskull and rulers of Eternia. Everyone knows this and agree with it except for those who wish to gain the powers for their own selfish desires. I told you both how this is a sacred place. As of now there are only 4 besides the Sorceress who are allowed here. Myself, Bow and both of you. In the past when Adam was alive those who were allowed here along with him were known as the Masters of the Universe. They were tasked with protecting the secrets of Castle Greyskull, the Sorceress and Eternia."

Naruto asked "So what made these masters of the universe so special."

Adora smiled and said "Would you both like to learn a secret."

Naruto blinked and looked at Sakura and Sakura asked "What do you mean."

Adora smiled even bigger and said "There is something about me that is special. Something that made me different then others and why I am one of the Masters of the Universe. Would you both like to learn what it is."

Sakura looked at Naruto and she was a little worried and Naruto saw this and asked "Why is it a secret."

Adora said "Because what made me special is something people would kill to claim for themselves. Only a few people in all my years have learned this secret and only those who I trust with my life. I am willing to let you both learn this secret if you both promise to never reveal it to anyone."

Naruto saw the serious look on Adora face and said "I promise."

Sakura bit her lip and said "Yeah."

Adora smiled and looked around the room and reached behind her back and pulled out her sword and said "For the Honor of Greyskull.......I am She-ra." as she transformed in front of Naruto and Sakura.

Both teens were shocked by not only the transformation but also the power they could feel.

Adora soon returned to normal and looked at the wide eyed shocked looks on both teens and said "Now do you understand."

Sakura asked "Are we......will something like that happen to us."

The Sorceress who had came in a few moments before said "Yes and no. You are both destined to be Masters of the Universe."

Sakura asked "Both of us...but why me...I mean I can understand Naruto but why me."

Sorceress saw the confused look on Sakura face and said "There is more to you then you know Sakura. When you discover your hidden powers you will become more then you can imagine."

Sakura asked "Is this that magic thing you were telling me about."

Sorceress said "Perhaps. You both have hidden powers that you only need to unlock and when you do then the universe will be yours to control as masters."

Naruto asked "But how can you be sure."

Sorceress smiled and said "There is a reason I allowed you to remain here after Adora first knocked you out Sakura instead of returning you to Gaiden before you saw anything. Naruto is special as well. If I was not sure you both have something that will make you special hidden inside of you then you would have awoke in Castle Eternia and only met me when I felt you were ready. I can tell you both will be great."

Naruto smiled as did Sakura and Adora said "Well I think we should go Naruto, I will return for you shortly Sakura. Come." as she turned an started to leave.

Naruto looked at Sakura and said "See you later." as he ran after Adora.

After they were gone Sorceress said "Follow me and I will take you to get tailors."

Sakura began to follow and asked "I got a question. If only the 4 of us and you are allowed here then who are those woman I've seen with the food and the tailors."

Sorceress stop and looked at Sakura and said "You want the truth."

Sakura nods and Sorceress waved her hand and a woman appeared and Sorceress said "My grandson Minato was kind enough to teach me Kagebunshin when he was here and after some work I learned to make them with magic that allowed them to work individually without me having to create them and they never dispel unless I wish them to."

Sakura was shocked and she asked "Is....is that something I could learn."

Sorceress said "Yes....if you train hard and work hard anything is possible."

Sakura smiled and thought "_the more I learn about this the more exciting it actually becomes." _she followed to the room where the 2 woman were waiting to tailor her.

With Naruto and Adora

Naruto followed Adora to a large room and saw Adora climb up on a round circle metal object. Naruto looked confused and Adora said "Technology is more advance here on Eternia then it is on Gaiden. This is a personal transport craft. Come on."

Naruto climb on the craft and as the craft began to lift off the ground he screamed "What the hell." as he grabbed a rail.

Adora laughed and said "Relax." as she flew it out one of the eyes of Greyskull.

After a few minutes Naruto began to relax and look around and asked "Why is the sky purple."

Adora said "Rain. It's going to rain later today."

Naruto nods and looked around as the ground flew by below them and Adora said "Listen Naruto. Until I tell you to I don't want you to tell anyone that your a prince or related to me."

Naruto eyes went wide and asked "Why."

Adora turned and said "Do you want people to suck up to you because your a prince or do you want to be treated as a regular person."

Naruto frowned and asked "Why do you not want me to tell I am a prince.....really."

Adora nods and said "Good call. The truth is that your not strong enough to protect yourself from the dangers that you might face. Even though Eternia is a peaceful planet there are those who would do anything to gain power. Kidnapping or killing you could give them that power as well as making you think their your friends and use you to get what they want. Which do you chose."

Naruto frowned and said "Fine....but how long and when do I get to call you aunt."

Adora blinked and said "Great Aunt."

Naruto said "Hey, you don't look that old to me so I am not calling you great. To me your going to be my aunt."

Adora smiled and said "fine, aunt it is but I would say 6 months at the earliest. We will have time to get to know each other since I will be your instructor on the history of Eternia and Etheria."

Naruto nods and asked "So what is my story going to be."

Adora said "You and Sakura are part of a treaty between Gaiden prime and Eternia. Your planet wishes to join the Eternian empire and have sent both you and her to learn about our world while Bow is learning about your world."

Naruto frowned as he bit his lip and said "So all Sakura and I have to actually lie about is the fact that I am a prince and related to you."

Adora said "And the fact you have been inside Greyskull. No one is to know that yet......one more thing. Don't tell anyone any part of your name besides Naruto. There are still those who would remember both your parents and would recognize those names which would tell them your the prince."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Fine....I don't like it but I will do it......what's that." as he pointed to an object starting to come into view.

Adora said "Good eyes. That is Castle Eternia. We are about 10 miles away but it is easy to see from the air because it is on a mountain top. Just rest and watch the scenery, OK."

Naruto nods and watches the ground pass by and sees several rivers and natural wonders.

When they got to the castle Naruto was in aw by the size of the castle. Adora landed the craft and Naruto saw several crafts like the one he was on as well as several others. He then saw several people walking by in red armor and he could not tell anything about them because their entire body was covered in armor.

Adora saw him staring and said "Those are the royal guards. I plan to put you and Sakura in them for the first part of your training since it's good training to get you ready for the advance training later."

Naruto nods and Adora said "Come." as she began to walk through the room and through a set of double doors and into a long hallway and they soon entered the court yard and Naruto saw several hundred royal guards.

One in black armor walked toward Adora and bowed and said "Your highness. It's good to see you again. Where is Bow-sama."

Adora said "Hello Iku, its good to see you as well. Bow is currently off world. A newly discovered planet has become interested in joining the Eternian empire and has sent a pair of students here to train and learn about our world and empire and Bow has agreed to stay learning about their world."

Iku turned and looked at Naruto and said "Hello, I am Iku, captain of the Royal guards. May I know your name and where you are from."

Naruto looked at Adora who nods and he said "My name is Naruto and I come from Gaiden prime."

Iku flinched as he heard this and he turned his head to Adora who was glaring at him and said "I see. It is an honor to meet you Naruto.....I trust that you are here to join the Royal guard to learn our ways."

Adora said "Yes, I figure that would be a good place for him and his companion to begin."

Iku asked "Any special conditions I should know about." as he turned back to Naruto.

Adora said "He's got some previous training as a ninja though he has not got much. He's an orphan, both his parents died the day he was born and he wishes to earn the respect of those around him. You are free to do whatever you think would help him with his training along with his companion who will be here as soon as I go get her. Her name is Sakura and she is to be treated just as equal as Naruto here."

Iku said "I understand your majesty. I will ensure that both are treated as equal with no special conditions to cheat him or her of their training. Am I correct in understanding full training is required."

Adora said "Yes though can you make sure that their rooms are next to each other since they are new here so they can support each other."

Iku nods and turns to Naruto and said "Well I understand young Naruto. I will begin your training immediately. Please follow me to get your quarters and equipment and I will place you with the rookie grunts. You will have to work hard to catch up to them but I am sure you can do it."

Naruto smiled and said "I will do my best sir."

Iku laughed and said "I think I am going to like you Naruto, come." as he lead Naruto away and Adora quickly left to get Sakura.

Iku lead Naruto through the castle to the east wing of the castle and stopped outside a room with the door opened and he said "This room right here will be your room. If you get lost and need some help getting back here your room is in section C room 9."

Naruto said "C-9."

Iku said "Good, I assume your uniforms will already be in there. Please go and get changed so we can begin your training."

Naruto said "Yes sir." as he walked into the room and closed the door and looked at the bed and saw a set of red armor and thought "_how did they get my armor already."_as he walked over and began to change.

After he was dressed he walked back out and Iku said "Good, follow me and listen to the rules. Rule 1, you are not to speak unless spoken to. Rule 2, you are to always show proper respect to your commanding officer and call them sir. Rule 3, you will follow the orders of your commanding officer without question. Rule 4, you are to give 100 percent at all times. Rule 5, you are to remain in uniform during all training time and when not training. Training will be 18 hours a day, every day. Do you have any trouble with those rules.

Naruto quickly said "No sir."

Iku said "Good." as he walked back into the court yard.

When they got there he said "Squad 25, front and center." and suddenly 30 guards came running over and got in line and Iku said "Good, you all follow orders quickly. Squad leader, please step forward."

One of the Guards stepped forward from the front row and Iku said "State your name squad leader."

The leader said in a male voice "My name is Rako sir."

Iku said "Rako, this is your new recruit. His name is Naruto. You are to get him up to speed with the rest of your squad. Naruto, Rako is your commanding officer. Follow his orders as if they are mine, understand."

Naruto said "Yes sir."

Iku said "Good, join your squad and begin training." as he turned and left.

Naruto saw the entire squad helmets were turned toward him and Rako said "Form up on the last row Naruto."

Naruto said "Yes sir." and quickly went to the last row.

When he got there Rako said "Since we have a new member we need to test his skills. We will have a small run of 10 miles to warm up. Move out."

Everyone but Naruto said "Yes sir." and began to run and Naruto saw everyone leaving him and he quickly started to chase after them.


	3. Chapter 3

When Adora got back to Greyskull she found Sakura waiting and Sakura was now wearing a pair of black biker shorts and a shirt like the one Adora wore but in red. Sakura saw her arrive and smiled and Adora asked "Are you ready."

Sakura nods and Adora said "Well lets go, Naruto is probably already training."

Sakura got up and got on the transport and as they began to leave Sakura looked around and asked "Why is the sky purple."

Adora burst out laughing and Sakura asked "What." in a confused voice.

Adora said "You and Naruto both asked that same question as your first question when we left Greyskull. The sky is purple because it's going to rain here soon."

Sakura said "I see....our clouds are usually gray or black when it's going to rain."

Adora said "I know.....anyways I thought of something that I need to tell you. Don't tell anyone Naruto a prince or use the name Uzumaki or Namikaze. His parents name might still be known here. The captain of the guards, Iku seems to have realized who he was when he heard what planet your from but I don't think anyone else would recognize him or who he might be."

Sakura asked "Why are we keeping it a secret."

Adora said "Protection for both you and Naruto. There is always someone who would use Naruto to get their hands on a form of power, money, or both without a care as to what would happen to him. They would use you to get to him....." as she explained the cover story.

After Adora finished Sakura said "I understand and I will keep quite."

Adora said "Good, now relax while you can."

Sakura nods and watched the scenery.

When they got to the castle Sakura was in aw and as she followed out to the court yard Iku walked over and said "Let me guess, this would be the 'other' new recruit."

Adora said "Yeah. Same as Naruto."

Sakura fidgeted and Iku said "Alright, In case you don't know already, I am Iku, captain of the guards, training is 18 hours long. You are not to speak unless spoken to, always show proper respect to your commanding officer and call them sir, follow the orders of your commanding officer without question, you are to give 100 percent at all times and last but not least you are to remain in uniform during all training time and when not training. Do you have any trouble with those rules."

Sakura was pale as she heard the training and asked in a scared voice "18 hours."

Iku said "Yes, is that a problem cadet."

Sakura could feel the glare from Iku and saw Adora looking at her and said in an unsure voice "No. No problem."

Iku asked "No problem what."

Sakura swallowed and said "No problem sir."

Iku said "Good. Come, I will show you to your room and we can get your uniform so you can begin training today." as he turned and started to leave and Sakura quickly followed after him and thought "_what have I got myself into."_

After changing cloths into a uniform and followed Iku back out to the courtyard Iku said "Squad 30, front and center."

15 guards appeared and Iku said "Squad leader, step forward."

One on the front row stepped forward and Iku said "State your name."

The squad leader said in a female voice "Evelyn sir."

Iku said "This is Sakura, she is your new cadet for your squad. Bring her up to speed with the rest of your squad."

Evelyn said "Sir yes sir."

Iku nods and said "This is your squad now Sakura, good luck." as he turned and left.

Evelyn said in a snide female voice "Cadet Sakura, get in line, you have already delayed our training for the day form up at the end of the squad and don't fall behind or you will be punished, Squad 30, returning to training, move out." as she took off running with the others following. Sakura saw this and looked around for Naruto and thought "_this is going to be hell."_as she took off after them.

2 hours later with Naruto

Naruto was running with his squad when they came to a stop at a river and Rako said "Alright squad, 10 minutes rest and then we shall work on chakra training." as he began to walk around.

When he got to Naruto he looked at him for several moments and said "Cadet Naruto, you do not appear to be out of breath as some of the rest of your squad, Can you explain why."

Naruto said "I'm use to running more then this sir."

Rako said "Really.....how much more."

Naruto was quite a moment and said "Several times more sir."

Rako walked several feet away and said "I see......Perhaps your not as hopeless as I feared then.....alright everyone, it is time to do water walking. You do know how to use chakra, correct cadet Naruto."

Naruto said "Yes sir."

Rako asked "Do you know how to water walk."

Naruto said "No sir."

Rako sighed and said "Very well. Do you know tree climbing."

Naruto said "Yes sir though I only recently learned it sir."

Rako said "Good, water walking is just like tree climbing but it's on water instead of a tree, to much you blow off, not enough you sink. Alright everyone, I want 1 hour of water walking training before we run back 10 miles to the castle and began Taijutsu training. Everyone begin."

Everyone including Naruto said "Yes sir." as they all got to work and Naruto saw that he wasn't the only one who did not have this exercise yet.

With Sakura

Sakura was panting as she followed the rest of her squad who were getting further ahead.

When they reached a river she saw everyone stop and she fell to the ground panting hard.

Evelyn marched over toward her and said "What are you doing cadet Sakura."

Sakura gasped out in heavy breaths "resting sir."

Evelyn said "I don't think so Cadet. You are the weakest link here. I will not have a weak link under my command. Until you can keep up with the rest of the squad you are not allowed to rest. Start doing push ups until the rest of your squad rest for 15 minutes. We will then begin water walking with chakra. If you can't figure it out then you can drown. Get moving."

Sakura felt the KI Evelyn was sending at her and she got into position and started to do female push ups and Evelyn put her foot on Sakura ass and shoved Sakura into the ground as she said "I won't have pussies in my unit cadet. You will do correct push ups or you will be punished."

Sakura looked around and saw the rest of the squad looking away and she tried to do a correct push up when Evelyn kicked her in the ribs and said "Faster cadet."

Sakura gasped for breath in pain and received another kick in the ribs this time harder and Evelyn said "Move cadet."

Sakura got back into position and did 1 push up when Evelyn sat down on Sakura back and Sakura fell to the ground and Evelyn said "Get up cadet or I will punish you."

Sakura tried and said "I can't sir." as she felt her body giving out.

Evelyn growled and said "Can't. You can't. I don't know the meaning of the word Cadet. Since you have time to back talk me then you got time to train. You are to craw on your hands and knees all the way back to the castle. If you do not make it back there before the rest of your squad then I will punish you. The rest of you begin water walking." as she turned and began to walk away.

Sakura got up on her knees and started to stand up only to receive a blast of lightning from Evelyn hand who said "I told you to craw Cadet. You will learn you place and follow my orders or I will punish you. You are now mine cadet, now craw and if I find out that you stood up I will punish you more."

Sakura gasped in pain and finally said "yes sir." as she began to crawl with tears in her eyes and Evelyn waited until Sakura was nearly 20 yards away and said "One more thing cadet. You tell anyone about how I train my squad I will punish you severely Do you understand."

Sakura who had tears on her face said "Yes sir." as she crawled away.

When Naruto got back to the castle with his crew Rako stood in front of his squad and said "Very good squad. I see that everyone is doing their best. We will continue this training until you can make it to the river, do the water walking for an hour and come back all under 2 hours. Now for Taijutsu Each of you are to watch me do 5 Kata. You will then repeat those Kata and I will walk around and correct them. After everyone shows all 5 Kata perfectly we will spar until 7pm using those Kata. Now watch." as he performed the 5 kata. He then said "Now repeat them."

Naruto smiled and thought "_this is great_." as he followed the orders.

Sakura was 4 miles away from the castle when she heard people running and she saw the rest of her squad pass her by and she had tears in her eyes as Evelyn came up behind her and said "Cadet Sakura, what are you doing here."

Sakura said in a crying voice "Trying to get to the castle sir as ordered sir."

Evelyn said "Stand up recruit. When we get to the castle you are to run around the inside walls of the court yard until I tell you to stop. If you stop before then or even speak I will punish you like this." as lightning shot out of her hand and hit Sakura and made Sakura scream in pain.

When Evelyn stopped she asked "Do you understand cadet."

Sakura said in a whisper "Yes sir." as her body ached.

Evelyn said "Carry out your orders cadet."

Sakura ran weakly after her squadas she heard Evelyn laughter behind her and thought "_someone make it stop."_

At 8pm Naruto squad was dismissed after doing cool down stretches and he went toward his room and he got there and thought "_man, I am tired but it was great. I wonder how Sakura is doing."_as he walked to her door and knocked.

He waited for several minutes and knocked again and thought "_she must be sleeping. I bet she's tired."_as he went back to his room and took a shower and found a small dinner waiting for him on a table and saw a note and read

**Naruto**

**Dinners here are served after duty every day and breakfast is served before duty in your room. We do this so those guard who have families don't have to worry about their families being used to gain an advantage against us if they attack the castle so they can hide their identities. I am not sure if it was ****mentioned**** before but we don't have 24 hour days, like you do on your world. We have 30 hour days. That is why we have so much training time in one day. I am sure you notice the 2 chest that are on the east wall of the room. Those belong to your parents. They were packed by your parents when they had planned for you and your mother to come here after you were born. I don't know what is inside of it since only you can open it with your blood on the seal on the front. I have placed several books that will help you learn about Eternia and Etheria on the bookshelf on the west wall and there are some scrolls with a few low level defensive and offensive ninjutsu from Gaiden prime of each element along with a few training advices. Queen Adora told me that you know the Kagebunshin no Jutsu. Did you know that whatever they learn when dispelled goes back to you when they are dispelled. It can help you with your private training so I would suggest that you leave one in your room to read the books and scrolls while you really train with your squad. Impress me and I might give you some more scrolls.**

**Iku.**

Naruto smiles and began to eat and then went to bed.

While Naruto was crawling into bed Sakura was slowly moving around the courtyard with Evelyn sitting not to far away and Evelyn said "Good enough cadet. Return to your room and be prepared for tomorrow." as she left.

Sakura groaned as she moved a few steps and fell against the floor passed out.

When Sakura awoke she found herself in her room and saw the Sorceress.

Sakura groaned and the Sorceress asked "How do you feel."

Sakura started to say something when Evelyn words came back to her and she quickly shut her mouth.

Sorceress said "Sakura. Whatever you tell me will remain a secret between us. I promise."

Sakura swallowed and said "I hurt.....but not as bad as I was."

Sorceress sat down on the side of her bed and said "I know. You were hit with a very powerful magical attack. I felt your call for someone to make it stop and I came to see what was wrong. When I saw you collapse I brought you here and used my powers to heal you."

Sakura nods and asked "Why is she so mean to me."

Sorceress said "Evelyn right."

Sakura nods and Sorceress sighed and said "Evelyn is the daughter of a woman by the name of Evil Lyn. She was Skeletors most trusted follower. Evelyn was born shortly after Minato was born and she has was trained by her mother for 15 years until her mother was killed around 20 years ago. She looks like she is only your age outside of her armor but she is actually closer to 35 years old which is still very young for someone of this world. She was put in prison out of fear of what her mother taught her and she stayed there for over 10 years of her life. Adora decided to give her a chance to redeem herself after Minato died since all she had actually done was be trained by her mother so she was allowed to enter into the guards to start a new life. Over the past 10 years she has fought for every ounce of respect she can and was named squad leader about 2 years ago. In those 2 years she has been threatened with abuse of her squad on several occasions and several members switched squads but in those 2 years her squad also has become the best female squad here. Her training is brutal but it produces results. Part of me wants to talk to Adora and have you moved to another squad but another part of me thinks that this might actually be the best place for you. It is your call. Do you wish to give up or do you want to prove to her and yourself that you can be better then her and become stronger. I won't make the decision for you but you must make one for yourself."

Sakura frowned and thought for several minutes and asked "Are you sure she's the best to train me."

Sorceress frowned and said "yes."

Sakura frowned and thought "_what should I do....I don't want people to think I am weak but can I deal with her training......."_as she remembered kids picking on her when she was younger and then not being able to do anything on the mission to Wave.

Sakura sighed and said "I don't like it but I won't quit."

Sorceress said "Good. Since you decided to take the hard road and continue training with her I will show you a spell that will help you. It's called refresh. It restores half your total chakra, stamina, energy and endurance so that you can continue on as well as give you some minor healing of muscles so you can train longer without tiring out. It can only be used once per day until you sleep but it helps when you are running low. Would you like to learn it."

Sakura eyes got wide and nods and Sorceress said "OK, close your eyes and place your hands against your temples......good, now I want you to picture in your mind a picture of yourself standing up like you do for a henge."

Sakura concentrated and said "I got it."

Sorceress said "Good, now imagine a white light spinning around you body in your mind starting at your head imagine that wherever the light touches is refreshed while thinking the word refresh. Do it until you actually feel your head becoming refreshed and have it travel down your body until it gets to your feet."

Sakura concentrated and after a few minutes a white circle of light passed by her head and then down her body quickly and when it got to her feet she opened her eyes and Sorceress said "Well done Sakura. You have just learned your first magic spell. Now remember, only use it when you actually need to when you are low on energy and only once per day. At your current level you are not ready to do it more then that. In fact I can only use it 3 times myself in one day."

Sakura nods and Sorceress said "Good, get some rest." as she kissed Sakura head and she passed out.

After she did the Sorceress frowned and moved her hand over Sakura body and Sakura was covered in a gold light and all of Sakura wounds healed and Sorceress walked into Sakura bathroom and into the room connecting to it and she saw Naruto in his bed and she put her hand over Naruto as well and he was covered in gold light as well before she pulled out a small case and a note and set it beside his bed and she smiled and thought "_There's a long road ahead of you but I am proud of you both."_as she closed her eyes and changed into a falcon and flew away_._

Sakura awoke refreshed to the smell of hot food and looked around her room and notice it was still dark outside and she looked around and her eyes fell on a tray of food and she quickly got up and began to eat as she saw a small card on her tray and she picked it up and read

**Hello Sakura**

**Captain Iku, told me that you are from Gaiden prime. After talking with Queen Adora she told us that you are from Konoha like my husband and I were. I am a healer or medic-nin. I was told that you did not eat dinner last night after training. I guess you just wanted to pass out. Anyways I wanted to welcome you to Eternia. Now in case you have not noticed yet in your bathroom there is another door on the other side of the bathroom. It goes to Naruto room. You have to share a bathroom, sorry, but it does have locks on the inside and if one door is locked the other is unlocked so you can't lock yourself out and if no one is in there both doors will unlock and I don't know if anyone has told him yet about it so you might want to ****mention**** it. Anyways Iku gathered some books that tell about ****Eternia**** here and have placed them in Naruto room on his bookshelf since he didn't know what state of dress you sleep in or are in, so that you can read if you want. I don't know if you have been told but we don't have 24 hours days here, we have 30 hour days. Breakfast always arrives in your room at 5am every day by a magic spell an hour before sunrise using magic to get it into your room without disturbing you. Lunch is served at 15 ****o'clock**** which in our world would have been noon. Dinner is sent to your room at 8pm. You then have 12 hours to do as you please as long as you are ready to begin the next day and meet your squad at 6am at sunrise. This goes on for Every 10 days and then you are given 2 days off to do as you please. Each squad has their own 2 days off so that way the castle is always ready to be protected should the need arise. Your first hour of getting up and ready for the day is part of your 18 hour training day since you need to learn to take care of yourself. Good luck.**

Sakura read the note again as she ate the last bight of her breakfast and she went to the dresser she had in her room and found 10 pairs of matching cloths that she had made for her in castle Greyskulland on the corner of her dresser was a fresh armor uniform while the one she took off and dropped in the room the day before was now gone. Sakura looked confused and rubbed her head and grabbed her cloths and went to the bathroom and saw the other door opened and the light in Naruto room was on. She walked over and saw Naruto bed was made and saw a chair sitting by the window and she saw a pair of feet resting on a small footstool and thought "_Naruto."_as she left her cloths in the bathroom and walked over toward where the feet were.

She stepped beside the chair and saw Naruto in his armor minus the helmet and he was reading a hand written book and she asked "Why are you wearing glasses."

Naruto screamed as he jump and quickly grabbed a pair of glasses off his face and put them behind his back and said "Sakura-chan....what are you doing here." in a startled voice.

Sakura said "I saw you were awake and I came to say hi. So why were you wearing glasses and what's with the chest."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and his smile faded a little and he said "Um....the chest belong to my parents...They were sent here before I was born so when mom and I could come here they would have most of their stuff already here."

Sakura looked at them and said "Oh...." as she looked at the book Naruto dropped and bent down and read what was on the cover and said "Your mothers journal."

Naruto smiled sadly and said "Yeah. I been up for about 2 hours now and decided to get dress for the day so I can meet my squad in an hour and wanted to see what they packed. The bathrooms free. Aunt Adora sent me a note telling me that we had to share the bathroom so I didn't use all the hot water."

Sakura nods and hands Naruto back the journal and asked "What about the glasses. You don't wear glasses.....or do you." as she looked confused.

Naruto sighed as he pulled a pair of glasses back around and asked "Do you remember the goggles I use to wear when we were in the academy"

Sakura said "Yeah."

Naruto said "They were given to me after an accident. Kiba one day was bragging about how his family could channel chakra to their ears and eyes and see and hear better and I remember the lesson about bloodlines could do that as well and I thought that maybe I had a bloodline also so I went home that night and tried to send chakra to my ears and eyes but I sent WAY to much chakra to them.....my eardrums ruptured and my eyes were severely burned.......I woke up in the hospital with bandages over my eyes and ears and it took 3 days before I was released but the doctors said that I had healed perfectly. I thought it was the doctors who did it but I guess it was the fox also that healed me......anyways I went to the ramen stand with jiji after I got out and I looked at the menu and notice right away something was wrong.....the writing was backwards......I couldn't read it..."

Sakura gasped and Naruto leaned against the wall and said "I started to cry because I couldn't read what was on the menu and jiji asked me what was wrong.....I told him the words were wrong and he calmed me down and took me back to his office and called his personal doctor.....the doctor said my eyes and ears had healed but they were actually better now then they use to be. I could hear whispers over 50 ft away if I listened closely and I could see nearly as good as an eagle......but a slight nerve ending had healed wrong and so writing is backwards to me since the eye interprets writing different.....jiji had those goggles specially made for me since I didn't want people making fun of me for glasses and they reverse all writing so I can read......the Sorceress came by last night while I was asleep and dropped these off." as he looked down.

Sakura saw how worried Naruto was and said "Well I like them. They make you look more mature."

Naruto smiled a small smile and then said "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Captain Iku sent us some scrolls and books that tell about Eternia and Etheria and also there are some ninjutsu scrolls as well. If you want you can look at them."

Sakura said "Really. I knew about the books but not the ninjutsu scrolls. Have you checked them out yet."

Naruto scratched his head and said "No....I sort of got lost in my parents things.... My mom was ranked higher then Captain Iku is. I thought that a personal guard was a low rank one like a Gennin or Chunnin but I was wrong. They are like ANBU but if it's a guard for the royal family like mom was then they are actually like a Sannin. She could order all the guards and captains to jump on one foot all day long if she wanted to. The only ones who could out rank her were the Royal family and that was only most of the time. She actually was authorized to order dad around if he was in danger. Can you imagine that, my mom ordering the strongest Hokage ever."

Sakura snickered as she imagined that and she said "You sound like you like it here."

Naruto smiled a little and said "I learned more yesterday then I did the entire time we were Team 7. I learned water walking though I am only able to stand a few seconds before falling, I learned 5 new Taijutsu Kata, and some really great cool down exercises so my muscles don't cramp up after training and my squad is different. When we had our group sparring we paired off every time I left an opening in my guard the person I fought would first hit that opening and if I didn't learn to cover it then they stopped and told me it was there and show me how to fix it and also my squad leader Rako is really cool. He wants to help everyone become the best they can be and if he sees a problem he points them out like Kakashi-sensei did but unlike Kakashi-sensei he also told us how to fix the problem instead of having us try to fix it ourselves."

Sakura smile faltered and said "I see...."

Naruto asked "There are a few things that are different though. Unlike team 7 where we knew each other and could joke around and be friends here we have to be serious while on duty. It's alright but I sort of miss that we can't talk about whatever we want or joke around like we did on team 7. What about you Sakura. I heard someone say you got the best female squad there is."

Sakura said "It's.....different....we haven't really learned anything new yet. We just mostly ran for endurance."

Naruto said "Oh.....well from what I heard some of the others in my squad talking about when we were doing cool down I am actually kind of envious of you."

Sakura looked startled and asked "Why, I feel envious of you." trying to figure out why he would be envious.

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Well, right now we are basically academy students again. We have to get our actual skills up to a certain point before we are allowed to graduate into more advance things. Squad 1-20 are all advance squads. Squad 1-10 are designated to protect the actual planet Eternia while squad 11-20 are teams that go off world for advance training and experience. After 20 odd number squads are male teams and even squads are female teams. I heard that when men get to our graduation level we just work on increasing our over all speed, strength, endurance, and Taijutsu, and close range weapon skills. Woman when you graduate have all those plus you get to actually learn advance stealth, scouting, medical, multiple long and close range weapons, some like you will get magical training plus you get more time on other planets learning new things there to increase your over all skills. Basically from what I can tell is that men work to be mostly Chunnin while woman get trained to be ANBU and then the best of the best become captains or Jounin. I know I am going to get some more training later on to be king but I like learning new things to kick ass and take names and that's what your going to be learning. When we get back to Konoha your going to wipe the floor with Ino and anyone else you want to." with a smile on his face.

Sakura asked "Do you really think so."

Naruto said "I know so. I believe in you."

Sakura smiled and said "Thanks.....Oh my. I need to take a shower and get ready....Cya." as she quickly ran to the bathroom and closed the door after she had saw what time it was.

Naruto smiled and returned to reading his book before he had to leave and go to his squad.

When he got there he saw them all getting in rows again so he quickly went to the back and Rako said "Good, everyone is here and on time. Now today we are going to continue our normal training routine but for our new recruit I will go over it again. At 6 am we will do warm ups until 7am. Your job cadets are to work your way up to 100 sit ups, 100 push ups, 100 jumping jacks, 100 squats, 100 punch and kicks with each arm and leg. After that you are to walk up and down the walls of the courtyard using chakra to stick to the walls until 7am. We will then work on hand to hand weapons with kunais until 8am. Then we will work Kenjutsu learning Kata with practice swords until 10am. You will not receive your actual sword until you advance to one of the more advance squads. After that we will run to the Kickota town and do a patrol to relieve the guards stationed there until 13:30. We will then return here to have our lunch at 15am until 1 pm. At 1 we will then run the 10 miles to the river we went to yesterday and then do our chakra control exercise for an hour and then return here were we will review the Kata from yesterday and then once I am sure you all can do them perfectly we will learn the next 5 until 8 when I dismiss you. This is our training schedule for the next 6 days. We then have 2 days of rest and then start another 10 days of the same training until we learn all the Kenjutsu and Taijutsu Kata of our current styles. When we can do both perfectly we will then start learning another style for both. Does everyone understand."

Everyone said "Yes sir."

Rako said "Good, then lets begin."

When Sakura got to her squad she found them all already in line and Evelyn said "Glad you could join us Cadet Sakura. From now on be here 10 minutes early for training. I don't like wasting my time having everyone get into formation when we can be training. Now Cadets, our overall squad performance is now down to 50 percent because of our newest member. I do not like having anything less then 100 percent perfection. To remedy this problem we will going back and redoing our initiation training. I want 1000 sit ups, 1000 push ups, 1000 jumping jacks, 1000 squats, 1000 punches and kicks with each arm and leg. After that you will use chakra to walk up and down the walls inside the court yard until 2 hours from beginning of training to end. Until all of you can do them all in under 2 hours we will not do anything else until after lunch. If at the end of 2 hours you each have not completed the required 1000 of each exercise then we will do it all over again and keep doing this until lunch. If everyone can do their 1000 of each exercise then we will head out and do our patrol of Amptoo village like we usually do. If we are unable to do the patrol then those who hold the squad back will have to stay after training today and do 2000 of each exercise for making the squad look bad. Now after lunch we will go for our run to the river and do our chakra training exercise Those who fail to keep up will be punished. Does everyone understand me." as she turned her helmeted head toward Sakura.

Sakura gulped and with everyone else said "Yes sir."

Evelyn said "Good, then get started." as she also began to do her training.

Sakura thought "_why me."_

As lunch time arrived Sakura walked into her room and pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry.

Naruto when he went to the restroom at lunch time went to close the door to Sakura room and saw her crying and frowned as he walked over and asked "Sakura." in a quite voice.

Sakura jerked and looked up and Naruto asked "What's wrong. Why are you crying."

Sakura seeing the worry on Naruto face jumped up and wrapped her arms around him startling him and she began to cry into his chest and said "I can't take it. It's so unfair. Why is she picking on me...." as she cried more.

Naruto thought "_what the hell..."_as he began to rub her back and said quietly"Shh...shh....tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

Sakura cried for several moments and as she calmed down she began to sniff and said still holding onto Naruto "It's my squad leader...she making us do exercises under a time limit and making it where everyone in the squad is hating me for hold them back...." as she explained about what happened with having to do all the exercises over and over again until lunch.

When she was finished Naruto said "There, there Sakura-chan.....it's alright."

Sakura let go of him like his touch burned and said "Alright....ALRIGHT, HOW CAN IT BE ALRIGHT.

Naruto sighed and said "Every squad had to do that when they first formed Sakura. When my squad was doing the patrol of the village my squad leader was my partner and he was telling me that if I had not been able to keep up yesterday with the running and chakra control exercise then he would have had to make the entire squad do the same thing. They have a policy of no one falls behind here. The academy and Kakashi-sensei never forced us to train hard so it is hard on us to catch up to what the others are already at. If I hadn't of had years of running from people I would not be able to keep up. What's hurting you now is that when in the academy the guys had to go do laps around the academy the girls had to do flower making and those lessons that you all had separate, remember. It's not your fault, it's the academy and Kakashi-sensei for not making us do more training before now. Just go with it for now Sakura and I promise in a few days you will have it down and then your entire squad can go for more training. Your squad leaders not actually singling you out Sakura. To me it sounds like she sort of like Iruka-sensei in a way. Remember how he would call me out to stay after class when I wasn't meeting standards or how he would make the entire class review something when I was not being serious. She's doing the same thing to you."

Sakura bit her lip as she heard all this and she frowned at the end and asked in an unsure voice "Do you really think so......you don't think she's picking on me."

Naruto smiled and said "No Sakura-chan. I think she just wants to help you unlock your true potential. Anyone who actually looks at you can see it. We all know you have some hidden strength. I think I still have a few lumps to prove it when you accidentally used it.....You just need to unlock it." as they both chuckled at the joke.

Sakura sniffed and hugged him and said "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto rubbed his head and asked "Thanks for what Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled still holding him and said "For making me feel better."

Naruto said "That's what I'm here for Sakura-chan." as he kissed her forehead lightly.

Sakura blinked as she felt the lips on her forehead and asked "Why did you do that." as she stepped back.

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Because you forehead so beautiful. It makes me want to kiss it." as he smiled.

Sakura stiffened as she heard those words and she had a flashback of the day of team assignments. She stood there in a daze for several moments until she notice that Naruto was leaving and she asked "Where are you going Naruto."

Naruto said "I need to eat before rejoining my squad. You should eat also Sakura-chan." as he closed the door to the bathroom and a few minutes later she heard it unlock.

Sakura sat down on her bed and rubbed her forehead and thought "_no.....it can't be. That was Sasuke....wasn't it........it's just a coincidence right."_

Inner Sakura said "**If you think so.....but it does explain why Sasuke did a complete 180."**

Sakura thought "_where the hell have you been."_

Inner Sakura said** "I been trying to get free of what the Sorceress did to us."**

Sakura frowned and thought "_what did she do."_

Inner Sakura said** "She gave us some information to use for later that will explain everything about why we really came as well as some more magical knowledge we can use. Give me a few days to practice these spells and then I will show you how to do them."**

Sakura thought "_but why can't I remember it."_

Inner Sakura said "**Because she didn't want you using it until you were ready and sealed the memories away. I actually shouldn't be free to tell you this now but I'm stronger then she thought."**

Sakura smiled and looked at the clock and thought "_damn, I got to eat before hell begins again."_as she quickly grabbed the bag lunch she was handed on the way to her room.

After she ate and returned to her squad Evelyn said "Good, you can listen Sakura and were here early. Get in line and wait for the rest."

Sakura frowned and got in line and when everyone of her squad was in line they took off running. As they got near the end of the 10 miles run to the river Sakura could feel herself about ready to pass out and thought "_I guess now or never." _she put her hands to her head as she stopped a moment and a few seconds later she was covered in a small white light.

Evelyn who was in the front stopped suddenly and turned to look behind her and saw Sakura coveredin magic and after Sakura was finished she took off running and caught up with her entire squad. Evelyn thought "_interesting....she can use magic."_

When they got to the river Evelyn said "Good job all of you. You all made it hear and don't look completely dead. I say our squad effectiveness is now 60 percent but still not up to where I want it. Now everyone use your chakra to walk out on the water. To much you blow off, not enough you fall in. I want this learned last week. MOVE." as she herself began to do the exercise

Sakura smiled to herself and thought "_So it did help."_as she walked out on the water and Evelyn who was returning from the other side said "Good job Sakura, seems we found something your good at. Now run across the river and back until we all leave."

Sakura said "Yes sir." as she ran across the river and back 3 times before she started to feel light headed and had to stop on the shore.

Evelyn who had been watching Sakura frowned and placed her hand on Sakura shoulder and Sakura felt as she was refreshed again and Evelyn said "Your chakra control is good Sakura but your stamina and chakra levels suck. Begin doing this morning exercise until we leave."

Sakura said "Yes sir." as she began to doing the morning workout again.

When she return to the castle that day Evelyn saw that Sakura was out of energy again and she frowned and said "Alright squad. You all did very good today. I want each of you to do the morning exercise 1 time and the rest of the squad is dismissed except for Sakura, you still have your 2000 of each you have to do on top of the 1000 everyone does. Begin."

Sakura collapsed at the end of the exercises and Evelyn walked over and looked down at Sakura and said "Why are you here Cadet."

Sakura asked "What."

Evelyn asked "Why are you here, in the guards Cadet. You do not appear to be someone who is interested in physical training or being strong so why are you here."

Sakura looked down and said "I honestly don't know why I am here. I went on a mission with my team on my home world and things happen and then next thing I know one of my teammates and me are here being told we are sent to learn about this world while some guy named Bow is learning about our world."

Evelyn frowned and said "What kind of team were you on and what planet."

Sakura looked up and said "I'm a Gennin ninja of the hidden leaf village. As for what planet I don't know."

Evelyn eyes got wide inside her helmet and said "I see. So how do you know how to use magic."

Sakura shifted a little and said "Naruto, my teammate that came here with me made a friend who showed me how to use refresh just to see if I could actually use magic. I don't know who she was and with everyone I met since I been here I can't even remember what she really looked like either besides she was a woman."

Evelyn asked "So why didn't you use it yesterday then."

Sakura said "I didn't really think about it. I have only used it twice."

Evelyn nods and said "Magic is like chakra in a way. The more you use it the more you can use but also the more spells you know the more magic control you have meaning the more you can do also. I don't know what ninja think of a skills on your home world but the way I see it either you were weak and just scraped by or ninja on your world are weak. I don't blame you, I blame your teachers because a student is only as good as the teacher they have. You have potential Sakura. The fact your here shows that the queen thinks so as well..........I think you could become as good as me but you are going to have to work for it and want it. Nobody else in our squad can use magic. Those who can are special and if you are willing to work hard with the squad and prove that you really want to improve yourself then I will help you with magic as well after the squad is dismissed. Are you willing to improve."

Sakura looked up in shock in her helmet and asked in a scared voice "Do you really think I can do better."

Evelyn said "Yes. Yesterday you failed by not being able to even keep up with us when you came in halfway through training. Today you did a full day of training and you only failed most of the day. You passed part of it when you used magic to heal yourself. I say in a few days you should be able to keep up with at least half of the exercises and then keep improving from there but it won't be easy and I won't treat you special. You will have to prove yourself to yourself, me, and the entire squad. Do you understand."

Sakura stood up shakily and said "Yes sir."

Evelyn said "Good, now go enjoy the rest of your day and be prepared for tomorrow Sakura."

Sakura smiled and said "Thank you sir."

Evelyn who had started walking away turned her head a little and said "Don't thank me Sakura, thank yourself." as she walked away.

Sakura slowly made her way to her room with a smile on her face that would not leave.


	4. Chapter 4

I am having trouble with the document uploader and it is messing up my sentences making half sentences. I think I have fixed chapter 2 and 3 now but if anyone finds any more half sentences that are missing let me know so I can fix it. I think it's all there now


	5. Chapter 5

Time skip 2 weeks later

Evelyn said "Good Sakura, keep focusing on the book. When you can levitate the book all the way across the room and back without trouble you will have the first stage of this spell finished. After this you have to work on stopping moving targets and then heavy targets and lastly heavy moving targets."

Sakura was sweating as she concentrated on the book when the door to the bathroom opened up a little and said "Sakura-chan, you in here."

Sakura lost her concentration and said "Damn it Naruto. What do you want." as she glared at the door.

Naruto asked "Sorry to bother you but I was looking for the book on the Eternian history for the time of King Randor and Prince Keldor. I have a test tomorrow evening over it. Have you seen it." as he opened the door all the way and looked in and saw Sakura sitting in a chair and Evelyn sitting on Sakura bed without their armor. He saw Sakura was wearing black biker shorts and a red shirt. Evelyn was a black hair woman who looked to be 16 with brown eyes about 5'10 and she weighed about 120 lbs but she was well toned showing she was in the sun a lot as well as worked out a lot. Her cloths were a pair of black pants with a silver shirt that showed some of her toned stomach with c-cup breast.

Sakura and Evelyn both saw him in a pair of black slack pants and a white silk shirt and a red vest hanging loosely on him and Evelyn thought "_he looks like pictures of Adam when he was younger....hmm."_

Naruto seeing Evelyn said "Oh hi, I didn't know Sakura-chan had company. I....I'll just come back later." as he started to leave.

Evelyn said "Wait......I think this is what your looking for." as she picked up the book was using earlier.

Naruto saw the title and said "Yeah, I think that's it."

Evelyn looked at Sakura and asked "So, you going to introduce me to your cute friend Sakura."

Sakura looked at Evelyn in shock a moment and said "Evelyn, this is my teammate I was telling you about Naruto. Naruto, this is my squad leader Evelyn."

Naruto said "Nice to meet you." as he bowed a little.

Evelyn said "Pleasure.....so why are you reading the ancient history of Eternia and whose testing you."

Naruto said "Oh...um, Captain Iku is suppose to make sure that Sakura and I get as much history of this world known before we return to our world as well as anything else of importance." as he rubbed the back of his head.

Evelyn said "I see......so are you and Sakura a couple." as she looked back at Sakura.

Sakura said "Of coarse not. I love Sasuke-kun."

Inner Sakura said "**Idiot."**

Evelyn saw the hurt look on Naruto face and said "Really....so you wouldn't mind if I ask cutie here out then huh."

Naruto eyes got wide as he looked at Evelyn and Sakura frowned and said "No. Why would I."

Evelyn walked over and put both her arms over Naruto shoulders and he flinched and she said "Good, so what do you say cutie. You want to go out with me. I can teach you a lot about the history of Eternia and a few other things." with a seductive smirk on her face.

Naruto was confused and asked "Like what."

Evelyn looked at Sakura who was glaring at her and she winked and said "Like this." as she turned and kiss Naruto on the lips.

Naruto was shocked as she pulled back and Sakura screamed "What the hell are you doing." as she jumped to her feet and pulled Evelyn away from Naruto.

Evelyn looked at Sakura all innocently and asked "What. You said it yourself. You love that Sasuke guy. Why should it matter if I kiss an extremely cute guy like Naruto here. You don't mind do you Naruto. I mean your not going out with anyone are you." as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto said "Um...well...." as he rubbed the back of his head trying to figure things out.

Sakura said "But he's my team mate."

Evelyn said "And so am I and a whole squad of other girls. That doesn't mean were all going to strip naked and have sex is it. So what's wrong with me asking Naruto out. You don't like him....do you."

Sakura who was red faced said "Of coarse not but...."

Naruto was looking at both and said "Um....I think I need to go." as he took the book and quickly left.

After he was gone Evelyn turned and put her hands on the side of her hips and asked "What's your problem Sakura. Why are you acting like he's your boyfriend. I ask you and him if either of you were with anyone and you said you love Sasuke so why do you care if I ask Naruto out."

Sakura looked shocked and said "Um...well....uh...." as she tried to think of something.

Evelyn said "You what. You jealous, you keeping him as a back up in case your first choice doesn't work. What."

Sakura screamed "I wouldn't do that to him."

Evelyn looked at Sakura with a dead pan expression and said "Then give me one reason you think I shouldn't ask him out." making Sakura frown as she tried to think of a reason.

Sakura said "Naruto is my friend and I don't want to see him get hurt when we have to leave."

Evelyn sighed and said "Sit down Sakura. I want to tell you something."

Sakura slowly sat down slowly but kept watch on Evelyn.

Evelyn sat down as well and said "You and Naruto are going to be here around 2 years is what I was told by Captain Iku when I asked about your prior training. That means you have 2 years to experience new things right. So what is wrong with me asking Naruto out for friendly dates to show him the other side of Eternia besides training and history. You need some culture, right."

Sakura said nothing and Evelyn said "See, you know I am right and if things go past friends then theres always a chance I might go back with you and him."

Sakura eyes went wide and asked "What...." in shock.

Evelyn closed her eyes and said "So do you have any reason I shouldn't ask him out. I'm not going to listen anyways since you have no claim on him but I would like your approval."

Sakura eyes went wide as she heard this and Evelyn smirked and Sakura bit her lip and said "I guess your right.....but please don't hurt him. He's been hurt a lot in his life."

Evelyn closed her eyes and smiled and said "Sure.....unless he's into those type of girls." making Sakura eyes widen.

Sakura said "Pervert."

Evelyn laughed and said "Now, lets get back to work." as she grabbed another book that was on Sakura desk.

3 days later Naruto was in his room after training and a knock was heard on his door.

Naruto got up and opened the door and Evelyn said "Hello cutie. Mind if I come in."

Naruto looked around and said "Um...sure, I guess." as he stepped aside.

Evelyn walked in and closed the door and asked "So what are you doing all alone in here huh."

Naruto gulped and said "I was just reading some of my fathers notes he left me before he died." as he quickly walked over and grabbed the notes he was reading and put them in a chest and closed it and a seal glowed.

Evelyn looked at the seal and said "I see." as she walked over toward him as she swayed her hips.

Naruto gulped and Evelyn reached up and took Naruto glasses off his face and set them down in his chair as she put her arms over his shoulder and said "Now I can see those beautiful eyes you have." as she leaned forward and kissed him.

Naruto eyes went wide and he tried to step back but found he was against the wall and Evelyn smirked as she placed one of his hands on her breast.

Naruto blew back with a nosebleed from this.

Evelyn frowned and thought "_to innocent.....I guess I will have to change that if I want to have any fun." _

When Naruto awoke he found himself on his bed and looked over and saw Evelyn on his bed with him and he found he was only in his boxers and he asked in a stutter "What happened." as he gulped.

Evelyn pulled her shirt over her head showing she wasn't wearing a bra and Naruto saw her breast and he turned beat red and Evelyn grabbed his nipple and twisted it and he screamed "Owww....what the hell you do that for."

Evelyn smiled and straddled on top of him with her shorts still on and said "I wanted to make sure you didn't pass out again. You got blood all over both of us and I just had to clean you up you dirty boy." in a sultry voice.

Naruto gulped and Evelyn said "Now where were we." as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips again and grabbed his hands and placed them on her breast.

Just then an 'eep' was heard and Naruto quickly scooted away from Evelyn and saw Sakura standing there and she said "Sorry...." as she quickly left.

Evelyn frowned and Naruto said "Um....I'm not feeling to good. Maybe you should go."

Evelyn sighed and said "Very well but only because you asked me cutie. I will see you again." as she got up grabbing her shirt and pulling it back on before she walked out of the room.

After she was gone Naruto got up and walked over and locked the door before falling to the floor leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

In the bathroom Sakura was leaning against the door to Naruto room when she heard the sound of crying. She put her hands up to her eyes and wiped them and looked at her hand and thought "_It's dry.....so it's not me crying.....then who..." _as she got up and opened the door to Naruto room.

Sakura saw Naruto sitting against the door crying with his knees to his chest.

Sakura frowned and walked over and asked "What's wrong Naruto."

Naruto looked up and Sakura gasped as she saw the look on his face and she sat down beside him and wiped the tears off his face and thought "_what's wrong with him. __Some thing's__ not right."_ as she pulled him closer and hugged him.

She held him until he quit crying and when she looked she saw he was passed out and thought "_what's happened to you Naruto."_

Sakura stood up and used her magic powers to pick him up and she concentrated hard as he floated over toward the bed and she walked over after setting him down and covered him up before returning to her room.

The next morning when Sakura got up she went to Naruto room and saw him looking out the window sitting in his chair and he was holding a scroll and Sakura asked "Naruto......is everything alright."

Naruto was silent for several moments and asked "Have you ever felt like you betrayed yourself Sakura-chan." as he continued to look outside.

Sakura frowned and walked over and said "No. Why."

Naruto looked at her for several moments and looked back outside and he said "Thank you."

Sakura asked "For what."

Naruto continue to look outside and Sakura after standing there for several minutes placed her hand on his shoulder and said "If you need me, I'm here for you." as she turned and left.

After she was gone Naruto thought "_but how do I know if I need you."_

Time skip 1 month later

Naruto was with his squad nearing the river when he heard a noise besides them while they were running. He slowed down and looked around and heard the noise again and said "Sir."

Rako who was setting the pace heard Naruto and he stopped and said "What is it Cadet. Why have you broken silence."

Naruto who was looking at the cliff and said "I heard someone calling for help sir."

Rako frowned and asked "Are you sure Cadet."

Naruto said "Yes sir. It bounced off the canyon walls but I heard it sir. I can't pinpoint it but I know I heard a male voice say the word help."

Rako looked around and said "Alright. Squad break up into pairs and begin searching the canyon to our right. Someone might have fallen down. Naruto, your with me." as he moved over to the walls and began to walk down them along with Naruto and the rest of the squad split up and they began to search.

20 minutes later they came across a cave and Naruto said "Did you hear it sir."

Rako asked "here what. I didn't hear anything."

Naruto quickly ran into the cave and Rako screamed "Naruto." as he ran after him.

They made it to the back of the cave and Rako eyes went wide and said "What the hell." as he found a huge cage built into the wall and inside the cage was a white tiger.

Naruto looked around and heard a voice ask "Help."

Naruto turned toward the cage and asked "What."

The tiger growled and Naruto said "Where are they."

Rako turned to Naruto and said "You can understand him." in an astonished voice.

Naruto said "I think so, he asked for someone to please save his mate and cub."

The tiger growled again and Naruto said "He said he was attacked by a beast master. He said his mate and cub were in their den and he's been here for several days alone."

Rako frowned and said "Shit, this isn't good. Naruto since he can understand you and you him ask him if we release him will he not attack us."

The tiger growled and Naruto said "He understands our language sir. He said he won't attack but ask us to please help him save his family."

Rako said "Alright. Stand back."

The tiger got away and to Naruto shock Rako pulled out a blaster and fired it at the cage door and the door was blasted open. He grab the door and opened it and the tiger ran out and toward the exit of the cave.

Naruto turned and began chasing him and said "Come on." as he chased the tiger. Rako shook his head and thought "_A beast master this close to the castle. Not good. I will have to report it immediately when we return."_ as he ran after Naruto.

As they were running several members of the squad saw them running and began chasing after them and Rako saw them and said "Contact the rest of the squad and begin following. We got beast masters in the area." as he saw some get close.

They heard him and said "Yes sir." as they took off after the rest of the squad.

Naruto chased after the tiger and after about 4 miles he saw the Tiger stop at a cave and began to sniff the ground and Naruto landed beside him and the tiger turned its head and said "**My mate and kit scent are leading away from here along with the scent of the beast tamer**."

Naruto asked "Can you track them."

Just then Rako landed beside Naruto and said "Report."

Naruto said "His mate and kit have been taken sir.....he said he can follow their scent though but we must hurry."

Rako said "Fine, follow but do not engage. I will bring the rest of the squad and we will follow you but I will also send a messenger back to the castle to inform them that we have a beast master in the area. Take this." as he pulled out a small cube.

Naruto asked "What is this."

Rako said "A tracking device, now go."

Naruto nods and looks down at the tiger who nods and runs off following the scent.

7 hours later Naruto and the tiger were in a set of woods and the tiger stopped and looked around and said "**There. They are in that direction close. I can smell them**."

Naruto nods and looked in thought a moment and put his hands together and he was covered in smoke and when he reappeared he was a fox and the tiger raised an eyebrow and said "**You are not normal**."

Naruto yips "Later, lets rescue your family." as he ran toward the direction the tiger had said.

They soon came to a clearing where there were 10 hairy looking humanoid creatures and they saw Naruto and the tiger and one said "Well look what we have here. More beast to capture." as he pulled out a tube and it crackled to life into a whip and he sent it toward the tiger but Naruto jumped in front of the whip and took the strike to his back.

The tiger was in shock seeing Naruto take the strike, leap toward the man who had the whip.

Naruto who was in pain released the jutsu he was using and appeared in his armor and the other men said "Shit, Royal Guards." as they quickly grabbed weapons.

Naruto stood up and saw them getting weapons and saw one shoot a laser at him and acting on instinct replaced himself with a log that was instantly destroyed. When Naruto appeared he put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." as 30 clones appeared and began charging the men.

The tiger who had leap at the man with the whip earlier flew across the clearing into a tree and Naruto saw it and saw the man with the whip holding his bloody arm and glaring at the tiger as he charged the man and the man saw Naruto charging toward him used his good arm to make a whip strike at Naruto and hit Naruto armor and destroy sections of it and he charged the man. Naruto got in front of the man and threw a punch and the man dodged and slammed his fist into Naruto gut.

Naruto rolled with it and sent a kick at the mans chest but the man grabbed Naruto leg and slung him over his head and threw him at the tree where the tiger was and the tiger jumped into the air and cushioned Naruto hit.

Before the man had a chance to attack Naruto or the tiger a kagebunshin kicked him in the side sending him flying.

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his head and the tiger asked "**Are you OK**."

Naruto said "yeah. you." as he stood up shakily.

The tiger said "**I will be fine. My family are in the cage on the other side of the clearing**."

Naruto saw his Kagebunshin were nearly all destroyed and he put his hands together and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and the entire clearing was covered in smoke and then there were over 200 Naruto.

One of the men with blasters said "Screw this." as he pressed a switch on the blaster and pulled the trigger and multiple blast came out of the blaster for over 30 seconds destroying 70 clones before the blaster started smoking.

With the loss of the clones Naruto looked around quickly and saw 3 of the men were on the ground and either knocked out or dead but he didn't know which. He saw the man who had the whip was using the whip to take out 3 or more clones at a time.

He thought "_It's not enough. My clones are being destroyed before they can get close."_

The tiger growled and charged toward the man with the whip again and Naruto chased after him and the man saw them coming and he used the whip to slash the tiger in the leg causing the tiger to stumble and Naruto leap over the tiger attempting to tackle the man to the ground.

The man side stepped Naruto tackle and sent a kick toward Naruto ribs knocking him into the air and then punched him in the side of the head knocking him out and kicked him again sending him flying into the woods and into a fallen log and Naruto screamed as a branch stabbed him in the side waking him up and the Kagebunshin all went up in smoke.

The man with the whip pulled his whip back and went to strike Naruto for a fatal strike but the tiger jumped in front of Naruto and took the strike in his side and he fell to the ground bleeding.

The whip man growled and said "Pack up camp. We got to get out of here."

One of the men asked "What about them."

The Whip man said "Leave them. The guards will stop to heal him and give us a chance to escape and the tigers dead anyways. Lets go." as he climbed up on a transport that had the cage on it and set down. The other men quickly grabbed the things around the camp and got on the transport and began to drive it away.

The tiger was on it's side panting and he looked at Naruto and asked "**Why**." in pained breath.

Naruto who was holding his side asked in pain breath "Why what."

The tiger asked "**Why are you helping me. Why take those attacks for me."**

Naruto grunted as he grabbed the branch and began to pull himself off and with a sickening liquid sound fell to the ground panting and he held his side and said in a pain voice "I don't want you to lose your family....I've been alone my whole life until recently.......I don't want you to have to live the same life as me...." as he winced.

The tiger asked "**What's you name**."

Naruto winced and said "Naruto.....Prince Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

The tigers eyes went wide and said "**I see.....so that is why you can understand me. I am Kaze, your highness**."

A falcon landed on the log that Naruto fell off of and the falcon turned into the Sorceress and said "Be still both of you and I will heal you."

The tigers eyes nearly fell out as he saw who appeared and Naruto winced and said "Sorceress.....what are you doing here."

Sorceress held her hands above both Naruto and Kaze and a gold glow covered both as the wounds on them began to heal and she said "I was watching you from Castle Greyskull. I waited to see how things went and when I saw you both get defeated I flew here to help." as the glows stopped and Naruto stood up shakily and checked his side seeing it healed but soar.

Kaze also slowly stood up and said "**Thank you but I must save my make and kit**." as he started to leave.

Sorceress asked "If you couldn't defeat them once, how will you defeat them now."

Kaze looked down and said "**I will find a way**."

Sorceress saw Naruto start to move as well and asked "And you Naruto. You know you can't defeat them as you are now."

Naruto turned to her and said "I have to help him. I won't let him lose his family by doing nothing. True strength comes from protecting that which is precious. To Kaze his family is precious. I will help him save them, even if it cost me my life." as he started to leave causing Kaze eyes to widen and his ears to flatten a little.

Sorceress smiled and said "Then take this." as the sword of power appeared in her hand.

Naruto turned and frowned and asked "What good will that do me."

Another voice that startled Naruto and Kaze said "It is the magical sword of power Naruto." as Adora appeared on a white horse walking through the woods.

Naruto asked "What are you doing here."

Adora said "Your squad leader Rako sent word back to Castle Eternia about you squad encountering signs of a beast master operating near the castle. He said you were following the trail of the tiger. I met up with him and took the locater for the tracking device you have from him and came myself. I assume that if you are giving him that then he is ready for it."

Sorceress said "He has been ready for it since the day he came to Eternia. I was waiting till he actually needed it before giving it to him."

Naruto asked "Will you please tell me what is going on. We need to rescue Kaze family."

Kaze who was sitting looked at Naruto and then the 2 ladies.

Sorceress turned to Naruto and said "This is the magical sword of power. It belong to your grandfather prince Adam. It was also what transformed Adam into He-man and what turned his companion cringer into the mighty battle cat. With it you will gain the strength you and Kaze both need to rescue his family from the beast masters. It is your choice if you are willing to claim what is yours."

Kaze eyes were widen and thought "_that sword turned the legendary cowardly cringer into the legendary mighty battle cat. With it I could rescue my family._"

Naruto frowned as he looked at the sword and asked "What do you think Kaze. Do you want to use this to save your family."

Kaze looked at Naruto and asked "**May I see who you really are under that armor your highness**."

Naruto looked at Adora who nods and he reached up and removed the helmet and Kaze eyes got wide as he looked at Naruto appearance and then into Naruto slitted eyes and said "**You look like your grandfather......if you will help me save my family I will become you partner as cringer was for Adam your highness**."

Naruto frowned and grabbed the sword and sorceress said "Take it and use it to protect what is precious to you, when you need the help just ask and you shall receive the strength you need with my blessings and by the power of Greyskull." she stepped back.

Adora reached behind her and said "For the Honor of Greyskull.......I am She-Ra." as she transformed before she pointed her sword toward her horse and it transformed.

Naruto raised the sword and said "By the power of Greyskull......I have the power." as he grew 4 inches and his armor was completely removed and his body became more muscled and he pointed the sword toward Kaze who closed his eyes and as the energy shot from the sword at Kaze and he grew bigger and had red armor appear on top of him as he roared.

Naruto looked at himself and at Kaze and Sorceress said "You are now He-man, defender of castle Greyskull and champion of Eternia. Good luck." as she changed back into a falcon and flew away.

She-Ra said "Come He-man, we must save Kaze family and stop those beast master."

He-man said "Hai She-Ra." as he got onto the saddle of the mighty battle cat and She-Ra flew into the air on swift.

20 minutes later Swift landed on the road as the transport from the beast man came toward her and it stopped as the men on board screamed "Shit, it's She-Ra." as they began to look around and prepare for battle.

A roar from behind them and they paled as they saw He-man on battle cat.

He-man got off and said "Now what do we have here. Some beast master who attack and capture animals."

One of them asked in a scared voice "How....your suppose to have been dead. You died with Skeletor and King Adam."

Just then the whine of several engines was heard and 3 mass troop transports appeared in the air and they circled around the transport of the beast master while the 60 guards on them had the mounted laser ready to attack and She-Ra said "Surrender or be killed. You are guilty of capturing of protected animals of Eternia. The punishment for this is 30 years in jail. Your choice."

All of the beast men but 1 immediately threw their weapons on the ground but the one who didn't was the whip man. He pulled out his whip and said "I would rather die then be locked up like one of those dumb animal." pointing toward the cage where Kaze mate and cub was.

Battle cat roared and charged at the whip man and the whip man tried to attack him but he only hit the armor and battle cat opened his mouth and clamp down on the mans head and biting off when he tackled the man.

Everyone was shocked and He-man walked toward the back of the transport and said "Relax, we are here to release you so you may return to your mate Kaze."

Inside the cage was a orange tiger and a white and orange cub. The orange tiger asked "**Where is Kaze**."

He-man shifted his eyes toward battle cat and said "Close by and I will take you to him."

The tiger followed his eyes and said "**I see. Thank you He-man**." as the cage door was opened and she leaned down and grab the cub with her teeth and picked him up and took him out of the cage.

She-Ra said "Please take these men away to custody as well as this transport and that body. He-man, lets reunite this family." as she got on swift and rode over toward battle cat who was burring the head that he bit off. He-man said "Battle cat, come, lets unite this family." as he locked eyes with battle cat.

Battle cat nods and walked over. He man got on his back and asked "May I carry your cub so we can reunite you quicker."

The orange tiger nods and carries the cub over and sets the cub in He-man hand. Battle cat roared and took off with the orange tiger following with Swift taking flight leaving an aw struck group of guards.

About 2 miles away they stopped in a clearing and He-man asked "How do I go back to normal." as he looked at She-Ra.

She-Ra said "Since you have the sword on your back send chakra into it. Once it absorbs 1/10 of your chakra it will return you to normal as well as battle cat."

He-man nods and soon he transforms back to normal but his armor is gone and She-Ra said "Hmm...that's strange."

Naruto asked "What."

She-Ra said "You kept your growth spurt from your transformation and your armor did not return."

Naruto looked down and said "My cloths feel tighter also. Not just height wise but also like my muscles got bigger. Not much but more then I had before." as he rubbed his chest and stomach.

She-Ra sighed and looked over at battle cat who had return to Kaze and Naruto followed her eyes and smiled and Kaze was on his back with his mate laying across him with the cub laying on his chest.

Naruto said "Well I guess we should go." as he began to walk away.

Kaze screamed "Wait."

Naruto turned and asked "What."

Kaze bowed and said "I am yours your highness. I swore that I would be your companion if you helped me save my family."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "No. You have a family to take care of. You can serve me by protecting your family. They need you. I don't." as he turned and jumped into the trees and used tree hoping to leave the area.

She-Ra began to get back on swift when Kaze said "She-Ra.....I will keep what I saw and know secret as will my mate and cub but please inform his highness that it isn't as simple as he thinks. We have both bleed for each other to protect my family. He took attacks for me and I for him. He ordered me to protect my family. Because of his actions we are blood brothers. I trust him with my life and the life of my family and I would die to protect his."

She-Ra turned to look at him and said "You can speak our language now. I assume that it was a change like his change in size......I will tell him but I can't force him to change his mind."

Kaze said "Tell him if he ever needs me that I am ready. I will be at my den with my mate and cub.....tell him thank you."

She-Ra said "I will." as she rode into the woods and changed back into Adora.

It took about an hour and she found Naruto in a clearing resting against a tree and she got off of swift and asked "Are you OK."

Naruto looked at her and said "I'm tired. I used a lot of chakra fighting those men earlier and then the blood loss from my wounds the Sorceress healed."

Adora walked over and sat down beside him and said "Yeah. Transforming into our other self is unusual. Hmm, how do I explain it......I know, have you heard of the 8 celestial gates that everyone has."

Naruto rubbed his head and squinted his eyes and said "Dad's journal mention something about a Chunnin named Gai could use them...I never heard of them myself but dad said it was like a double edge sword. A power boost at the cost of body damage. Why."

Adora said "Yeah, that will work. The transformation from ourselves into He-man or She-Ra increases our speed, strength, agility, reflexes, and regenerative abilities by 10 percent. We can fight longer and harder then we use to when we are in those states but that does not make us invincible. There have been fights where even as She-Ra I have lost and would have died had it not been for my allies."

Naruto frowned and asked "Then besides that what's go good about using them then. Why was Sorceress so sure that me and Kaze using it would be enough to fight those beast masters."

Adora smiled and said "Because the energy doesn't run out." making Naruto blink and ask "Huh."

Adora said "How far do you think Kaze could run before he got tired."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Well if what happened earlier was any way to judge I would say maybe 8 or 9 hours. Why."

Adora said "As battle cat he could all day for several days and not get tired."

Naruto frowned and asked "How is that possible."

Adora said "When we transform our bodies only get those 10 percent bonus, you get that right."

Naruto said "Yeah, I got that."

Adora said "Alright, after we get those 10 percent bonus your body doesn't get any stronger then that. Now your energy levels are always being pushed to your max because of the sword of power. You literally will never run out of energy or tire out from using energy."

Naruto asked "Then why not always be our other selves. Why transform back and forward."

Adora said "Because like the gates it's a double edge sword Naruto. You know how you said you were tired right. When was the last time you ate."

Naruto said "This morning before leaving the castle. Why."

Adora said "Your body when transformed you use twice as much food as it normally does. So even though you have unlimited power you body will get sluggish and tired the longer you use it because you are using your food stores quicker and when they run out, even if you are still transformed will still shut down from hunger or thirst or whatever it is your body needs. That is why I only use it when ever there is a battle that I know I will need it for. That is why I train myself constantly and why you need to constantly train so that way you not only make yourself stronger so you won't have to become He-man again but also so when you do become He-man he will be stronger then before also. Now do you understand."

Naruto thought for several moments and said "Yeah, I think I understand. Sorceress knew that if I transformed I could use my Kagebunshin over and over again until they were defeated but the longer I used it the more tired I would be also because I'm hungry."

Adora said "Yes. I think you got it. Now you understand why He-man is known as the strongest man in the Universe. It's not because he is actually stronger then everyone else. It's because he never runs out of energy and everyone who challenged him in the past always tired out before they forced his body to give out.....there is one other thing I should mention. The unlimited power will only work as long as you actually are in contact with the sword of power. If it is not touching you then it won't keep refilling your reserves."

Naruto sighed and said "So what now. I mean with He-man showing up and with what happened earlier with me helping Kaze and his family people are going to be looking at me."

Adora said "That is why you need to be careful about revealing your other identity. Now here is what your going to do. If people ask say you came across the camp and was injured. The beast masters will tell how they hurt you and left you for dead. I will say that I found you when He-man showed up along with She-Ra and they chased after the beast masters. I will say I had took you to a healer I know to get fixed up."

Naruto nods and said "Do you think I can sleep a little while. I'm tired."

Adora reached into one of her pouches and pulled out a small cereal bar and said "Eat this. It may not taste great but it will fill you up the rest of the day."

Naruto took it and ate the bar and said "Thank you."

Adora said "No problem......you do have something you should know. Kaze has called you his blood brother now. That is not something you can simply ignore. He has sworn to protect your family as you have sworn to protect his. He is a very noble creature and I would accept him into your life if I was you. He said if you need him that he will be at his den with his mate and cub."

Naruto frowned and said "I.....I don't want to see him get hurt and his cub growing up without his father."

Adora said "It still hurts. None of us being there for you I mean." sadly.

Naruto said "You didn't know about me though."

Adora said "I should have......I should have asked to see their bodies and checked Kushina to see if you were still there but I didn't.....I cried myself to sleep so many nights over the loss of my brother and the rest of my family."

Naruto looked at her sadly and asked "Does the pain ever go away."

Adora looked at him and said "Eventually it can be dulled and replaced with happiness if you don't close yourself off and embrace love and life."

Naruto said "Thanks."

Adora was silent for several minutes and asked "Naruto.....Captain Iku said you have been acting strangely for the last month. He said you hardly ever go to your room and that you been seen leaving the castle at nights but nobody has figured out how your actually getting out. They just see you when you cross the valley."

Naruto frowned and said "Yeah.....what of it."

Adora asked "Is there anything wrong."

Naruto sighed and said "Theres.....theres some stuff I am working on myself. Some personal stuff that I need to figure out. I started out spending time in the library learning about the world here and it's people but I can only stand to read so much and I usually now leave a Kagebunshin to read something as a distraction while I use this secret passage I found. I won't tell you where it is or how I found it so don't ask but it takes me to this big open cliff area that is below the actual castle. I found all kinds of little machines that were cool and I sometimes tinker with them trying to figure out what they are but I came across some notes in dad's and mom's chest and I found a couple of jutsu I don't want to tell anyone how to use so I've been working on learning them on my own but I am not very far into using them."

Adora smiled and said "So you found man at arms secret lab. Your the only person who could enter that lab since man at arms was your great grandfather on your grandmothers side and it requires blood access to get in it."

Naruto frowned and asked "So how do you know about it."

Adora said "Adam took me there a few times. Don't worry. I'm not mad or anything since it is your castle and your kingdom. I just wish you would tell me when you are leaving so that way I can give you a body guard to watch you."

Naruto said "Which is why I won't tell you. I don't need a body guard. I can take care of myself."

Adora put her hand on his side and pushed and he winced and she asked "Really." as she pushed harder.

Naruto frowned and said "Fine.....I'll think about it."

Adora said "That's all I can ask. Now lets get home." as she climbed up on swift and offered Naruto her hand and Naruto said "I never been on a horse before."

Adora said "The next time your squad gets it's days off you and I will spend a day of learning to ride one. OK."

Naruto said "Sure." as they rode away.


	6. Chapter 6

When Naruto walked into his room he saw Sakura sitting on his bed and she smiled as she saw him walk in and got out of bed and ran over and hit him upside the head and screamed "BAKA. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING."

Naruto blinked as he rubbed his head and asked "Huh."

Sakura crossed her arms and said "The entire castle was put on high alert when your squad came back and said that beast masters were operating near the castle.......did you grow." as she looked at Naruto and notice he was a little taller then her now.

Naruto said "Yeah." as he took off his shirt and threw it in the hamper and winced as he grabbed his ribs.

Sakura who was staring at Naruto abs and chest saw the wince and asked in a concern voice "Are you OK."

Naruto covering his side said "I got speared in my side by a tree when one of the beast masters kicked me into the woods. If Kaze wouldn't of taken the next hit I would be dead right now." making Sakura cover her mouth.

A few moments later after she looked at Naruto and saw the scar on his side asked "How are you healed so fast and whose Kaze."

Naruto who was still protecting his side with his arm said "Kaze is this white tiger whose family was captured by the beast tamers. He was being held in a cage in a cave by them while they captured his mate and cub. Somehow I was able to understand him."

A voice from behind them said "That would be my fault." making both turn and see a brown haired woman with red marks on her cheeks.

Sakura asked "Who are you and how did you get in here."

The woman said "My name is Rin. I came to check on your wounds Naruto and make sure that you healed right after the Sorceress healed you. I am one of a few who know who you really are. Queen Adora came by and informed me about what happened after she dropped you off so I could come check you. I am a medic." as she walked over and ran a glowing green hand across Naruto side.

Naruto eyes fluttered as he felt the chakra healing the wound on his side and after a few moments he saw Rin step back and he asked "What was that. I thought Sorceress healed it all."

Rin said "Sorceress healed you enough where you wouldn't die but the problem with using magic to heal is that it heals quickly but doesn't always heal correctly. Some times skin heals inside of the wound but they don't connect to the already existing skin so it feels like you got a circled paper cut."

Naruto said "Thanks.....what did you mean when you said it was your fault that I could understand Kaze." as he looked at her.

Rin sighed and said "I was the nurse who took care of your mom during her pregnancy. I was also the one who brought your parents chest here to Eternia for you. That was where I was when you were born. You weren't suppose to be born for another week so your parents asked me to bring those things and to come set up the nursery for you. If I would have been there then you mom might have lived since I knew about the risk that your mom was in having you since I knew about her condition. Minato-sensei didn't trust her care to anyone else but me.....as for what I meant about how you are able to understand him. I am also your godmother Naruto.....When I returned to Konoha and found out your parents were dead I had no idea you had been born and assumed you had died with Kushina so it's my fault you were left there. I returned to Eternia and informed them of all 3 of you passing....I am so sorry." as she grabbed Naruto pulling him into a hug as she cried.

Naruto stiffened a moment and was shocked and looked at Sakura who saw the confused look on his face and mouthed 'hug her.'

Naruto hugged Rin and said "I forgive you. You didn't know so I don't blame you."

Rin smiled as she pulled back and said "Thank you.......as for how you can understand the tiger.....Like I said, I'm an Inuzuka and our family bloodline allows us to understand dogs......for some reason I couldn't understand dogs but I could understand cats.....I was disowned by my parents and my sister was named clan heiress because of this fact and so I didn't have much to fall back on....when I was asked to be your godmother I wanted to give you a gift and so after telling your parents what I wanted to do they let me give you a small shot of my DNA into you when your mom was just 3 months pregnant. Those whiskers on your face is from that. I was hoping you would be able to understand cats and it appears that you can."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "I thought the whiskers and being able to understand cats had something to do with Kyuubi." making Rin look confused.

Rin asked "Kyuubi....what does that fox have to do with anything." making both Sakura and Naruto look shock as they looked at each other.

Sakura quickly said "Nothing." as she waved her hand in front of her.

Rin said "Not going to work you two. What does Kyuubi have to do with you Naruto."

Naruto sighed and looked down and said "Dad sealed Kyuubi in me the day I was born at the cost of his life."

Sakura quickly said "But it's not there anymore. Sorceress got rid of it when she healed him from Kakashi-sensei attack."

Rin narrowed her eyes and asked "WHAT do you mean Kakashi attack."

Rin took a new look at Naruto and gasped as she saw the scar on Naruto chest and said "Chidori.....he stab you with the Chidori." as she got angry.

Naruto waved his hands and said "It was an accident. I was trying to save Haku life when Haku went to save Zabuza life from the Chidori. I was able to shove Haku out of the way but I got hit instead." frantically.

Rin frowned and said "That idiot. Sensei told him never to use that damn jutsu again and it nearly cost you your life. When I see him again I am so going to kick his ass."

Sakura bit her lip and asked "How do you know Kakashi-sensei."

Rin sighed and said "I was on the same team with him under Minato-sensei along with my husband. We had a mission that went wrong and everyone thought my husband had died after saving Kakashi and my life from an earth attack. His final request was for me to replace the eye Kakashi just lost with his newly awakened Sharingan.....Sensei showed up in the end after we though he died and he sealed his body in a scroll......The Uchiha clan refused to let him be buried in the Uchiha graveyard so Minato sensei and Kushina both went to prepare his body for burial in a public grave. When they unsealed his body Kushina found he was still barely alive and both thinking quickly resealed his body and brought him to Eternia where the Sorceress healed him. It took him several years to recover completely and I was told the truth and started coming here to help him recover. We were going to tell Kakashi the truth but since my the Uchiha clan was always after Kakashi to have his eye removed and destroyed and only my husbands final request was keeping them from being able to do it we decided to let everyone think he was dead, especially when it was decided when sensei made the choice you were suppose to come here instead of being raised in Konoha so that way we could help protect you."

Naruto frowned and said "I guess they were right. The road to hell is paved with good intentions." as he reached behind him and pulled the sword of power off his back making all 3 people look at him with wide eyed.

Sakura asked "Naruto....where did you get that sword." as she thought "_that's the sword that was at Castle Greyskull in the thrown room."_

Naruto said "A friend. Is there anything else we need to do right now. I don't mean to be rude but I used up most of my chakra earlier and I am really tired."

Rin said "Yes, after today you will be moved to squad 1 under Iku. Officially it is because of your skills you displayed. The real reason is since the entire castle was put on alert thanks to your actions in helping to apprehend those beast masters they are going to be watching you and that is something we don't want right now."

Naruto frowned and said "Are you just moving me or are you moving others."

Rin asked "Do you think anyone else deserves a promotion. I can mention it to Iku if you do."

Naruto said "Yeah, my squad leader Rako. He's a good man and he's went out of his way to help me fit in and also he's a good leader. When I broke rank to tell them I heard someone calling for help it was him who believed me and had everyone look for the source of the voice. It was also him who gave me the tracking device so Adora could come and help me save Kaze family and he was also the one who did something to the door with this funny looking device that blew the door open."

Rin said "A blaster. All Squad leaders are given one when they reach that rank. Rako is a good man and Iku has been planning to move him up in ranks but he is not ready for 1st squad. He is ready for 7th squad though and since that is the squad that is mostly made out of those who he is friends with I think he will like that. I will tell him that you recommended him for 1st squad though and tell him the reason Iku is choosing you for 1st squad is to learn the extent of your special ability to talk to animals and also to evaluate you to see where you should go. It is not unheard of and won't raise to many questions."

Naruto frowned and asked "What about Sakura-chan. She's been working real hard and has improved greatly and with her magic skills she......" as he was silenced by Sakura hitting him in the head and she said "Baka."

Rin giggled and said "That brings back a lot of memories and I bet I know what squad your on and I bet I can guess about your third team mate....hmm....Let me guess, your third teammate was the rookie of the year who has a lot of fan girls and you Sakura are one of them and your the class idiot who everyone ignores and your in love with Sakura. You members of squad 7" making both teens wide eyed.

Sakura and Naruto were confused and Sakura asked "How did you know that."

Rin said "Your both cursed. The original team 7 was the rookie of the year Orochimaru who had lots of fan girls The fan girl of the rookie who was Tsunade and the class idiot who was Jiraiya. I assume you both know of the Sannins right."

Both teens nod and Rin said "The next team 7 was Hatake Kakashi who was the one who had the fan girls including me, and then the dead last idiot who is now my husband."

Rin pulled her arms around her and said "And now we have you both and your 3rd teammate of team 7. Your both cursed simply by being put on that team. Who is your 3rd team mate."

Sakura said "Sasuke Uchiha, The last....well the last Uchiha in Konoha."

Obito frowned and said "Yeah, I heard about that. Best thing that could have happened to them." with a smirk on his face.

Sakura and Naruto were shocked and Rin held up her hand and said "Let me explain before you both blow a gasket. The reason I said that is because in truth they deserved it. As you can figure out since my husband gave Kakashi his Sharingan he is an Uchiha also. The Sharingan that the Uchiha clan is famous for steals the jutsu and hard work of others in an instant. They do not care if it is an enemy or an ally they steal it off of as long as they believe they are better then everyone else. Any member of the Uchiha clan who does not awaken the Sharingan is basically treated as garbage by their own clan. Both my husband and I saw a man and woman in the Uchiha clan who never activated the Sharingan but their only child did when he was 5 years old. They took the child from the boys parents and told the boy his parents were dead and forbid them from ever going anywhere near him again. That was not an isolated incident either. It happened all the time. Those who had the Sharingan were raised to believe that anyone without it should be killed. That is one reason we both hate the Uchiha clan. Another reason is because they are nothing but cowards. Do you know how many Uchiha died when Kyuubi attacked Konoha. When you get back to Konoha look at the memorial stone and you will find exactly ZERO died that day. The reason is they stayed in their homes and let the rest of the village fight the Kyuubi."

Both teens were shocked and Naruto asked "Why would they do that. Why wouldn't the Uchiha help defend Konoha."

Rin looked down and said "Because they released the Kyuubi on Konoha in the first place." making both teens gasp.

Sakura said "YOU LIE. THAT CAN'T BE TRUE."

Rin sighed and said "The Sorceress after I returned telling everyone that Minato, Kushina and Naruto died used her powers to try and see if there was any chance they could have been alive. She discovered a single Uchiha who hid behind a mask but he had the Sharingan using it to summon the Kyuubi just like one of their ancestor did at the valley of the end against the Shodaime Hokage. She recorded what she found into a crystal and gave it to my husband and we still have it and can show you if you want. That is 2 of the reasons why I have no love for the Uchiha clan. The last is because of the secret of the Sharingan."

Naruto frowned and asked "What secret."

Rin looked up at the ceiling and said "The Sharingan is activated when an Uchiha gets in a fight against someone who is stronger then them and when they realize there is no way for them to win the fight it activates. After that you have to fight someone faster then you to advance it to the third level.......the 4th level is activated by guilt from killing your best friend or someone you love." making both teens step back in shock.

Rin looked at them and said "Now do you understand why I hate the Uchiha clan. When my husband lived with them they treated him like shit, after they thought he died they spat on his grave, caused the death of 2 people I cared for who took care of me and my husband when our own families turned against us and all so they can feel better then others so they can kill their friends."

Rin saw both teens in shock and decided to change the subject and said "Well lets forget that for now. As I was saying about the curse of team 7. The rookie of the year always turns out to be gay and is secretly a friend to the baka though neither will admit it, the fan girl always switches to love the idiot who loved them for years and the idiot sacrifices his happiness and nearly their life to save the woman he loves. I won't tell you what happened with Tsunade and Jiraiya but it's nearly as tragic as what happened with me and my husband."

Sakura frowned as she looked at Naruto and Naruto said "So your saying Kakashi-sensei is gay."

Rin smirked and said "Yea. Hes gay and it took my husband nearly dying to save my life before I would admit that Kakashi never would care for me even after I walked in on him and his best friend having sex." as she shuddered

Rin smiled and said "Luckily my husband was to stubborn to die but you should realize, your both screwed. History is repeating itself and sooner or later you both are going to follow in our footsteps and you will fall for Naruto and he will nearly die."

Naruto said "Already did, see." as he pointed toward his chest where the scar was.

Rin said "Nope, you haven't nearly died to save Sakura yet. Just wait."

Sakura frowned and said "I won't ever fall for this baka."

Rin said "I said the same words about my baka......anyways Sakura, since history is repeating itself how about I continue the torch. Tsunade was trained by the best medic in Konoha before here. I was trained by Tsunade who was the best medic in Konoha and if you want I can train you to be a medic as well. What do you say."

Sakura frowned and said "Are you only doing it for tradition."

Rin said "Actually.....no. I saw you watching me as I healed the baka here." earning a giggle from Sakura and a shout of 'hey' from Naruto and she continued "I know your curious about it and I saw the reports your squad leader has been writing about you. She said you have nearly perfect chakra control and your reserves are increasing drastically and she has been teaching you magic which is good but magic is only good in certain situations. The physical training is good but you still need other skills to save the life of your friends and comrades. If your interested I can teach you one of your days off and give you a few extra books with medical knowledge you will need. What do you say. Tired of being the weakest link on your team."

Naruto growled and said "She's not weak."

Sakura cheeks blushed a little and said "But I am the weakest on our team Naruto.....You and Sasuke saved Kakashi-sensei life while all I could do is stand and watch.....you and Sasuke-kun also fought Zabuza and his apprentice while I was unable to do anything and you nearly died.....If I knew some medical skills I could have saved you instead of bringing you here."

Rin said "Good, it's decided. I will start putting books in your room on medical knowledge."

Naruto asked "What about her changing squads."

Rin said "For now I think she would do best under her current squad. Until she memorizes the first 5 books I need her to read she won't be able to learn anything else I need to teach her. It will take her a few weeks to do that and by then she might be ready."

Naruto frowned and Sakura said "She's right Naruto. I'm stronger now then I have ever been but I am still the 3rd weakest on my team. I'm getting stronger and moving up but it will take time. We got time to get stronger before we have to go back."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Fine......." as he yawned and said "Damn I'm tired."

Rin said "Well get some rest. You as well Sakura. With what happened today I wouldn't be surprised if they increase everyones training starting tomorrow."

Sakura said "Yes Rin-sensei."

Rin smiled and said "Get some rest." as she started to leave.

Sakura said "Rin-sensei....can I talk to you in my room a moment. It's about my training."

Rin saw Naruto look at her from his bed where he already laid down and said "Sure." as she followed Sakura to her room.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and laid back to fall asleep.

When Rin got to Sakura room she closed the door to the bathroom and asked "So what did you want to talk about."

Sakura bit her lip and asked "Is there any way you could be wrong about history repeating itself. I mean I love Sasuke-kun but....."

Rin said "But your starting to get feelings for Naruto."

Sakura looked down and said "I don't know. I mean I thought he was always the idiot of our class......We were always told as children to stay away from him and that he was a bad person. I didn't know why until recently when I learned about the Kyuubi and it made me start seeing things about him that I never noticed before. Like he smiles all the time but it's not his real smile. I've seen his real smile and while it's not as big as the one he usually wears it makes me happy seeing it. Then there is the fact that he's actually a lot stronger and smarter then I thought he was....you should see how cute he looks with his glasses when he wears them.....but he's also very fragile........I can't explain it but I held him once when he was crying.....I don't know why he was crying and the next day he acted like it never happened but...."

Rin looked down and said "But now you see the real him and your confused."

Sakura bit her lip and said "Yeah. What should I do. Am I falling for him or is it just that I feel guilty over treating him wrong when we were younger or what."

Rin pulled Sakura into a hug and said "Listen to me Sakura. What I said about history repeating is only possible if you really want it to happen. Life is unpredictable. Look at me. Everyone in my family talks to dogs and I should be able to also but I'm different. You different then me and I am different then Tsunade. We each have to make our own paths. Don't worry about who you love and who you don't love. Live for the moment because you never know how short your life is and do what you feel is right for you. History will take care of itself. Don't become something your not."

Sakura bit her lip and smiled as she stepped back and said "Thank you Rin-sensei......I've been so confused lately that I didn't know what I should do. For now I will get stronger and I will decide later what to do."

Rin smiled and said "That's what I am here for......but I should tell you one thing. Don't take forever to decide what you feel for Sasuke and Naruto. If you do then both my slip away from you."

Sakura suddenly remembered Evelyn and said "I understand....thank you."

Rin nods and said "Get some rest. Bye." as she left.

Sakura sat down on her bed and thought "_yeah, I need it."_

After Rin was gone and Sakura fell asleep a creature came out from underneath Sakura bed and glared at her a moment before leaving the room quietly.

The next day Naruto stood with his squad when Captain Iku came out and said "Squad leader Rako, Cadet Naruto, step forward please."

Naruto and Rako both stepped forward and Iku said "I want to congratulate both of you on a job well done. If it was not for you then those beast raiders could have operated in secret for a very long time before they were caught. I applaud both of you and hereby move squad leader Rako to Squad 7 under Squad leader Frost. Cadet Naruto.....you have shown a unique ability to understand animals to an extent. To investigate the extent of your abilities and your over all skills I will be moving you temporarily to squad 1 under me where I will evaluate you and move you to an appropriate squad to help you develop you abilities to their greatest potential. Now this leaves the rest of you without a squad leader so I ask you Rako, who do you believe would be the best replacement for you to continue your excellent example of leadership for your old squad."

Rako looked at them and said "Sir......There are 3 choices that I have to replace me. All 3 have skills that I think could help this squad. The first is Cadet Cado of this squad who was my second in command. He has a good head on his shoulders and has been around enough to know all the skills the others need. The second is Squad leader Hike. I know he is a member of one of the new recruits but he comes from a long line of Royal guards and he has been trained in the required skills for over 20 years sir. The last is unorthodox but he has shown that he also has shown skills that are not easily overlooked and would benefit this squad and I was planning on asking for his help to teach the rest of the squad those skills and that person is actually Cadet Naruto here sir. He display of skills not including yesterday are actually compared to those of the 15th squad or higher sir."

Naruto was stunned and said "I thank you for you vote of confidence in me Rako sir."

Iku said "It appears that Rako is just as loyal as you are Naruto since it was your evaluation of Rako that I finally decided Rako was ready to advance. I do agree that Naruto has skills but he lacks the basic of advance lessons for now but I will put those notes in his file Rako......Hike is also a good choice but like Naruto he lacks actual experience himself so I will take your first choice. Cadet Cado step forward."

Cado stepped forward and Iku said "From this day forward you are now Squad leader Cado. Lead them greatness and lead them wisely."

Cado said "Sir yes sir......alright squad, lets begin our morning exercises so and I will be making some minor changes in the upcoming future to build off of our previous squad leaders example. Move out." as he lead the squad away.

After they were gone Iku said "Rako, I have already informed squad 7 and you may pack your things today and tomorrow and I will send you to them in 3 days so you can join them on their scheduled days off and start fresh with them after unpacking."

Rako said "Thank you sir and thank you your majesty." as he bowed to Iku and Naruto.

Naruto blinked and asked "Huh."

Iku also turned to look at Rako who said "Until yesterday I only had suspicion but once the queen herself appeared and took the tracker it confirmed my suspicion. You are a member of the Royal family...perhaps a son of her majesty."

Naruto looked at Iku who looked away and Naruto said "What will you do with this information Rako."

Rako said "My lips are sealed your highness."

Naruto said "My name is Prince Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am the son of Prince Minato, grandson of Prince Adam."

Rako stiffened and said "I see your highness. So you are the lost prince and TRUE ruler of Eternia then."

Naruto frowned in his armor and Iku said "He is though he has only just recently learned of this and is learning of the ways of our people. I trust you to keep this to yourself until his highness is ready to reveal it."

Rako said "I would be honored to keep this secret for his highness.....I do have one humble request though if I may ask sir."

Naruto said "Very well."

Rako said "I notice when you returned last night with the queen you had a sword on your back. I assume that you kept it a secret before now since you haven't used it during any of our Kenjutsu lessons. I know that sword won't work with the style you have been learning here so I ask that you visit Shimmer City and find a man named Aero. Tell him I sent you and ask for the Eclipse."

Naruto looked confused and asked "What is the Eclipse."

Rako said "It's a Kenjutsu style. Aero is my brother and he created that Kenjutsu style himself. Unfortunately before he had a chance to show the world how great a style it was he was attacked by a drunk one night from behind when he was with his wife. His wife died that night and he lost an arm and was wounded in the leg. If you could honor my simple request and show my brothers work to the world by using that style I would be honored your highness."

Naruto asked "Why don't you use that style."

Rako sighed and said "I'm not suited for it. You need speed, strength, and agility on a level I do not posses. I believe that you do have those or you would be able to adapt to them."

Naruto looked at the sky for a moment and held out his hand and said "I will be honored to learn your brothers style Rako. You taught me more in the short time I was under you then I have learned in over 7 years of being a ninja. For that I will always remember you and I am honored to have you in the Royal Guards."

Rako bowed and said "Thank you sire.....I must be going now. Good day Captain Iku. Naruto-sama." as he left.

After he was gone Naruto asked "Why did you do that."

Iku said "You need to learn you have to make decisions yourself Naruto. You can't always have someone to hold your hand."

Naruto frowned and said "I understand. Shall we begin."

Iku chuckled and said "Yeah, lets go." as he lead Naruto away.

When they got to squad 1 Iku said "troops, we have a new recruit amongst us for a short time so I may evaluate him. Siren, you know what to do."

A guard step forward and he waved his hands at Naruto who grunted as light covered him and his body began to get heavy.

Iku said "Gravity has been raised on your body. I don't know how good your chakra control is or how much you have but the spell you have on you right now makes it where if you want to move your body you will have to send chakra to your legs, arms, and neck to be able to move them. The less control you have the harder it is to move. The more control you have the easier it is. Every day at Sunrise when we meet Siren places that spell on each of us. It increases your chakra control and chakra levels. We run to each of the 5 towns that surround the castle and come back here which is 30 miles then we spar. The last person back has to spar against each of the other members of the squad in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu using batons while this spell is on. Do you understand."

Naruto said "Yes sir."

Iku said "Good, men, fall out." as he and the rest of the squad took off at Jounin level speed and Naruto thought "_shit."_ as he tried to catch up to them.

With Sakura

Sakura was walking on top of the water at the river and Evelyn who was also on the river with the rest of the squad said "Attention squad. I want everyone to form up on the water......Good, Now I have notice that everyones chakra levels are starting to flatten out meaning your becoming use to this level of training and your reserves. To fix this problem I will be starting a new exercise to increase the entire squads chakra levels starting with the smallest first.....Cadet Sakura step forward please."

Sakura blinked step forward and Evelyn said "Since you are smallest reserves even though you are not the actual weakest member of the squad I feel that you will be the perfect person to start with since I would not have noticed everyone else's reserves flattening out without your sudden arrival and change. Starting today when the team returns to the castle you will stay here and work an extra hour on water walking before returning to the castle and rejoining us for the rest of practice and continue this until our next days of rest. After our next days of rest you will add another hour onto the time you will do water walking and do it for 3 hours until the next day of rest. We will keep doing this until you can stay on top of the water water walking for 12 hours. As you pass other members of the squad in chakra reserves I will increase their training as well so that way our weakest member in chakra reserves will soon be at the same level so our squad will become stronger as a whole. When I tell one of you to begin then that means Sakura has passed your level and you will start by adding an extra hour of water walking increasing it. Does everyone understand."

Everyone said "Yes sir."

Evelyn said "Good, water walking is done for the day with the exception of Sakura. Lets return to the castle. Move out."

Everyone said "Yes sir." leaving Sakura and Evelyn walked over and said in a low voice so only Sakura could hear her "Sorry about singling you out Sakura but with what happened yesterday I want to make sure all those under me will survive and you need the most improvement in chakra levels. I hope your not mad."

Sakura said "No, it's fine and I understand. I admit I am weakest in that area."

Evelyn said "Good, well I need to catch up with the others. Don't over do it though." as she left.

Sakura sighed and got back to water walking.

That night when Sakura got back to her room she passed out as soon as she hit the bed.

Time skip 2 weeks later

Evelyn carried Sakura into Sakura room and sat her on her bed before she went into the bathroom and into Naruto room and she frowned and thought "_damn it, not again. He's not here. Where the hell is he......maybe Sakura knows."_

The next day when they were on the river Evelyn came near Sakura and said "Your doing good Sakura, your reserves are increasing greatly."

Sakura said "Thank you sir."

Evelyn looked around to see if anyone was near them and asked "I was wondering. Have you seen Naruto lately. Since the incident with him a couple of weeks ago I have not seen or heard from him."

Sakura bit her lip and said "He comes back to his room long enough to grab his food in the morning but he leaves as soon as he gets it and says hi to me. I don't know where he has been but I know it's not his room since he hasn't slept there in the last 2 weeks. I've checked when I made restroom trips in the middle of the night. Why."

Evelyn frowned and said "Nothing. Just curious. Well you need to get back to work."

Sakura said "Yes sir." as she got back to work.

The next morning when Naruto arrived in his room to get his food he found Evelyn sleeping on his bed and he frowned and grabbed his food and Evelyn woke up hearing him and asked "Naruto-kun, that you."

Naruto turned and said "Yeah. What you doing here."

Evelyn got up and said "I was so worried for you. I've been looking everywhere for you and even asked Sakura and she said she hasn't seen you except in passing. Where have you been and why haven't you been in your room."

Naruto said "I've been busy training." in a neutral tone.

Evelyn walked over and put her arms around Naruto shoulders and he said "I need to go. I got training to do." as he started to leave only for her to hit him in the leg with lightning causing him to scream in pain as he fell to the ground.

Evelyn got on her hands and knees and crawled over toward him while licking her lips and he tried to move but winced in pain and Evelyn asked "What, can't handle a little pain...I can make it feel better as she captured his lips while healing the damage to his leg.

Sakura who awoke hearing Naruto scream of pain ran into the room and saw Evelyn on top of Naruto and she said "Oh....sorry." as she turned red and quickly backed out of the room.

In that instant Naruto was covered in leaves and was gone and Evelyn growled and thought "_not again. Damn it."_ as she got up and slammed the door on her way out.

Sakura who had just backed into her room tensed as a hand came over her mouth and she heard Naruto voice whisper "don't scream. It's me Naruto." as he moved his hand closing the door to the bathroom.

Sakura turned and slapped him and said "What the hell are you doing in here."

Naruto said "I....."

Sakura who was glaring at him said "You what. Trying to get in my pants like hers."

Naruto frowned and said sadly "No.....I came to ask for help but I guess that was to much to ask." as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves shocking Sakura.

Naruto appeared in the stables and saw Adora with her arms crossed looking at him and he asked "What."

Adora said "I knew you would come here."

Naruto frowned and said "Oh....why is that."

Adora walked over and said "Because you have that mask on again. I don't know what is going on since you won't tell me but something is bothering you. I can see it in your eyes. Trust me.....please."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I......I need some time alone. I need some time to clear my head and figure out what's wrong."

Adora looked out the window and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black bag and said "Catch." as she tossed it toward him.

Naruto caught it and looked confused and Adora said "There's enough money in there to last you a month. Take Cloud Runner and do what you feel you must. I just wish you would tell me what's wrong."

Naruto bit his lip and asked "How did you know I would come here."

Adora smiled a little and said "Ever since I first started to teach you to ride you been sneaking in here talking to your horse."

Naruto looked down and said "I'm.....I'm confused. I feel like everyone is keeping secrets from me again like Konoha did. With becoming He-man I feel like you and the Sorceress were setting me up and I never actually had a choice in the matter. Then there is Rin. She talks about how things are fated to happen with me and Sakura like it did with her and her husband whoever he is and that scares me because I care for Sakura but ever since then she's been acting different around me. Then.....then there's _her._.....I don't know what it is but I feel.....wrong around her. I feel like she's just like Mizuki-teme was and I don't know why.......maybe it's because she claims she likes me but......the way she tries to show it scares me."

Adora looked confused and asked "Who."

Naruto shook his head and said "No one......Look, I got a lot I need to figure out. I'm just going to disappear for a little bit and figure things out."

Adora asked "What about supplies your going to need. Food, cloths. I gave you enough money for food and shelter but not cloths."

Naruto said "I've learned about sealing a little from dad's notes so I been caring everything including my parents things with me ever since."

Adora asked "When you get back.....will you tell me what's wrong."

Naruto said "Yeah......I just need some time."

Adora said "Very well. I love you Naruto."

Naruto climbed up on cloud runner back and said "I know." as he kicked the side of the horse lightly and they took off out of the barn.

After he was gone she sighed and said "I see what you meant. I trust that you can help him."

A figure stepped out of the shadows and said "Yeah. It's time he had a man to man talk. Every boy needs a male to look up to."

Adora said "Good luck.....Captain Iku.....or should I call you Obito now."

Silence was all the answer she got.

Naruto who was riding on cloud runner for over 2 hours slowed as they reached a small river and he said "whoa." as he pulled them to a stop.

Naruto then got off and walked over to the river and got down on his knees and began to use his hand to drink the water and he looked at his reflection in the water and looked at his eyes at the slits and he saw his eyes change from blue to red and thought "_so your here again."_

A voice in his head said "**Yes boy. I am now a part of you as you are a part of me. You will never be without me ever again."**

Naruto closed his eyes and thought "_I knew it was to good to be true. Your still inside of me Kyuubi."_

Laughter was heard in his head and Kyuubi said "**That Miko you call Sorceress was good....better then even I could have predicted as she purified my chakra which was being held in the seal but my soul still remains."**

Naruto looked at the river and thought "_what do you want. I know it's you that is effecting me. Why can't you leave me alone."_

Kyuubi said "**I have lived for thousands of years and I am not ready to throw all that away. By making sure you live I make sure I live. The Miko just made it where I can't hurt your puny human body any longer. She never could understand the true depth of my power."**

Naruto got up and thought "_you still have not answered my questions. What do you want."_

Kyuubi said "**The seal that held me prisoner merged your soul and mine together enough where that merger acts as a seal in it's place. When the Miko purified my chakra she increased our merger. I am the reason you kept your growth spurt from your transformation. I was able to merge it with my chakra that you are absorbing to keep the enhancements to your body. Now that it is stronger you need to learn to use the full depth of the power you now have. I will teach you so when we fully merge together some of me will still remain in the new us. You don't have a choice as I will cause you nightmares as I have been doing ever since you lost that fight and needed power."**

Naruto thought "_Are you the reason I am afraid of Evelyn."_

Kyuubi said "**Yes. She is a snake in human skin. She is as vile and corrupt as I am.......Even here I can detect here evil."**

Naruto frowned and thought "_Why do you say she is evil. I don't believe you."_

Kyuubi laughter could be heard again and Kyuubi said "**You know it's true. You can feel her evil here as well so do not deny it. Why else would you be heading toward it."**

Naruto thought "_whatever."_ as he climbed back on his horse and crossed the river slowly and then continued on his way.

Naruto stopped for the night and was plagued by nightmares of beatings from the villagers of Konoha. When he woke up early the next morning covered in sweat he got back on his horse and continued his journey.

Naruto soon found a castle that looked like a snake went around it and he asked "So how long are you going to follow me." as he looked over his shoulder.

Obito stepped out of the woods and said "I see your taking those chakra detection lessons to heart Naruto."

Naruto took a good look at Obito and saw he had an eye patch and said "So your Rin's husband.....and Captain Iku."

Obito said "Yes though how did you know."

Naruto looked back at the castle and said "My nose. I could smell your scent."

Obito shook his head and said "Rin's gift works I see. By the way, names Obito, Obito Uchiha."

Naruto nods and asked "Why did you follow me."

Obito walked beside Naruto and asked "What's the fox doing to you." making Naruto eyes wide."

Obito saw this and said "Surprised. I checked on you last night when you were thrashing in your sleep. I was worried about you so I used my Sharingan to see if I could ease you mind. I saw the fox is still there thought he doesn't appear to be what he was before."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Sorceress purified his chakra but his soul remains......he said he is going to teach me to use his chakra so that I can live longer so he lives longer.....also so when we merge together finally that some of him will remain."

Obito nods and asked "Why did you come to this place Naruto."

Naruto looked at him and said "I........It reeks of the same feeling that I get from someone who is trying to get close to me."

Obito frowned and said "Evelyn."

Naruto was shocked and Obito said "She's the one you were talking about to Adora, wasn't she. The one your confused about."

Naruto frowned and said "Yeah."

Obito placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and said "Your so much like your parents it's not funny. I mean you have the will to protect like your father but your personality is all your mothers."

Naruto asked "What is this place."

Obito looked down and said "Snake mountain......home to Skeletor and his dark minions."

Naruto bit his lip and asked "But why does Evelyn reek of this place. Why does Kyuubi claim she's a snake in human skin."

Obito sighed and said "Are you sure you wish to know that answer. I will tell you only if you are sure you want to know. I can promise you though that you won't like the answer."

Naruto swallowed and said "I need to know."

Obito sat down on the ground and said "Have you read about the first king of Eternia."

Naruto said "No. I read a lot about the history of Eternia but it seems a lot is also missing."

Obito said "Eternia has not always been as peaceful as it is now. It use to have great wars that caused the lives of nearly everyone on the planet and other planets......The man who became the first King of Eternia was the leader of one of the 2 largest army on the planet. He created a pair of magical swords. The sword of power and the sword of honor. He used the sword of Honor as a gift to the leader of the other largest army as a engagement gift. The leader agreed and when they were married they used the 2 swords to bring peace to Eternia. To ensure that another war like the one they ended never happened again they gathered all the ancient secrets of Eternia and stored them in Castle Greyskull. They then created Castle Eternia and ruled for many years of peace but when the king died the queen wanted to ensure that peace would remain on Eternia for their descendants so she gave the thrown of Eternia to her Son who became the next king of Eternia and to his twin sister she gave the secrets to Castle Greyskull and with the last of her strength cast a magical spell on her daughter turning her immortal as long as she remained inside of Castle Greyskull and over time she became known as the Sorceress of Castle Greyskull.

Now after I don't know how many year King Miro, your great great grandfather had 2 sons, Randor and Keldor. Both were strong and wise. When King Miro died, he had yet to decide which of the brothers would become King after him since he did not want to pressure them or disregard the other. The brothers decided on a quest to determine who would become the king of Eternia. They decided to search for the weapon of their ancestor, first king of Eternia, the sword of power."

Naruto eyes got wide a moment as he felt the sword on his back.

Obito said "Both brothers searched for it and Keldor became injured when he searched in the tomb of the first King of Eternia and had to return to the castle Eternia to recover. Keldor continued his quest and discovered the sword of power was sealed in Castle Greyskull. Keldor entered Castle Greyskull and discovered the sword of power. Unfortunately since so much time had pass everyone had forgotten why Castle Greyskull was built and so no one knew that Castle Greyskull had a guardian, entrusted by the first king of Eternia to protect the secret knowledge stored there."

Naruto frowned and asked "What happened."

Obito said "The Sorceress seeing Keldor and not knowing who he was or why he was there attacked him with her magic to protect the secrets of Greyskull. Keldor was also able to use magic himself and he defended himself. Unfortunately he underestimated the attack and was severely wounded destroying his flesh and only thing that kept him alive was the defense spell that shielded his body. The Sorceress seeing him in pain felt bad not wanting to see him suffer so she healed him the best she could but to ensure that the secrets that he may have saw was never released to the world used her magic to seal his memories......all of them. She then for the first time since the day she entered Castle Greyskull left it breaking the spell her mother placed on her and she found one of the Royal Guards and had him come to Castle Eternia where she explained what happened and asked him to take the man away. The guards name was man at arms."

Naruto frowned and said "Man at arms was my great grandfather."

A voice from behind them said "Correct Naruto." making both turn and see the Sorceress.

Naruto asked "Was all of what he said true."

Sorceress said "Yes. I did not know who the man I attacked was. I feared he was just another thief who came to steal any treasures they could. Man at arms took Keldor away and locked him in prison for several years. Luckily or unluckily how you might look at it I had fallen in love with Man at arms and in the end we spent one night together. That one night resulted in the birth of my daughter Teela, your grandmother. I noticed that whenever I left Castle Eternia where the spell was cast on by my mother I would age so I hardly ever left the castle. I could not take care of Teela in Castle Greyskull because she would always remain an infant if I did....I had no choice but to ask man at arms to take care of her. As I watched her grow from Castle Greyskull with my moving pictures I did not want to see my daughter grow old and die so I attempted to use the same spell my mother used on Castle Greyskull and me on all of Eternia. Since I did not sacrifice my life to cast it the spell did not grant immortality. It instead cuts a person age in half. If you were 30 you would be 15, 100 would be 50 and so on and so forth. I did not realize however that Castle Greyskull magnified magical powers. Now every time the planets in this solar system get into a certain position the great eye of Castle Greyskull opens and the spell repeats itself on every planet in this solar system. That was over 500 years ago. When I discovered the truth I used my magic to make everyone believe that it has always been like this."

Naruto said "So that is why everyone is so young when they are older......what does this have to do with Evelyn though."

Sorceress said "Keldor while he was in prison did not know who he was and people gave him the name Skeletor."

Naruto gasped and said "Skeletor....they guy who killed my grandfather was his uncle."

Sorceress said "Yes. Skeletor with the help of another magic user named Lyn who at one time was a guard at the castle until one day one of her squad members died from Lyn failing to watch all those under her. In the trial the squad told details of the training she put them through which most could be considered nothing but torture. She was sent to prison and was given the name Evil Lyn. Lyn was able to restore Keldor memories and he became obsessed with revenge against me and his brother who had taken over as king after Keldor had disappeared. Now you ask what does this all have to do with Evelyn. Only a handful of people know this. Evelyn, Obito, Rin, Adora, Bow and myself are all who know this. Sakura knows a little but not much. Evelyn is the daughter of Skeletor and Evil Lyn."

Naruto eyes got wide and said "Then she's....."

A snake on the ground that none of them detected started to change into Evelyn who said "Then I am your distant cousin Naruto-kun." making everyone look at her in shock.

Obito asked "What are you doing here Evelyn."

Evelyn moved her finger back and forward and said "I'm tired of these little games. I played by the rules and tried to be a good little girl. You remember when I was released Captain Iku what was said that day. Since there was no other heir of Royal blood I would be named the next ruler of Eternia. You remember that. I played nice and turned my own mother in. I watched as that bitch Kushina killed her publicly and then took the personal cosmic key that I gave Queen Adora so she could goto the planet where her nephew was. Remember. I was suppose to marry him in exchange for helping return him so that way I could complete my fathers dream of taking over the kingdom. As a sign of good faith I allowed myself to be locked away to show I wasn't like my mother or father."

Naruto asked "What's going on." as he looked around at the frowning faces of the Sorceress and Obito.

Evelyn said "What's going on dear cousin is that after everything I sacrificed to reclaim my fathers honor. I, the daughter of prince Keldor and rightful heir to the thrown of Eternia was screwed by your bitch of a mother who seduced her way into Minato heart before they came here. After you were thought to be dead I was placed in the guards as a sign of my loyalty on top of my time in prison so I worked hard to prove I was both strong and wise and then low and behold, the lost son of Minato suddenly appears and I get shafted to the side again so I decided that if your mother could seduce her way to the thrown after I sacrificed my time, freedom, and blood for it then why the hell couldn't I. I knew that if others found out about my knowing who you were they would instantly stop me so I've been trying to secure my right to the thrown with an heir of my own. All you had to do was be like any other male and accept a girl wanting to fuck you but that damn bitch Sakura kept getting in the way. Sorceress here taught Sakura a magic spell to make her get stronger so she could be there to keep me from you and poisoned her mind against me by revealing who my mother was never mind the fact I turned my own mother in. I tried to make it where she would be to tired and I tried to be nice but we kept getting interrupted and then you started to hide for some reason. Then I learn about the match making game that the others had put in place for you and Sakura to ensure that I never had a chance. I couldn't stand it. I can't stand it.....I won't stand for it. You got a choice. You will either give me an heir securing my right to be queen of Eternia or that bitch of yours is dead."

Obito said "And what's to stop me from stopping you."

Evelyn smiled and said "Amazing what you learn by watching someone. Kagebunshin no jutsu is an amazing jutsu. Lets you be in 2 places at once. Allows the real me here to get what is rightfully mine from this tainted blood prince or lets those beast masters I released from the prison to attack and kill poor little Sakura at sunset when she would be to tired to fight back from several hours of water walking. Hmm....so what will it be Naruto-kun. Your bitch or your thrown."

Naruto growled and said "Where is she."

Evelyn asked "Why should I tell you. It's not like you can get there anyways."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Let her go free and you can have what you want."

Evelyn said "Sorry, I'm not that stupid. You want her free then you have to give me what I want."

Naruto looked at the sky and thought "_I got to save Sakura-chan but how. I don't know where she is and I can't give Evelyn what she wants."_

In the back of his mind Kyuubi smirked and said "**How about a deal. I help you save your find and save mate and save your kingdom."**

Naruto frowned and thought "_In exchange for what Kyuubi."_

Kyuubi smirked bigger and said "**You let me teach you what I want. I know you never break your promise so chose. Trust me or lose everything. You know she's going to kill your mate after she gets what she wants."**

Naruto looked at Obito who was ready to fight and Sorceress who was looking afraid and Naruto said "Evelyn......you ever dance with the devil." making everyone look at him confused.

Evelyn asked "What."

Naruto smirked and the ground began to shake as chakra began to swirl around his feet as blue chakra began to swirl in every direction around him going 30 feet in the air as the wind around those standing there picked up {think Naruto and Neji fight after Neji sealed off Naruto chakra} and Naruto eyes became red and the chakra circled around Naruto and his voice said "**Never mess with a Kitsune snake. Were smart enough to bite at the neck." **as Naruto disappeared from view and suddenly Evelyn screamed in pain as she held her side where Naruto fist went through her body. The next moment Naruto was gone again from view and the sound of destruction could be heard heading away from the area.

Sorceress frowned and said "I will go after him. You take care of her." as she transformed into a falcon and flew away after Naruto.

Obito said "Right." as he ran over and used his Sharingan to knock Evelyn out and began to treat her wounds.

Sakura was standing on top of the water water walking when a scream of "KILL HER." was heard and Sakura looked around and saw a puff of smoke and saw 9 beast masters standing on a small hill and she began to back up as the men jumped off the hill and began advancing toward her. Sakura seeing the odds turned and began to run in the opposite direction as the men began to chase after her as well though they jumped over the river on some of the boulders just barely sticking out of the water.

As Sakura runs she thought "_What the hell is going on. Who are those men and why are they after me." _as she continues to run.

For the next hour Sakura ran and thought "_Not good, I can feel I am nearly out of chakra.....please someone.....save m....." _as she passes out and starts to fall to the ground only to be caught before she hits the ground.

The beast man who are catching up see Sakura began to fall and got excited until they saw a white Tiger jump in front of Sakura body as she falls and Sakura lands halfway across the tigers body.

Just then a howl was heard in the distance and the Tiger hears the howl and smirks as he looked at the beast masters and said "You guys have fucked up. Your messing with the wrong beast mate."

Before the beast masters could understand what he meant Naruto appeared in front of the tiger and Sakura between them and the beast masters.

Naruto looked at them and glanced back and asked "Kaze....that you."

Kaze said "Yes. I smelt you scent in the area and came to investigate and I found your mate in trouble."

Naruto kept an eye on the men in front of him and said "Take her to your den and guard her for me. This time there will be no survivors."

Kaze looked at Naruto and saw the whiskers on Naruto face were bigger and his eyes were red and said "Very well brother." as he began to slowly leap away with Sakura.

One of the beast men said "Get them. It's just a boy and a tiger. We can kill them."

Naruto who had closed his eyes to calm himself said "Today you all die." as he opened his eyes and KI was blasting off of him at the men who took a step back in fear.

Naruto could feel the chakra still going through his body and thought "_Kyuubi, a deals a deal, you got me here in time to save her but let me do this on my own. I need to know what I am really capable of."_

The chakra around Naruto slowly receded and Naruto eyes returned to blue and his whiskers thinned out and he suddenly felt very tired and thought "_damn....I didn't think about that. I guess I have no choice."_ as he reached behind him and pulled out his sword and held it up high and said "By the power of Greyskull.....I have the power." as he transformed into He-man.

As this happened the beast men were ready to piss themselves. One swallowed his fear and charged at He-man with a sword an He-man blocked the strike and he shoved his hand forward and grabbed the beast man by the neck and lifted him a little off the ground and stabbed the beast man in the stomach going upwards and he then twisted the blade before he kicked him away slashing up at the same time.

He-man saw the man was dead and said "Now there are 8."

Seeing one of them die so easily 2 of the men began to run when He-man stab his sword in the ground and put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as 20 of them appeared and took off after the man with one of them grabbing the sword of the man that was just killed. The other 6 seeing this charged at Naruto with swords and Naruto began to fight off as many as he could while being slashed and cut as he danced around them.

One of the men slashed him across the back while another stab him in the stomach. 7 of the Kagebunshin came back by this time and engaged the men killing 2 before they were destroyed.

He-man was on his knees bleeding badly when chakra exploded from his body again and he let out a agonizing howl as he charged at the 4 remaining men and using his now claws began to slash them repeatably as a hand of chakra formed out of his back and grabbed one before slamming him into the ground head first as He-man continued to attack them with his clawed hands.

When Sakura woke up she found herself in a cave and she saw an orange tiger with a small cub laying next to her and a voice said "Are you alright my lady." causing Sakura to squeak and look around.

When she saw Kaze she remembered what Naruto said and asked "Are you Kaze."

Kaze said "Yes. I see your mate has informed you about me. Are you alright."

Sakura frowned and said "Yeah but what do you mean my mate."

Kaze said "Naruto scent is on you."

Sakura shook her head and looked around and asked "What happened. Where am I and what happened to those men who were chasing me."

Kaze said "I caught you when you passed out and Naruto appeared and began to attack those men after he told you to bring me here. This is our den."

Sakura eyes got wide and she said "Show me where he is. He is going to need help....please."

Kaze looked at her and said "Very well." as he began to lead her away.

When the Sorceress arrived she saw Naruto passed out and the beast men had been torn to pieces. She frowned and was about to make her presence known when Sakura came running toward Naruto with Kaze beside her though Sakura looked tired.

As she approached she screamed "Naruto." as she ran to his side and saw all the blood covering him.

Kaze looked around and thought "protective_ much."_

Sakura quickly removed her armor and ripped off her shirt and ripped it into several long strips and pulling out a bottle of water began to clean Naruto as best as she could while trying to wraps his wounds.

As she lifted him up she gasped at all the cuts on his body and thought "_oh Naruto.....why did you do this....why did you save me."_ as she began to cry and try to heal Naruto.

Flashback

_Rin smiled and said "Luckily my husband was to __stubborn__ to die but you should realize, your both screwed. History is repeating itself and sooner or later you both are going to follow in our footsteps and you will fall for Naruto and he will nearly die."_

_Naruto said "Already did, see." as he pointed toward his chest where the scar was._

_  
Rin said "Nope, you haven't nearly died to save Sakura yet. Just wait."_

Flashback end

Sakura had tears falling now and thought "_baka.....how can you throw your life away for me. Why does history have to repeat itself."_

As Sakura cried she never notice the magic surround her as she passed out or the Sorceress healing Naruto.

Sorceress turned to Kaze and touched his head and his eyes glossed over before she changed back to a falcon and fly away.

When Sakura awoke she looked at Naruto and saw he was still breathing and checked his wounds and thought "_did I heal him....I can't remember."_ She looked over at Kaze and asked "What happened."

Kaze who was laying on his paw said "You healed your mate and passed out afterwards."

Sakura put her hand to her head and thought "_but how did I heal him."_ as she checked Naruto wounds and saw they were all healed.

She shook her head and saw it was nearly dark and said "We need to get him out of here away from this blood before some wild.....sorry."

Kaze said "I understand. Can you carry him."

Sakura tried and said "I don't have the strength."

Kaze said "Then put him on my back and I will carry him."

Sakura said "Alright." as she slowly slung Naruto over Kaze body.

They soon made it back to Kaze den and Sakura sat Naruto down after checking him and the orange tiger came over and laid across Naruto body as did the cub and Kaze left and Sakura was sitting beside Naruto and when returned a little while later he had a fish and he sat it down and said "Eat."

Sakura bit her lip and pulling out a small knife cut the fish up into small bites and ate a couple and gave the rest to the tigers and said "Thank you."

Kaze said nothing as he laid down near the front of the cave and Sakura soon fell asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

When Naruto awoke he was startled seeing a cave roof and he felt a weight on his chest and looked down and noticed an orange tiger on his chest and he was scared for a moment until he notice a cub and blinked and said "Kaze."

Kaze came over and said "Yes your highness."

Naruto blinked and asked "What happened......the last thing I remember was fighting those beast masters."

Kaze said "Your mate and I returned and found you on the ground severely wounded and all the beast masters dead. Your mate healed you and we brought you to my den where we currently are."

Naruto grunted as he felt the orange tiger get off of him and he saw the cub walk up and lick his face and he said "Stop that. My whiskers are ticklish."

A voice that made Naruto freeze said "Really." as he felt a hand rub across his whiskers softly.

Naruto followed the hand and saw Sakura looking at him worriedly and he asked "Are you alright Sakura-chan." as he closed his eyes from the feeling of his whiskers being rub.

Sakura moved her hand and hit him on the head and screamed "BAKA.....what the hell do you think you were doing fighting those men all alone."

Naruto frowned as he rubbed the lump on his head and he heard laughter from the tigers and he said "Sorry Sakura-chan but when I heard you were going to be killed I had to save you."

Sakura frowned and asked "What do you mean you heard I was going to be killed."

Naruto looked down and said "Evelyn.....turns out she's a very distant cousin of mine and if I wouldn't have been found then she would have been the next ruler of Eternia." making all those in the cave wide eyed.

Sakura frowned and asked "Then why....." as she looked confused.

Naruto said "I was told you know some of it. Her mother was Evil Lyn and her father was Skeletor or should I say Prince Keldor, brother to King Randor."

Several gasp were heard over this info and Sakura asked "So how did you find out that I was going to be killed. I don't understand. What does Evelyn being related to you have to do with that."

Naruto looked down and said "Since I couldn't clear my head by talking to someone I trusted at the castle..." Sakura looked down at that and Naruto continued "I decided to leave for a while to clear my head and figure out what was wrong.....Kyuubi not dead."

Sakura eyes got wide and asked "What." in a scared voice.

Kaze asked "Whose Kyuubi."

Sakura said "15 years ago a giant 9 tailed fox demon attacked our village. We recently was told that it was because it was summoned to attack us but we don't know if that's true."

Naruto said "It doesn't matter anyways but my father in order to save our village we lived in used a jutsu that summoned the Shinigami and he sealed the Kyuubi into me the day I was born."

Kaze growled and said "Using a cub for something like that is not right."

Naruto said "It had to be a infant. Only a child whose chakra network is not developed can adapt to the chakra of a demon.....when we first arrived here on Eternia I was severely wounded." as he pointed toward the scar on his chest and continued "Adora brought me before the Sorceress who is also a relative of mine.....anyways the Sorceress healed me and she purified the demons chakra that was inside of me. We thought that killed the Kyuubi since the seal that held him is now gone but......but I've been feeling where ever since then and thought it was just being here until the day you and I met Kaze. When I returned to the castle that night I had a dream that I met the Kyuubi and he started to try and tell me what to do and shit like that and I basically told him to fuck off thinking it was a dream......then every time I fell asleep after that I would be forced to remember some of my early memories where the villagers would attack me and try to kill me thinking I was the Kyuubi."

Sakura frowned and asked "Is that why you haven't been in your room lately."

Naruto said "Mostly. I kept denying that Kyuubi was inside of me until I decided to leave the castle.....I looked at my reflection in the water and notice my eyes were red like the eyes of the Kyuubi......I then thought I wanted to talk to him and he actually responded and we discussed some things. Nothing was agreed except we both were more pissed at each other for not budging on our beliefs. I then followed a gut feeling and came to this castle that had a huge snake carved around it."

Kaze said "Snake mountain. Home to Skeletor and his men."

Naruto said "Yeah.....I then talked to someone who had been following me since I left the castle. Captain Iku real name is Obito Uchiha, a student of my fathers. We talked a little bit and he confronted me about the Kyuubi since he used his Sharingan on me to try and help with my nightmares. We got talking about Evelyn and he began to tell me my family history going all the way back to before the first king of Eternia, the creation of Castle Greyskull and then I learned the truth about how my grandmother Teela came to be and how Keldor became Skeletor......Sorceress arrived and confirmed what was being said along with some other things at which point a snake on the ground turned into Evelyn who told how she been betrayed. She told me how she wanted to reclaim her fathers honor and claim what is rightfully hers and she tried to be all nice about it by first turning in her own mother and watched as my mother executed her.....she then told how she gave the cosmic key her mother had stolen that allowed my mother to goto the world where my father was and look for him and how she agreed to be locked up to show she wasn't evil like her parents on the condition she be allowed to marry my father to gain her rightful place to the thrown......My mother and father fell in love but she Evelyn said she seduced my father. Then after Kyuubi attacked and everyone thought I had died she was set free and began to prove herself by working in the guards......Then when I showed up she instantly knew who I was and realized she was being thrown away. I don't know if it's true or not but she then said she tried to seduce me to produce an heir but you kept getting in the way and so she decided to take what is hers. She set those beast master free after seeing me use Kagebunshin so much learned it and had a Kagebunshin with them while she confronted me....she gave me a choice, you or Eternia. Give her an heir or lose you." as he looked down.

Kaze looked down and Sakura had her mouth covered and said "So you....."

Naruto swallowed and said "Kyuubi gave me a third option. I didn't know where you were but Evelyn said you would be to tired from your training she had you do to fight back....Kyuubi said he could find you since I somehow gave you a scent marker he called it."

Kaze said "Yes. It's the marker of a mate.....but don't you know that you gave her one....It's very strong. In fact it seems like it's been there for years."

Naruto and Sakura looked confused and Naruto said "Not that I know of.....but it's not important. What is important is that Kyuubi told me if I would agree to let him take control of my body that he could get me to you and stop Evelyn......I agreed and I watched as Kyuubi stabbed my hand through Evelyn side and then we took off at speeds I never even knew I could do and he lead me there to where you were and Kaze had you over his body. I then got control back and told Kyuubi that this was my fight. I told Kaze to take you to safety and I began to fight them. I then.......used a gift I was given by the Sorceress to get stronger and fought them."

Kaze eyes got wide and said "So you used that then."

Naruto nods and Sakura asked "What."

Naruto said "A gift. Can we talk about it later."

Sakura bit her lip and nods and Naruto looked at Kaze and said "Thank you for protecting her for me."

Kaze said "We are brothers now your highness. You helped me save my mate and cub from those beast master. I told her majesty that we have bleed together to save my family. You nearly died to save them for me. In your own words I will protect what is precious to you even at the cost of my own life. That was an oath that you nearly gave your life for. I made the same oath to you. Have you a need for me I am at your call."

Sakura asked "What will happen now though Naruto. Is Evelyn dead."

Naruto said "I don't know and I don't want to think about it right now. I need time to get my head straight." as he stood up slowly wincing."

Sakura frowned as she got up and Naruto said "Thank you Kaze......I accept your bond and you have mine. If you need me call for me and I will aid you....raise your cub well. I don't want him to live without his mother or father. I know the loneliness that causes. Farewell....brother." as he started to leave only to wince as Kaze bit Naruto hand and Naruto looked at Kaze in shock.

Kaze said "Now you have a scent marker on you from me. I can find you no matter where you are."

The wound on Naruto hand healed slowly and he said "Thanks. I would give you one but I don't know how to follow them yet or give them."

Kaze said "Very well. Safe journey brother."

Naruto said "Live long brother." as he left with Sakura following behind him.

They walked for an hour before Sakura asked "Where are we going. The castle is the other way."

Naruto was silent for several minutes and said "I'm not going back to the castle Sakura."

Sakura frowned and asked "Then where are we going then."

Naruto stopped and unsealed a scroll and ink before he began to right on it and after he finished he sealed the scroll with seal and turned before he handed Sakura the scroll and said "We're not going anywhere Sakura. Your going back to Castle Eternia and giving this scroll to Adora. After that your going back to Konoha."

Sakura frowned and said "But we can't. Were suppose to be studying for another year and a half Naruto."

Naruto shook his head and said "Don't you get it Sakura. It's all been a set up. All this time, everything has been a setup. It's all been a game and your nothing but a piece of a puzzle to help control me to be the perfect tool for them."

Sakura asked "What do you mean, I don't understand what you mean."

Naruto rubbed his temples and sat down on a boulder and said "How was it the very first mission outside of the village that we had was when my long lost family showed up. How was it the one person I would die for came to Eternia and can't figure out why she done it. How is it every time I learn something about my family I learn there is a secret within the secret. Sorceress can get proof that an Uchiha caused the Kyuubi attack but could not tell what happened at the very end. SHE knew about me the entire time Sakura....They all knew. They kept me away so they could use Evelyn promising her what she wanted most of all and then they throw her away like trash. They told you about Evelyn mother but only enough where you wouldn't trust her with me....I......I was ready to give it all away, my title, my kingdom.....my body....all of it to save you......Your my greatest strength and my greatest weakness Sakura. I would fight an army to save you or give up my life to make you happy.....Sorceress weakened Kyuubi but didn't kill him so that way he would make me feel weird around Evelyn and not trust her. All of it was a setup Sakura."

Sakura looked down and asked "If your right what are you going to do."

Naruto looked down and after several minutes said "I'm giving Evelyn what is rightfully hers. This isn't my world or my home Sakura. After that I don't know what I will do....maybe return to Konoha....maybe goto another world. I don't know. I'm not a puppet to be danced around on strings."

Sakura bit her lip and said "So this is goodbye then."

Naruto looked at her and said "I care for you Sakura...More then you will ever know...but you deserve better then me.....better then Sasuke......but if he makes you happy I give you my blessing."

Sakura asked "That day....why didn't you kiss me."

Naruto chuckled a little and said "I could try and act cool and say that I didn't kiss you because I wanted it to be me you were kissing and not Sasuke.....but the truth is I drank some bad milk......I thought a single kiss would show you how much I care for you but I see now it wouldn't. You would have hated me even more then you already do."

Sakura said "I don't hate you Naruto."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Even if that's true Sakura I won't let you throw your life away to be someone else's puppet so they can control me. You deserve better then that."

Sakura looked down and asked "Why are you doing this Naruto. Why are you really leaving."

Naruto looked at the sky and said "My dream was to be looked up to Sakura and not seen as a creature but someone everyone wanted to be like and loved. That was why I wanted to be Hokage so bad......they set me up and made it where I would have to kill to protect what is precious to me. They used you and me to make me into a killer......I killed 2 men in Wave who tried to kidnap Tsunami and killed Inari but those men were paid to do it and agreed to do it."

Sakura said "But so did those beast master Naruto. They were paid with freedom from jail and agreed to do it."

Naruto looked down and said "But they wouldn't of been paid to do it if they didn't use us....." as he looked away.

Sakura walked over and hugged Naruto tightly and said "Your not a monster Naruto. Your a hero....my hero."

Naruto let a tear fall and said "You don't know how much that means to me Sakura-hime........please live a long and happy life." as he tried to step back to leave.

Sakura held on to him and whispered "If.....if this is goodbye Naruto........stay with me.....tonight.....please."

Naruto who froze asked "Why." in a cracked voice.

Sakura bit her lip for several moments and finally said "So we both won't have any regrets of what might have been." as she stepped back a little to look at Naruto face.

Naruto looked into her green eyes and swallowed before he asked "Are you sure. What about Sasuke."

Sakura leaned forward and ever so softly kissed his lips and when she pulled back said "Tonight there is only you and me Naruto-kun."

Lemon

Naruto pulled her closer and kissed her softly at first but deepened the kiss giving her all the passion he had. He took the rags that were left of her shirt off and started to kiss down her neck to her collarbone while he gently caressed her right breast. Sakura moaned as she felt the pleasure from the treatment he was giving her. As he tried to undo her bra Sakura giggled and said "Let me." as she reached behind her and unclipped it and he watched her as she sat it on the ground and she reached forward kissed him as she ran her hands felt his chest and stomach.

As they explored each other they slowly got on the ground with Naruto on bottom and Sakura laying on his body while they kissed. Sakura hissed as Naruto pinched her nipple and said "not so hard.....their sensitive."

Naruto sat up and licked her nipple before he used his tongue to do circles around each nipple.

Sakura body shuddered as she felt him pulling her closer as well as the bulge in his pants that was rubbing against hers.

Sakura asked in a whisper "Where did you learn to do that."

Naruto lightly bit a nipple silencing her as he used one of his hands to rub the front of her pants.

Sakura hissed as she felt this and felt herself heating up and she bit her lip.

Naruto seeing this smirked and sat her on the ground while he got on top and he reached for her pants and undid them while he kissed his way down and said "You know, pink really is your color." as he licked her through her panties.

Sakura who was embarrassed by his comment gasped as he licked her.

She tried to grab a hold on anything she could as she grabbed dirt and tried to move her legs to get more of his tongue into contact with her womanhood.

Naruto smirked as he saw this and pulled her panties off as he continued to lick and as he did Sakura grabbed his head and shoved it into her as much as she could as she screamed Naruto." as she orgasmed and wrapped her legs around his head.

He continued to lick her and as her orgasm ended she grab his hair and pulled on it pulling him up where she kissed him and worked on his pants desperately.

Naruto stopped kissing and said "Settle down. We got all the time in the world Saku-hime. I want your first time to be special." as he returned to kissing her gently while rubbing her clit with his fingers and slipping one in every so often.

Sakura mewed under his attention and she felt herself getting close again and she asked in a pleading voice "Please...."

Naruto looked at her in the eyes and asked "Are you sure Sakura. We can stop if you want."

Sakura bit her lip and said "No.....I want this....please."

Naruto nods as he positioned himself and slowly entered her. She hissed as she felt him enter all the way and he stopped and let her get use to him.

Sakura saw the worry on his face and said "I broke it during training here.....it's OK, just go slow...this is my first time."

Naruto nods and slowly pulled half way out before going back in slow and then back out a little further before reentering. He slowly started to pick up speed and as Sakura began to moan from the pleasure she wrapped her legs around his waist locking him in place and he increased his speed greatly and Sakura arched her back as she hit her peak and reached several new ones as she felt things she never even dreamed of.

Naruto finally after Sakura 4th orgasm since they began reached his own collapsed on top of her panting.

End lemon

Sakura breath was shallow as Naruto leaned forward and kissed her lips before pulling her close and falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When Sakura awoke she blinked as she saw a ceiling above her and thought "_what the hell."_ as she looked around and saw she was in her room and thought "_how the hell did I get here."_

The door to Sakura room opened and her mom walked in and said "Morning dear. You asked me to wake you at 6 am to get ready for your test today at the academy."

Sakura blinked and asked "Huh....what test mom."

Suki, Sakura mother said "The Gennin exam. The one you been preparing for since you were 7......Sakura, is that a hickey on your neck and why are you sleeping naked. You know how cold it gets in the mornings. What are you trying to do catch a death of cold."

Sakura put her hand to her neck and looked at her dresser mirror and thought "_but if this is real then...."_ as she grabbed her head as memories of talking with the Sorceress came back to her and her eyes widen and thought "_so we came back in time but how and why now."_ and saw her mother looking at her worried and Sakura said "Oh this. I went looking at a clothing shop yesterday and the lady who ran the shop was cleaning the front curtain when I came in and she accidentally dropped the vacuum hose and it hit my neck. I'm surprised though that it left that mark."

Suki said "I see.....are you OK dear."

Sakura said "Yeah mom......Well I need to get ready mom."

Suki said "Oh right. Breakfast will be ready shortly.....Sakura, what happened to your hair."

Sakura reached back and said "My hair.....oh yeah. I'm surprised you didn't notice it last night mom but I guess my dress hid it. I decided to take being a ninja serious so I thought I should look the part. I also got tired of people grabbing my hair to stop me when we spar at the academy."

Suki shook her had and said "Well whoever cut it did a good job but I wish you would have asked me first."

Sakura said "But after today mom I'm going to be considered an adult."

Suki bit her lip and said "I guess your right. Well I better get back to breakfast." as she left.

Sakura got up and grabbed her some cloths and stopped as she remembered what Naruto said about her mom and dad and thought "_Naruto....I need to see you and talk about what has happened and....about last night."_ as she blushed seeing the hickey as well as a few other bite marks on her breast.

When Naruto awoke he frowned as he notice he was in his apartment and blinked as he smelled something and got up and walked out and saw Rin and Obito in his kitchen and Rin said "Get your ass in the shower and get dressed. I don't want to see you naked. Your cloths are on the sink" as she looked away.

Naruto frowned as entered the bathroom. After taking a shower and getting dressed in his orange jumpsuit that was on the sink. He walked out and asked "What's going on. How did we get back to Konoha and why did you give me these cloths instead of my new ones."

Obito sighed and said "The cloths are a surprise for later today but right now it's time you learned what has really been going on while you were in Eternia. About the third week of your training at the castle we got an emergency message from Bow, Adora husband. By the time my squad made it from Eternia to Konoha, Konoha had been destroyed and Bow was dead."

Naruto frowned and said "Doesn't look destroyed to me." not trusting them.

Rin said "Please Naruto, let us explain."

Naruto frowned and nods and Obito said "We originally had planned after your 2 years of training to return you back to the day of your Gennin exam before you learned about Kyuubi using the cosmic key. We had a plan to make your life better here and also to help to train you to better understand Eternia which is why we focused so much time and energy on your physical training. Now I know with what happened with Evelyn your not happy and if everything was as she thought it was then you would have a right to but the truth is Evelyn was going to replace Adora as the queen of Etheria so she could rule it while you ruled Eternia since ruling both was very difficult for Adora and would be impossible for you or Evelyn. That was our plan but she instantly assumes the worst in people and let her belief that she was being cast aside for you cloud her judgment. That was why Adora asked you and Sakura not to tell anyone where you were from because we still had things to train Evelyn on and she was not ready to take the thrown like your not ready yet."

Naruto frowned and asked "Then why didn't you tell her or tell me the truth."

Obito sighed and said "We were planning on telling you both but first we had to deal with whoever killed Bow and destroyed Konoha. We were afraid there would be a civil war if she did not accept Adora decision and if we had to fight a civil war as well as a war with whoever attacked here then it could destroy Eternia so we decided to wait until this mess was taken care of. Especially since only 6 of us went back in time and nobody but us 9 know any different. You, Sakura, Rin, Myself, Adora, Sorceress and 3 others. Right now Adora is preparing Eternia while we prepare here for what is to come."

Naruto frowned and said "What happened to Evelyn and what's going to happen to her."

Obito said "Evelyn is going to be told the truth this time about who you are and what we planned for her. I had healed her from your attack so she didn't die if your worried about that and since she hasn't broke any laws yet or committed any crimes in this time line were not going to punish her."

Naruto looked away and said "Those men I killed.....are they still dead or..."

Rin said "No. That never happened either now."

Naruto bit his lip and said "So.....am I being used. I mean with everything that happened I felt betrayed and hurt and...."

Rin hugged him and said "Shh...it's OK, your not being used. We didn't tell you about coming back yet because you were so confused with everything else that was going on we didn't want to confuse you more. We never meant for you to feel betrayed or hurt."

Naruto asked "Does Sakura know about this yet."

Obito said "Sorceress said she told Sakura about it but sealed Sakura memory away on it until we came back so she would be allowed to adjust like you. She should remember everything now."

Naruto asked "What if I don't want to be king. What if I want to stay here."

Obito said "Your not going to be ready to be king over night. I say about 10 or 15 years. That will let you have time here to do what you feel you need to do since most start to settle down and have a family by then if not sooner. Then you can return to Eternia and be wiser and stronger then you are now and understand the ways of not only this world but also Eternia but it's not really a choice Naruto. You were born to be King. Sakura told Rin that your class had a bunch of clan heirs in the academy right."

Naruto nods and Obito said "Even though I bet some of them don't want it they each have to be the next clan head of their clans. Sometimes who your born to does matter."

Naruto frowned and asked "What's going to happen now."

Rin held up her hand and walked toward the door and opened the door and Sakura was there preparing to knock and she said "Come on in Sakura."

Sakura walked in and asked "What's going on."

Obito said "You, me, Naruto, Rin, Sorceress, Adora, and 3 others have come back to the day of your Gennin test to prepare for an attack on your village that originally destroyed it killing Adora husband. Nobody else remembers you. Evelyn has not attacked you and has no memories of meeting you or Naruto before and has no reason to hate anyone. You got all that."

Sakura frowned and said "Yeah but I thought we had to wait 2 years. Why did we come back....when we did." as she blushed.

Naruto said "Yeah, how did we get back. Last thing I remember was passing out from exhaustion."

Rin said "Sorceress said she found you both asleep. Why." looking confused.

Naruto said "Nothing. Just tired from fighting those beast masters and Sakura from escaping them."

Obito said "Well it doesn't matter. You asked why did we do it early instead of waiting the 2 years like we originally planned. We found Bow body but......his cosmic key was stolen. We found a piece of it on Bows body so we think he smashed it to keep it from being used but with the rest of it being taken there was a chance that whoever attacked and destroyed Konoha could attack Eternia. Now you asked what is going to happen right. Well Sakura and you are going to goto class to take your test and I expect you to pass this test Naruto. Don't try to be a hero or any shit like that and go after that Mizuki guy Sorceress told me about. Rin and I are going to go see the Hokage and the council and deal with some political bullshit and then we are going to come pick you up. Sakura, for now you need to act like you don't know us until tomorrow. Naruto, just act clueless and go along with everything."

Naruto said "But I am clueless, you haven't told me what's going on."

Rin said "That's perfect. Act just like that. Well we need to go, breakfast is ready for both of you and Sakura.....Sakura, can you help me real quick." as she walked into the bathroom.

Sakura looked confused and followed and when she got in the bathroom Rin sprayed Sakura with some perfume and Sakura asked "What are you doing."

Rin said "Here, next time you have sex with Naruto unless you want anyone like me or my clan to know then you need to use this. It's a perfume that's made from roses but covers all other scents for 24 hours."

Sakura was wide eyed and blushed and said "Oh."

Rin said "Now listen. I don't know why you both got together but if you hurt him I am going to kill you."

Sakura said "I wont but....I don't know what to do now. Naruto was going to leave since he felt hurt and betrayed by everyone and he didn't want me to be used. I asked him to be with me one time and...."

Rin said "Do you regret it."

Sakura shook her head and said "No."

Rin said "Good, then be there for him. You only live once Sakura, don't throw away happiness."

Sakura smiled and said "Thanks."

Rin said "No problem. Now lets go see what our idiots are doing." as she opened the door and sweat dropped.

Sakura walked out and asked "What are you both doing."

Naruto and Obito both were standing upside down on their heads with a straw in their mouths drinking some milk and both fell over spilling the milk.

Obito said "I won."

Naruto said "It was a tie, we both got distracted."

Rin slapped her head and asked "What the hell were you idiots doing."

Obito said "He hates milk as much as I do so we decided to play a game. First one to finish their glass of milk wins."

Naruto said "And we decided to do it standing on our heads because I learned almost all the taste buds are on the tongue so by drinking upside down we didn't have to taste the milk."

Rin sighed and saw Sakura with a tick on her forehead and said "Welcome to the club."

Sakura said "Team 7 is cursed."

Rin said "Come on idiot. We got a bunch of bitches to talk to." as she grab Obito arm and dragged him out of the apartment."

After they were gone Naruto sat down at the table and asked "Want to join me Sakura-chan."

Sakura said "Sure." as she sat down.

Naruto ate a few bites and saw Sakura wasn't eating and Sakura said "I already ate before coming here...about what happened last night."

Naruto stopped eating and said "Don't worry. I won't get in your way of Sasuke."

Sakura said "That wasn't what I was going to say.....I wanted to tell you thank you and I enjoyed it but how did you know how to do some of those things you did."

Naruto said "Um....I've been around." as he ate while looking away.

Sakura asked "What do you mean you been around. Wasn't that your first time also."

Naruto looked down and said "No......I've done it once before."

Sakura asked "When.....was it with Evelyn." feeling a little upset.

Naruto said "Um no.....it was here in Konoha."

Sakura frowned and asked "Who was she."

Naruto said "I don't know. Lady broke into my apartment one night really drunk and said she wanted to screw a demon. It was dark and I couldn't see to much about her but she sort of showed me what to do and every time I did something wrong she cut me with a kunai so I learned real quick what makes a woman squeal or scream."

Sakura eyes were wide and said "So...."

Naruto said "Yeah.....So that was how I first had sex......At least I learned enough to make your first good...I hope."

Sakura smiled and said "Yeah.....but......"

Naruto frowned and said "But what."

Sakura said "Skeletor." making Naruto look at her.

Naruto asked "What does he have to do with this Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip and said "When Sorceress told me about us coming back and about the Kyuubi being in you she told me some other things as well. Something she kept from everyone including Adora.......Your gift Naruto, the sword of power that you have. You use it to transform into He-man, right."

Naruto frowned and said "Yeah. How did you know though Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip and said "There are things I don't understand yet so I can't tell you everything she told me until I do but she did tell me that a spell was cast before Teela, Adam and Skeletor died that day." as she thought quickly "_I can't tell him the entire truth or it could ruin any chance we have or not have......I got it."_

Sakura swallowed and said "Skeletor cast a spell to make it where he would someday be reincarnated to have his revenge. He-man is only needed to combat an evil that could destroy Eternia and take the secrets of castle Greyskull. Since the sword of power chose to be He-man then that means evil is coming......I think whoever destroyed Konoha was the reincarnation of Skeletor."

Naruto frowned and said "I don't know. Maybe.....but if it's true then we need to get stronger."

Sakura said "yeah. I agree."

Naruto asked "So what are we Sakura-chan."

Sakura bit her lip and asked "Do you regret last night."

Naruto said "No....do you."

Sakura said "No.....but what kind of relationship does that make us. Are we in love with each other or friends with benefits or something else."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I think our lives are about to change.....I think people are going to find out about me and try to use me like Evelyn did."

Sakura said "Most likely."

Naruto said "That means they will most likely try and use you to get to me again also."

Sakura looked down and said "Yeah." quietly

Naruto rubbed his temples and stopped for a moment and looked at Sakura and asked "Sakura.....I got an idea but....it could be risky. I mean I think I know a way to keep people from using you to get to me but at the same time make it where we could be together without everyone knowing where together. We are together right."

Sakura bit her lip and said "I........I don't know. Until recently I thought I was in love with Sasuke but then I started to have feelings for you and now that were back I....."

Naruto said "I understand. I'm confused as well as you. I honestly was expecting to leave and never see you again but......"

Sakura said "But last night...."

Naruto nods and Sakura asked "What is your plan Naruto. Maybe it could help us figure out what we are."

Naruto said "Before my grandparent were married Teela was Adam's personal guard.....my mother was also my dads personal guard so....."

Sakura said "So you want me to be your personal guard."

Naruto said "I don't know. It's just an idea."

Sakura said "How about we deal with one thing at a time. How about we decide to just be friends right now while we both decide our feelings for each other and get stronger to stop Skeletor if he is the one who attacked Konoha in the future."

Naruto asked "But what if you decide you have feelings for Sasuke or Hinata asks me out or someone else."

Sakura said "You know about Hinata liking you."

Naruto said "Yeah, I figured it out."

Sakura frowned and for several minutes thought quietly and said "Evelyn gave me some advice once when she first asked you out. She asked me since we were going to be there for 2 years what harm would come from going out on friendly dates if you wanted to go out with her and if things evolved from there then....."

Naruto looked down and said "Sakura....do you love me."

Sakura said "I.....I don't know.." as she looked away.

Naruto asked "What do you mean you don't know. It's a yes or no question. You either love someone or you don't. If you don't then why are we trying to figure out a way to have a relationship that we don't want. Either way I will still be your friend Sakura but I can't let my heart suffer being a backup in case the person you love doesn't return your feelings."

Sakura flinched remembering Evelyn's words and said "Your not a backup Naruto."

Naruto said "Then why can't you answer yes or no."

Sakura looked down and for several minutes tried to find an answer and said "I can't.....I'm so confused Naruto. Everything the last year has been confusing. I don't know who I love and who I don't anymore Naruto." as she began to cry.

Naruto got up and hugged her and said "Shh......It's OK."

Sakura sniffed and wiped her eyes and said "Really."

Naruto said "Yeah.....I will treasure last night always Sakura and I want you to know the feelings I have for you are real.....since you don't know what your feelings for me are then I will back off and give you time to figure it out. I will always be your friend Sakura and if you decide you love Sasuke or someone else then I wish you happiness."

Sakura asked "Why does it sound like your breaking up with me."

Naruto said "It can't be a break up if there's nothing there besides a night of passion. Neither of us regret that night but if our feelings for each other are not there after that then what are we. Friends with benefits......I won't cheapen my feeling for you like that and you deserve better then that as well. If you decide you love me and my feelings have not changed for you then I will take you for ever but if you want to pursue Sasuke or someone else I won't get in your way and if someone wants to spend time chasing after me I won't deny them either since my feelings for you may change like your feelings for me or Sasuke."

Sakura who felt her heart breaking said "I need to go." as she got up and left leaving the door open as she ran away.

Sakura ran back to her house and up to her room crying and Suki who was in the kitchen heard Sakura enter the house and went up to Sakura room and found Sakura crying and asked "What's wrong dear."

Sakura jumped up and hugged her mom and said "Mom......I'm.....I.....I...."

Suki began to rub Sakura back and said "Shh.....it's OK dear. Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

Sakura calmed down and said "Mom........I'm so confused.....I don't know what to do anymore."

Suki said "It's OK dear, tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help you."

Sakura sniffed and said "I......I've spent years chasing Sasuke and gave up my friendship with Ino for him and he's never even said a nice thing to me and yet I can't help but feel I love him......but..."

Suki who was frowning hearing Sakura crying again over Sasuke asked "But...."

Sakura said "But lately I've started to have feelings for someone else. Someone whose always given my kind words, smiles, treated me with respect and like a princess.........I............I was training and got attacked by some men.....He came and saved me mom and nearly died from his wounds but he was worried about me the entire time wanting to see me happy."

Suki who had covered her mouth asked "When was this dear."

Sakura said "I couple of days ago.....I didn't tell anyone about it since I didn't want to get him in trouble because to save me he had to kill them."

Suki frowned and Sakura said "After he was healed I......I wanted to show him my thanks and I.....I was with him mom." as she looked down.

Suki eyes were wide and then softened and said "So there was no vacuum."

Sakura said "No......He asked me today if I loved him and I told him I didn't know mom because I still feel something for Sasuke. How could I not know because it was a yes or no question and I couldn't answer......he told me he understood and that he would give me time to figure out my emotions but he wasn't going to weaken his feelings for me by being friends with benefits or anything like that.....He told me that he would let me make up my mind between him or Sasuke or someone else if I decided to be with someone else and he wouldn't pressure me but....."

Suki said "But he wasn't going to be a backup either."

Sakura was shocked and asked "How did you know mom."

Suki said "You've grown a lot recently Sakura......More then even I notice but your still very young and do stupid things. This person sounds like a very nice and noble person and I think he's right Sakura. If your willing to cheapen someone else's feelings or your own to be friends with benefits or anything like that all your doing is keeping that person as a backup. You can't play with peoples emotions like that. You either have to hold onto them with all your heart or let them go...." as she looked down sadly.

Sakura saw this and said "How do you know so much mom."

Suki said "I.....I once made a similar mistake Sakura. I think every woman has at one point in time.......but that is all I can tell you. You will have to make your own choice and live with it but.......were you safe Sakura....I mean....."

Sakura who was blushing said "All the girls in my.......we got a shot that makes us unable to get pregnant for 6 months and that was 3 months ago." as she thought "_I can't tell her about my squad."_

Suki said "Good. You maybe considered an adult but your still to young to be a mother.....that is if your not late for class." as she looked at the clock.

Sakura looked at the clock and went wide eyed and said "Shit, I go 10 minutes to get to the academy." as she ran out of the room.

Suki watched her leave and looked down and thought "_be careful daughter."_

As Sakura ran into the academy she saw Ino sitting by Sasuke and Iruka said "There you are Sakura. You almost missed the test. Please take a seat."

Sakura nods and looks for Naruto and thought "_Where is he."_ as Iruka said "Roy Mesu.....Shikamaru Nara.......Sasuke Uchiha.......Naruto Uzumaki....." as he looked for Naruto and said "Naruto Uzumaki...."

Just then there was a swirl of leaves and Naruto appeared shocking everyone and said "Sorry I'm late, A black cat crossed my path so I had backtrack and wound up getting lost on the road of life."

Sakura slammed her head in her desk and muttered 'idiot' while everyone else sweat dropped and Iruka glared at Naruto and said "Take a seat Naruto. You should take being a ninja more serious then that."

Naruto said "But I know a Jounin who is worse then that. At least I don't read Icha Icha paradise."

Iruka shook his head and said "Ino Yamanaka. Now that everyone is here, I would like to first start off wishing......" as he continued his speech about what it takes to be a ninja before starting the ninja test.

In the Hokage office the Sandaime said "Alright, please send in the 2 who wished to see me." to his secretary.

The secretary said "Yes sir." as she left and a few minutes later the door to his office opened up and the third looked up and went wide eyed and thought "_It can't be....they both died."_ and he asked "Who are you and how may I help you."

Obito looked around and said "Damn, I was sure this place would have changed since Minato-sensei died."

Rin said "Tell me about it. Hello Hokage-sama, in case you can't tell who we are I am Rin Inuzuka Uchiha and this is my husband Obito Uchiha."

Obito flashed his Sharingan eye and the third frowned and said "That's not possible. Obito Uchiha died nearly 18 years ago and Rin Inuzuka died the night of the Kyuubi attack."

Rin said "Perhaps I can explain sir. You see the day we were attacked by Iwa nins and we thought Obito was dead I was emotionally distracted by being captured and nearly raped before Obito came to save me and then Kakashi had to save him losing his eye. I was also drugged and when Obito pushed Kakashi and I away and was buried under the boulders I assumed when he passed out he was dead. Minato-sensei sealed his body when he arrived taking my word on his death but when the Uchiha clan refused to let him be buried in the Uchiha cemetery for giving Kakashi his eye Minato-sensei and Kushina went to prepare his body and discovered he still was barely alive. They then resealed his body and took him to Eternia to the greatest medic there and she was able to save his life but he had to take several years of rehabilitation before he was able to return to active duty."

Obito said "Minato-sensei was going to inform Kakashi but from what he told us the only way the Uchiha clan kept from having Kakashi killed for stealing the Uchiha bloodline was by using my 'death' and 'final request' to save him."

The third frowned and said "Can you prove that you are Obito Uchiha."

Obito said "Any blood test against my records will show a match as well as my usable Sharingan eye."

The Sandaime asked "Why have you not returned before now then."

Obito said "Sir....you may or may not remember but I was considered a failure to my clan, a dead last who couldn't activate my Sharingan. When I was at Eternia and Rin here was making the trip there to help with my rehab we fell in love with the place and Minato sensei allowed us to live there as unofficial ambassadors if you will. We were taught about Eternia and they learned about the elemental nations from us."

The Sandaime frowned and said "I have never heard of this Eternia."

Obito said "Because Jiraiya-sama and Minato-sensei did not want the truth they discovered about Minato-sensei parentage to come to light sir. Sensei was from a very influential family in Eternia. There are other things that we can tell you besides that but we were told to tell you and the council at the same time."

The Sandiames said "What about you Rin. How are you alive."

Rin said "Sir, I wasn't in Konoha the day the Kyuubi attack. I came back 2 days later though and heard Sensei was dead but why I was not in Konoha, where I was and why I haven't returned is something I would only tell the council because there are things that will effect my former clan involved."

The Sandaime frowned and asked "Why exactly are you needing to see the council."

Obito said "Because the Queen of Eternia is on her way to Konoha as we speak sir and she does not want to answer thousands of simple questions about herself and her Kingdom. She has authorized us to give a brief history lesson on not only Eternia but also what remains of Minato-sensei family there in Eternia and why they are so influential."

The Sandaime asked "When will she arrive."

Obito said "Sometime today most likely this afternoon since her time is very valuable as I am sure you could understand."

The Sandaime said "Very well. ANBU." as he activated a seal under his desk.

4 ANBU appeared and the Sandaime said "Please contact the entire council and tell them to meet in one hour and also please contact Hatake Kakashi and have him come as well at that time and do not be late. Go."

The 4 ANBU left and the Sandaime said "Now while they are gone I must ask what are your plans for the future."

Obito said "If you and the council agree with what the queen has come to discuss then Rin and I will be staying in Konoha with your and the council permission. If not then we will return there since our friends are there and we have lives there The Queen wishes to learn more about the elemental nation as well as Konoha and establishing diplomatic relations with them and other nations here for her Kingdom. We were asked to be his advisors since we are originally from here......Can you tell me what happened to the rest of the Uchiha clan sir."

The Sandaime looked down and said "I regret to inform you that the rest of you clan was killed in one night by the heir to the clan Uchiha Itachi leaving only his brother alive."

Rin asked "When was this sir and how old is Itachi little brother. I remember Itachi being born because I was ordered to stay away from treating his wife afraid I might transplant another eye so I know he was oldest child."

The Sandaime said "It was 7 years ago and Sasuke is only 14."

Obito said "So Itachi little brother is clan head now."

The Sandaime said "Actually Sasuke is not the clan head. He is to young to sit on the council so the seat is currently vacated."

Obito looked at Rin and asked "What do you think."

Rin frowned and asked "What's he like sir, Sasuke I mean."

The Sandaime said "Because of the torture Itachi used on him that night with his Sharingan making him relive the massacre over and over again with the help of the Sharingan he has become obsessed with killing Itachi."

Rin said "So he's power obsessed." with a frown.

The Sandiame nods and asked "Why are you asking about Sasuke."

Obito looked at Rin and she glared for several moments and sighed before she said "It's your choice."

Obito said "Sir, if you and the council agrees when the queen leaves here she is leaving a large group of people to establish relations with Konoha and other villages as well as other reasons but we were going to have to build places for them to live, work, eat, and such that could inconvenience some of the village for a short period of time but.....you said Sasuke is to young to take the seat on the council so that means nobody is in control of the Uchiha district at this time right."

The Sandiame said "So your thinking of using the Uchiha district to help settle these ambassadors here."

Obito said "Well actually all of the Uchiha property sir. I mean we don't have to worry about the Uchiha fortune so Sasuke can have all of that he wants plus his family home and one of the training grounds but it will be 20 or 30 years before any other Uchiha could use those places and they are all going to need worked on to be hospitable again so why have an entire district that is going to waste when not only for the good of the Uchiha clan but Konoha they could be used since the people who are coming are tailors, cooks, farmers, some of the Royal guards and their families."

The Sandaime said "You do make several excellent points but the decision is not mine as you would need permission from the council and Sasuke."

Obito said "If you want sir I do not mind having Sasuke at the council meeting so I won't have to repeat everything again to him later since I know how gossip spreads in this village and it won't take long to learn of my being here."

The Sandaime thought of it for a moment and said "No....that is alright. As you pointed out Sasuke is not of age to take the council seat however if the council agrees with what you propose you will have to become the clan head of the Uchiha clan until Sasuke comes of age."

Obito said "That's fine sir. Serving under the Queen I have seen and dealt with my share of political headaches."

The Sandaime said "Yes and they always mean more paperwork."

Obito asked "Why don't you use Kagebunshin sir to aid you doing paperwork. They transfer their knowledge back to the original. I often use them for my paperwork. Just create 3 and have them work for about and hour and dispel one at a time every 10 minutes. That way you can be done with the paperwork for the day in half the time."

The Sandaime face faulted and said "Damn....all those years wasted. How did you think of it."

Obito said "I didn't, sensei did."

The Sandaime looked at the clock and said "Well it is nearly time, we should head toward the council chambers."

Both Rin and Obito bowed and followed the Sandaime but they were being followed by a team of ANBU as well.

When they got to the council chambers the Sandaime walked in and said "Please have a seat in the center of the room."

Both Rin and Obito did and a gasp from the side of the room was heard and Rin turned toward the gasp and said "Tsume.....is that you sis."

Tsume said "What the hells going on here. My sister died during the Kyuubi attack."

The Sandaime said "That is one of the reasons I called this meeting. Perhaps you both should introduce yourself and then explain how you both alive when everyone thought you were dead and then we can go from there."

Obito said "My name is Obito Uchiha."

Several gasp were heard by this and a person appeared in front of Obito attempting to grab him when Obito grab the person wrist and reversed it while activating his Sharingan and said "Hello Kakashi-teme. Sorry I'm late, got lost on the road of life."

Kakashi was shocked and asked "How."

Rin said "If you and my idiot husband will calm down we can tell everyone how we are both alive Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi frowns behind his mask but nods and the Sandaime said "Now I do not want any other outburst like that or I will deal with those responsible myself. Kakashi, take a seat."

Kakashi nods and takes the seat he was in before and Obito said "Now where was I.....Oh yeah, long story short, because Rin was emotionally distracted by being captured, drugged, and torture when I was halfway buried under the earth jutsu and gave up my newly awakened Sharingan to Kakashi and passed out from the pain she thought I died and Minato-sensei sealed my body without checking believing Rin's words since she was the team medic. My clan felt I dishonored them by giving Kakashi my eye and refused to let me be buried in the Uchiha clan cemetery. Luckily for me Minato-sensei and Kushina-sama decided to prepare by body for funeral in the public cemetery but discovered I still had a weak pulse and resealed my body and took me back to their homeland to be treated by one of their doctors who could heal as good as Tsunade-sama. It took me several years of rehab before I could get around normal. Because of my clans view on Kakashi Sharingan and my weakness from the attack that I needed rehab for it was decided that I would remain for all reason dead and work as an ambassador between Konoha and Eternia."

Shikaku said "Pardon me but who is this Kushina person and why did you refer to the Yondaime as being from another country and where is this Eternia you speak of. I have never heard of it."

Obito said "As you all know Minato-sensei was believed to be an orphan. The truth is the day he was born his family home was attacked and he was kidnapped to be used as a hostage. His family is very influential and powerful in Eternia. The person who was behind the kidnapping of him was killed the same day as his parents were but one of his men brought him here to the elemental countries and when they received word their superior was dead left him in the woods to die. Luckily he was found in the woods and brought to Konoha believing him to be another war orphan. His remaining family sent out teams to search for him and for several years they did not find him until Kushina-sama, one of the Etherian guards and one of the Queens most trusted soldier found him and Jiraiya-sama. After verifying who he was with a blood test she introduced herself to both and took them to Eternia where Minato-sensei was introduced to his family. After a short time he returned back here because of the war but he was assigned a personal body guard who was Kushina-sama and Jiraiya-sama and Minato-sensei made a story for her saying she was from the recently destroyed whirlpool country so she could be accepted her in Konoha and to keep the secret of his family and Eternia until the war was over and was planning to reveal the truth about Eternia 2 weeks after the Kyuubi attack because of a personal event that was to happen the week before. She was with him until the day Kyuubi attacked and she died that day as well shortly before he did."

Murmurs were heard from this and the Sandiame frowned and said "What was Minato exact political status if I may ask."

Obito said "I am sorry Sandaime-sama but the Queen is the only one who can tell you since it relates to how politics are in Eternia. They are....different then here so without her explaining to you how it is I am not able to tell you but as I told you earlier she will be here later today."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Very well. What about you Rin. Obito here has told us why he was thought to be dead now how about you."

Rin said "After Obito was taken to Eternia I was told by Minato-sensei and Kushina-sama the truth about him being alive and asked to go to help with his rehab since I was basically blackballed by the Uchiha clan for performing the operation that transfered the eye to Kakashi as well as my being unable to speak to dogs in my former clan so I was the expendable to be gone for long periods of time without raising question. While there I also got to learn some of their medical skills since they have skills Konoha doesn't and Konoha has some they don't. I would usually go on my days off from missions there to help and...."

Danzo asked "Excuse me for asking but you and Obito here speak like you can be to this Eternia in a short amount of time but how can that be if we have never heard of it."

Rin said "Eternia has a unique way of travel that only those of higher ranking in the Royal guard or the Royal family has knowledge of. It is a closely guarded secret but since Kushina-sama and Minato-sensei were both high ranking members there they both had access to this unique travel which they used which allowed me to travel there in less then a few minutes."

Murmurs broke out at this as the Shinobi there thought of what a travel ability like that could do.

Danzo who was not listening to the murmurs asked "So your saying they could put an army anywhere they wanted with their way of transport."

Rin said "Yes and No. Their transport could get them within a few feet of their target or within 10 miles of their target. It's not an exactly refined. I've left here and ended up in the middle of no where in Eternia when I traveled there and when I returned I wound up once walking out in the hot springs and another time I was near the border of Rice country. It's getting better as this time Obito and I wound up on top of the Hokage monument when we were trying to arrive near the front gate."

Before anyone could say anything music could be heard and Obito said "Well looks like they got closer then I thought they would They were suppose to arrive at the front gates." as suddenly lightning was seen on the edge of the room and a tunnel appeared and Adora and Bow walked out and Rin and Obito both bowed and said "Your majesty. We were not expecting you till later." making everyone realize who the woman was.

Adora said "Rise. Who is the leader of this village."

The Sandaime said "I am the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha."

Adora said "Ah, your the previous leader Minato told me about."

The Sandaime asked "I hope it was all good news he told you."

Adora said "Yes it was.....Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Queen Adora of Etheria, acting ruler of Eternia in place of my great nephew who is still to young to claim the thrown. This is my personal bodyguard and husband Bow."

Danzo asked "Why have you come here now so many years after the death of the Yondaime and why come to Konoha and what was that you just arrived by."

Adora said "I see.....you have not had a chance to inform them yet have you." as she looked at Rin and Obito.

Rin said "Sorry your majesty. We have only recently started the meeting and had yet to inform them of much."

Adora sighed and said "I understand. Who might you be." as she looked at Danzo.

Danzo said "My name is Danzo and I am a member of the council." in a snobbish voice."

Adora frowned and said "Forgive me Sandaime-san but does this man actually hold any standing in your village to demand answer from someone of my station." as she looked at the Sandaime.

Danzo was seething and the Sandaime said "No, he does not. Danzo, mind your place or I will have you removed from the rest of this meeting." causing a few members of the council to hold in their snickers.

Adora said "Well to answer one of his questions that I feel is important, the first thing you should know is that I am older then I appear. A lot older in fact. I won't tell you why or how but an event happened in the history of Eternia and it's sister Kingdom Etheria and the event caused a mutation in a plant that is only found in our Kingdoms. The plant only lives a month before it dies and it is so common in our Kingdom that it has effected everything from other plants, soil, water, and food. Because of this those who live there age slower. If you notice that both Rin and Obito look younger then Hatake Kakashi when he is younger then they are if he is who I think he is from Obito and Rin's pictures." as she pointed to Kakashi.

Several people now looked at Obito and Rin and realized they really did look younger."

Shikaku asked "My name is Shikaku Naru, head of the Nara clan. If I may ask without offending you why tell us such a valuable piece of information."

Adora said "Thank you for showing proper respect to me Nara-san. To answer your question leads right to why we have come now. For some time now I have been sending some of my people to each country of the elemental nation because we wanted to learn about the people here and establish relations with several countries here like Minato and I had discussed before he passed away. Konoha being the strongest and the one we are most familiar with is why I have decide to come here first."

The Sandaime asked "If I may ask, what was Minato family place in your kingdom. We were informed they were very influential but not their exact status."

Adora said "I can tell you there are currently 4 members of his family still alive but unless his son survived his parents death then I do not see a reason to inform you of that. Rin informed me that Kushina and Minato both died when the Kyuubi attacked. His family hoped that he may have been born early and survived since he would be the next leader of his family. Did he survive." in a hopeful voice.

The Sandaime saw everyone looking at him and he asked "He might have. There were a lot of infants to deal with around that time who suddenly lost their parents the night Kyuubi attacked. There is a child who I have reason to believe might be Minato and Kushina son but I have no way of proving it. If he is what would you do." causing several people to murmur and the elders to glare at him.

Adora said "I would let his family come in contact with him and give him the right to come and go as he please if he wishes to live here or Eternia since he would be the heir no matter what. He does not have to live in Eternia but he would have to deal with the responsibilities of his family though. If you wish to find out I have a way to find out without question in less then a minute. For Minato family I ask that you let me test him Hokage-sama just so they wont spend years wondering if he is or is not."

The Sandaime said "Very well. Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Yes."

The Sandaime said "Retrieve him please."

Kakashi frowned and asked "Yes Hokage-sama." as he shushined away.

Once he was gone Adora said "If you don't mind since my time here is limited can we go ahead and discuss why I came here for. A treaty between Konoha and Eternia allowing us to have a small embassy here that will negotiate with the rest of the Elemental nations."

The Sandiame said "I see no reason discussing it."

Obito said "Pardon me your highness but because of some new info I was informed earlier while talking with the Sandaime I believe that I might have a compromise that would both benefit Konoha but Eternia as well."

Adora looked at Obito and nods and Adora said "Proceed."

Obito said "With your permission Hokage-sama."

The third said "Yes."

Obito said "I learned that the Uchiha clan with the exception of 2 others was destroyed by one of the 2 other remaining Uchiha. I also learned that Sasuke, the only other Uchiha in the village is to young to be clan head and it will be 30 or 40 years before he will at the earliest have a need for all the buildings and land of the Uchiha district so I was thinking that I could take over temporarily until Sasuke came of to become clan head and allow those who you wish to come for an embassy to reopen the Uchiha property, restoring it from the degrading state it is in. I do not see a need to touch the Uchiha family funds so Sasuke can have all that since I am financially stable on my own. That way the village would not be burdened with finding housing and with all the extra people and business Konoha economy would bloom. Since I am the Captain of the guards who will be coming I could use some of them to restore the Konoha police force as well freeing the ninja of the village who are having to do that where they could be used elsewhere."

The Sandaime said "Does anyone object to Obito taking over as the clan head of the Uchiha clan until Sasuke comes of age as or what has been proposed by him."

Danzo, Koharu, and Homaru all 3 raised their hands but no one else did and Danzo cursed in his mind as he heard and saw this and the Sandaime said "I see. I do not see a problem with what you are proposing then Obito Uchiha and since the head of the Uchiha clan is sponsoring you and your people Adora I do not see any reason that your people can come here but they will have to follow the rules of Konoha." shocking the elders.

Adora said "That is good. I am willing to form a treaty that would help ease any trouble the village might have in the future with the increase numbers and a few other things."

One of the civilians who were in the room were completely shocked by everything they heard and asked "What kind of treaty."

Adora said "Obito here has already agreed to start the police force using the Royal guards and I see no trouble with that and they will follow the laws of Konoha however they will not do missions outside the village."

The Sandaime said "That seems reasonable."

Adora said "In case there is a disagreement about a crime if they catch someone breaking the law each of the guards have a small camera built into their armor that can be shown to show the crime they are charged with. They will show whoever is the head of your current village security the video and if he agrees whatever the penalty based on your laws is shall be dealt with."

The Sandaime said "Agreed."

Koharu said "You can't decide things like that."

The Sandaime said "I can Koharu as the protection of the village falls under the military control and the council has no control over the ninja or police force as they answer directly to me."

Koharu frowned and looked at Danzo who was seething and Adora said "The council has no control over any business that will open up by my people. They can't tax them or fine them or prohibit buying or selling to any of my people and we will have the same rules on my people however each shop still has the right to refuse service to anyone they want but the council can't force them."

The Sandaime asked "Does any of the council members agree or disagree with this."

Danzo said "I disagree. They are walking in and are going to take business away from our own shops."

Adora said "And what of the new business they would also be creating. Surely the people I am planning to send here cant eat at the same restaurant every day of their life or shop at the same store. They will goto the ones that are already here making more business opportunity as well for the other business in Konoha."

Danzo frowned as he saw the civilians who were about to join him relax.

The Sandaime said "Since there are no other objections then I agree with that as well."

Adora said "Finally we need to establish a currency trade. You use paper money here. We use gold. To solve this problem I will have my people sell the gold to your village at a fixed rate in exchange for your currency so they can interact with your village and if any of you are ever brought to Eternia then the same rate will be applied so you can interact with our business. Obito, do you have the estimates."

Obito said "Yes your majesty. Rin and I went to 12 jewelry shop, 5 weapon stores, and 6 general merchants here in Konoha and had them write down estimates on how much it would cost them to buy 10 lbs of gold and here are the estimates." as he handed a stack of papers."

Adora looks at them and said "Here are store estimates from your village on the price of gold. I am willing to take the total average of whatever those are and use that as our base rate for gold."

The Sandaime looked at them and said "I recognize each of the signatures and I do not see a problem with that once I verify these are authentic."

Adora said "Good, If we do not have any trouble over the next year then I will be willing to offer a trade of medical skills in the future for a better treaty."

The Sandaime said "Very well. Does anyone else have anything to say against the proposal the Queen has made here today."

The elders and Danzo frowned but remained silent.

Hiashi said "yes, the videos that your men will be able to make, what is to stop them from stealing village secrets without our knowledge and learning them by watching these videos."

Adora said "The videos will be turned over to the head of village security at the end of shift each day for inspection and returned when that guard goes on duty again the next time he or she is scheduled. That way only your village has access to viewing them. Is that acceptable."

Hiashi said "Yes."

At the academy earlier Iruka said "Naruto Uzumaki, it is now your turn. Please follow me to the next room."

Naruto got up and saw Sakura nod toward him slightly and he smiled softly and walked into the room where Mizuki and Iruka were.

Iruka said "Now Naruto, please demonstrate that you can perform henge, replacement and at least 2 working bunshin."

Naruto nods and looks around the room before he smirks before he puts his hands together and said "Harem Jutsu." as 5 other Naruto appear and all 6 changed into Naruko and Mizuki and Iruka both blew back with nosebleeds and Iruka got up and screamed "Don't do stupid jutsu." as he hit Naruto on the head.

Naruto said "Thanks for passing me Iruka-sensei, I created 5 clones, all 6 of us henged into a naked woman and then I replaced your headband from your head to mine. See." pointing toward the one on his head.

Iruka was stunned and asked "How..."

Naruto said "I learned to control my chakra finally Iruka-sensei."

Mizuki growled and said "Those weren't regular bunshin."

Naruto said "Your right, there Kagebunshin no Jutsu. Iruka-sensei words were create 2 working bunshin not the Bunshin no Jutsu."

Iruka said "He's right Mizuki. He passed the test."

Mizuki said "But...."

Iruka said "He passed Mizuki so drop it."

Naruto said "Thank Iruka-sensei." as he turned and walked out of the room.

When he walked back everyone but Sakura was shocked he passed and Iruka came out and said "Ino Yamanaka."

Ino walked to the back and a few moments later a scream of joy was heard and Ino came back with her Hiate on her head.

Iruka walked in to the class room and there was a shushin in the room and Kakashi appeared.

Iruka said "Can I help you."

Kakashi said "Yes, I need one of your students to come to a meeting with the Hokage and the council."

Iruka frowned and said "Which one."

Kakashi said "Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto blinked and asked "What do you need from me Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow and asked "How do you know who I am."

Naruto thought a second and said "Your in the bingo book, Sharingan Kakashi, also known as Copy Cat Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Your right.....anyways I was asked to bring you to the Hokage and the council."

Naruto said "Alright." as he stood up and walked to the front of the class.

Kakashi saw the Hiate and said "Congrats on passing." as they shushined away."

Ino said "I wonder what that's about."

Sakura bit her lip and said "Who knows." quietly.

When Kakashi and Naruto appeared in the council chambers Obito, Rin, Adora, and Bow all 4 gasped as did several council members who started to mumbled under their breaths. Several also noticed the Hiate on his head as well.

The Sandaime released some KI and said "QUITE." and everyone in the room quited down.

Naruto looked at the Eternian and looked at the Hokage and asked "What's up jiji."

The Sandaime said "Naruto, this is Queen Adora of Eternia. She has a little test she would like you to do. If you pass this test then we will know who your parents are but if not then I am sorry for bringing this up."

Naruto thought "_so that's what your doing."_ and turned to Adora and asked "What is this test your majesty." shocking everyone in the room with his respect."

Adora reached into her weapon pouch and pulled out a scroll and opened the scroll before she sent some chakra into it and out popped the sword of power and she turned the sword around where it was pointing down and raised up and slammed the sword into the ground all the way to the guard.

Adora said "Hokage-sama, I ask that you or anyone else in this room beside Naruto here try to pull this sword out of the ground with all your might."

The Sandaime asked "Why."

Adora said "I can only tell you that answer if it is removed from the ground. No one should be able to pull this sword out of the ground except for those who are related to who we believe he might be. If none of you can pull it out of the ground and Naruto can then that will prove that he is related to them since this sword can only be used by those of that family."

The Sandaime said "Very well. I will try it." as he walked over and grabbed the handle and tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge and he tried using chakra and he said "Amazing. Kakashi, you try."

Kakashi tried and frowned as he couldn't get it to budge and said "I am unable to sir."

Adora said "Would any one else like to try."

Danzo said "Yes, I would." as he got up and reached with his only arm and tried to pull it out and fell back on his butt and said "This is ridiculous. There is no way he can pull that sword out."

Adora asked "Would anyone else like to try before Naruto does."

No one said anything and Adora said "Alright Naruto.....try to claim the sword."

Naruto nods and he walked over and grabbed the handle and began to pull and at first nothing happened and a few people relaxed while the Sandaime frowned but Naruto said "By......by the............by the power of Greyskull....." as the sword began to slide out of the ground and as it did a blinding light filled the room and a deep voice was heard saying "**I have the power**." as the light in the room returned to normal everyone was wide eyed seeing a blond hair man with red short and a gold belt.

Adora smiled as she saw this and said "Congratulations He-man."

He-man saw everyone looking at him and he placed the sword back on his back and he closed his eyes and he changed back to normal except his orange jumpsuit was replaced with black silk pants, a white silk shirt and a red vest.

Naruto said "Whoa.....that was cool." as he looked at himself and asked "Hey, what happened to my cloths."

Adora said "I can safely say Hokage-san that Naruto is in fact the son of Minato and Kushina. As to your question about what is Minato status in Eternia. The answer is simple. Minato was the son of Adam, my twin brother and King of Eternia meaning Minato was the prince of Eternia and now Naruto here is." making everyone in the room pale.

Naruto said "I'm a prince." as he looked shock.

Before anyone could say anything a civilian council member screamed "What the hell was that and how dare you say that demon is the son of the Yondaime Hokage. He should have been put to death the day he was born."

Adora unleashed a massive amount of KI causing the civilians to have trouble breathing and the Shinobi to sweat."

Adora said "What is the meaning of this Sandaime. How dare this man call my great nephew a demon that should have been killed."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Yue Jeu. You have broken my law. ANBU, take this man to Ibiki and have him locked away."

The council member paled and said "You can't do this." as he was grabbed by 2 ANBU who appeared and they left in a swirl of leaves.

Adora said "I am waiting." in a commanding voice.

The Sandaime said "Perhaps we should discuss this more private."

Adora said "NO. Not only has the honor of my family been insulted by that man remark but that of my kingdom as well. I will not deal with back room politics. You will either answer my question now or I will forget signing a treaty with this village and take Naruto and declare war on your village." making the entire room pale.

The Sandaime saw Naruto looking shocked and closed his eyes and said "Very well. The day Naruto was born the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked our village. Minato was to noble to ask someone else to give their child so he used his own son to seal the Kyuubi into at the cost of his life."

Naruto got a shocked and hurt look on his face and Adora said "Where is your proof that the Kyuubi is inside of Naruto. I wish to see this seal myself."

The Sandaime looked at Naruto and looked down and said "Naruto....would you take off your shirt and channel some chakra."

Naruto frowned and said "You lied to me.......all these years you lied to me about why I was treated the way I was and about my parent. If you knew my father was to noble to use someone else's child means you knew all along who I was."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Your father had a lot of enemies. He asked that you be seen as a hero and that you be given your mothers last name in hopes to protect you."

Naruto frowned and Adora said "Naruto....show me the seal please. I am having trouble believing Minato would do that since he was planning for you and your mother to come to Eternia after you were born." making several people frown.

Naruto looked down and said "Alright." as he took off his vest and several peoples eyes widen when they saw the scar near Naruto heart and the Sandaime asked "How did you get those scar Naruto."

Naruto looked at the scars on his body and said "I got attacked by people and they healed leaving scars. You've seen me in the hospital from some of those attacks. Why are you so shocked."

The Sandaime frowned and Adora said "Please mold some chakra Naruto because I do not see any seal."

Naruto frowned and put his hands in a ram seal and flared his chakra and Adora said "Well......where is it." making those from Konoha look.

The Sandaime thought "_what's going on here. Where is the seal holding Kyuubi."_

Adora said "I'm waiting. Where is this oh so great seal you claimed held the Kyuubi and Naruto was attacked for. Where is your proof that Kyuubi is inside of him."

A civilian said "Look at his face. Those whiskers on his face."

Rin snorts drawing attention to her and burst out laughing and Homaru said "I do not see what is so funny."

Rin said "Oh, your going to get a kick out of this. I was asked to be Naruto godmother and since my own clan kicked me out for not being able to talk to dogs they thought I didn't have the family bloodline. The truth is I was able to talk to cat's instead. I asked Kushina to let me give Naruto my bloodline since my husband and I can't have kids so that way my unique bloodline might pass on so while he was still inside his mother I gave him a shot of my DNA. Underneath these tattoos are whiskers along with every other Inuzuka so if this is your proof the big bad Kyuubi is inside of Naruto then your all idiots."

Most of the people in the room frowned and Danzo said "What about the healing ability he has. Only a Jinchuuriki can heal from wounds like that one over his heart."

Adora said "Oh, you mean this." as she pulled out a kunai and cut her hand and to the shock of everyone it healed in a few seconds. Adora said "It's part of the Royal bloodline Mr. oh so great council man." in a mocking tone while she glared at him.

The Sandaime said "How is this possible. I saw the seal on Naruto myself when he was an infant and I read Minato scroll he left."

Adora said "WAIT. You mean to tell me your taking something like this from a scroll. You said Minato had lots of enemies to Naruto when you tried to explain it to him. How do we know someone didn't kidnap him from the hospital and draw the seal on him and left a scroll wherever you found it. Perhaps Minato really did kill the Kyuubi like people believe."

At this everyone was in deep thought and Naruto said "So your saying my lives been hell because of a lie." sounding angry.

Obito thought "_damn, I wish I had some popcorn. This is entertaining and Naruto playing his role perfect and he doesn't even know his lines."_

Adora took a deep breath and said "Let me ask you something. A seal that should be able to hold something like the Kyuubi had to be strong right. Seals degrade over time and need checked up on. When was the last time you actually checked this mysterious seal."

The Sandaime said "The seal finalized setting 2 weeks after the Kyuubi defeat. After the first year the seal never showed any signs of doing anything but what it was suppose to do so I saw no reason to watch the seal and I placed Naruto in the orphanage at that point."

Adora said "And what purpose was this seal to do besides holding the Kyuubi. That man there called Naruto a Jinchuuriki and I know from what I have read on that subject in the past that any seal that holds a demon would drain a demon of it's power giving it to the person it was imprisoned in."

The Sandaime said "Yes, that was what it was to do."

Adora said "Then you either got 2 options of what happened and both are making me want to declare war on this village. The first is an enemy of Minato found out about Naruto and placed a fake seal on him and left a scroll for you to find hoping that Konoha would kill Naruto which makes you all idiots for actually doing what your enemies wanted you to do which is trying to kill an innocent. The second option is that the seal finished it's job killing the Kyuubi at some point in Naruto young life and because of all your hate for the Kyuubi you hurt the hero of your village for saving all your asses and you never even checked to see how your hero was doing to busy trying to kill him. Now I don't know which option it was but all your so called evidence that he is a demon has been shot down and destroyed......since it was Naruto who this village has wronged I leave it to him to decide your fates. If he asks I will send my kingdoms entire army at Konoha within the hour. What is your choice Naruto."

Naruto saw as the entire council was pale and he reached up and took the hiate of his head and looked at it and said in a quite voice "All my life I saw the people of this village glare at me, throw me out of stores, over charge me for nearly everything, trying to hinder my growth by kicking me out of classes and libraries. When I asked for help I usually was spat upon or ignored like I wasn't even there.....when I tried to make friends parents would pull their children away or accusing me of things I never done or telling the children that I was a bad person and stay away from.........after I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was 5 I lived on the streets for a month digging through garbage or going without until jiji found me and gave me my own apartment and he took me for ramen......it was the first time that I ever had a hot meal in my entire life and after being hungry so much and to actually get full from it I thought it was something that was made by heaven........Ayame and her dad never treated me like the rest of the village. To them I became their favorite customer.......they talked to me and treated me like I was actually someone.........When I entered the academy I was so excited that I would have a chance to make friends and on a small scale I did......Kiba and I would joke around talking about how cool it would be when we became ninja......Shikamaru and Choji liked to skip out of class with Kiba that were so boring since I usually was asked to either sit in the corner or in the hall.....That was until we got Iruka-sensei for our sensei......at first I didn't trust him because he would look at me like the rest of the village....I didn't know why but when I started to play pranks so people would look at me he changed and he actually started to try and teach me......it was him who taught me to read and how to throw shurikens and kunais correctly and he tried to teach me other things but I never trusted him completely until recently. He acknowledge me and that was something I wanted desperately..........this scar here I got was when I met this boy who understood the pain I went through. He told me something I didn't understand at first but I understand clearly now. He told me true strength comes from protecting that which is precious to you. Only then will you find the strength to over come any obstacle..........If my father really did seal the Kyuubi in me it must have taken great strength and he must have loved Konoha as something that was precious to him........There are people in this village who have made my life a little better by treating me as a friend or someone they wanted to be around.....They are precious to me and they live here. If it wasn't for them I would say to destroy this village so instead I will protect it like my father did as long as I have my precious people I will find the strength to deal with all the other shit you guys throw at me. Since my father who should have been king reached my dream to be Hokage, when I get older I will become the king of Eternia for my father and I will protect Konoha as long as it will have me. Now if you will excuse me. I need to get lost on the road of life." as he shushin away shocking everyone.

Adora smiled and said "He will make a fine king someday......Now since Naruto will be staying here we need to discuss exactly what should happen now as I refuse to let him continue to be treated as he has and I can guarantee when the people who are coming to open the embassy hear there is an heir to the thrown here and they see the way your village has acted it will cause trouble. So....what are you going to do to fix it." with a glare and a smirk.

The Sandaime thought "_I'm getting to old for this shit."_


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto was sitting on top of the Hokage monument on his dad's head and said "you can come out now, I know your there."

A voice said "I'm impressed that you detected me Naruto. I must say that it saddens me to tell you that your not going to be a ninja of Konoha."

Naruto turned and looked at Mizuki and asked "What do you mean, I passed."

Mizuki said "After the council found out that you used Kagebunshin instead of regular bunshin they decided that Iruka was wrong and that you cheated so your going to have to hand over your Hiate. I'm sorry."

Naruto thought "_lying bastard."_ and said "That's not fair, I worked hard to get my skills. There has to be something that can be done so I can pass."

Mizuki said "Well.....there might be a way."

Naruto said "Really, how, how." in an excited kids voice and thought "_So still trying to make me get that scroll huh....I wonder."_ as he imagined a smirk.

Mizuki smirked quickly and said "Well you were always one of my favorite students and so I will tell you. There is another way but because of the difficulty of it we hardly ever use it any longer for fear of a student being killed on accident for failing to detect traps."

Naruto said "Just tell me and I will do it." as he saw Obito arrive and using the hand signs he learned for code talk from Obito sent a message with his hand behind his back away from Mizuki.

Mizuki said "All you have to do is infiltrate the Hokage tower and retrieve a giant scroll with the word forbidden on it and then take it to a shack 3 miles southeast of training ground 12 and learn one jutsu from the scroll. By doing that you will pass."

Naruto said "Is that enough Captain."

Mizuki froze as he heard a voice say "More then enough your highness. Thank you." and before Mizuki knew it he was on the ground face first with a sword against his neck.

Naruto sighed and said "I'm returning to my apartments, you can find me there Captain." as he shushined away.

Obito said "NOW...lets take you to Ibiki traitor."

Mizuki tried to resist but the moment he saw Obito Sharingan eye he passed out.

Obito took Mizuki body and shushined away and appeared in front of the Hokage and the Sandaime saw Mizuki on the floor and demanded "What happed Obito."

Obito said "This traitor tried to tell Naruto the council decided he failed the Gennin exam and told him there was another way he could prove he passed if he stole the forbidden scroll and took it to a cabin 3 miles south of training ground 12 and learn a single jutsu from it. I can't show the recording since I don't have my armor but have Ibiki interrogate him and you will find I am telling the truth."

The Sandaime said "Very well, ANBU." activating the seal under his desk.

As 4 ANBU appeared he said "Take Mizuki here to Ibiki for treason and planning to steal the forbidden scroll."

The ANBU nod and grab Mizuki and took him away and Obito said "This village really has degraded since the last time I was here if ANBU are used for jobs like that."

The Sandaime said "Yes unfortunately...hopefully the new police force will take care of that problem."

Obito nods and said "If you will excuse me I must talk with the prince." as he shushined away.

The Sandaime frowned and thought "_I must talk with him also. Jiraiya, you and I have a lot to talk about."_ as he pulled out a scroll and began to write a message.

When Obito arrived at Naruto door he found 3 very ticked off woman and he looked at what they were glaring at and thought "_someone is going to die."_ as he looked at the doll of the Kyuubi with the Yondaime's head on it with whiskers drawn on the face with red paint on the front and a kunai sticking though it into the door..

Naruto at that moment feeling the KI from the other side of the door saw Rin, Obito, Adora, and Sakura and he saw they were all staring at something on his door and saw the doll and sighed and said in a dead voice "Come on in." as he reached over and grabbed the doll pocketing the kunai and opening a closet and throwing the doll in it before he kicked some other dolls back into the closet.

As the 4 others saw this they were even more pissed and Naruto said "Relax, it's just my landlord again. He can't force me to leave as long as I pay my rent so he does it hoping to run me out but he's to old to do anything else. His wife died the night Kyuubi attacked." as he walked over and sat down at a table slipping back on his glasses and looked at a book he was reading.

Sakura asked "How long have you put up with that Naruto."

Naruto said without looking up "Since the day I first got this apartment. It takes him a week to make each one. It doesn't matter anyways......so what now since people here know I am a prince and the son of the Yondaime and He-man." as he looked at the adults.

Sakura gasped and said "They know, how." as she looked at everyone in the room.

Adora said "I stabbed the sword of power into the ground in the council chambers and nobody but Naruto could pull it out....he just happened to have activated it as he pulled it free."

Naruto blinked and said "Where is Bow, aunt Adora. I saw him at the council meeting but I have yet to meet him."

Adora said "Oh, he will be here shortl.....y." as music began to play across the entire village and Naruto tensed and said "Something tells me the shit's about to hit the fan." as he ran over to the window and Sakura right beside him looking out and both gasped and Sakura said "It can't be...." as her eyes were wide.

Naruto slammed his head against the wall and said "You just had to bring Castle Eternia here, didn't you."

Adora smiled and shrugged and said "It is your home, nobody said it had to stay in Eternia. I figure it will not only help you feel more comfortable with your kingdom but also help your people that are coming here."

Naruto looked and said "How the hell did you bring the entire mountain Castle Eternia is on. That's over 300 ft tall making it bigger then the Hokage monument."

Adora said "The Sorceress helped. Is there anything in this apartment you want. We will just move you into the castle."

Naruto eyes began to glance around debating on what he wants and what he doesn't and said "What about the people of Eternia who are going to be missing Castle Eternia and what about Evelyn. I don't want to repeat history."

Adora said "Evelyn is here now and she will be helping to get to know you while training to take over Etheria when she is ready. I've already talked to her and she agrees that the people of Eternia will see you as the rightful heir of Eternia but since I was the first queen of Etheria I can select her without any trouble and it gives her a chance to show everyone what it would be like if Keldor and Randol would have both won the bet. I will be ruling from the Crystal castle of Etheria both kingdoms while you both train to prepare for your return. As for Castle Eternia....this isn't the first time it's been moved and I doubt it will be the last."

Naruto frowned and nods and Sakura asked "What happens now. I mean what is going to happen to Naruto and me."

Rin said "The Sorceress said that you and Naruto were discussing you becoming his personal guard."

Naruto said "Damn it, does she know what privacy is." as he crossed his arms and slumped back against the wall.

Adora said "Actually, I think she's spent so much time in Castle Greyskull she's forgot." trying to hold her laughter.

Sakura giggled as she saw the twinkle in Adora eyes telling them it was a joke and Naruto snorts and Sakura burst out laughing as Naruto blushed.

Naruto sighed and said "So what do you think Sakura, do you want to be my personal guard."

Sakura said "Someones got to keep an eye on you baka." with a smile.

Naruto smiled a real smile and Adora said "It's settle then, I will make sure you and Sakura on the same team and when ever your not with your team you can train at the castle."

Naruto nods and walked over and used chakra to grab a board with his feet and back flipped throwing the board into the roof causing 10 tiles on the roof to begin flipping as some small objects wrapped in cloth fell out of the tiles while Naruto walked over and reached into the hole in he floor he just made and pulled out a picture album. He then begins picking up the items that fell and putting them all in a bag he pulled out of the floor also before grabbing the book he was reading and looked around a moment and after that was done he said "I guess that's everything."

Adora nods and walked over and placed her hand on Naruto shoulder and they began walking out with Rin leading Sakura who was looking down out the apartment.

Obito walked over and looked at the tiles that reset themselves and thought "_very clever Naruto, you have some really great skills when it comes to traps."_ as he walked out of the room.

As the group of 5 left the apartment building Naruto lived in an ANBU landed in front of them and said "The Hokage would like to see you now."

Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura and she said "I need to get home anyways and talk to my mom. You go ahead and get settled in."

Adora said "Same rooms as before cadets."

Sakura saw the ANBU looking at her and said "Um...OK, I'll figure that out later." as she looked confused and walked away.

Naruto shrugged and left in a swirl of leaves followed by the other 4 and the ANBU cursed before he followed after their chakra signatures.

As Naruto and the Eternian arrived in the Hokage office and saw the Sandaime looking out the window and he asked "What is going on NOW." as he looked at the group.

Adora said "That is Castle Eternia, Naruto new home. It was easier to have everyone gather there and send the entire castle then sending them in smaller groups."

The Sandaime said "I thought you said that transport jutsu you used to get here wasn't accurate."

Adora said "Normally it's not unless you have a relay set up to aid you. My husband bow set up a relay where we wanted the castle to appear and there you have it....have you figured out what your going to do about telling the people of your village the truth about Kyuubi yet. I just saw a doll of the Kyuubi with Minato head on it with whiskers drawn on his face and the doll had red paint and a kunai sticking through it." with a glare.

The Sandaime sighed and said "No, I haven't. I....what's the."

At that moment the sword of power and the sword of honor both floated off the backs of Adora and Naruto and crossed each other before they pointed out the window and a light began to come from them.

The Sandaime asked "What's going on." as he got ready in case of an attack.

Naruto said "I don't know jiji."

Adora slapped her head and said "Naruto.....I will tell you this only once. Your great grandmother may be a great woman but she is a royal pain in the ass also. There is something you should know about those swords Hokage-sama. They are sentient. It is why only Naruto could pull the sword out. The swords were created by the first king of Eternia to bring peace to our kingdom. When he died his wife sealed his soul to the sword of power which Naruto has and she sealed her soul to the sword of honor which I have. On Eternia there is a woman who is immortal and the daughter of the first king and queen of Eternia.....she is also Naruto great grandmother and she is connected to the swords and can hear the souls of her parents and when they demand an action she can make them do the action....They hardly ever do anything and would rather let people live their lives without interference but.....apparently they found something that pissed them off."

Just then a hologram of the council meeting earlier appeared

**The Sandaime said "QUITE." and everyone in the room ****quited**** down.**

At that moment everyone in the village quickly went outside and looked at the sky to see what was going on.

**Naruto looked at the ****Eternian**** and looked at the Hokage and asked "What's up jiji."**

Several people sneered at the display for that.

**The Sandaime said "Naruto, this is Queen Adora of Eternia. She has a little test she would like you to do. If you pass this test then we will know who your parents are but if not then I am sorry for bringing this up."**

A few people snort at this.

**Naruto turned to Adora and asked "What is this test your majesty." shocking everyone in the room with his respect."**

shocking all those who knew Naruto.

**Adora reached into her weapon pouch and pulled out a scroll and opened the scroll before she sent some chakra into it and out popped the sword of power and she turned the sword around where it was pointing down and raised up and slammed the sword into the ground all the way to the guard. **

**Adora said "Hokage-sama, I ask that you or anyone else in this room beside Naruto here try to pull this sword out of the ground with all your might."**

**The Sandaime asked "Why."**

A lot of people thought the same thing.

**Adora said "I can only tell you that answer if it is removed from the ground. No one should be able to pull this sword out of the ground except for those who are related to who we believe he might be. If none of you can pull it out of the ground and Naruto can then that will prove that he is related to them since this sword can only be used by those of that family."**

**The Sandaime said "Very well. I will try it." as he walked over and grabbed the handle and tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge and he tried using chakra and he said "Amazing. Kakashi, you try."**

Making several blink and look at the hologram of the sword

**Kakashi tried and frowned as he couldn't get it to budge and said "I am unable to sir."**

**Adora said "Would any one else like to try."**

**Danzo said "Yes, I would." as he got up and reached with his only arm and tried to pull it out and fell back on his butt and said "This is ****ridiculous.**** There is no way he can pull that sword out."**

Some of the villagers thought the same thing.

**Adora asked "Would anyone else like to try before Naruto does."**

**No one said anything and Adora said "Alright Naruto.....try to claim the sword."**

**Naruto nods and he walked over and grabbed the handle and began to pull and at first nothing happened and a few people relaxed while the Sandaime frowned but Naruto said "By......by the............by the power of ****Greyskull.****...." as the sword began to slide out of the ground and as it did a blinding light filled the room and a deep voice was heard saying "I have the power." as the light in the room returned to normal everyone was wide eyed seeing a blond hair man with red short and a gold belt. **

At this everyone in the village was wide eyed and several woman looked at Naruto new form with lust.

The Eternian who were leaving Castle Eternia all saw this and were wide eyed all thinking the same thing.

**Adora smiled as she saw this and said "****Congratulations**** He-man."**

At this all the Eternians were in shock and a few fainted.

**He-man saw everyone looking at him and he placed the sword back on his back and he closed his eyes and he changed back to normal except his orange jumpsuit was replaced with black silk pants, a white silk shirt and a red vest.**

Bow saw the Eternians all looking shocked and he thought "_well there went that secret."_

**Naruto said "****Whoa.****....that was cool." as he looked at himself and asked "Hey, what happened to my cloths."**

**Adora said "I can safely say Hokage-san that Naruto is in fact the son of Minato and Kushina. As to your question about what is Minato status in Eternia. The answer is simple. Minato was the son of Adam, my twin brother and King of Eternia meaning Minato was the prince of Eternia and now Naruto here is." making everyone in the room pale.**

At this the Eternians were all whispering to themselves about a lost prince while several Konoha citizens actually had a heart attack.

Several girls began thinking about Naruto as a prince and began dreaming about him and his He-man form and fan-clubs were started.

Sakura crossed her arms and leaned against a building and thought "_Naruto....stupidity is hereditary.."_

**Naruto said "I'm a prince." as he looked shock.**

**Before anyone could say anything a civilian council member screamed "What the hell was that and how dare you say that demon is the son of the Yondaime Hokage. He should have been put to death the day he was born." **

At this all the younger citizens in the village were shocked seeing a council member say this.

**Adora said "What is the meaning of this Sandaime. How dare this man call my great nephew a demon that should have been killed."**

**The Sandaime frowned and said "Yue Jeu. You have broken my law. ANBU, take this man to Ibiki and have him locked away."**

The younger generation were thinking "_what law."_ while the older generation were in mix reactions.

**The council member paled and said "You can't do this." as he was grabbed by 2 ANBU who appeared and they left in a swirl of leaves.**

**Adora said "I am waiting." in a commanding voice.**

**The Sandaime said "Perhaps we should discuss this more private."**

**Adora said "NO. Not only has the honor of my family been insulted by that man remark but that of my kingdom as well. I will not deal with ****back room**** politics. You will either answer my question now or I will forget signing a treaty with this village and take Naruto and declare war on your village." making the entire room pale.**

At this the entire village was pale and some were looking scared.

**The Sandaime saw Naruto looking shocked and closed his eyes and said "Very well. The day Naruto was born the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked our village. Minato was to noble to ask someone else to give their child so he used his own son to seal the Kyuubi into at the cost of his life."**

The younger generation was shocked trying to figure out what to think.

**Naruto got a shocked and hurt look on his face and Adora said "Where is your proof that the Kyuubi is inside of Naruto. I wish to see this seal myself."**

**The Sandaime looked at Naruto and looked down and said "Naruto....would you take off your shirt and channel some chakra."**

**Naruto frowned and said "You lied to me.......all these years you lied to me about why I was treated the way I was and about my parent. If you knew my father was to noble to use someone ****else's**** child means you knew all along who I was."**

**The Sandaime frowned and said "Your father had a lot of enemies. He asked that you be seen as a hero and that you be given your mothers last name in hopes to protect you."**

**Naruto frowned and Adora said "Naruto....show me the seal please. I am having trouble believing Minato would do that since he was planning for you and your mother to come to Eternia after you were born." making several people frown.**

**Naruto looked down and said "Alright." as he took off his vest and several peoples eyes widen when they saw the scar near Naruto heart and the Sandaime asked "How did you get those scar Naruto."**

**Naruto looked at the scars on his body and said "I got attacked by people and they healed leaving scars. You've seen me in the hospital from some of those attacks. Why are you so shocked." **

At this several people were shocked because they may hate Naruto but they didn't know that people actually attacked him.

**The Sandaime frowned and Adora said "Please mold some chakra Naruto because I do not see any seal."**

**Naruto frowned and put his hands in a ram seal and flared his chakra and Adora said "Well......where is it." making those from Konoha look.**

At this several people were also wondering what was going on and where was this seal.

**Adora said "I'm waiting. Where is this oh so great seal you claimed held the Kyuubi and Naruto was attacked for. Where is your proof that Kyuubi is inside of him."**

**A civilian said "Look at his face. Those whiskers on his face."**

**Rin snorts drawing attention to her and burst out laughing and Homaru said "I do not see what is so funny."**

**Rin said "Oh, your going to get a kick out of this. I was asked to be Naruto godmother and since my own clan kicked me out for not being able to talk to dogs they thought I didn't have the family bloodline. The truth is I was able to talk to cat's instead. I asked Kushina to let me give Naruto my bloodline since my husband and I can't have kids so that way my unique bloodline might pass on so while he was still inside his mother I gave him a shot of my DNA. Underneath these tattoos are whiskers along with every other ****Inuzuka**** so if this is your proof the big bad Kyuubi is inside of Naruto then your all idiots."**

In the streets of Konoha the members of the Inuzuka clan all looked around them and saw several woman looking at their cheeks. Kiba looked around and saw this and paled.

**Most of the people in the room frowned and Danzo said "What about the healing ability he has. Only a Jinchuuriki can heal from wounds like that one over his heart."**

**Adora said "Oh, you mean this." as she pulled out a ****kunai**** and cut her hand and to the shock of everyone it healed in a few seconds. Adora said "It's part of the Royal bloodline Mr. oh so great council man." in a mocking tone while she glared at him.**

By now most of the village was confused as they were wondering where is the seal that is protecting them.

**The Sandaime said "How is this possible. I saw the seal on Naruto myself when he was an infant and I read Minato scroll he left."**

**Adora said "WAIT. You mean to tell me your taking something like this from a scroll. You said Minato had lots of enemies to Naruto when you tried to explain it to him. How do we know someone didn't kidnap him from the hospital and draw the seal on him and left a scroll wherever you found it. Perhaps Minato really did kill the Kyuubi like people believe."**

At this the younger generation were looking at the older generation with narrowed eyes seeing various forms of guilt on their faces.

**At this everyone was in deep thought and Naruto said "So your saying my lives been hell because of a lie." sounding angry.**

**Adora took a deep breath and said "Let me ask you something. A seal that should be able to hold something like the Kyuubi had to be strong right. Seals degrade over time and need checked up on. When was the last time you actually checked this mysterious seal."**

**The Sandaime said "The seal finalized setting 2 weeks after the Kyuubi defeat. After the first year the seal never showed any signs of doing anything but what it was suppose to do so I saw no reason to watch the seal and I placed Naruto in the orphanage at that point."**

Those who knew about seals were appalled to learn a seal that holds a demon back had not been checked in years.

**Adora said "And what purpose was this seal to do besides holding the Kyuubi. That man there called Naruto a Jinchuuriki and I know from what I have read on that subject in the past that ****any**** seal that holds a demon would drain a demon of it's power giving it to the person it was imprisoned in."**

**The Sandaime said "Yes, that was what it was to do."**

At this more people began to feel guilty or upset. Sasuke thought "_that power should be mine."_

**Adora said "Then you either got 2 options of what happened and both are making me want to declare war on this village. The first is an enemy of Minato found out about Naruto and placed a fake seal on him and left a scroll for you to find hoping that Konoha would kill Naruto which makes you all idiots for actually doing what your enemies wanted you to do which is trying to kill an innocent. The second option is that the seal finished it's job killing the Kyuubi at some point in Naruto young life and because of all your hate for the Kyuubi you hurt the hero of your village for saving all your asses and you never even checked to see how your hero was doing to busy trying to kill him. Now I don't know which option it was but all your so called evidence that he is a demon has been shot down and destroyed......since it was Naruto who this village has wronged I leave it to him to decide your fates. If he asks I will send my kingdoms entire army at Konoha within the hour. What is your choice Naruto."**

At this the entire village was ready to have a heart attack while the Eternians were looking for weapons to defend their prince.

**Naruto saw as the entire council was pale and he reached up and took the hiate of his head and looked at it and said in a quite voice "All my life I saw the people of this village glare at me, throw me out of stores, over charge me for nearly everything, trying to hinder my growth by kicking me out of classes and libraries. When I asked for help I usually was spat upon or ignored like I wasn't even there.....when I tried to make friends parents would pull their children away or accusing me of things I never done or telling the children that I was a bad person and stay away from.........after I was kicked out of the ****orphanage**** when I was 5 I lived on the streets for a month digging through garbage or going without until jiji found me and gave me my own apartment and he took me for ramen......it was the first time that I ever had a hot meal in my entire life and after being hungry so much and to actually get full from it I thought it was something that was made by heaven........Ayame and her dad never treated me like the rest of the village. To them I became their favorite customer.......they talked to me and treated me like I was actually someone.........When I entered the ****academy**** I was so excited that I would have a chance to make friends and on a small scale I did......Kiba and I would joke around talking about how cool it would be when we became ninja......Shikamaru and Choji liked to skip out of class with Kiba that were so boring since I usually was asked to either sit in the corner or in the hall.....That was until we got Iruka-sensei for our sensei......at first I didn't trust him because he would look at me like the rest of the village....I didn't know why but when I started to play pranks so people would look at me he changed and he actually started to try and teach me......it was him who taught me to read and how to throw shurikens and kunais correctly and he tried to teach me other things but I never trusted him completely until recently. He acknowledge me and that was something I wanted desperately..........this scar here I got was when I met this boy who understood the pain I went through. He told me something I didn't understand at first but I understand clearly now. He told me true strength comes from protecting that which is precious to you. Only then will you find the strength to over come any obstacle..........If my father really did seal the Kyuubi in me it must have taken great strength and he must have loved Konoha as something that was precious to him........There are people in this village who have made my life a little better by treating me as a friend or someone they wanted to be around.....They are precious to me and they live here. If it wasn't for them I would say to destroy this village so instead I will protect it like my father did as long as I have my precious people I will find the strength to deal with all the other shit you guys throw at me. Since my father who should have been king reached my dream to be Hokage, when I get older I will become the king of Eternia for my father and I will protect Konoha as long as it will have me. Now if you will excuse me. I need to get lost on the road of life." as he shushin away shocking everyone.**

At this everyone, Eternian population and Konoha population was shocked. The Eternians all instantly gained respect for Naruto and a majority of the Konoha population felt shame, guilt, and sorrow. The younger generation were all shocked to learn that Naruto life was that bad and began to review their life with him and many were promising to change things.

Inside the Hokage tower the Swords separated and flew back to Naruto and Adora who placed them on their backs and Adora said "Well I think that takes care of that problem."

Naruto said "My life is ruined." as he slumped into a chair.

Obito said "You could always come back to Eternia."

Naruto opened his mouth and said "I could.....but I'm not a coward of quieter. I am tired though. Can we head to the castle. I need some sleep."

Adora nods and looked at the Sandaime who was looking down and Adora said "Before we came here I met a nice girl named Sakura Haruno who over heard Naruto and us talking when she came to see why Naruto was pulled from the academy today....She agreed to help him with his studies about Eternia. I would appreciate it if you could make sure her and Naruto are on the same team. If nothing else she seems to be emotional support for Naruto and doesn't see him as the Kyuubi."

The Sandaime said "I had already planned to place her with Naruto anyways.....and for what it's worth I am sorry Naruto."

Naruto said "Are there any other secrets your hiding from me."

The Sandaime shook his head no and Naruto stood up and shushined away followed by the others.

When Naruto appeared in his room he groaned and saw the Sorceress sitting there and she held up a case that was open and Naruto saw his glasses and Sorceress said "I figured you might need these to show people who you really are. By the way, don't worry about people knowing your He-man. When everyone goes to sleep tonight I am erasing that memory and as long as your careful about using it then you won't have to worry."

Naruto said "What about Sakura and the others who do know."

Sorceress said "Relax, those who know are all protected...Now I am sure your tired so get some rest." as she walked over and kissed his head and his eyes glossed over and fell asleep.

Sorceress smiled and said "Relax my great grandson, granny going to take care of you." as she opened a portal and left.


	10. Chapter 10

When Naruto awoke he smelled food and he looked around and saw that a tray of food was in his room and thought "_room service is already up and running huh. Might as well see if I got any cloths here."_ as he began to eat before looking for some cloths and finding a pair of black pants, a white shirt and red vest with several black pair of boxers.

Naruto grabbed him some cloths and walked into the bathroom and took a shower and after getting dressed looked into the room next to the one he was in and frowned as he thought "_It doesn't seem right without Sakura here."_ as he returned to his room and looked around closely and thought "_Basically everything including my armor is here and almost in the same place I left them. That's good._" as he grabbed 2 books and his glasses and sealed the book in a scroll and put the glasses in their case and slipped it in his vest while putting the scroll in his pocket.

Naruto soon got to the court yard and saw several squads doing exercises and he rubbed his face and thought "_why oh why did everyone have to find out about me."_ as he walked over to the wall and began to run up and down the wall and as he got to the bottom of the wall he would punch the ground and run back up the wall and kick the air before turning around doing it all over again.

After 20 minutes of this he began to back flip off the wall and landed on his feet but continued running for another 20 minutes. As he was doing this several squads also began to do this and after 10 minutes the squads who were doing it also realized Naruto was doing it a lot faster then they were earning the respect of a few.

After the 20 minute time passed Naruto began doing jumping jacks, push ups sit ups, squats, and began to punch and kick while moving in kata for Taijutsu and then Kenjutsu.

After an hour of this Naruto looked at the sky and sighed as he looked back down and saw Obito standing there in his armor without his helmet and Naruto said "Morning Captain."

Obito said "Good morning. You still haven't finished the regular morning workout Cadet."

Naruto said "I know. I have to be at the academy in half an hour captain. I still like another 50 minutes of basics before I would finish the standard warm ups."

Obito said "Noted. You will have to do double the normal work out this afternoon then when you return."

Naruto nods and said "Right....please pass the word to everyone that I am not much on formality so they don't have to show me respect unless they feel I earned it. Not because of who my family is or was." as he unsealed one of his book and put on his glasses as he turned and began to walk away.

Those squads who were still in the court yard were shocked hearing this and Obito slipped on his helmet and said "Get back to work. The prince isn't going to slack off on his training so none of you are either. If you don't finish your training in the time required you will have to do double the work out like he is this afternoon."

Naruto was just about out of the castle when he heard a disturbance in the barn and he went to look what was going on. When he got there he saw Cloud Runner running around a pole that he was tied to while a guard was on the ground rubbing his shoulder and Naruto smirked and walked in and said "Trying to break him huh." making the guard look at Naruto and said in a shocked voice "Your highness." as he quickly got up and saluted Naruto.

Naruto waved his hand and said "Relax, the names Naruto, what's yours."

The guard said "Orion your majesty."

Naruto sighed and said "Got any sugar cubes."

The guard said "Yes sir, over there on the table." as he pointed to a table on the side of the barn.

Naruto walked over and grabbed a few and walked back over and walked toward Cloud Runner with the cubes out in his hand and the guard said "Your highness, please be careful. He's still wild and might....."

Naruto shot him a glare and the guard shut up and Naruto turned back and said "Hey boy, I got you a nice treat here, come on." as he moved slowly and got to about 3 feet away.

Cloud runner looked at Naruto and then his hand and after a few seconds slowly walked over and and began to like the sugar cubes and Naruto raised his hand and began to rub Cloud runners neck while sending a small amount of chakra into his hand and then down to his left front leg and then right behind the joint where his leg connected to his body and began to rub while still using his chakra to rub it.

Cloud runner stood there after eating the sugar and Naruto slowly worked his way back up to his neck and got in front of cloud runner and moved his hand away and Cloud runner looked Naruto in the eyes and Naruto said "Can I climb on."

The guard was shocked seeing this and cloud runner turned to the side and Naruto unclipped the rope that connected him to the pole and climb up on cloud runner bare back and for a moment cloud runner leaned back and Naruto said "Whoa there....easy boy....easy." in a kind voice.

A few moments of calming down cloud runner shook his head and Naruto smiled and said "Lets go for a small ride outside and get some fresh air, what do you say boy."

Cloud runner moved his head up and down and Naruto looked at Orion and said "Open the doors to the coral. I'm going to ride him a little and let him get use to me."

Orion stuttered "Yes sir." as he opened the door and Naruto lightly kicked and using chakra to hold onto Cloud runners mane they walked out to the coral and for 10 minutes they trotted in the coral.

Naruto then walked them back into the barn and gave cloud runner another sugar cube and said "That's all the sweets for today. Now be good and I will try to ride you again in the morning, alright."

Cloud runner nods his head and Naruto lead him into a stall and after closing the door said "Please make sure you brush him up and give him some oats and water later. Is he going to anyone."

Orion said "No sir. We just got him 2 weeks ago with 10 others and today was the first chance I had to work with him at all."

Naruto said "Then mark him as my personal horse and his names cloud runner."

Orion said "Yes your highness. I'll put him in the stall next to swift for you."

Naruto said "Very well. Well I must me going, have a good day Orion." as he walked out of the barn and pulled his book back out and slipped his glasses back on.

Orion looked at Cloud runner and said "I like him. I was afraid he was going to have a sword shoved up his ass but he doesn't. He should be a good master for you." as he got some oats and water and put them in Cloud runner new stall and got a brush and began to brush him.

Naruto after he left the castle shushined to the academy roof and walked over to the door and walked in and down the stairs still reading his book and he heard the noise coming from Iruka class room and he took a deep breath and sighed as he opened the door and walked in still reading his book and the room got silent and Naruto kept his face in the book ignoring all the looks he was getting and said "Sorry I'm late."

Iruka said "The worlds coming to an end, you actually taking time to read."

Naruto looked up and Iruka said "I like the glasses but you don't wear glasses...do you."

Naruto said "Just reading glasses. I've worn glasses before but nobody but me and the Hokage knew that my goggles were actually my reading glasses."

Iruka eyes widen and said "Oh...sorry about that then Naruto, if I knew they were reading glasses I wouldn't of kept ordering you to remove them."

Naruto said "It's alright. It's my fault for thinking everyone would make fun of me if they knew I had to wear glasses. Anyways am I late for team assignments. I would have been here earlier but I ran into an old friend that needed help so I helped him."

Iruka said "No, your not late as I just got here myself. Please take a seat your highness."

Naruto groaned and said "Please don't do that. I'm still trying to get use to the fact of finding out who my parents were and that I actually have family and I've been lied to and hated for years for something I don't even have. I'm still the same idiot who painted the Hokage monument, I'm still the same person I was 2 days ago, I'm still Naruto...just a little wiser."

Iruka smiled and said "Right, take a seat Naruto."

Naruto nods and walked over to where Sakura was sitting beside Sasuke and sat down beside her.

Iruka said "Alright class, now I know that you must all be excited about being a ninja and I wish to welcome you to the ranks of....yes Naruto, was is it."

Naruto said "You might want to take a step to the right and back a step."

Iruka looked confused and then the sound of something breaking could be heard and he quickly jumped back and the tiles in the roof broke as a body was seen falling to the ground below where Iruka was standing moments before."

After the crash a coughing sound was heard and there was standing Konohamaru who looked around and saw Naruto and said "You....you foiled my trap, didn't you." pointing at Naruto.

Naruto slapped his head and said "What do you want Konohamaru."

Iruka looked around and said "What were you doing in the ceiling." in a demanding voice.

Konohamaru didn't have a chance to speak when the door to the room was busted open and Ebisu stood there and screamed "Honorable grandson, what happened to you and why are...." he shut up as a scroll hit him in the face and he turned and saw Naruto who was glaring at him and said "Your Konohamaru sensei Ebisu right."

Ebisu said "I am the..."

Naruto said "Yes or no please."

Ebisu sneered and said "Yes I am."

Naruto asked "Then why do you always call him honorable grandson instead of his name. Your treating him just like everyone else has always treated me before today, it was always what I am to them, not who I am. You refer to him as what he is, not who he is. No wonder you spend so many hours trying to chase him around the village, why should he listen to someone who won't even call him his name."

Ebisu said "I am the instructor of Hokage's and how I teach my students is..."

Naruto interrupted him and said "And exactly how many Hokage have you taught. By my count you have trained Zero so don't give yourself a bigger head then Iruka-sensei big head no jutsu." causing Iruka to bit his lip and a few people snicker.

Naruto looked at Konohamaru and said "Hey Konohamaru, how about proving a point. If your sensei over there and I both wanted to teach you the same jutsu at the same time but you could only pick one of us, which one of us would you actually want to teach you and you would listen to."

Konohamaru looked back and forward and opened his mouth and Ebisu said "It doesn't matter what..." as he was suddenly lifted off the floor and into the ceiling burying his head in the tiles before he fell back on the ground and everyone was shocked and Naruto looked at Sakura who had put both her hands in front of her face to hide the smile that only Naruto could see hanging on her lips.

Kiba said "What the hell happened."

Naruto said "I think a beautiful goddess decided to bring divine justice on him for being an idiot and shut the idiot up." causing Sakura cheeks to turn pink though only Naruto could see it.

Iruka walked over to Ebisu and tap his face a couple of times and then as he awoke asked "Are you OK."

Ebisu said "Yes, what happened."

Konohamaru said "Your so full of hot air that you actually flew into the air to deflate your head." causing the entire class to burst out laughing.

Kiba said "Burn kid, that was awesome."

Ebisu said "Come along honorab..."

Konohamaru screamed "I HAVE A NAME AND IT'S NOT HONORABLE GRANDSON. YOU'VE BEEN MY SENSEI FOR A YEAR AND YOU HAVE NOT CALLED ME BY MY NAME ONCE." shocking everyone in the class.

Ebisu frowned and took a deep breath and said "Forgive me Hon...I mean Konohamaru. I just wanted to give you a shortcut to....."

Naruto said "Ebisu, please stop lying to him. I've heard your declaration before and there are NO shortcuts to being Hokage. If there was don't you think I would have taken them YEARS ago. The only way to be Hokage is to train hard, make the village the most important thing in your life to you and protect it with your life. By you saying that there are shortcuts to being Hokage means that your spitting on the Will of Fire that all the Hokage have spoken about since the founding of our village. So which is it, do you really believe that all the Hokage have been wrong up till now and that your smarter, stronger, and wiser then they are and if so then why are you chasing a first year academy student then sitting in the Hokage office and sending people on mission that could cost them their lives."

At this everyone in the room was shocked by what they were hearing and Ebisu frowned and looked at Konohamaru who was looking at Naruto with respect and Ebisu saw this and said "I see your point and you have proven that I have been wrong about the way I have acted and tried to train Konohamaru.....If you will still have me train you I will try to do a better job of training you Konohamaru."

Konohamaru looked back and forward and after a moment he said "Alright sensei, I'll go with you but.....YOU, You are now my boss." pointing at Naruto.

A book hit him in the head and Naruto said "Don't be an idiot, I got enough people calling me that already. Right now you need to worry about working hard and listening to your sensei to prove your you and not Honorable grandson."

Konohamaru rubbed his head where the book hit him and said "That's it, come on sensei, I got to prove that to boss that I will be his greatest subordinate." as he ran out the room and Naruto slammed his head against the desk.

Ebisu looked at Naruto and said "I think you just opened a can of worms....by the way, when did you get so wise."

Naruto said with his head still down "I've always been wise, just not book smart." as a Kagebunshin appeared and grabbed the book and set it back down on the desk and went up in smoke.

Ebisu said "I guess I was wrong about you Naruto-san." as he left.

Naruto looked up wide eyed and said "Did he....." as he looked at where Ebisu had been standing as a real smile came on Naruto face.

Iruka smiled and said "Alright class. Now that our....wait, how did you know that he was going to fall through the tiles." as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto said "I smelled mint tobacco. Only someone who spends a lot of time around the Hokage would smell like that and only a kid can fit in the tiles between the ceiling and the tiles. Trust me on that. Besides me, the only kid that could spend enough time around the Hokage to smell like that is Konohamaru his grandson. I then saw dust falling from the tiles and knew from experience what was about to happen so I warned you."

Ino asked "How did you know him and why did you help him out Naruto-kun."

Naruto eyebrow twitched as did Sakura and Naruto said "I helped change his diapers when he was a baby when I was spending time with the Hokage after....." as he closed his eyes and looked away with a frown.

Iruka saw this and looked down and Sakura looked worried and Kiba asked "After what."

Naruto said "Nothing Kiba. It's in the past anyways. Can we find out our teams sensei." in a quieter voice shocking everyone.

Iruka said "Yes, Team 1 will be........team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Namikaze."

Ino screamed "What, why does Sakura get to be on the same team as Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun."

Naruto said "The dead last and the rookie of the year are always put together along with the highest ranking kunoichi. No matter what I'm still the same person I was 2 days ago so I'm still the dead last"

Ino frowned and looked at Iruka and Iruka said "He's right. Now team 8 will be Kiba, Shino and Hinata. Team 9 is still in service from last year so team 10 will be Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Now that you know what teams you are on there has been a slight change this year with the new arrival of the Eternians. Team 1,2, and 3 are now squad 31. Teams 4, 5, and 6 are now squad 32 and Teams 7,8, and 10 are now squad 33. You will find out more about this later when your sensei pick you up. Your sensei will be here shortly and good luck" as he shot a look at Naruto and left.

After he was gone Kiba asked "So you can talk to cat's huh. Must suck having be dead last in not only book grades but also the food chain."

A voice from the back of the room shocking everyone said "**Are you saying I am at the bottom of the food chain human."** as everyone turned around and paled and Naruto said "Kaze, that you." as he got up and looked and saw Kaze sitting there.

Kaze said "Hello brother, how are you doing."

Naruto said "Fine, how are you here and where is your mate and cub." as he looked around.

Kaze said "**They are at the castle and I told you when I gave you that mark on your hand that we are now blood brothers. You saved my mate and cub from fur trappers and I would do the same for you. Captain Iku brought me here and will be here shortly so I followed your scent to here**." as his eyes darted from Naruto to Sakura who smiled slightly but only Naruto and Sakura saw this.

Naruto said "So what are you doing here."

Kaze said "**Her majesty said since I am your companion that I should be seen with you so people will know that I am your companion**."

Naruto nods and a whimpering sound was heard and Kiba said "Oh man Akamaru, did you have to do that." as a wet spot appeared on Kiba coat.

Naruto bit his lip to keep from laughing and Ino said "That's a tiger." in a stutter.

Sakura said "What about it Ino-pig. Hello Kaze, it's good to see you again." shocking everyone but Naruto.

Kaze said "And you as well Sakura. How are you feeling today."

Sakura said "Better then the last time I saw you."

Kaze nods and Ino said "Wait, you know him Forehead. How."

Sakura said "Yeah, we met before."

Just then the door to the room opened and 13 people walked in and Naruto said "Oh shit." as he quickly sat down beside Sakura who was getting pale.

Obito stepped forward and said "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Uchiha Obito but you will call me Captain Iku. I am the captain of the Royal guard and the new Konoha police force. As part of the new treaty between Konoha and Eternia the way Gennins squads are done will be changed. Normally only 3 teams would become ninja this year and the other teams would be sent back to the academy or dropped from the ninja program. This year however the 6 teams that do not become ninja will be worked into the Konoha police force. Now I am sure your all wondering who will become ninja and who won't. Over the next month you all will be given the training that all of the Royal guard do. The best squad will be the team that will become ninja and the other 2 teams will be worked into the other squads. Now you will notice there are 3 who are wearing armor like I am, those 3 will be your squad leaders. Squad 31 will have Ido here as your squad leader. You will follow his orders and you will always answer yes sir. Anyone who fails to follow orders will be punished with extra training. Failure to do the extra training in the time order will result in you being dropped from the program. This goes for all squads. Do I make myself clear."

Naruto and Sakura said "Yes Sir."

Obito said "I can't hear you."

At this everyone quickly said "Yes sir."

Obito said "Good, now squad 31, please go with your squad leader and your Jounin sensei. They will explain in more detail what you are to do."

Teams 1, 2, and 3 quickly left along with 3 Jounin's and one of the royal guards. Obito looked around and said "Squad 32, your squad leader will be Toro here, just like squad 31 you will follow his orders, now please go with him and your Jounin sensei."

As team 4, 5, and 6 left Obito looked around the room and both were pale and Obito said "Now squad 33, the last squad leader is yours. Her name is Evelyn. You will follow her orders and answer her as yes sir. Now she will explain along with your Jounin sensei what is your training. Good luck." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Evelyn walked forward and said "Listen up Cadets. I don't care who you are or who your families are. I was given your squad because your all spoiled rotten brats who think your hot shit because your from a clan. Guess what. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK. I demand your absolute best all the time. If you don't give your all I will punish you and trust me, you won't like it. Now behind me is your Jounin sensei, Hatake Kakashi, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Asuma Sarutobi. Starting tomorrow you will get up at 4 am and get ready for the day and you will meet at the castle court yards at 5 am and I mean you have better be in squad formation at 5 am because if your late you will be punished along with your entire squad. Now from 5 am to 8 am we will be doing warm up exercises which consist of 1000 jumping jacks, 1000 sit ups, 1000 push ups, 1000 punches with each arm, 1000 kicks with each leg and you will then begin running around the court yard for the remainder of the time."

At this all the Gennins but Naruto and Sakura paled. Evelyn said "This is both our warm up and cool down exercise If you do not finish all of your exercises in the time period you are given to do them then after teams are dismissed whoever did not complete them will have to do another 1000 of each until you get your endurance, speed and stamina up to where you can do them in the time period you are given. Now from 8 am till 10 am we will be working on chakra control where you will have to walk up and down a tree and when you get to the top of a tree using chakra you are to use one leg and kick the air above you and when you get to the bottom of the tree you will punch the ground. This works to make you more flexible as well as make your knuckles and skin around them harder so when you punch something it does more damage. You will do this switching back and forward until time is up. After that we will run around the village from 10 am till 11 am and each day I expect at least an extra lap around the village to be added. Now at 11 am you will have an hour lunch break but at 12 o'clock you will meet back up in squad formation and we will patrol the village for 3 hours. At 3 o'clock we will have Taijutsu training where if you have a clans style of Taijutsu you will work on it and if you don't then you will work on the one either your Jounin instructor teaches you or I teach you. We will do this until 4."

Kiba said "Are you trying to kill us."

A lightning bolt hit the desk in front of him making him shake in fear and Evelyn said "There is no talking allowed during duty hours unless it is directly related to duty. Do you understand me."

Everyone said quickly "Yes sir."

Evelyn said "Good. Now from 4 o'clock to 5 o'clock we will work on Kenjutsu. If you have a preferred weapon besides kunais and shurikens this is when you will train with it....if you don't have one, get one. Now at 5 o'clock we will divide up into 3 team and your Jounin instructors will teach you either strategy, ninjutsu, or genjutsu until 7. At 7 we will do our cool down exercises till you do the 1000 you are ordered to do and if you have any punishment you will have to do them then. Once you do 1000 of each you are dismissed for the day. This is our training every 3 days. The second day will consist of the warm up and cool down exercise and then Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, 3 hours each as well as patrol of the village from 12 till 3. On the third day you will have Kenjutsu, strategy, team work and chakra control along with the patrol of the village from 12 till 3."

Naruto said "Question sir."

Evelyn said "Yes Cadet, what is it."

Naruto said "If we are doing patrol of the village between 12 and 3 what are the hours the other 2 teams are on patrol in case we have to contact them for an emergency."

Evelyn said "Good question. From 9 to 12 squad 31 has patrol and from 3 to 6 squad 32 has patrol of the village. This will free up our other squads so they make rotate each of the other squads in and give them time off."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome, question sir."

Evelyn said "Yes Cadet and keep chatter clear."

Shikamaru asked "When will we have our days off and what are we being paid to do this."

Evelyn said "We do this with a 8 on 2 off schedule. Squad 31 will be off this Friday and Saturday, squad 32 will be off this coming Sunday and Monday and we will have Tuesday and Wednesday. As for what you are being paid. You are being paid a B-rank mission pay at the end of your 8 days. But don't think that since you have those 2 days off your free. Those 2 days off will have you doing missions for the village to work on your individual teamwork. One or 2 D-rank missions a day."

Asuma said "This is only for the next month so we can see which squad is ready to be ninja and which isn't. Depending on which squads pass and fail this test will decide on the change of the schedule. Do you all understand."

Kiba said "Yeah, this is going to be hell....Wait sorry sir." as he waved his hand as he saw Evelyn raising her hand to fire another lightning bolt at him.

Evelyn said "Good, since it is 11 o'clock lets get lunch and then you are all to come to the castle to receive your uniform that you must wear for the next month. Dismissed." as she transformed into a snake and slithered out of the room shocking everyone but Naruto.

Naruto slumped back into his seat and looked at all the kids leaving except for Sasuke and Sakura and he said "What's up teme."

Sasuke said "I think you understand what I've been going through."

Naruto thought a moment and Sakura asked "What are you talking about Sasuke-kun."

Naruto said "The fact everyone treats him just as they treat me and Konohamaru. They see what he is and not who he is. Am I right teme."

Sasuke nods and said "Yes, by the way, your cousins tough." making Naruto and Sakura wide eyed.

Sakura said "You think Evelyn is tough."

Naruto said "Wait, hold up. How the hell do you know she's my cousin. As far as I know nobody knows about that."

Sasuke raised his long sleeve shirt and showed Naruto and Sakura a scar that Sakura recognized since she had one on her leg and he said "Last night when everyone showed up at the Uchiha estates I kind of lost it and she confronted me and.....as much as I hate to admit it she beat the shit out of me and explained a few things to me....like how Eternia is not a country but an entire planet." as he shot a look at Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto frowned and Sasuke said "Relax. I know that both you and Sakura been there before and Sakura your personal body guard. How and when that happened I don't know but I will keep quite."

Sakura said "Then are you thinking that since I'm his guard I can't go out with you." as she bit her lip.

Sasuke shrugged and said "I know your not together since you didn't attack Ino for calling Naruto 'kun' earlier but I don't know if I will ever like you as more then we are now.....Well I got to go get ready. I moved back into my family house near the castle dobe." as he opened the window and jumped out.

Naruto sighed and said "What a day." as he rubbed his face.

Sakura said "Yeah but wait until everyone learns what Evelyn is like. She's going to kill them."

Naruto said "Probably....your armor is still in your room. I saw it when I looked to see if you might be there."

Sakura nods and said "Then lets go eat at the castle and then get ready."

Naruto put his hand on Sakura shoulder and they were gone in a swirl of leaves.

They appeared in Naruto room at the castle and Sakura said "Your going to have to teach me that."

Naruto said "Sure. Anyone from squad 15 on up must know how to do it so when I got moved to squad 1 it was one of the first things I learned."

Sakura nods and began to walk toward her room when Naruto asked "Sakura."

Sakura stopped and said "Yeah." as she looked over her shoulder.

Naruto bit his lip and asked "If Ino or someone else asks me out what do you want me to tell them."

Sakura looked down and after several moments said "I still can't say yes or no...I don't know why so....."

Naruto said "I understand." as the room was silent for several moments and Sakura said "Well we better get ready to eat and get dressed." as she went to her room closing the bathroom door.

Naruto slumped on his bed and thought "_Why can't you answer yes or no thought. I know I love you and I would say yes in an instant so why can't you, even after we had sex you still can't answer it."_ as he closed his eyes.

In Sakura room she was laying on her bed and she looked at the ceiling and had tears in her eyes and thought "_Why can't I answer that simple question. Why am I so confused. Do I love Sasuke or do I love Naruto......I gave myself to him and he made me feel like I was in heaven but now I'm hurting him because I can't say I love him. What do I do."_


	11. Chapter 11

When lunch was over Sakura and Naruto both in their armor walked out into the courtyard where some of the other squads had been gathering and they walked in silence a moment and Naruto said "So how bad is this actually going to be Sakura."

Sakura said "For you and me....not to bad....For everyone else, a living hell."

Naruto said "Oh, and here I thought I was going to be bored."

Sakura snickered and said "Well it's almost time, lets get ready....by the way, where is Kaze and his family."

Naruto said "Theres a cave on the east side of the castle that cringer, my grandfathers tiger lived in. They moved into it and like our rooms they have a magic tray portal as well so they can get food though I think they are still going to hunt when they can."

Sakura nods and as they walked to where the other Gennins were gathering Kiba asked "Who are you." in a snobbish attitude.

Naruto said "Chill dog breath. It me and Sakura. I already had my armor and Sakura got here earlier and I was able to get hers."

Kiba looked at the armor and said "We have to wear that....I don't like it."

Evelyn appeared behind Kiba and said "Tough kiddy's, your not here to like it, your here to train. Now get into 3 rows, sensei also." as the 3 Jounin walked up to the group.

Everyone started to get into rows and Evelyn clapped her hands together and a person in armor came over and held a machine that had a red beam that shot out of it and scanned each person and Asuma asked "What is that."

The person holding the machine said "It's a scanner. It measures your height, weight, build, arms and leg length along with your elemental affinities so we can make armor that will fit you. It will be ready in 10 minutes." as he showed the scans to Evelyn before he walked away.

This shocked everyone and they looked at Sakura and Naruto and Ino said "10 minute, how is that possible."

Evelyn sighed and said "Magic." making everyone look at her.

Kurenai blinked and said "Excuse me but I don't think I heard you right but did you say magic."

Evelyn raised her hands and said "Power of gravity and weight, make these people levitate." all 9 of the rookie Gennins and the Jounin's were picked up off the ground 4 feet into the air making most of them scream.

Sakura put her hands together and began to whisper to herself and Sakura fell to the ground as did the others.

Evelyn looked at Sakura and nods her head slightly and Ino said "What the hell was that." as she glared at Evelyn.

Evelyn said "On Eternia before we ever learned to use chakra people learned to use magic. Not everyone can use magic. In fact it wasn't for 200 years before we learned exactly who could use magic and who couldn't. Eternia is considered a magical kingdom along with Etheria because both are a combination of technology and magic. There are those here in this group who can use magic....in fact there are 5 here who can use magic in your group besides me." shocking all the Konoha nins.

Naruto said "5 of us, who."

Evelyn said "Well if I remember your names right from the files I was given then Choji, Hinata, Sakura, Kurenai, and you."

At this all of the Konoha nins looked shocked and Kurenai said "How do you know that we can use magic and how do we do it."

Evelyn said "Your elemental affinities. Sakura, Choji, Hinata and you Kurenai all have water affinities as your primary element and Naruto has water as a secondary element with Wind as his primary. Water is also called the spark of life because without water life dies. Anyone with a water affinity can use magic. The stronger your affinity to water the stronger you are with magic....however the stronger your secondary element is the weaker magic gets. That is why Sakura here has the strongest affinity to magic while Naruto has the weakest. Hinata is second strongest with Kurenai 3rd and Choji 4th."

Naruto said "So your saying that I can't use magic."

Evelyn said "No, that's not what I am saying. In fact if your father and grandfather did not have such strong wind affinities then odds are you would be stronger in magic then me since your mother, grandmother, and great grandmother were all powerful sorceresses......in fact that's kind of strange, all the men down your line had powerful wind affinities and married woman with strong water affinities....strange...I wonder why dad was a water instead of a wind then." as she put her hand over her mouth.

Ino said "Wait, are you saying your related to Naruto-kun."

Evelyn said "Hmm....oh yeah, I guess you wouldn't know. Hell most people didn't know about my family line until recently anyways. I am Princess Evelyn, daughter of prince Keldor who was the brother to King Randor, the father of King Adam who was the father of prince Minato who was the father of prince Naruto so that makes me Naruto 3rd cousin."

Kakashi said "Wait, if what his cousin then why is it he's next in line for the thrown instead of you."

Evelyn said "Because Eternia and Etheria are sister Kingdoms and Naruto is the next in line for the thrown of Eternia and Queen Adora has offered the thrown of Etheria to me since if I tried to take the thrown of Eternia it could lead to a civil war with those who believe Naruto should be king and those who feel I should be." letting everyone think over her words.

Evelyn said "Ah here we go." as the person who left before came back with several boxes with the names of the Gennin and Jounin's on them and Adora said "Slip those on over your cloths."

As each of them began to get dressed Evelyn looked at the other teams and when they finished getting the armor on she turned and said "Now those who I said would be able to use magic except Naruto please step forward.

As the 4 did Naruto asked "Why not me, I don't want special treatment."

Evelyn glared at him and said "Shut up before I kick your ass. Your not getting special treatment. It's just that since your a wind element you won't be able to learn what I am about to show the other 4. In fact the only spell I think you could learn is transformation."

Ino said "Do you mean Henge."

Evelyn turned her glare to Ino who flinched and Evelyn said "No, I mean an actual transformation. Now be quite and stand in line while I teach these 4 something real quick....Now, I want each of you to put your hands near your temples and imagine yourself in your mind.....once you have that picture of yourself in your mind I want you to imagine a white light going from your head to your feet and think the word refresh and everywhere the light touches your body will become refreshed."

Sakura who knew how to do it already was covered in a white light shocking those around her and the light finished and Evelyn said "Good Sakura, I would have expected that from you."

Soon Hinata, then Kurenai and then Choji were all covered in the light as well. Once they finished Evelyn said "Magic is like chakra, the more you use it the more you have but at your current skill level you won't be able to use that spell more then once a day so don't use it unless your running low on energy and are tired and need to keep going. Now I have one more spell for you to learn and Naruto, you can join in on this one. It is the transformation spell."

Once Naruto walked over to the group Evelyn said "Now, I want you to think to yourself, what animal you are most like. Me, I am more like a snake then any animal which is why I changed into one back in the academy. I am fast and deadly and strike to kill just like a snake. Now have you each got the picture of the animal in your mind that is most like you."

As she saw all of them nod she said "Good, now imagine yourself like you do to refresh yourself or you are are getting ready to henge and then imagine yourself changing into that animal form while thinking the word transform."

Naruto said "Wait, if that is all the transformations spell is then I've been doing that for years now when I henge." As he was covered in smoke and appeared to be a fox.

Sakura soon was covered in smoke and turned into a falcon which made Evelyn frown and Hinata turned into a swan and Choji turned into a butterfly. Kurenai blushed and stood there and Evelyn asked "What's wrong Kurenai, why are you not doing the spell."

Kurenai saw everyone look at her and she sighed and was covered in smoke and when it cleared Kiba burst out laughing as did Kakashi and Ino asked "What's so funny."

Kiba pointed toward Kurenai and said "She's sees herself as a bitch."

Kurenai had a tick on her head and changed back and said "I am going to make your life hell Kiba."

Evelyn said "Alright, change back everyone." as everyone changed back.

Once they did Evelyn said "Alright, now I am not going to teach all of you any other magic spells. Those were just a few simple spells that can help you later in life. Now we have 1 month to train together and there is something you don't know about that I will now tell you. Since Naruto and I are both in line for our respective kingdoms we both have to have a personal body guard. Naruto will have to have one that is female and I will have to have one that is male. It has always been like that and it will always be like that in our Kingdoms as a bond between a personal body guard and a member of the royal family is considered as sacred as a bond of marriage since our body guards will know things about us that most won't know. Now Naruto and I have both picked who we want to be our guards but they have to prove they are worthy of being our guards. Since the bodyguards are responsible for the protection of a member of the royal family they have to be strong enough to defend them. It is because of this the person we chose will have to prove they are strong enough to defeat someone if they challenge you for the position of the royal body guard. These rules are known to the people of Eternia and one of them may challenge you for the right to guard either myself or Naruto. The 2 we have chosen as our current protectors are Sakura Haruno and Uchiha Sasuke." making everyone wide eyed and Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "Teme, no wonder you knew I had asked Sakura to be my guard."

Sakura eyes were wide and Sasuke said "You maybe a prince but your still a dobe." with a smirk.

Kiba said "Wait, all we have to do is challenge Sasuke to be your bodyguard."

Evelyn said "And a woman has to challenge Sakura to be Naruto guard."

Kakashi said "If you don't mind me asking but who were Minato-sensei and his fathers guards."

Naruto said "Kushina Uzumaki, my mother was selected to be my fathers guard and died from child birth and Teela, my grandmother was my grandfathers body guard and she died shortly after giving birth to my father when the castle was attacked.......hopefully the mistakes of the past won't repeat history." as he turned toward Evelyn.

Evelyn said "I'm sure it won't. The past is the past after all and I am sure we both want it to remain buried so we can live a long and happy life."

Naruto said "Yes. I agree with that."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Adora and said "Is there something I don't know about here."

Sakura said "Prince Keldor and King Adam died side by side together along with Lady Teela when the castle was attacked. It was a sad day for those close to them. Like Naruto Evelyn did not get to meet her father because he died before she was born."

Sasuke saw Evelyn nod and said "Ah...how do you know that Sakura though."

Sakura said "I have a photographic memory when it comes to reading things and I read a couple of books on the history of Eternia to help Naruto understand his people better last night."

Ino asked "Are we done here because it seems the 4 of you are just chatting."

Evelyn smirked and said "Actually I am judging you all right now to see how long you can stand at attention and remain silent while observing what is going on for information that might be useful later. If this was a diplomatic mission where you are tasked with guarding a client for a trade dispute then you would have to remain silent and listen to the conversation for information that could be useful to either you or your village later. So far you Ino and Kiba are both failing in this task but the hour is up so my test is over." shocking some of the Gennins

Kiba said "Wait, this was all a test."

Evelyn said "Yes. Being a ninja and a member of the Royal guard is not all about fighting. You have to have diplomatic smarts as well because you could mumbles something under your breath like calling one of the people talking an idiot thinking no one would hear you and result in both of the countries who were talking to declare war on your village for insulting them. Ask yours sensei if you don't believe me."

Asuma said "She's right. I've seen this situation when I was a guard of the fire temple. You have to be on alert but also show respect to your employer and their guest unless ordered not to."

Kiba frowned and Adora said "Now, all parties in squad formation. Since my test is over it is time to give you all a test of what to expect tomorrow. I will not baby you and tell you what exercises you need done for warm up and cool downs. If you can't remember then I will force you to remember and you won't like that. Now give me 1000 jumping jacks, sit ups, push up, squats, punches and kicks with each arm and leg and then you will run for 2 hours around the court yard. As soon as your done you can leave but know that I have someone watching each of you and if you do less then the 1000 or skip one of the training you will have to do 2000 of each tomorrow, even if you only miss it by 1 so make a few extra just to be safe. Begin." as she dropped forward and began doing push ups and Naruto and Sakura both quickly began to do push ups as well before they moved to squats and then sit ups as to not over work one muscle area over the others. The Jounin's began following the same pattern while some of the Gennins tried other exercise patterns.

After an hour Sakura and Naruto were still keeping pace with Evelyn but Ino was panting and she asked "how the hell are you still going Sakura."

Evelyn said "Quite cadet. This is not social hour. If it's not directly related to the mission leave it at home." as she went back to training.

At the end of the day the only ones not groaning from the pain was Evelyn, Naruto and Sakura.

Asuma was rubbing his back while Kurenai rubbed her stomach and Kakashi laid on his back looking at the sky and Evelyn said "Ah come on wimps, it wasn't that hard of training."

Sasuke glared at her and said "I hate you, I despise you, I want to stab your heart out and piss on it........are you sure your not related to my brother."

Evelyn chuckled and said "Ah poor Sasuke-chan, want me to kiss it and make the pain go away."

Sasuke glared at her as did Sakura and Ino and Evelyn rubbed her hands under Sasuke chin and acted like she was going to kiss him before she kneed him in the stomach and hit him in the back of the head and she said "Don't get soft on me Uchiha. I won't have a pussy for a bodyguard. Remember to be here at 5 am ready to go in your armor because if you don't I will make your lives hell. Dismissed." as she turned and walked away.

Naruto her all the Gennin groan as well as the Jounin's and he said "Welcome to my world." as he placed his hand on Sakura shoulder and shushined away with her.

They appeared outside of Sakura home and she looked at it and said "It's weird coming here."

Naruto said "Well I am sure your mom's worried about you. Goodnight Sakura and I will see you tomorrow." as he left in a swirl of leaves before Sakura could say anything.

Sakura lowered her hand she had started to raise and walked inside her house.

When she got inside she removed her helmet and walked into the living room where her mom was and she looked at Sakura and asked "What's going on dear, why are you wearing that armor."

Sakura said "Since we have a new alliance with Eternia they decided to change the way things are done with Gennins Over the next month we are all going to be joint trained by both the Royal guard and Jounin sensei and then the 9 who show the best skills will become ninja while the others that don't will become part of the new Konoha police force."

Suki said "I see....that does sound like a good idea to make it where we have a bigger police force and to make sure our ninja get stronger."

Sakura nods and moved her shoulder and said "We have to be at the castle for training at 5 am so I got to get up at 4."

Suki nods and said "So....have you figured out anything about your....problem."

Sakura sat down and said "No....I've talked to them both today and Sasuke doesn't seem like he cares at all and then he.....well he's been a gentlemen to me and everything but I notice others are starting to look at him."

Suki said "I see.....greed makes people like that."

Sakura eyes widen a moment and asked "What do you mean mom."

Suki smiled sadly and said "When you see him again....tell him I'm sorry."

Sakura frowned and asked "What are you talking about mom. Tell who your sorry."

Suki sighed and said "I maybe getting on in my years dear but I'm not stupid. I know of only one person who ever treated you like a princess and would do anything to make you happy.....I admit that I was a fool like most of the people of this village and I blamed him for something he didn't do.....I don't know if he told you but when you invited your class over for your birthday party that one time I stopped him at the door and told him not to come because it had only been a few years after your father died for being an idiot. It was because of that that I never let you have a big party again because I realized after he was gone how big of a mistake I made. I tried to tell him I was sorry but I must have hurt him more then I knew because as soon as he saw me he would leave the area as fast as he could and he's fast."

Sakura looked down and said "So you know...."

Suki reached into her pocket and pulled out a lock of blond hair and said "I found this on your bed when I took your cloths to your room....I guess when you must have grabbed a hold of it during some time....by the way, you ripped the roots out." as she laughed.

Sakura look mortified and said "MOM..."

Suki sighed and said "He's a good kid. If you decide to be with him I won't mind but please wait to make me a grandmother....I would rather wait until I get gray hairs before I worry about grandkids."

Sakura sighed and said "I still don't know what to do. I do care for him but it's not like I care for Sasuke and I don't know if what I feel is respect or love or a simple crush for either of them and it scares me. What if I make the wrong choice."

Suki said "Life's about learning from our mistakes.....you remember when I said every woman makes that mistake at one point in our lives."

Sakura looked at her mom interested and nods her head and Suki said "I was engaged to someone I had dated for 2 years and he was everything I could ever hope for, rich, powerful, good looking......but after those 2 years of waiting for the fireworks or the passion I always dreamed would be there never came....I made myself the model fiancé to him dressing the way he liked, ate the foods he liked, I learned about things he was interested in and acted like he wanted me to.......He was ninja from a respectful clan and he was offered a chance to do something that he wanted to do and he took the job. It was suppose to take 18 months and we were to get married when he returned.....After the first 2 months of still being who he wanted me to be I grew tired of it because without him there to see it I felt hollow inside.....I first started to go and drink tea at a tea house...he hated tea because it put him to sleep.....I met some new friends, in fact that was where I met Ino mom."

Sakura sat with her legs tucked under her listening and Suki continued "After that I noticed I was putting on a few pounds and I started to run in the morning. It was on the morning run that I met your father."

Sakura said "So what happened next."

Suki smiled and said "Well....your father had fell in a hole and broke his ankle actually. He was sitting on the ground nursing his ankle when I ran by the first time and when I came back by on my return run he was still there with tears in his eyes and....I felt sorry for him and helped him to the hospital. After he got his leg in a cast he asked me out to tea as a thank you and I agreed....After that we spent more and more time together and 6 months later I learned I was a month pregnant with you."

Sakura eyes widen and Suki said "What happened with your fiancé."

Suki said "Well.....as luck would have it, I made the right choice. That 18 month job he went on...it turned into 8 years.....The last card he sent me the week I found I was pregnant was asking me to send him a box of cigarettes because they didn't have any at the temple he was guarding."

Sakura blinked and blinked again and her eyes got wide and said "You were engaged to Asuma Sarutobi."

Suki blinked and asked "How did you know that dear."

Sakura bit her lip before bursting out laughing and said "He's one of the Jounin's who are working with my squad. He mentioned that he had to guard the fire temple."

Suki said "You got that lazy ass as one of your sensei."

Sakura said "Well he's more of a consultant since Evelyn is mostly running things and she's a slave driver."

Suki smiled and said "I can't believe were having girl talk about boys....it seems so unreal."

Sakura smiled softly and said "I know but.....you said you chose......how did you chose."

Suki closed her eyes and said "I thought about who I was with both men and I imagined what it would be like in ten years with them....With Asuma I saw myself staying at home doing laundry and cleaning the house waiting for him to get back from a mission and then watching as he played GO and smoked while I brought him a drink and remained silent until he asked me for something. With your father....I saw myself laughing, going for walks, remembering little stories about things we did when we were younger and trying to catch our children who would be running around getting into mischief." as she let a tear fall.

Sakura thought a moment and said "Sounds like Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke acts so cold sometimes and he doesn't seem interested in anything but getting stronger and Naruto....oh where do I begin....he's a walking contradiction. He's smart but he acts like an idiot, he has 2 smiles....one that he shows everyone that he closes his eyes to keep people from seeing his real feelings and then he has this other smile that is not as big but.....it makes you feel all tingly when you see it. He's hyper but he's calm, he's rough but he's smooth....there just isn't a proper way to label him."

Suki watched Sakura and giggled catching Sakura attention and Sakura asked "What."

Suki said "You spoke 2 sentences about Sasuke and yet you don't even have the words to describe Naruto even after you talked for over 5 minutes about him."

Sakura blushed and said "What should I do mom."

Suki shook her head and said "That is something you and only you can answer dear.....dinner is in the oven. If you got to get up early in the morning then you need to eat and get to bed. Good night dear." as she got up and left.

The next day when Naruto walked out into the court yard some of the others were already there and he looked around when he heard someone walking up to him. He turned and saw a person in armor who said "Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto said "Morning Ino. How are you."

Ino said "A little soar but other then that fine."

Naruto said "That's good."

Ino shuffled her feet and Naruto asked "Is there something wrong Ino."

Ino said "Um....I was wondering if your seeing anyone."

Naruto frowned inside his armor and flash backed to what Sakura said the day before and asked "Why."

Ino shuffled her feat and said "My family specializes in information gathering. I realize now that I made a mistake when I gathered information on you and missed who you are and because of this I don't know if it was just me making a mistake or what but I don't like being wrong...I was wondering if you wouldn't mind spending some time with me outside of training and team practice so I could get to know you a little better."

Naruto blinked and said "Well that's surprising. I was afraid you were just trying to be greedy and selfish because you found out I was a prince. I guess we both are wrong....Hmm....how about Tuesday...say 4 o'clock. Training ground 5. We can have a picnic lunch and talk to get to know each other."

Ino said "Alright, I'll bring the lunch."

Naruto said "Thanks. I guess we better get ready for training."

Just then a person in armor came running up and stopped beside Naruto and said "Morning Naruto."

Naruto said "Morning Sakura, how did you know it was me."

Sakura pointed to a scratch on his armor and said "I put that there so I could tell it was you."

Naruto nods and Ino said "Morning forehead."

Sakura blinked and looked at Ino and said "Morning pig...what's up."

Ino grabbed Naruto arm and said "Oh, just asking Naruto-kun on a date."

Sakura eyes widen and she frowned and asked "And..."

Naruto said "Ino said she wants to get to know me better. We're having a picnic lunch to talk to each other on Tuesday. There wasn't anything planned that I forgot is there Sakura. I don't have plans with someone else do I." as he rubbed his head.

Sakura said "No......I guess not.....by the way, my mom wanted me to tell you she was sorry for that one event. You know the one, right after my dad died."

Naruto said "Yeah. I remember.." as he looked at the sky.

Ino asked "Why did you ask Sakura about if you had plans."

Naruto said "With everything else that is going on it's hard for me to remember important meetings."

Ino nods and said "Well we better get ready. It's almost time to start." as she cast a glance at Sakura before walking back in line.

Naruto turned to Sakura and asked "Your not mad are you."

Sakura bit her lip and took a deep breath and said "No...I told you I couldn't tell you yesterday and I shouldn't string you along and use you as a back up. Evelyn is coming so lets get ready." as she walked over and got in line along with Naruto.

As they began to train Sakura thought "_I couldn't tell you yesterday but I could tell you today but.....I guess I was to late. You better treat him right pig or I'll turn you into roasted boar."_


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days flew by for the Konoha Gennins In those days Evelyn showed exactly why you don't want to make her angry.

Flashback

Kakashi was reading his book after doing his warm up exercises waiting on the others to get done when a bolt of lightning knocked the book out of his hands and it flew across the field.

Kakashi followed the lightning back to Evelyn who had her hand raised and she said "Bringer of darkness and night, make that book be gone from my sight." as the book began to spin before bursting into flames and then was swallowed by a black void that had tiny star lights in the background.

Kakashi looked at where the book had been and then at Evelyn and said "Why did you attack my book."

Evelyn said "We continue to train until everyone finishes their warm ups. There is no downtime unless permission is given. Also I don't like perverts."

Kakashi said "Whatever." as he pulled out another copy of his book.

Evelyn smirked and said "Bringer of darkness and night, make his penis...."

Kakashi book disappeared faster then Minato was said to defeat Iwa and Kakashi pulled a magic trick and appeared on the ground doing push ups.

Evelyn looked at the others who looked shocked and she asked "Does anyone else want to make me angry."

Everyone said together "NO SIR."

Evelyn laughed evilly as everyone continued with renewed speed.

End flashback.

During that time Adora, Bow, Rin, Obito, and several squads of guards went back to Eternia leaving the bare minimal to protect the castle and do the security for the village.

When Naruto asked why Adora said "There is some minor issues with bringing the castle here that we have to deal with, nothing to worry about."

As the day for Naruto and Ino lunch date arrived Naruto sat at the training ground for 2 hours waiting for her and finally sent a clone to Ino family shop.

When the clone got there he saw Ino sitting behind the counter and the Kagebunshin walked in and Ino said "Oh hey Naruto...sorry about our lunch date. Dad had an important mission come up and I had to work at our family shop."

The clone said "I see.....well we can do it again sometime because it wasn't a romantic date, just a chance to get to know each other." with a smile on his face

Ino smiled a fake smile and said "Yeah....again I'm sorry."

The clone said "It's alright, well I better let the boss know, he's still at the training ground waiting in case you showed up." as he went up in smoke.

Ino eyes went wide and she frowned and thought "_I should have sent a message to him, it would have only took a few minutes...damn it, was I really hoping for a romantic date or to honestly get to know him......maybe I should back off and take things slow. I don't want to repeat what happened with Sasuke and any more of my friends and with Forehead being his personal guard if I hurt him I'll lose any chance of friendship we might ever have again."_

After Naruto received the memories from the clone he walked back to the castle and began to read some more of the books in his every growing library.

For the next 3 weeks this is how things progressed. Ino and Naruto never did have their date and when Suki asked Sakura why she hadn't confessed to Naruto, Sakura said "I don't want him to think I'm using him as a rebound and I don't want people to think I'm stealing him from Ino...Naruto deserves a chance to gain happiness and I won't stop him from it."

Suki nods though that didn't mean Naruto and Sakura did not spend a lot of time together....in fact today we find Sakura in Naruto room in the castle reading a book out loud as Naruto was floating in the air above his bed like he was sleeping but listening to Sakura read to him and ask him questions over what she read to see if he remember the info.

There was a knock on the door to his room and Naruto said "Enter."

The door opened and Evelyn walked in with Sasuke and Evelyn said "Levitation practice." as she looked at Sakura.

Sakura said "Yeah, I'm trying to increase my magic powers and my ability to multi-task so I'm helping Naruto learn about the history of both your kingdoms by questioning him since his eyes are tired from reading so much."

Sasuke said "I still can't believe you wear glasses dobe."

Naruto snorts and said "Bite me teme...so what's up. I figure Evelyn would be raping your ass again." as he looked down at both Sasuke and Evelyn who was smirking as Sasuke was blushing.

Sasuke said "At least I'm getting some dobe."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "True...but I rather have it when me and the woman I'm with can enjoy it instead of having lightning bolts shoved up my ass if I refuse. That's what you get for getting a sadistic bitch like Evelyn here for a girlfriend."

Sasuke frowned and Evelyn said "True and I gladly admit I am a sadistic bitch, but only the best could handle working under me."

Sakura said "Or on top of you." with a smirk of her own.

Naruto actually flipped in mid air to look at Sakura in shock and Sasuke did as well as Evelyn burst out laughing.

Evelyn said "So you finally decided to tell the baka here that you like him."

Sakura frowned and said "It's complicated. So what did you both come here for."

Evelyn said "All jokes aside, have you notice that nobody who has returned to Eternia has returned or that none of us have yet to be told what's really going on. I mean it doesn't seem right, especially with me being a squad leader much less our royal status."

Sakura sat Naruto down on the bed and he sat up and glanced at Sakura and said "Yeah, I've even tried to sneak back to Eternia to find out what's going on but I've been locked out of the system. I could sneak into Greyskull if I wanted to but for some reason I feel that would be the worst thing I could do."

Evelyn asked "How can you get into Greyskull when you can't even get to Eternia."

Naruto glanced beside his bed and Evelyn said "The sword of power." sounding more of a question then an answer

Naruto frowned and looked in thought before he said "I...I don't know why but every once in a while I will get dreams...or memories of things I've never done before or should know....I know that somehow the sword of power could take me to Greyskull from another world but I don't know how I know this or how it would do it."

Sakura bit her lip looked away and Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said "You know something, don't you Sakura."

Everyone turned to look at Sakura who asked "What do you mean." trying to act innocent

Sasuke gave her a deadpan look and Sakura sighed and said "I do know things and I might have an idea as to what really is going on as well on Eternia but I could be wrong about that....sorceress told me when we first went to Eternia...I shouldn't be saying anything since only a few of us know the truth or at least part of the truth...what do you think Naruto."

Naruto frowned and said "You think it's why we came here so early, don't you."

Sakura said "Maybe...that's the part I'm not sure about....but I do know why you know things you shouldn't...it's one of the reasons it's so hard for me to admit I like you even after I know that Sasuke and Evelyn are together...especially after we caught them together."

Naruto said "Perhaps we should all get on the same page, I mean I know things none of you know or know that I know, Sakura knows things I don't know and I bet Evelyn here knows things neither of us know and Sasuke knows nothing but what we've told him and if your right about what you think is going on then he needs to know to protect Evelyn since I don't know if she could face HIM or if even I could face him."

Evelyn and Sasuke both narrowed their eyes and Sasuke said "What are you talking about."

Naruto saw Sakura nod and he said "Evelyn.....you and Sasuke both know that Sakura and I have been to Eternia before....what you may or may not know is it was from several months in the future."

Evelyn said "You used the cosmic key to come back in time...why. I mean I know that it CAN do it since it can send a person anywhere or any-when but we hardly ever actually send anyone back in time so what was so important to come back to now."

Sasuke eyes got wide and thought "_They can go back in time...maybe they can save my clan."_

Naruto said "In a few month Sasuke, Sakura, and I were sent on a mission to Wave country...while there I made a friend that was our enemy apprentice and during the battle to protect our client I shoved my friend out of the way of Kakashi-sensei attack and received an assassination jutsu called Chidori to the chest....Bow and Adora appeared then and Adora brought me to castle Greyskull to save my life and for some unknown reason Sakura followed me."

Sakura bit her lip and said "I know why I followed you Naruto....it's part of what Sorceress told me after she purified Kyuubi and saved your life."

Sasuke said "Purified, I thought you didn't have the Kyuubi ever."

Naruto said "That's what we wanted Konoha to think so they would get over their hate of me...especially if we want to save Konoha from what's coming. It's still in me but it can't hurt me anymore or become free. I've already absorbed his power and made it my own but his soul is still there and is slowly being destroyed....I hope neither of you hate me for him."

Sasuke said "No...I can understand and I won't tell."

Evelyn said "I won't either, I've only met a couple here I can even stand. I keep having to keep myself from just destroying them all....so what's going on and why come back."

Naruto said "Well....we trained for several months their actually...Sakura was in your squad and I was in another squad but things between you and me were....different."

Sakura snorts and said "Long story short on that, Adora and Sorceress wanted us to keep our identities a secret so Naruto could get stronger and be able to learn about Eternia while not having people suck up to him for power...also Bow, who had stayed here was in Konoha when it was destroyed and he was killed....his cosmic key controller was stolen. They kept this a secret from us all and because they kept all these secrets you sort of felt you were being discarded since they hadn't talked to you about Naruto or about the idea of having you both rule a kingdom."

Evelyn frowned and said "What happened...I know I'm to much like my mother not to have done something."

Naruto said "Since you felt you were being discarded...especially over what happened with the deal that you made to prove you weren't evil like you mom and dad and what happened with my parents you sort of tried to secure your position through OTHER means."

Sasuke said "What other means dobe."

Sakura said "She sort of tried a subtle approach that I kept getting in the way of accidentally and finally she snapped and offered Naruto a choice. Give her what she wanted to secure her position as the next queen or she would have several beast masters kill me.....it was during this time Naruto learned Kyuubi hadn't been destroyed but purified and well..."

Naruto said "I basically gave the you from then a new hole to breath out of as I shoved my hand through your stomach and out your back before taking off to where Sakura was several miles away. When I got there I slaughtered nearly a dozen beast master."

Evelyn frowned and Sasuke said "And you say she's bad."

Evelyn said "So after that what happened."

Naruto said "Well...Kaze protected Sakura for me while I killed those beast master and then I passed out from exhaustion and injury and after a day of rest where Sakura and I rested at Kaze den we woke up here and learned the entire truth that they were keeping you and me from knowing because they had lessons they wanted us both to learn before we were ready to take over. That was another reason they hadn't talked to us about who would rule and who wouldn't that caused the problems between you and me which is why when the 9 of us came back in time they told you about me and the idea to have you rule one kingdom while I rule the other once we are both ready since it's been to hard for Adora to rule both."

After giving a few minutes of silence Naruto said "We believe Konoha was destroyed by and Bow was killed by...."

Sakura said "Skeletor." making Evelyn turn her head so fast it was a blur and she said in a demanding voice "WHAT DID YOU SAY." as she unleashed a little KI.

Sakura bit her lip and said "The day that Adam, Skeletor and Teela were killed....Teela using the last of her magical powers while holding the sword of power which magnified her magical powers cast a spell where her and Adam would be reincarnated together....Skeletor who was still impaled on the sword was reincarnated as well."

Naruto looked at her in shock and said "I thought you said Skeletor was the one who cast the spell."

Sakura said "I....with what happened the day before we came back I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth or at least the truth the Sorceress told me and you think that the all the feelings you and I had were because of some stupid spell....It's why I been so reluctant to admit my feelings for you because I wanted to make sure that I loved you and not that Teela love for Adam." causing Naruto to frown.

Evelyn said "Then....your Teela reincarnation and Naruto is Adams...that's how he knows so much about the sword of power and why he has these memories."

Sakura said "Sort of...but not exactly. If it wasn't for Kyuubi then you would be right but because of the sealing of Kyuubi it changed how the spell reacted to both Naruto and I and it may or may not had the same effect on Skeletor when he is reincarnated. I'm still so confused about this all but I do know before we are 18 years old, most likely 16, Kyuubi, Adam and Naruto are going to merge together to make one new person and Teela and I will make a new person...at least that's what I think I know."

Evelyn frowned and said "So you think what really is going on is that my father has been reincarnated and has returned and is on Eternia now."

Sakura nods and Evelyn turned to Naruto and said "Get us to Eternia. I want answers and a canary is going to sing or I'm going to rip her throat out."

A voice said "That won't be necessary." as they turned and all 4 of them were wide eyed as they saw the Sorceress who was severely injured with burns all over her body and her left arm hanging limp by her side.

Naruto said "What happened." in concern as he moved quickly to help set the Sorceress down in a chair.

Once she was sitting Sakura asked "What happened, are you going to be OK."

Sorceress shook her head and said "I'm dying....The spell keeping me alive has been destroyed...as has Greyskull." causing Naruto, Sakura and Evelyn to go wide eyed.

Evelyn asked "How."

Sorceress said "Your fears of what's really happening are only the tip of the iceberg....one of the problems with time travel is that there can only be one person at a time in a time period. When we all came back since we replaced our other selves.....After we left we all assumed the time line we came from would end...the one who stole Bow controller came to Eternia with his army and Skeletors reincarnation was with him. They attacked Eternia and found the Evelyn from then who sided with them and was their key in taking over the Castle Greyskull from then that was defenseless since I had come back as well....the you from then found a recording of me explaining to Sakura about the truth as did Skeletors reincarnation...I don't know how long they were there but Skeletor killed you Evelyn and then he came back in time to here to stop the only ones who could stop him along with a massive army.....Adora, Bow, Iku, Rin....their all dead along with most of the royal army now and Eternia is in ruins."

At this everyone in the room was to shocked to even think and Evelyn said "Why did he kill the future me and how do you know that."

Sorceress said "Because....because he showed us what he did to you from then...he somehow resurrected Minato and Kushina as well as your mother and.....and.....I can't even bring myself to speak about it." as she cried.

Evelyn sighed and said "So what now...what should we do...I mean there's got to be a way to stop this."

Sorceress said "There is...Naruto is the only hope we have."

Naruto was confused and said "Me...but why me."

Sorceress said "Because your the key. As long as Skeletor reincarnation lives then there can be no peace....you have to go back to where it all begins. Your going to have to start from right before we sent you to before but this time Eternia can't come and help you. You must find and defeat Skeletor once and for all without mine or Eternians help. You will have to take the sword of power because it will call for your hand and I will look for you and once I find you history will repeat itself and the universe will be doomed."

Sakura said "Not alone he's not, If he's going back then so am I."

Evelyn said "As am I. I don't care if it's my fathers reincarnation or my fathers himself. I won't allow my people to suffer under his hands...I won't let everything I fought and sacrifice for be taken away because of one mans thirst for power or vengeance."

Naruto and Sakura both turned to look at Sasuke after she said that and Sasuke said "Of coarse I'm going, somebody got to watch all of your backs."

Naruto said "It's not that. I just find the irony of her last statement one to remember. Before you met her you were an avenger, someone who thirst for power and would do anything to get it."

Sasuke said "I still want to kill my brother but I was showed that I could do it easier with help."

Evelyn said "And the fact I promised to turn your balls into light bulbs if you didn't change your ways had nothing to do with it."

A cough was heard making everyone look at the Sorceress who now appeared to have age 20 years in a short time and she said "Listen...if you do this then there is no way back....you may not even be able to return to Eternia. Evelyn....you can't go...you would wake up on Eternia where ever your other self is at the moment you go back to and you can't come here because it could cause history to repeat since you would have to tell others why you come here."

Evelyn frowned and said "That means that Kaze and the other 2 tigers can't go back either meaning Naruto loses his companion."

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was frowning and said "Evelyn, you will go back as will Kaze and his family. I am trusting you to take care of them for me until I come to Eternia. I remember hearing something about the Chunnin exams mentioned about the time when Konoha was destroyed, I'll contact the Sorceress then and have her contact the other Masters of the Universe and bring them here for the exams, use it as our cover to get them in the village and hopefully by then we can have a lead on who Skeletor reincarnation is and who he has working with him."

Sasuke smiled slightly and Evelyn said "Sounds good, I can work with Kaze and his family since he can speak human and get them up to speed."

Sasuke said "Sounds like a plan dobe."

Naruto nods and stood up and said "We are the Master of the Universe. We will protect Eternia, Greyskull, our friends, family, and each other. A person only truly becomes strong when they are protecting that which is precious to them. I make this vow to you, we will end this once and for all."

Sorceress smiled and held out a controller and said "I preset it before I came here. Press the red button and it will open a portal to the past....you must hurry, they could be here at any time. I'm going to use the last of my strength to try and give you the time you need to leave....Go."

Naruto nods and said "Goodbye granny." as he hugged her as a tear fell before he grabbed the sword of power and slipped it on as well.

He turned and saw the others looking at him and he said "What."

Evelyn said "Nothing....so are we ready to go."

Naruto thought a moment and said "No, not yet, Sakura, come with me, Sasuke, go with Evelyn and grab anything you might need since we can't come back but no blasters. Meet in the library as soon as you can." as he created 5 Kagebunshins who ran off and he grabbed Sakura hand and shushined away.

Sakura blinked as they found themselves in front of her home and Naruto said "Is your mom here."

Sakura asked "Why."

Naruto said "Because you told me how your mom and you are closer then you ever have, it's only right you get to keep that relationship." with a small smile.

Sakura eyes got wide as she kissed him before running in the house and screamed "MOM."

Suki came out of the kitchen and saw Sakura and Naruto there and Naruto said "Hi, sorry we don't have much time but something has happened and you need to come with us quickly."

Suki looked at Sakura who said "Please mom, it's important."

Suki said "Alright, were to."

Naruto said "Just hold my hand, I'll take us there."

Suki nods and said "I'm sorry."

Naruto said "I forgave you long ago." as Sakura grabbed his other hand and they shushined away. They appeared in the library and Naruto saw a book shelf had been moved and he said "Come on." as he walked into the door that had been revealed and down a set of stairs.

When he got there he saw Sasuke who had a whip on his hip as well as a sword and Evelyn who was looking around asked "What is this place. I never knew it existed."

Naruto said "Man at arms workshop and only I can get in here."

Naruto saw his clones had returned with Kaze and his mate and cub and asked "Did they tell you yet Kaze."

Kaze nods and said "**Yes and we are ready your majesty."**

Naruto nods and he walked over and kicked a glass display case shattering the glass and Naruto pulled out a staff and said "Sakura, catch." as he tossed the staff to her and he then pulled out a small bag and a clone handed him a scroll and Naruto saw Suki looking around and said "Mrs. Haruno, I need you to believe what I am about to tell you...my kingdom has recently been attacked by an invading army. I can't tell you anything else right now but Sakura can once we get where we are going. I couldn't separate Sakura from her mom so I ask you to please come with us and trust us."

Suki looked at Sakura and said "Alright, I trust you."

Naruto nods and pushes the red button on the controller and tosses the controller to a clone and music could be heard as a tunnel appeared and he said "Alright, lets go." as he ran into the tunnel.

Sasuke snorts and said "Always leaping before you look dobe." as Sakura grabbed Suki hand and ran into the tunnel carrying the staff Naruto gave her.

Sasuke looked at Evelyn who pulled him in a kiss and after they broke apart she looked at him and said "Protect them for me."

Sasuke said "I will....but you take care of yourself...your the first I've cared for since my family was killed...I don't want to lose you also."

Evelyn smiled and said "You won't, lets go." as she grabbed his hand and ran into the tunnel.

After they were gone the clones were each hit by kunais destroying them. The Sorceress walked out of the step tunnel lowering her hand and she was covered in smoke revealing Mizuki who thought "_Foolish...sending those men to do attacks on villages in Eternia drew all their protection away allowing me to fool them into thinking leaving the life they had here and starting over would be better then staying and fighting, Thank you master...now they have lost all the protection they had here and gives me the time to get my revenge on you Naruto." _as he walked into the tunnel before it closed after Mizuki was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

When Naruto awoke he heard the sound of banging on his door. He blinked and looked around and found that he was dressed like he was when he stepped in the portal with the sword of power on his back and he got up and saw it was 3 am and he walked to the door. When he opened the door there was an entire squad of ANBU standing at his door and he looked confused and said "Can I help you."

An ANBU in a Neko mask said "Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage has sent us to retrieve you."

Naruto blinked as he yawned and said "Um...sure...what does the old man want." as he wiped his face.

Neko said "I do not know, you are to come with us."

Naruto nods and said "Sure." as he stepped out in the hall. The next moment he found himself slammed on the ground as he felt a pair of handcuffs go over his hands and he screamed "HEY, WHAT THE HELL."

Neko said "I'm sorry Naruto but we have orders to arrest you and bring you in."

Naruto said "On what charge, what the hells going on."

Neko said "You will find out when we get to the Hokage office." as she placed her hand on his shoulder and she shushined away with the other 3 members of the ANBU squad.

They appeared in the Hokage office and the Sandaime was sitting in his desk and on the chairs in the office were Koharu, Homaru, and Danzo.

Naruto saw this and said "What's going on, why am I being treated like a criminal. Will someone tell me what's going on."

The Sandaime said "Naruto....I've received a report claiming they saw you breaking in and stealing cloths and supplies including a weapon from a shinobi supply store. The cloths you are wearing match the cloths and the sword on your back matches the sword that was taken. I give you one chance to explain where you got those cloths and the sword. Do not joke around on this."

Naruto frowned and said "I don't know who told you that story but it's bullshit. I got the cloths as well as the sword from a scroll I have. The scroll was recently given to me which was left in the hands of a trusted individual until they felt I was ready for them."

Danzo said "What bullshit is this. No one would leave a scroll to him. He's trying to distract us to cover the fact he attacked the store owner and put him in the hospital. Yamanaka-san entered the mans mind and claimed he saw Naruto attacking the man."

Naruto said "Oh, and how exactly did I supposedly attack him."

Danzo said "The Kagebunshin no Jutsu."

Naruto frowned and said "I guess someones been spying on my training to frame me, I hope they didn't see me using dad's jutsu." as he frowned while the Sandaime and the others people in the rooms minus the ANBU went wide eyed.

The Sandaime asked "What do you mean Naruto."

Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves from the ANBU hands shocking everyone in the room when a grinding noise and the sound of metal breaking was heard and everyone turned and saw Naruto who was now free standing with a Rasengan in his hand a foot behind Danzo and said "The scroll I mentioned along with these cloths and sword had a trunk with a blood seal that my father, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki put several items in including the instructions on this jutsu and the Kagebunshin no Jutsu. Now I don't know who used a henge to impersonate me but why should I steal them when I have nearly $40,000 in gold as well to pay for my cloths and weapons." as he powered down the Rasengan and stepped back.

The Sandaime frowned as the elders glanced at each other and the Sandaime said "Can you show us that gold and trunk."

Naruto nods and he pulls out a scroll and he unsealed it and out pop the trunk he had at the castle that his kagebunshin had got for him while he got Sakura mom. He bit his thumb and opened the trunk and moved a couple of items and pulled out another scroll and opened it and several bags popped out and Naruto opened one of the bags and reached in and pulled out his hand as everyone saw gold dust falling back into the bag and after Naruto put all the gold in the bag he quickly sealed the bags back in a scroll before closing the trunk and sealing it back in a scroll before the scroll disappeared in a puff of smoke into a seal Naruto had on his arm.

Naruto said "Now do you believe me, like I said, I don't know who it was that was impersonating me but I would have Kiba mom or someone goto the scene of the crime and find who scent it is because if they saw me using Kagebunshin then what else might they have saw me using. It could be one of my fathers enemies, what would happen if they saw me practicing the Hiraishin and wanted to see me arrested or killed to keep another yellow flash from rising for our village while they took the secret to their village....unless of coarse they were not from another village which means you have a shinobi who can use the Kagebunshin no jutsu meaning a Chunnin at least who is attacking merchants and impersonating a Konoha civilian for some reason."

At this everyone in the room was pale and Danzo said "You have the Hiraishin jutsu."

Naruto said "Maybe....if I do or don't is something only I know and that's the way it's going to be. I mean I have no reason to trust any of you since you are treating me like a criminal when you have seen I have shown proof I'm not and all the other things this village has done to me and since I'm still a civilian I have no reason to stay in this village if I am going to be arrested on false charges and treated like I was some kind of monster. I know there is something going on. I know it has to be something that dad did the day I was born meaning the Kyuubi is someway involved. I know the adults of the village know what it is but the only thing I can think of is that my father summoned Kyuubi to Konoha and the people hate me for it because I have not seen any proof of him doing anything else but if dad summoned Kyuubi why does Konoha praise him as the greatest Hokage ever while treating his son like a demon." with narrowed eyes looking at the elders, Danzo and the Sandaime.

The Sandaime frowned and said "The Yondaime in order to save the village sealed the Kyuubi in you."

Naruto blinked and asked "Where. I've looked all over my body to see if dad put any seals on me using Kagebunshin and I've never seen any seals beside the one here on my arm I drew."

This made everyone in the room blink and the Sandaime said "Raise your shirt and channel some chakra."

Naruto did and everyones eyes got wide and the Sandaime was beside Naruto for several minutes trying to find the seal and he looked back at the elders and Danzo who also seemed shocked as were the ANBU in the room and he finally said "It's not possible, where is it."

Naruto said "Jiji...your freaking me out. Now where is this seal that holds the big bad Kyuubi. I want to know why so many people tried to kill me over the years."

Danzo snorts and said "Nobody tried to kill you boy."

Naruto said "Really...then what's this." as he raised his shirt higher and made everyone in the room wide eyed as they saw the scar near his heart while Neko was looking at how muscled Naruto was and thought "_What the hell kind of training has he been doing to have a body like that."_

The Sandaime frowned and said "How did you get that scar Naruto."

Naruto said "Some guy in a mask with the kanji NE on it attacked me. I don't remember the actual attack because the guy used a genjutsu on me to blind me and made everything go dark but I do know that I was stab through the chest and left for dead. I healed somehow." and thought "_Shouldn't of tried spying on my family you one arm bastard."_

The Sandaime stood up frowning as he glared at Danzo and said "I see...Naruto, I will look into this impostor case and find out who did it and also make sure that you are not blamed. I'll also send for my student Jiraiya to come and look at you to see if he can figure out what is going on. I know for a fact Kyuubi was sealed in you but perhaps the seal finished it's job and killed the Kyuubi....at this point I don't know and for what it's worth I am sorry for the pain and suffering you have endured...Everything that has happened tonight is going to be classified until I get to the bottom of it. You can go home and sorry for the misunderstanding."

Naruto frowned and said "Jiji, if you don't mind, can I ask a question...a couple actually."

The Sandaime said "What is it."

Naruto said "First, I know I can't do the regular bunshin, I can do Kagebunshin no problem and can make hundreds of them and I already know the tree climbing, water walking, leaf balancing and combining them exercises Is it possible for me to use the Kagebunshin no Jutsu for my graduation test instead of the regular bunshin. I know I'll still be the dead last and that I'm going to be paired up with Sasuke and Sakura since the rookie of the year, top kunoichi of the year and the dead last are always teamed up and most likely we will be team 7 under Hatake Kakashi since he has the Sharingan and he will have to train Sasuke in it. I'm fine with that but I just was wondering if I can use that jutsu since I can't drop my chakra that low to do a bunshin."

Everyone in the room blinked and blinked again as Danzo scratched his head a little to slightly part his bandages over his eye and Koharu actually tried to dispel a genjutsu.

The Sandaime said "Why do you think your going to be team 7 and how do you know about Kakashi."

Naruto said "Because were cursed, Team 7 was Orochimaru who was rookie of the year and prodigy, Tsunade who was his fangirl for said prodigy and a medic, and Jiraiya, the dead last and was rivals with the rookie of the year and had a crush on Tsunade. Next team 7 is Hatake Kakashi, rookie of the year and prodigy, his fangirl Rin who was also a medic, and the idiot, Uchiha Obito who was in love with the fangirl and rival to the rookie of the year. Now we have Sasuke Uchiha, rookie of the year and prodigy, his fangirl Sakura who is wanting to be a medic, and then me who likes her and is rivals with Sasuke. Team 7 sensei also happened to become Hokage so since Kakashi-sensei has copied over a 1000 jutsu he would be qualified to take over as the next Hokage after you retire continuing the curse."

Now there comes a point in time where all the stars suddenly lined up in a row and a great revelation was witnessed. Koharu said "I don't believe it...."

Homaru said "There's no way that could possibly be correct and yet..."

Sarutobi said "It's all true....every single time....how did you come to this conclusion Naruto."

Naruto said "Obito and Rin Uchiha told me when they gave me the scroll full of my family things, their also the ones who told me about Kakashi Sharingan." as he looked out the window

This of coarse caused a scream of "WHAT." from several people in the room.

Naruto rubbed his ears and said "What, I just told you that Rin and Obito told me when they gave me the scroll."

Sarutobi frowned and said "Describe them Naruto."

Naruto did and Sarutobi frowned while glancing at the others in the room and said "Did they say anything else...like where they been or why they haven't returned."

Naruto thought a moment and said "I know Obito had one of those Sharingan eyes and an eye patch and he said something about needing years of Rehab from injury and about some secret mission that him and Rin were given by dad and the rest of the world had to think their dead. I was to shocked learning who my parents were to remember most of it before they left...they also said village security sucks and that Rin gave me the Inuzuka bloodline while mom was pregnant but it mutition...matiution...screw it, the bloodline changed. They said all Kiba family had whiskers under their tattoo's on their faces and Rin could talk to cat's instead of dogs and so can I. Something about blood donations and unborn child. I didn't understand half of what she was talking about."

The Sandaime lighted his pipe and said "I see....anything else."

Naruto thought and said "Um, something about an exam and returning and something about me having some distant relations...you can't really blame me for not remembering it all...I mean an orphan who been told his parents abandon him and that he was and unwanted accident of a kunoichi mission gone bad and then finding out your dad was the Hokage and that your a.....yeah." as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

Danzo said "When your...what..." narrowing his eyes.

Naruto glanced around the room and after a moment said "Let's just say that my dream to be Hokage can't happen anymore and that I have political duties elsewhere when I get older." as he looked out the window.

Koharu asked "What do you mean you have political duties elsewhere."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Ask Jiraiya, he knows the real truth and he knows the truth about Rin and Obito as well as where they are....Eternia, ask him about Eternia, that's all I will say and no I won't tell and even if you order me to I won't tell."

The Sandaime said "I see....is there anything else."

Naruto said "Yeah, I want to pull a prank and if I pull it off you pay me an S-rank mission pay for showing you a big hole in village security and have all the academy teachers besides Iruka clean up the mess from it."

Danzo said "And why should we agree to that."

Naruto said "Simple, the prank I am going to do is paint something. If the paint was exploding tags instead of paint then half the village would be destroyed because of it. If our village security sucks so bad that I can pull it off and I'm only an academy student then what could an enemy Chunnin, ANBU or Jounin do. As for the academy thing, Iruka-sensei the only one who actually tried to teach me anything and he's the only one whose been able to catch me in half my pranks and never told me I don't have what it takes to be a Shinobi....so what do you say, an academy student versus an entire village of ninja. The only rule is that you can't notify anyone so we can see what happens if a real enemy would be trying to do a surprise attack on the village. If I pull off my prank and can't be found and captured for 2 hours after the prank it's considered a success...so what do you say or are you not so confident in the ability of our ninja force in our own village."

Neko said "Hokage-sama, I'm sorry to interrupt but if he could really pull off a prank of the magnitude he claims then it is our village duty and honor to accept this mission request so that our weakness can't be exploited by enemies."

The Sandaime thought a moment and said "B-rank and there is a time limit, it has to be done before sunset today."

Naruto nods and said "Deal and a pleasure doing business with you. I need some sleep and you still got to figure out who attacked that guy. Hokage-sama, Elders.....I don't know you and but since your not Hokage or those 2 that means and your allowed in here then........I got it, your the secretary, here to take notes on all important meetings."

At this everyone but Danzo and Naruto snickered and Danzo seethed and said "I am NO secretary."

Naruto said "I see..." as he turned to Koharu and said "I'm sorry your husband lost and eye and an arm honorable elder, I hope he's not much of a burden being crippled at his age."

Koharu said "He's not my husband." while everyone else was trying to keep from laughing.

Naruto blinked and looked back and forward and said "I didn't know you could still do that at all your ages. To think your having a friends with benefits affair with him...Jiji, if you guys can still get it up at your age, why aren't you tapping that. I mean your not only stronger, smarter, cooler, and you got use of both your arms and hands and you are the HO-kage and..."

The ANBU couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing and Danzo screamed "ENOUGH." as he stood up glaring and releasing KI.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and reached up faster then anyone in the room thought he could move and ripped the bandages off Danzo face and said "Sharingan."

At that word the entire room fell into silence and Danzo stood there completely stunned and thought "_All this time, everything wasted in a moment of anger.....I've trained my men to never show emotion and emotions are weak and by losing control of my emotions for an instant I've lost everything I've sacrificed for."_

Danzo closed his eyes ignoring what was going on around him as the orders of the Sandaime were carried out by the ANBU in the room as the elders tried to stop it. The last thing that passed through his mind was....Neko sword.

As Danzo body fell to the ground the Sandaime glared at Danzo body and then at the elders and said "ENOUGH." as he unleashed some KI.

Naruto chose wisely to keep his mouth shut and not move.

The Sandiame said "Koharu...Homaru...I am a hairs breath away from having you both killed. You were directly countermanding my orders for MY ninja. THAT is an act of TREASON...." as he glared at them before sitting down in his chair and looking around the room and said "ANBU, I want Danzo body taken to Ibiki and have him go over it to find out what other secrets Danzo had besides a stolen Sharingan eye. You will also get Tsume Inuzuka and have her come here as quickly as possible.....as for Naruto, at this time it appears as if Naruto was the unlucky victim of a plot to gain his family secrets. Most likely orchestrated by Danzo himself and his ROOT. The Sharingan could have been used to implant the memories into the merchants mind and Danzo was the one who wanted Inoichi to enter the merchants mind to find out what happened. As of right now that is the way I see it and after Tsume confirms that Naruto has not been in that store then all charges will be dropped against Naruto completely. Until then I am trusting you to return to your home Naruto and not leave the village Naruto."

Naruto said "I won't leave, I'm looking forward to being on the same team as Sakura and Sasuke and maybe I might be able to finally get Sakura to like me instead of the Teme."

Just then an explosion rocked Konoha and the Sandaime screamed "GO." to the ANBU who quickly went to find out what was going on.

Naruto frowned and thought "_What the hell is going on, first this and now an explosion."_

The Sandaime was looking at the elders while glancing at Naruto and a the Sandaime said "Why don't you go on home Naruto."

Naruto said "Not until the ANBU find out what that was. I don't want to be blamed for it if it's someone trying to frame me some more and having the Hokage and the elders as witnesses that I wasn't anywhere near the explosion is the best I could hope for."

Just then the ANBU returned with Sasuke and Sasuke seeing Naruto said "Dobe, get these guys off me."

The Sandaime said "What is going on, why is Sasuke Uchiha here."

The ANBU said "We found Sasuke here over the body of Mizuki outside of what was left of Uzumaki apartment."

At this everyone was wide eyed and Naruto asked "What happened Teme."

Sasuke said "I was coming by to see you to talk about you THAT and I found Mizuki coming out of your apartment. When he saw me he threw a kunai at me screaming some crazy shit about demons, magic, and time travel and he activated some exploding tags he placed inside your apartment. I didn't know if you were inside or not so I quickly got inside his guard and hit him in the throat crushing his windpipe and I was about to go look for you when these guys showed up and brought me here."

Naruto frowned and thought "_So Sasuke made it back and somehow Mizuki followed us."_ and said "I already told you Sasuke, I don't know anything else about Obito and Rin Uchiha. I mean you met them when I did when they gave me that scroll. All we can do is wait for them to return like they said they would...by the way, the dead guy on the floor has one of your families eyes."

Sasuke blinked and noticed the body and Homaru asked "You met Obito Uchiha and Rin, Sasuke."

Sasuke said "Yeah, it was only briefly though and I understand them not being here before for some reason and I am actually glad they weren't so more members of my clan survived the massacre but I ask that nobody tells about them yet until they come because I don't know what the full details about them being gone are and I don't want to put them in danger if it's dangerous."

The Sandaime thought "_Well that verifies Naruto story."_ and said "Very well...Sasuke, I know that this is your first kill and if you need anyone to talk to anyone about it then I would be willing to help you with it and thank you for stopping Mizuki. Aparently there has been several attempts to harm Naruto recently and cause people to not like him and Mizuki is the most recent..As for the man on the ground. I don't know the details of how he obtained that eye but they were not legal which is why I had him killed."

Sasuke said "I...I'm fine with the kill, I may not openly admit it but the dobe is the closest thing I have to a friend and I did it to protect him as I know he would do the same for me. Protecting that which is precious to you, that's what's important right."

Naruto said "Right Teme, only when protecting that which is precious to you can you find true strength."

The Sandaime smiled and said "Well in any case my offer still stands....now I just need to figure out what to do with you Naruto since your apartments been destroyed."

Sasuke said "He can stay at my place. I have several building that are not in use and with the help of his Kagebunshin we could turn one of them into a home for him and he can stay with me until it's finished." shocking everyone including Naruto.

Naruto said "You sure Teme. I don't want to be a burden."

Sasuke gave Naruto and 'are you an idiot' look and said "If I didn't you and me both know my balls will become Christmas tree lights when SHE got done with me." causing the others in the room to wonder what they were talking about and who SHE was.

Naruto shuddered and said "If your lucky....so are we done here, I got a prank and a test to prepare for tomorrow and I need some sleep."

The Sandaime said "Yes, you may go."

Naruto nods and walked over placing his hand on Sasuke and shushined away and the Sandaime said "ANBU, take Danzo to Ibiki and get me Tsume. You may go."

The ANBU took the body and left and the Sandaime said "LEAVE ME." as he glared at both elders.

Both elders quickly left and the Sandaime thought "_I do not like this. There is more then what I am being told...I must send for Jiraiya."_

Once Naruto and Sasuke got to Sasuke house, Sasuke said "Alright dobe, you can sleep on the couch tonight and the covers are in the closet over there. We will fix the guest room up for you later."

Naruto said "So Mizuki knew about us."

Sasuke said "We were tricked dobe...Mizuki told me that his new master let him out of jail and that it was him disguised as the sorceress who told us that Eternia had fell. Eternia was being attacked by a couple of strike teams doing hit and runs on villages sent by his master. His masters apparently wanted to eliminate you but wants to see you kneeling at his feet before he kills you. By having us come back he hoped to keep you from having protection from Eternia. That was why he tried to talk Evelyn from coming back."

Naruto scowled and said "Damn...Hopefully Mizuki didn't tell whoever his master is that all of us came back. His master has to have been to Eternia because the Sorceress never showed up here for Mizuki to know what she looked like and the controller to open the cosmic key are only in a handful of peoples hands and knowing about the time travel ability of the cosmic key is a guarded secret."

Sasuke nods and said "Yeah, we will need to inform Sakura and her mom....is there anyway to contact Eternia and let Evelyn know."

Naruto bit his lip and said "There is but not now. We need to figure out WHO we are dealing with first. I don't want to put Evelyn and Eternia at risk until we know that. Evelyn strong and she got the entire Royal army around her so she's more protected then us."

Sasuke frowned and said "Alright, I don't like it but your right. Go ahead and get some sleep dobe." as he turned and went to his bedroom.

Naruto thought "_what a day."_ as he grabbed some covers and went to sleep on the couch.

The next day when Naruto got dressed with cloths that matched what he been wearing in Eternia that his clones had put in his parents trunk before they sealed it, he came out of the bathroom saw that Sasuke had already made breakfast of rice and toast. Naruto quickly ate and created a Kagebunshin that quickly left and as he saw Sasuke already had ate and washed up his dishes and Sasuke came out of the bathroom dressed.

Naruto said "Thanks for breakfast."

Sasuke grunted and said "I just want to make sure that you don't run out of energy and screw up us being on the same team. The others don't have our extra month training on them and are weaker and would hold us back for now."

Naruto frowned and said "True, though the actual test isn't until tomorrow. We also need to keep ourselves from drawing to much attention to us...Mizuki was a maverick like me, he likes to do things solo. I could see him breaking whatever deal he had and came back when he wasn't suppose to, to get his revenge. Maybe who ever his master is doesn't even know about us yet and that gives us an advantage."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and he said "Sorry, I had strategy and tactics drilled into my head. What we went through the last month was NOTHING compared to what they normally do on Eternia. They have 30 hour days and 18 hours of that is training or duty. We barely did 14 hours. That was why Evelyn, Sakura and I were still so rested after our training because we were still set for Eternia training."

Sasuke said "I see, you could be right but we need to be cautious.....I can't wait to see Eternia someday." as his eyes glossed over.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and said "She really means that much to you huh."

Sasuke bit his lip and said "Yes...it's hard for me to say it but she's special to me....I don't know why but I feel complete around her. She aggravating, ruthless, manipulative, sadistic, and likes to make my life hell....but she's also got this side that nobody sees....When I hold her and she lets the walls around her go I see who she really is and....I would die for her....I would give up my revenge on Itachi for her."

Naruto nods and said "It's how I feel for Sakura...it's why it hurt me all this time that she chased after you....I was willing to let her go to see her happy to be with you or with someone else just so she would be happy....it's strange but like you said, she completes me, it's like the things I don't have she has and the things she doesn't have I do.....Sasuke....if Skeletor reincarnation is truly alive we have to deal with him. Like me Evelyn's never met her father....even if it's his reincarnation she might not be able to do what has to be done which could be used to kill her."

Sasuke said "I know....don't tell anyone what I told you. I trust you and Sakura but I don't like people seeing me vulnerable and that is what Evelyn makes me...she's my weakness and my strength....come on, lets go, Sakura probably looking for you since your apartments been blown to hell."

Naruto said "I just hope she hasn't killed anyone." as they left.

As they were walking through the village Sasuke saw Naruto had a book out reading with his glasses on and Sasuke said "I still don't see how the hell you and Kakashi can walk without looking up from your books and not hit anything."

Naruto said "Hmm...you say something......Chakra pulse Sasuke. It's an Uchiha clan technique."

Sasuke blinked and said "It is...how the hell do you know it then."

Naruto said "Obito. He taught it to me. I've slightly increased the chakra flow around my body where it just barely pulses once every second. Like a sound wave when it hits something it bounces off and comes back meeting the other waves which bounce back and hits the next wave and the next. When it gets to my body I can feel the slight vibration from it hitting the wave I just released and depending on where the wave is I learned to avoid it. Obito told me it's a Chunnin level technique and it's to help and Uchiha to cover one of their weaknesses with the eyes."

Sasuke said "And what weakness is that."

Naruto said "The fact you can't see behind you. People with bloodlines focus so much on their bloodlines they let their other senses dull. Kiba has better hearing and smell but by focusing on that they he would let his eyesight get weaker in battle. Hinata can see all around her but she can't see the smoke or the sound of the branch she standing on snapping under her weight. You would focus on the guy in front of you using hand signs while the guy behind you stabs you in the back with his sword. We all have weakness, it's learning to make them go away that makes us better."

Sasuke nods and said "Makes since but why did he teach it to you and not me."

Naruto said "Because he was waiting until you get your eyes before he does. He said training against your weakness before you can see it is a weakness will cause arrogance and get you killed. As for why he trained me in it, I can't see the guy behind me either.....there's Sakura." as he stopped walking.

Sasuke looked around as a Falcon landed on the road in front of them and transformed into Sakura.

Sakura quickly enveloped Naruto in a hug as tears fell from her eyes.

Naruto rubbed her back and thought "_I'm glad we are still in the Uchiha district away from everyone."_ as he whispered "I'm here Sakura, calm down."

Sakura sniffed and said "I...I went to your apartment and..."

Naruto said "I know...it's a long story. Calm down and I'll explain."

Sakura calmed down but still held on to him and he told her about what happened and she frowned as she heard it all and she looked at Sasuke and said "So Naruto going to stay here now."

Sasuke nods and Sakura said "Thank you Sasuke."

Naruto asked "What about your mom. What did you tell her."

Sakura looked away and said "I...I told her everything except for the fact you and I are reincarnations. She knows about Skeletor though...about the other future we originally came from and..us....she said as long as I'm safe and happy with you then she can live with it and keep it a secret. She asked me if I was going to Eternia and I told her most likely and it would be your decision...she asked if we do could she go since I'm the only family she has."

Naruto smiled as he lifted her chin and said "Yes....she can come."

Sakura smiled and an explosion was heard causing everyone to look and Sakura gasped and said "You didn't."

Sasuke said "Is that the prank you told the Hokage about."

Naruto said "Yea, if I don't get caught for the next 2 hours then I get a B-rank mission pay for showing the village a weakness in our security...mind helping me out Sakura."

Sakura asked "What do you mean."

Naruto was covered in smoke a moment later and there was a little blond cat sitting there that jumped up and Sakura caught it and the cat crawled up on her shoulder and wrapped it's tail around Sakura neck.

Sasuke said "Well lets go. Don't want to be late."

Sakura shook her head and said "You do know you are going to owe me for this Naruto." as she began to follow Sasuke.

Across town a figure was standing on the Hokage monument when a team of ANBU appeared and one said "We got you brat." as Naruto smirked and put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as the entire mountain top was covered in smoke and a shout of 'SCATTER' was heard.

When the smoke cleared there was several people running down the mountain and into the village.

When Sasuke and Sakura walked in the class room Sasuke blinked as he saw Mizuki standing beside Iruka and the cat on Sakura shoulder blinked as well and Sasuke said "How are you here Mizuki-sensei, I thought you were dead. I thought I killed you."

Mizuki blinked and looked confused and said "Just because you don't like my lessons doesn't mean you should dream about killing me. Now please take a seat."

Iruka shook his head when the door to the room burst open and a Chunnin said "Iruka, you got to help us. This time Naruto's gone to far. He graffiti the Hokage monument and created Kagebunshin who henged into people and have scattered into the village. The Sandaime calling all available ninja to look for him and arrest him."

Iruka frowned and Mizuki said "Go Iruka, I got the class today until you get back. I'll have them do a review of Henge while you find our missing prankster."

Iruka said "Thanks Mizuki." as he quickly left.

Mizuki said "Alright class, take a seat."

Sasuke and Sakura both bit their lip to keep from laughing and Ino said "Hey Forehead, what are you doing by my Sasuke-kun." as she saw Sakura getting ready to sit by Sasuke.

Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke across the room and said "Actually Ino, Sasuke is officially off the market. He's engaged to get married to a princess from another land. It was arranged by her distant cousin and one of Sasuke clansmen some time back and they recently met...In fact from the bite marks on Sasuke neck the next heir or heiress might already be on the way....Oh shit, Cya." as Iruka came running back in the room and out the window Naruto had opened and jumped out of.

Ino was in shock looking at Sasuke who was blushing a little while the other girls minus Sakura and Hinata were looking at Sasuke in shock as well and the cat on Sakura shoulder stretched before laying it's head down and began to purr going to sleep.

Ino said "He's lying, right Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked and said "Nope. Absolutely true." and thought "_THANK YOU DOBE, You just got rid of my fangirl problem."_

Shikamaru said "So when are you going to reveal that your really Naruto, Mizuki." making everyone in the room look between them.

Ino said "What are you talking about Shikamaru."

Shikamaru said "Ino, our dads were talking about it this morning. If you would have listened you would have heard that Sasuke really did kill Mizuki last night."

Mizuki said "True Shikamaru, Mizuki snapped and started attacking civilians and he blew up my apartment last night. Luckily I wasn't home and Sasuke had to stop him...as for when I will show where I really am I have a deal going with the Sandaime and the elders. Security sucks right now so I told them if I could pull a prank that if I used exploding tags instead of paint it could have caused the destruction of our village. If I can go 2 hours after the paint job was done and not get caught I get a B-rank mission pay. I got an hour left."

Shino said "Why are Sasuke and Sakura helping you then Naruto."

Mizuki smirked and Ino said "What do you mean, how are forehead and Sasuke-kun helping him with it Shino."

Shino pushed his glasses up and the cat on Sakura shoulder said "How often do you see a cat in this room Ino, especially with Kiba and Akamaru who hasn't even barked once at me." as it jumped off Sakura shoulder and was covered in smoke showing Naruto.

Ino eyes got wide and she licked her lips slightly and said "Where did you get those cloths Naruto." and thought "_And when the hell did you get muscles like that. Is this what you were hiding under that orange jumpsuit."_

Sakura glared at Ino but remained silent.

Naruto shrugged and jumped down on the ground and said "To answer your question Shino we already know what team were going to be on and so we are working on team bonding. Sasuke, Sakura, and I will be a team, you, Hinata, and Kiba will be a team and Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino will be a team."

Shino said "I had suspected as much on the teams."

Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' and said "So did I."

Naruto eyes got wide as he screamed as he fell to his knees holding his head as Mizuki went up in smoke.

Sakura moved quickly by Naruto side and said "Naruto...what happened. Are you OK." ignoring the looks everyone was giving them.

Naruto shivered and said "NO.....I'm going to kill Kakashi when I see him." as he held his head.

Sasuke said "What happened dobe."

Naruto said "The teme used his Sharingan eye on one of my Kagebunshin and used the memory feedback against me and my clones. It caused them all to dispel....I never wanted to see THAT."

Ino said "What...what could he have showed you to make you act like a cry baby."

Naruto glared at Ino and said "Ever see a woman giving birth...well what do you think seeing your own birth from the doctors view would be like."

At this everyone in the room shuddered and Sasuke said "How the hell did he get THAT memory."

Naruto said "I don't know but I'm going He-man on his ass when I find him. The teme saw my mother naked and recorded it with his Sharingan. My mom might be dead but I'll be damned if I let that pervert keep a home made porno to jerk off to of my mom pussy. Especially when it stretched for me to be born. Not only that but he ACTUALLY forced me to see that. He's a dead man."

Just then Iruka came into the classroom and said "There you are Naruto, YOUR....." he stopped when he heard an alarm going off and saw Naruto look into his weapon pouch pulling out a wind up alarm and said "2 hours. I won so now all the academy teachers minus Iruka-sensei have to clean the paint off the Hokage monument and I get a B-rank mission pay for doing it." as he created a Kagebunshin and said "Go get Jiji."

The clone left in a swirl of leaves shocking everyone in the room minus team 7.

A few moments later the Sandaime showed up glaring at Naruto and said "Did you really have to paint half the Yondaime face to make it look like you and then right your name and his and the words father and son under them."

Naruto said "Yes I did. I won't deny who my family is or was. I've lived all these years being hated for a lie when the truth would set me free, I'll be damned if I continue to live a lie...but you should know, Kakashi a dead man for what he did. No one wants to see their own child birth....how the hell did Kakashi get that memory anyways."

The Sandaime sighed and said "Your mother was still at home when she went into labor with you. Your father was at the Hokage tower trying to find a way to stop Kyuubi and Kakashi went to evacuate her when he found her in labor. He's not a medic nin but he's copied a child birth before with his Sharingan in the field on accident once and to use the memory of that to help deliver you he had to use the Sharingan. I also told him that you know who your parents were and that Obito and Rin are both alive."

Naruto frowned and Kiba said "Your saying the dead last is actually the Yondaime son."

The Sandaime frowned and Naruto nods and the Sandaime said "Yes, Naruto is the only child of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha."

Iruka eyes got wide and thought "_He used his own son."_

The entire class was in shock hearing this and Naruto said "Anyways about the mission pay."

Iruka said "Wait, that was real, you really gave Naruto here a mission to pull a prank."

The Sandaime said "If that paint was exploding tags then half the village would have been destroyed by the debri from the Hokage monument landing on them. Naruto bypassed most of our village security with a clone jutsu, a henge, and some replacements to help him escape."

Naruto said "Since Sasuke, Sakura, and I are going to be on the same team instead of giving me the money for that mission I want to use it to pay for a mission for our team to go on. When we get 20 D-rank missions under our belt I want you to let our team goto Wave country for 3 months on a training trip."

The Sandaime asked "And why do you want to goto Wave country."

Naruto said "Remember what I told you about these." as he rubbed his whiskers.

The Sandaime nods slowly and Naruto said "Well she been training a companion and wants to give him to me. I'm suppose to pick him up in Wave from her. I thought it would be a good idea to let me bond with him before coming back to the village. Also there suppose to be a retired ninja who specialized in Kenjutsu and water jutsu that lives in Wave with his stepson from what I heard and since Sakura a Water element and Sasuke and I are both interested in Kenjutsu I thought it would allow us a chance to gain skills not specialized in Konoha."

The Sandaime said "Who is this ninja."

Naruto said "I don't know his name but I do know that he was originally from the hidden mist village and his stepson has a bloodline so you can imagine with the land of water policy on bloodlines why he would retire from there. I do know his stepsons name is Haku and he has an ice bloodline. I heard they worked for Gato shipping as security. I thought I could offer to pay out of my own pocket for lessons for my team and I and if he refused we would still have Kakashi-sensei who could train us....if he survives me getting my hands on him that is."

The Sandaime thought "_Hmm....if what Naruto says is true then maybe we might be able to get them to Join Konoha."_ and said "Very well....I'll agree to your request but I want you to try and talk to them about possibly joining Konoha."

Naruto eyes got wide and said "We will jiji."

The Sandaime shook his head and said "Well since your mission is done I will inform all the Chunnin here in the academy about their mission. You may continue your lesson Iruka since Naruto said you were to be exempt from this since you actually did your duty as a sensei." as he walked out of the room.

Iruka blinked and thought a moment and said "Wait, where is Mizuki."

Sasuke said "Mizuki snapped last night and used exploding tags on Naruto apartment and attacked me trying to kill me. I got inside his guard and gave him a punch to the wind pipe crushing it. Mizuki was really dead and that was Naruto kagebunshin in a henge as was the Chunnin that ran in to get you. Your one of the only ones Naruto wasn't sure he could fool for long with his henge so he needed you to believe he was running around town while he was safely hiding here where no one would expect to look for him since he was suppose to be in the academy Naruto was actually henged into the cat on Sakura shoulder when we walked in."

Iruka blinked and looked at Naruto who was sitting on a desk reading a book with his glasses on and Iruka blinked and said "Why are you wearing glasses." making everyone look at Naruto.

Naruto said "Hmm...you say something."

Iruka glared and Naruto said "I was hurt once and had to have doctors work on my eyes and they healed it wrong so when I read things I read them upside down. My glasses reverse the writing so I can actually see. I just never liked to show them." as he began to read again.

Iruka blinked and said "I see...well class...Naruto little impromptu example he did today is a perfect example of what an ninja can do with the bas...wait, Kagebunshin, that's a Jounin level ninjutsu."

Naruto said "It was in a family scroll my father left me. I learned it and the Sandaime said since I have WAY to much chakra for regular bunshin even after water walking, tree walking, leaf balancing and combining them I can't do the regular bunshin he would let me use Kagebunshin to pass."

Iruka said "I see.....well it was still a clone jutsu so it works with what I was saying, this is exactly what a ninja could do with a clone, henge, and replacement jutsu. Now class I want you all to come up one at a time and do a henge for a review."

Each of the class groaned and came up to do the henge and Iruka dismissed them for the day.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Sakura and shushined to in front of Sasuke house and he said "So...what should we do now."

Sasuke said "I don't know, we don't know who we are dealing with or where they are so all we can do is wait for them to show up....what was with the Wave thing. Are we really going to get Kaze."

Naruto said "Wave country needs help, Gato is an evil man who is using mercenaries and missing nins to control the people of Wave. It was originally our mission to protect a man named Tazuna who is trying to save Wave. I want to finish that mission and see if I can get Zabuza and Haku to join us....also yes, were going to slip off to Eternia as well...for now I think we should train today and tomorrow and then we rest and prepare strategy for Kakashi bell test."

Sakura said "Sounds like a good idea to me...by the way, why did you give me this." as Sakura pulled a little 6 inch piece of metal that quickly extended to 5 ft long pole."

Naruto said "That is a weapon my great grandfather, man at arms was making for his daughter Teela but never finished. I read about it in his lab. The staff itself is finished. He just never got around to making the bracelets to store it in when not needed. Now since you found that it can extend and retract by sending chakra to that seal have you tried anything else with it."

Sakura shook her head no and Naruto smirked and created a Kagebunshin who walked away from the group and Naruto said "From where your at send chakra into the staff as you swing it at the clone that's 20 ft away."

Sakura said "But it won't hit the clone."

Naruto said "Trust me."

Sakura frowned but raised the staff above her head and swung it and to hers and Sasuke amazement a whip of water came out the end and sliced the clone in half.

Naruto smirked and said "It absorbs your elemental affinity and uses the element to launch long range attacks on enemy in that element. For wind it creates blades of wind, water is a whip, fire is stream of fire and lightning is a lightning bolt. Won't work one earth affinity thought....I practiced with it myself some." as he rubbed his head.

Sakura was shocked and said "Wow....thanks."

Sasuke said "Well lets train. My family has training grounds just up the road here and nobody should see us." as he lead them to the training ground where they began to train.


	14. Chapter 14

As Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura trained in the Hokage office the Sandaime looked up at a figure wearing a black cloak and a mask and he said "How can I help you sir and would you mind removing your cloak and mask."

The figure said in a male voice "I'm sorry but my appearance must be kept secret for security reasons. The protection of his majesty demands that. As for what you can help me with is nothing...it is what I can help you with. You see, I have the answer to the questions that have been bothering you lately about a certain blond."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Oh, and what might that be and who are you speaking about. I know several blonds."

The figure said "I speak of Naruto....or should I say his majesty, Prince Naruto, heir to the thrown of Eternia, son of Prince Minato and grandson to King Adam." as he pulled out a book with several book marks sticking out and the title **Royal Family of Eternia** on the cover.

The Sandaime took the book and the figure said "I bookmarked what I thought you would find interesting."

The Sandaime opened the book and saw a picture of King Adam and Lady Teela. He then saw a picture of Minato and Kushina and his eyes widen as he saw Naruto and read the description under the picture of him as well as his parents and he said "If what this book says is true then why have none of his family come for him Mr...."

The figure said "Skeletor...call me Skeletor..as for why his family hasn't come for him it's complicated because until recently we all thought he died when Kyuubi attacked. You saw the scar on his chest right."

The Sandaime nods and Skeletor said "A very powerful....what do you call them again...ah yes, Miko, from Eternia called the Sorceress came to Konoha to pray for Kushina and Minato spirits as well as that of their son when she came across him bleeding to death. She healed him from that attack and while she healed him she purified the Kyuubi inside of him which is why the seal is gone."

The Sandaimes eyes widen and said "Does Naruto know this."

Skeletor said "No, she healed him, purified the demon and then once she was done with that did a test on him to see if her suspicion was correct and found he was in fact the prince. She then returned to Eternia and informed the proper people. Naruto has been informed of this already except for the purification part and he has already accepted the fact he has certain duties that he has to carry out as the heir to the thrown. One of these duties is to be married. If you would turn to the black book mark you will see the requirements for him to have a wife...he is also under a time limit so to speak. He has a distant cousin who would claim the thrown if Naruto failed to gain a wife before his time ran out. Naruto does not have to live in Eternia to rule it so he could live here if he so chose to."

The Sandaime said "But why not just allow his cousin to take control of the kingdom."

Skeletor said "Because his cousin is a manipulative and evil woman just like her parents. If she takes the thrown to keep from possibly having a civil war she will have Naruto assassinated. It is for his safety that I come to you today to give you the answer to what is really going on and I ask that you might find it in your heart to help him find a bodyguard slash wife. He has selected a Sakura Haruno for the job himself but honestly you and I both know the girl is weak and would most likely be assassinated by someone his cousin sends to make sure he doesn't get married. That is why I gave you the book there with the rules of protection of the heir so that you might be able to find a more...._qualified_ person. It has to be a female though and you can't let Naruto know that you are aware of this. He will feel betrayed but for his own safety I would rather have his feeling hurt then his life end."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Do you have any...._suggestions_ on how to do this since this is basically a clan matter and I'm not allowed to _LEGALLY_ interfere."

Skeletor said "I was expecting that answer so I thought that perhaps you could arrange for copies of that book to fall into the hands of some qualified women. I would also make sure some of those...._fangirls_ get a copy of it as well as to not raise suspicion of yours or my involvement Perhaps have several copies appear in the library or book store as well so that way the girls can say they found it there to hide the real origins and then let things work out while also making sure someone you would feel trusted to be Naruto guard/wife...after all Kunoichi have been used for these kind of things more then once in history."

The Sandaime frowned and said "I will consider it Skeletor."

Skeletor said "I thank you Hokage-sama...I must be going now as I have a ship to meet in a few days."

The Sandaime nods and said "Have a safe trip home Skeletor."

Skeletor said "I will now that I know someone is here watching out for his highness." as he stood up and quickly left.

As Skeletor walked out of the Hokage office he thought "_Yes Naruto-kun, I will have you kneeling at my feet before I destroy you."_ before he walked into an ally way and shushin to another location removing his mask and cloak and sealing them away and he saw a rat crawling out of a hole in the wall and he raised his hand and lightning shot out killing the rat and he thought "Yes, you shall." as he smirked.

Ino Yamanaka was in her family store looking depressed when a woman walked in and said "Oh hello Ms. Yamanaka, how are you today."

Ino smiled and said "Fine...are you new in town because I don't recognize you and is there anything I can help you with ms...."

The woman who was reading a book put a book mark on the page she was reading and sat it down on the counter and said "I'm looking for some plants for my apartment I just got and yes I am new. I'm Siren."

Ino smiled and said "Nice to meet you Siren, I'm Ino and I believe I can help you find what your looking for, just follow me." as she lead her to several potted plants.

20 minutes later Siren walked out with a plant under each arm and Ino set back down and blinked seeing the book on the counter and grabbed it before running outside and looking both ways and frowned as she could not see the woman.

Walking back inside she sat down and looked at the title and read **Royal Family of Eternia ** and she opened the page to look at the book and her eyes got wide seeing Naruto's picture and she blinked and read what it said and she thought "_No way....he's a prince."_

Across town Kurenai sat on Hinata bed at the Hyuuga compound and said "...so you see, because of this the Sandaime has asked me to keep an eye on the girl who is currently Naruto guard and if she's not strong enough I either have to find someone who is or challenge for it myself to protect him..I didn't want you to think that I was going to do it to hurt you if I do have to protect him. You also can't tell anyone about the Sandaime involvement. It's to protect Naruto."

Hinata read the words in the book and said in a stutter "I....Naruto-kun's a prince." before she fainted.

Kurenai frowned and thought "_This is not right."_

In another part of town Anko was reading a book and thought "_So there is a possible assassination attempt on the gaki or his guard...being one of the best at those he wants me to possibly __interfere__ as well as Nia-chan.....well at least he's been properly trained." _as she licked her lips.

As the sun began to set Naruto said "Alright, I think that's enough for today, you can cancel the weight spell Sakura-chan."

Sakura nods and a few seconds later all 3 felt lighter and Sasuke looked at a cut on his arm and said "Well I'll give you some time alone because I need to go get this cleaned up. That Kenjutsu style your using is pretty good for you dobe. Have fun." as he walked away.

Naruto smiled and said "Can I walk you home."

Sakura smiled and said "Sure." as she turned and began to walk back to the village with Naruto beside her.

Sakura glanced at Naruto and said "Thank you."

Naruto looked confused and asked "For what."

Sakura smiled and said "For accepting me even after I was so foolish as to not realize my feelings for you sooner."

Naruto stopped walking and looked around before he grabbed Sakura and lightly slammed her against the wall to the building they were by startling her and he had his face just inches from hers and he locked eyes with her and he said "Listen to me and listen very carefully Sakura and know that what I am saying is not something to laugh or joke about."

Sakura gulped and thought "_His eyes...they make me feel like he's looking into my soul."_

Naruto saw her paying full attention to him and he said "Sakura....you are my strength and my weakness. You are my moon in the night and my sun in the day...without you I would be lost in the darkness forever......but you hurt me."

Sakura felt her heart exploding with joy at his words but then when he said the last part she had tears in her eyes and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto letting the emotional guard he kept up around himself drop and Sakura saw the pain in his eyes and he said "You didn't trust me...I could understand you liking Sasuke...I could understand you being confused about your feelings....I could even understand your fears that our feelings were not our own....I could understand those and forgive you for them....but not having you trust me when is a pain that I may not ever be able to forgive."

Sakura felt her mouth go dry as her brain tried to think of something to say as she felt a pain in her chest from his words and he said "Right now I stand before you with no secrets...with no guards...what you see is who and what I truly am....I am strong and I am weak, I am brave but I am also scared, I love and I hate, hurt and heal.....you are the only person to see me like this....I trust you with my life Sakura, I trust you with every ounce of my being....that is why I asked you to be my guard and why I fell in love with you.....I would live and die for you...I would build the greatest monument of beauty for you or destroy everyone before me until their blood covered the land like a river for you....that is the depth of love I have for you....If it would make you happy I would let you go even as my own heart broke.......I would do all this for you and you don't trust me.....If you love me then you have to trust me as much as I trust you. If you have a burden like the one about us being reincarnations then let me share the burden so it doesn't crush you......have faith in me like I have in you." as he closed his eyes and stepped back.

Sakura closed her eyes as she lowered her head and said "The pain in my heart.....I know the pain you felt because I feel it also...I saw it in your eyes every time I looked at you Naruto...even when you are guarding them I could still see it...every time I trust someone I've been betrayed....the excuse about the reincarnation was just that...an excuse....I used it to keep myself from getting closer to you because I didn't want to be betrayed again because I knew that if you betrayed me I wouldn't survive it...you said I was your weakness and strength...but your also mine....when I saw you with Evelyn, and then Ino,.....I....I kept expecting you to turn away from me but you never did....for years I hurt you and abused you because every day you would gain just a little more of my heart....I forced myself to like Sasuke because he was what all the other girls said was Mr. Perfect....You may have saw Hinata following you....but I was behind her...." as she reached into her shirt and pulled out a chain with a locket.

Naruto eyes got wide as he recognized it and Sakura said "That party my mom threw you out of....I didn't know what happened to you so I came to your apartment......you left your door open slightly and I came into your apartment.....I saw the gift you got me sitting on the counter and I took it while you were in the bathroom...I was hiding in your kitchen when you came out of the bathroom crying and asking 'why.'.....I didn't know what happened but it was breaking my heart so I quickly left when you went into your bedroom making sure I closed and locked the door."

Naruto looked at her with the same look he had all those years ago when he was asking why and Sakura saw this and said "I....I was afraid.....Sasuke rejecting me never actually hurt me....I acted like it did because you were always there to cheer me up...love is an emotion that can cause you to do great or terrible things...but the fear of being rejected by your love is a far more great and terrible thing.....with time I convinced myself the feelings I had for Sasuke were real and I convinced myself you were what everyone said you were....it wasn't until I saw you nearly die that I snapped....Teela may have told me to follow you...but my heart was begging me to."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Damn it.....I bet that's the mate mark Kaze was talking about but...why didn't you have it when..you know."

Sakura looked down and said "The girl in Wave....remember when you passed out and that girl woke you up in the woods."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Yeah."

Sakura said "I found you just before she did and I was about to wake you up when she showed up and I decided to see what happened.....I saw the way you both were looking at each other and I....I became jealous and I ran....I ripped it off in my anger and pain and threw it in the woods before I returned to Tazuna house."

Naruto thought a moment and snickered a moment before he burst out laughing making Sakura look at him angrily and she put her hands on her hips glaring at him as Naruto waved his hand and said in gasping breaths "That....that girl....that girl was Haku."

Sakura blinked and said "But Haku was a.....oh....oh my....he looks more female then most woman do."

Naruto said "I know.....shocked the hell out of me also when I found out. I had to actually stop myself from checking to see if he really was a guy."

Sakura blushed and asked "And how exactly would you do that."

Naruto said "Scent....no matter how hard you deny it or try to cover it up, woman have a scent about them that nothing can match or cover up and all woman have it. I don't know what it is and I think only someone like me or Kiba would be able to know what it is.....it's something more basic...instincts...I know it's something to do with the fox. From what I've figured out it's how animals can tell if a female is in heat."

Sakura blushed and said "Oh.....look at us Naruto. Here we are acting like the entire fate of the world rest on our actions here and now.....We both were idiots when we were younger. Both denying who we are and what we are....trying to prove to the world and ourselves that we were something were not."

Naruto smiled and said "I guess your right Sakura-chan...it's just that with everything that's happened and the threat of what could happen I....I just don't want to finally find happiness and lose it all."

Sakura smirked and now it was Naruto turn to be slammed against the wall but not as lightly as she was and she said "Then I guess I have a lot of work ahead of me to make sure your keep it huh." as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

As they kissed Sakura hand trailed up and down his chest while his hands were going up and down her back holding her close.

After several minutes of heavy make out with Naruto having a hickey on his neck they broke apart and Sakura said "So....how about from this moment on we forget the past and make a future together."

Naruto smiled before he smirked and said "And where does that future end."

Sakura closed her eyes and said "You know, when the prince rides off into the sunset with his love there isn't an ending, just a happily ever after."

Naruto said "Then it's a good thing I'm a prince and your my love huh."

Sakura shuddered and said "It's getting late and my mom's probably getting worried. I'd take you here and now but you and me both know it would end up with us both passed out."

Naruto sighed and said "Do you have any idea what you do to me."

Sakura said "Yeah, I felt it rubbing against my thigh and I know you felt how wet I was as well, now shut up about it because it's embarrassing"

Naruto blinked and asked "Why.....why is it embarrassing"

Sakura looked at Naruto and said "Baka.....you want to know the truth. The truth is it's my time of the month idiot. That's why it's embarrassing yo....wait....you jackass, you knew, didn't you." as she looked at Naruto mortified.

Naruto rubbed his nose and said "Maybe...but a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

Sakura punched him in the arm and said "Jerk." as she started to walk away.

Naruto got in step beside her and she said "I hate you, you know that, right."

Naruto asked "Oh...why is that."

Sakura said "I think I liked you better as an idiot."

Naruto said "I guess that's what you get for making me smarter."

Sakura growled and said "You really want to push my buttons don't you."

Naruto held out his hand with a rose in it making Sakura eyes widen and he said "No, I just wanted to show you that no matter how much the world is against you and that no matter how dark it may seem, that I will be there to bring the light and with it happiness for you."

Sakura took the rose and held it to her heart as a tear fell and she smiled and said "Baka."

Naruto smiled and they continued the rest of the way to her house in content silence.

When they got there Naruto said "Well I guess this is goodbye for now. Have a good night Sakura-hime." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura shook her head and walked into her house and said "MOM, I'M HOME."

Suki who was folding some cloths said "I can see that dear...I take it you were with prince charming."

Sakura sat down and said "Yeah, Sasuke, Naruto and I did some training and then Naruto walked me home." as she held the flower still to her chest.

Suki said "I see....you know you should invite him over for dinner sometime...actually both your teammates. It must be lonely for Sasuke without Evelyn since you told me that her and him were an item."

Sakura said "Yeah...I'll invite them both over som....mom....if I can ask, why do you have a pair of black lace panties."

Suki said "Well....um..."

Sakura eyes got wide and said "You got a boyfriend mom."

Suki sighed and said "Actually....were engaged."

Sakura eyes nearly fell out and said "WHAT."

Suki bit her lip and said "His names Dustin...he the owner of the Wolf Claw weapon shop....I met him 3 years ago....like me he's a widower and he has a daughter whose a kunoichi like you, in fact she's only a year older then you.....as funny as it might sound I found him when he was looking for some tampons for his daughter."

Sakura covered her mouth to keep from laughing and Suki said "He didn't know what he should get her because she had just started and he hadn't talked to her about those kind of things and well....she sort of got kicked out of the kunoichi classes so she wasn't there for them to tell her about what to expect."

Sakura looked confused and asked "Why would they kick her out of those classes. All they were was tea cerimoney and flower arranging and proper edicate."

Suki said "It might have to do with the fact she pinned the lady who was the instructor to the wall with kunais or it might have been the fact she turned the flower arranging into target practice where she cut the flowers off the stems with shurikens. That's my guess."

Sakura eyes were wide and asked "Why would she do that."

Suki said "Because she wants to show the world woman can be just as strong as men and should be treated as equals."

Sakura said "But we are treated as equals."

Suki sighed and asked "Really...then why did you have to sit in class and learn to put flowers together and the proper way to drink tea when the boys in your class were outside training and getting physically stronger."

Sakura frowned and said "I...I guess I see your point...for me it's been nearly a year since I was actually in those kind of classes and when I was on Eternia woman are actually considered better then men so I guess I really never thought about it."

Suki nods and said "That's part of the reason I hadn't told you yet that I was seeing someone."

Sakura asked "What do you mean."

Suki said "Well...I met Tenten, that's her name, when I took pity on Dustin and helped him get what his daughter needed and then I went back to his family shop where they live above the shop and I had a talk with her explaining things. After that Dustin asked could he take me out for dinner to thank me for doing that and I had fun and since you were gone so much being at the academy and then chasing Sasuke I was here alone a lot of the time so when he asked to see me again I accepted and things went from there. Tenten doesn't know that we are together either so don't think you were the only one left in the dark...I just...I work at the library 2 days a week and I started working at Dustin shop 2 days a week also...the royalties we get from your fathers shipping company it lets us live a comfortable life so I actually don't have to work but I just wanted something to do....over time our dates became more and then on my birthday a couple months back he asked me to marry him....I accepted and we were waiting until the Chunnin exams in a few months to tell both you and Tenten."

Sakura asked "But why keep it a secret mom."

Suki put her head on her hand that was propped on the back of the couch and said "Because of you and Tenten. Until all THIS happened you were a FANGIRL. Tenten loathes fangirls because she feels they make woman look like nothing but brain dead bimbos and you cared more about your looks then about showing the world who and what your made of. Dustin and I both care for each other but our love for our daughters will always be bigger then the love we have for each other. We were both worried that if you and Tenten were to meet that you would be at each others throats and to make you both happy we would stop seeing each other. We both thought though that once you became a ninja since the chances of you actually being put on Sasuke team were slim that you would see what it was like to be a real kunoichi and then when we revealed it to you both the reason we kept it a secret wouldn't be there."

Sakura looked down and said "I see.....mom...I've made a lot of mistakes when I was younger....mistakes that have hurt those I care for deeply....I hope someday I can make it up to you."

Suki said "There's nothing to make up dear...you are my daughter and I would do anything for you."

Sakura said "I asked Naruto if you could go to Eternia and he said yes. If you want I can ask him about Dustin and Tenten."

Suki smiled and said "Maybe later but right now you worry about being happy with your own life dear. You have to worry about who ever it was that attacked Naruto kingdom and protect each other."

Sakura smiled slightly and said "I will mom but like Naruto says, protecting that which is precious to you is the only way to get true strength. You are precious to me so protecting you also is important to me."

Suki said "I'm glad I came back with you...I would hate to think of what I would lose by not being able to speak to you like this."

Sakura said "Well, I'm going to get me something to eat and then take a bath. Do you want me to fix you something."

Suki said "No, I'm having dinner with Dustin tonight." as she set the black panties with a dress off to the side.

Sakura snickered and said "You go mom." as she went in the kitchen leaving her mom shaking her head and thought "_Girl gets laid once and thinks she knows everything."_

The next day when Naruto walked into the academy class he stopped as he notice all the talking in the room stopped and he looked up and he blinked and thought "_OK, why are they giving me the same looks they gave me when they found out I was royalty."_

Sasuke walked in and also notice the looks and said "Dobe, that's.."

Naruto said "I know Teme. I know."

Just then Sakura walked in and she asked "Damn, even after they found out your engaged Sasuke they still going after you."

Ino said "Get real Forehead, Sasuke-kun might be popular here in Konoha being a clan heir but their a dime a dozen here but Naruto-kun is a real life Prince."

At those words Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke lost all color on their faces and Naruto stuttered "What do you mean Ino, I'm no prince."

Ino said "You can't fool me Naruto-kun any longer. Your good, better then anyone thinks. How else could you masterfully pull off that prank yesterday and do a Jounin level jutsu and being able to shushin. Your stronger, smarter, faster, and even cuter then Sasuke-kun but because your a prince whose been here in Konoha for your protection all these years you had to make yourself appear weak and stupid. I mean come on, why else would you wear that old orange jumpsuit. You did it so you could make people believe one thing while in truth your something else."

Sakura asked "What makes you think he's a prince piggy."

Ino said "Oh no forehead, you can go after Sasuke but I'm not telling the secret behind how I found out the truth."

Naruto thinking quickly said "Alright, you got me Ino, since my dad was the Yondaime I am the prince of Konoha just like any other child of a Hokage. It's no big deal really."

Ino said "Liar, your the prince of Eternia."

Naruto blinked and said "Eternia.....never heard of it, where is Eternia." as he looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura said "I...don't know, have you ever heard of it Sasuke."

Sasuke said "Nope. I've heard of Etheria which is the kingdom where Evelyn is going to be queen of but I've never heard of Eternia."

Naruto said "Ino, I'm the king of pranks, don't try and pull one on me, especially of such low standards as to try and tell me I'm the prince of some distant kingdom. My father was an orphan Ino. It's in all the history books and my mother came from the land of Whirlpool where she met my father."

Ino frowned and said "Then look at this." as she pulled out the book she read the day before and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all 3 walked over and looked at it and Sasuke said after he read a little "Ino, this book has to be a fake, look at this where it talks about Queen Adora who supposedly was king Adams twin sister. She would have to be over a hundred years old, how can she still be queen at that age...where did you get this book anyways."

Ino bit her lip and said "Some lady dropped it at my family shop when she was getting some flowers."

Naruto said "Well, this thing has to be fiction. I really was an idiot Ino but between Sasuke helping me with my physical skills and Sakura helping me with my chakra control and book learning plus the things my parents left me that I got I've finally caught up with the rest of the class."

Ino bit her lip thinking about it while Hinata thought "_What if Naruto-__kun's__ right. If so then Kurenai-sensei won't have to go after him....I....I have to find out."_ as she got up and walked down to where team 7 was standing beside Ino.

Hinata weakly said "Ano..." catching everyones attention.

Sakura said "What is it Hinata."

Hinata put her fingers together and bit her lip as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and said quickly "I challenge you for the right to be his guard."

This caused all 3 members of Team 7 to go wide eyed and Sakura frowned as she saw both Sasuke and Naruto look at her and Sasuke quickly said "What do you mean Hinata. Whose guard."

Hinata bit her lip and grabbed the book Ino had on her desk and flipped through it quickly before she stopped on a page and set it down on the desk.

Naruto said "I thought we already said this was fict....ion." as he read over what Hinata turned to.

Naruto frowned and Ino who read what Hinata had turned to looked between Sakura and Hinata and Sakura said "Just a moment Hinata." as she grabbed Naruto arm and pulled him away and whispered "What should I do. I have to accept or lose my position but if I accept then they will know it's true."

Naruto frowned as he saw Hinata looking at the ground while the rest of the class was watching them and he said "Your honor bound and I can't do anything about it...it won't matter because your the one I love and I know you can beat her...just don't hurt her to much and hide as much as you can."

Sakura nods and Naruto walked over and stood beside Sasuke and Sakura said "Alright, I accept your challenge."

Ino eyes got wide as she said "YOU BITCH. I challenge you as well."

Sakura said "Take a number Ino, I have to fight Hinata first one on one.....do you want to do it here or outside Hinata."

Hinata put her fingers together and said "Here." weakly.

Sakura nods and she got into a Taijutsu stance that none of the academy students recognized but was the basics of the Eternian standard Taijutsu.

Hinata got into one as well and Sakura said "Naruto, begin the match."

Naruto said "Very well.....but just so you all know the book was wrong about something. The position of guard does not mean that you are guaranteed to be my wife someday. The guard is someone you have to trust with all your secrets and will know everything about you. It's because of this all guard marry the one they protect but it's not an actual law and the day I decide to get married my guard will be replaced by my wife which is another reason it always worked out the guard and their charge got married. If you or anyone are able to beat Sakura then you would become my guard but Sakura is also my girlfriend."

At this Hinata who was listening began to cry as she turn and ran out of the class.

Sakura frowned and Ino got up and said "I still challenge you Forehead, you maybe his girlfriend but that's only because he doesn't know me yet but when I become his guard he will get to know me more and more until I'll become his girlfriend and someday wife."

Naruto looked at where Hinata left and said "Sakura, remember what I said, Sasuke, would you mind starting the match and watching it to make it official. I'm going to talk to Hinata because I don't want to see her lose her chance to graduate. Sakura, it's just..."

Sakura smiled and said "Go baka, I already know. It's why I love you because you can't stand to see one of your precious people hurt."

Naruto said "Thanks." as he took off out of the class.

Sasuke got between Ino and Sakura and raised his hand and said "Very well, BEGIN." as he jumped back.

Ino quickly ran at Sakura and drew back her fist and tried to hit Sakura but Sakura caught the punch before she pulled Ino forward causing her to go over balance and drove her knee into Ino gut and Ino felt a kunai on her neck and Sakura said "Match Ino." as Ino was frozen in place.

Sasuke said "Winner Sakura."

Ino looked at Sakura shocked and stood up slowly after the kunai was removed and she said "You've gotten stronger forehead."

Sakura said "I had to, to protect that which is precious to me. I know why you did this Ino and your better then that. Hinata did it for a better reason then you did. She did it because she has a crush on Naruto, not Prince Naruto....but even she doesn't know the real Naruto. That's why Sasuke never agreed to the dates any of the girls who chased him asked him on. We never saw the real Sasuke. I'm not talking about the one who is heir to the Uchiha clan or the one who found his family dead. Evelyn saw the real Sasuke and I saw the real Naruto and we both accept them for who they are, not what others thought they were....your not a shallow bitch like those girls up there who are already planning to fight me since they think I might be weak or got lucky against you. When your ready to show the world who you really are Ino I would like to have my best friend back but I don't want to know the weak girl who fought me because she sees someone whose rich and famous and wants them for those reasons."

Ino bit her lip and looked away and said "I...I'd like that also."

Sakura smiled and as Ino sat down several shouts of challenges were heard and Sakura thought "_Oh great. It's going to be a LONG day."_

Naruto found Hinata sitting against a tree crying and he said "Hinata."

Hinata was startled to hear Naruto and she looked up and Naruto said "Don't cry Hinata....I know you like me, I figured that out but I hadn't told you yet because I...." Naruto tensed as he felt someone appear behind him and in the next moment the world around him went black as a person hit him in the back of the neck knocking him out.

As Naruto fell to the ground Hinata was startled as she saw a man in a black robe with a mask on and she stuttered "Who are you and why did you attack Naruto-kun."

The man said "My name is not important Hinata Hyuuga but the reason I came here is. You see, Naruto-kun does love you but Sakura has placed a spell on him to make him believe he loves her. She's manipulating him until she gets his fortune and then she's going to get rid of him."

Hinata looked at Naruto and asked in a stutter "What do you mean."

The man raised his hand and lightning shot out of his hand and destroyed a tree branch and the man said "That was magic and yes I mean REAL magic. Like myself Sakura can use magic and using it she's placed a love spell on Naruto. As long as Sakura lives the spell will remain on him so if you wish to free the man you love and the man who loves you then you must kill that evil witch known as Sakura Haruno or are you to weak and scared to fight for the man who loves you....his coming here was him trying to break free of the spell she's placed on him and it's amazing that he's strong enough to do that but he will never be free until she's dead. It's your choice what will you do, will you prove to everyone your not weak or are you going to prove them all right and do nothing. If you decide to fight for him then you need to get stronger and prepare. In 6 months the Chunnin exams are going to be held here in Konoha. I know Naruto is going to be in the exams with his team. If you want a chance to prove to him and everyone that you are strong and to free your love once and for all prepare because in the exams killing is allowed and is legal." as he touched Naruto head with a glowing hand and left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto groaned and Hinata looked at Naruto and thought "_This is what Sakura has brought you to Naruto-kun....I'll free you....I'll kill Sakura and free you so we can be together."_ as she was beside Naruto as he opened his eyes.

Naruto asked "What happened."

Hinata who now had a new resolve said without a stutter "You fainted."

Naruto blinked and Hinata shocked Naruto by kissing him quickly on the lips as she turned red and said "Come on, we have to take our test." and thought "_I did it, I really did it."_

Naruto thought "_What the hell just happened."_

When Naruto walked in the class he saw Iruka there and he blinked as he saw every girl but Hinata, Ino, and Sakura had black eyes or bruises and Iruka said "Your late."

Naruto said "Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around." as he pulled out his book and his glasses and walked over and set down beside Sakura who eyebrow was twitching before she bopped him on the head.

A small amount of KI was felt by everyone and as they looked around they saw Hinata glaring at Sakura.

Iruka cleared his throat and said "Well anyways lets begin out test."

Once the academy had been let out with most of the class graduating team 7 was at Sasuke house and he said "So after that Sakura had to take on every girl in the class one at a time."

Naruto said "I see...well at least you didn't kill them Sakura-chan."

Sakura said "I had to REALLY restrain myself....so what happened with Hinata."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "I don't know...I found Hinata crying next to a tree and I started to say something when I thought I felt someone appear behind me......but the next thing I know I'm waking up with a killer headache and Hinata said I fainted and she kissed me."

Sakura eyes got wide as she clenched her fist and said "WHAT."

Naruto said "I...I can't explain it, she just seemed to change from the Hinata we all know to someone knew...she didn't stutter and didn't faint...she was able to tell me to come on so we can take our test before she left me on the ground...I bit my lip and tried to dispel a genjutsu because I didn't think it was actually her but it was."

Sasuke frowned and said "Do you still think someone was behind you dobe."

Naruto said "That chakra pulse jutsu I told you about sure the hell did."

Sakura frowned and said "You think someone knocked Naruto out."

Sasuke said "Maybe....that book appearing, Hinata change, her releasing KI at you....I think someone is trying to manipulate those around us to distract us or weaken us....the question is who and why."

Naruto said "Skeletor....Mizuki must have gotten a hold of him or he came back also."

Sakura said "Maybe...were still assuming it is Skeletor but none of us have actually seen him and theres a chance he may not have been reincarnated on this planet or even reincarnated yet. It could be someone else....I think the best thing we can do now is train while making us appear weaker then we are."

Sasuke said "What about Hinata, are you going to do anything to her."

Sakura bit her lip and said "I....I would but I think if someone is manipulating her then she shouldn't be hurt or punish since she's a victim...but I won't stand for her trying to kiss you again Naruto."

Naruto said "Agreed...for now I think we should watch each others backs."

Sasuke said "Yes."

Sakura said "I agree....that reminds me, I found out something last night...my moms engaged to get married after the Chunnin exams in 6 months. The guys name is Dustin and he has a daughter named Tenten."

Sasuke said "How come she never told you about this before Sakura."

Sakura then explained what her mom told her and Sasuke said "I hate to say it but I agree with your mom Sakura."

Sakura said "I know." as she looked down.

Naruto said "Well it's alright, once we take care of whoever the hell is behind all this I'll make sure that you can still be with your family and they can be with you Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and said "Well I hate to say it but I really must go, I promised mom I would get some groceries before I came home today. Have fun both of you." as she quickly left.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who smirked and both of them grabbed their swords and left to go practice.


	15. Chapter 15

When Team 7 got to the academy again for their final day there Iruka glanced at them and he said "All 3 of you are to report to the Hokage office."

All 3 glanced at each other and left together to get to the Hokage office. When they got there the secretary said "Please wait until the Sandaime is ready for you."

All 3 sat down and waited for 20 minutes when team Gai walked in and Tenten said "So what do you think Hokage-sama wanted to see us about."

Lee said "It must be our youthful flames of youth have finally caught on." as he pumped his fist in the air.

Neji frowned as he saw Naruto and Sasuke and he look ahead ignoring both.

Gai saw team 7 sitting off to the side and the secretary said "All 7 of you may go in now." motioning to Team 7 and 9.

Naruto stood up and offered his hand to Sakura and helped her up as they walked in behind team 9 who had already opened the door.

As they got in the room the Sandaime was looking outside the window and he was silent a moment and said "Thank you all for coming. I am sure most of you are wondering what it is you were called here for. The answer to that is that because of recent information I have received as well as recent events I have had to come to a decision." as he stepped back and walked over to sat at his desk.

The Sandaime looked at the 7 people in the room and said "Gai, I hate to do this to you but I am going to have to expand your Gennin team for a while. You see these 3 here are actually Kakashi students but some....personal matters have come up and Kakashi is not currently able to take them on. Because of all 3 of their....unique situations I need someone who would not be effected by their status and who also is on the same skill level with Kakashi so that way he would be able to take back over for them once the personal matter has been taken care of. As such Team 7 and 9 will be merged together for a time with all 6 Gennin under you. Do you understand what I am asking of you and do you accept."

Gai said "I understand Hokage-sama and after hearing some of the rumors around town I believe I understand the personal matter about Kakashi as well and I would be honored to aid these youthful students in their time of need."

Naruto frowned and thought "_Shit, things are changing to much. I'll still get my revenge Kakashi."_ and said "Jiji, with Kakashi-sensei being unable to lead us will that mission request that I made for Team 7 to goto the land of Wave for training still be proceeding as planned."

The Sandaime frowned a moment and said "Perhaps. I reserve the right to see that you are ready for such a trip with the approval of Gai here. If you wish for the training trip to be approved then you are going to have to get to the same level as Team 9 as they will be going with you."

Naruto looked at Team 9 and said "So we have a month to reach their level huh." as he smirked and said "Not a problem."

At this each member of Team 9 frowned and looked at Naruto and Gai said "While I am excited about your flames of youth burning brightly Naruto-kun, but I feel you are over estimating your current skills and underestimating my team."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and Sakura who both smirked and said "No Gai-sensei, I am not underestimating your team or over estimating ours. It's just that we each have a common goal that we will take on any obstacle to reach. We have a month to catch your students level so let's stop talking and get to training."

Gai said "Very well, Team Gai please escort team 7 to our training ground and I shall be there shortly to begin your training and to evaluate Team 7 skills. I just need to do some quick paperwork before we can begin."

Lee said "Yosh, follow me and I shall escort you to our youthful training ground." as he turned and left quickly as both his teammates slowly began to follow at a normal pace.

Team 7 also started to leave but Naruto stopped and said "By the way, Konoha secret Taijutsu, 1000 years of...."

A Kagebunshin of Naruto appeared in the corner of the room crouched down and said "Death." and it shoved its fingers into the air and a scream was heard as a genjutsu fell and Kakashi was seen flying across the room landing across the Hokage desk holding his ass as the Kagebunshin henged into an Icha Icha paradise book.

Naruto smirked and said "That's payback Kakashi-sensei for my birth." as he walked out the room with both Sasuke who was smirking and Sakura who was snickering.

After they were gone Kakashi growled and said "Damn, I must be slipping."

The Sandaime said "It appears that Naruto got his revenge on you Kakashi though I wonder how he detected you." as he smoked his pipe.

Kakashi rubbed his butt and said "I can't believe he got me like that."

Gai said "They are most youthful....but their also not academy graduate level." in a serious voice.

Kakashi said "I agree, from what I observed of their training yesterday it's apparent they have had prior training but how much and by who I don't know."

Gai said "All 3 were standing in the basic ready stance of the style Kushina used and their muscles that I could see are under some kind of strained but I did not see any weights. Perhaps gravity weights but who would give them a seal for such a thing."

The Sandaime said "Gai, I want you to determine their skill levels and what skills they have. Naruto has already demonstrated that he knows the Rasengan as well as shushin and Kagebunshin no jutsu. Thats a C-rank, and 2 A-rank jutsu that should be beyond his chakra control but he can do them no problem. Sakura defeated every girl besides Hinata Hyuuga in her class the last day of the academy, and Sasuke Uchiha has killed a Chunnin already to protect Naruto."

Gai said "I understand sir and I will test them without them realizing it."

The Sandaime said "Good, now as for you Kakashi, I don't know exactly what it is in Wave they want to go there for but it's more then just a training mission. I'm sending you to Wave to see what is going on there and see if you can find anything suspicious. I do not want anyone to know about this so keep it quite."

Both men nod and left.

After they were gone a puff of smoke in the corner of the room appeared startling the Sandaime and he saw Naruto standing there with a frown on his face and said "I took Kakashi Icha Icha paradise book and replaced it with this clone hoping to get a picture of Kakashi face as my final punishment for that dirty trick he pulled on me.....but now I don't know what to do. If you had doubts about me, Sakura, and Sasuke all you had to do was ASK."

The Sandaime said "And would you have answered my questions if I asked."

Naruto said "Yes...because what we did was in order to save Konoha and Eternia....but now I don't know if we should protect Konoha....after all, to us, Konoha has already been destroyed once."

The Sandaime immediately began to think over that answer and his eyes got wider and wider the more he thought of it and he said "Time travel....the small changes in your looks, your skills, your posture.....how."

Naruto said "You already know some of that answer, just like you have the answer to why. By looking at our body you can have an idea of when and I already told you what....but because of all the betrayals and the mistrust you have for us...that is all the help your getting. You'll have our answer by the end of the day." as he went up in smoke.

Earlier after Gai left the Hokage office and when Gai got to training ground 13 he saw Lee punching logs, Neji meditating and Tenten throwing kunais a the tree above Neji head. He looked over and blinked as he saw Naruto running up a tree and throw a kick before running down it throwing a punch before going back up the tree kicking the other leg. He looked over at Sasuke who was doing push ups and he looked over at Sakura who was running across water using her staff to fight several Kagebunshin of Naruto.

Gai thought "_They are __definitely__ not academy level."_ and said "Alright everyone, now I would like a small introduction from you each since we will be working together. I'll go first. I am Gai, Konoha green beast and Taijutsu specialist. My plans for the future is helping to spread the flames of youth and to show the world the power of the flames of youth."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "In normal talk."

Naruto said "He sells Mary Jane and wants us to smoke joints with him." causing Gai and Lee to face fault as Sasuke nod his head and said "I see...thanks dobe. Keep your flames to yourself, I'm good."

Naruto looked at Lee and asked "I have to ask....are you from the planet Vulcan." causing everyone but Sakura to look confused.

Sakura burst out laughing and thought "_Oh god, he does look like a young Spock. Thank you Adora for letting us watch some of Earth television and movies."_

Lee said "I do not know what is so funny. Are you laughing at my youth."

Sakura waved her hands and said "No. Naruto and I saw a foreign movie once with a person who looked like you. It was a..._comedy._" as she tried to hold back her laughter.

Lee said "Well the movie must have been youthful. I am the 2nd green beast of Konoha Rock Lee. My dream is to show that I can be an excellent ninja by using only Taijutsu."

Tenten said "I guess I am next, My name is Tenten and I am a weapon expert. My dream is to show that woman can be just as strong as men like my idol Tsunade-sama."

Sakura asked "Is your dad named Dustin."

Tenten said "Yes, why."

Sakura said "My mother is Suki. Said your father and her were friends and that I should meet you sometime."

Tenten said "Yeah, she works sometimes at my family weapon store."

Neji said "I will go next. I am Neji Hyuuga and I do not like fools who go against their fate because we are all bound by a predetermined fate."

Naruto scowled and said "You and me are not going to get along....the names Naruto, my dreams and hobbies are....I have plans."

Tenten said "All we learned was your names Naruto."

Naruto said "Exactly. If you want to know more about me then you will have to put forth the effort to learn about me."

Sakura said "My name is Sakura Haruno and I have many likes and dislikes....I have hobbies."

Team 9 scowled and Sasuke said "Sasuke Uchiha, enough said."

Gai frowned and thought "_This is going to be a long day."_ and said "Don't you want to say more about yourself."

Naruto said "Not today. Actions speak louder then words and all 3 of us have been betrayed by those we thought we could trust so we will follow orders and work hard but until we see if we can actually trust you then we will but trust is a two way street."

Gai sighed and said "Very well, then we will have to earn your trust by helping you to let loose your flames of youth. Since it appears that you are all already stretched lets do some laps around the village Follow me." as he took off running.

Team 9 began to follow him with Team 7 looked at each other and Naruto said "I just got the memories from my Kagebunshin in the Hokage office. He's going to test us. The Hokage doesn't trust us and is sending Kakashi to Wave. I gave him a hint Konoha going to be attacked and that we time traveled but I didn't actually say it, lets catch up with them and then discuss what we should do while running."

Sasuke and Sakura both nod and they took off after team 9 and soon over took Team 9 putting Team7 between Gai and Team 9. All 3 members of Team 9 frowned at this and Gai saw this and thought "_I see....lets test them shall we."_ as he increased his speed causing the 2 teams to also increase their speed but to the shock of everyone Team 7 kept their place between Gai and Team 9 until Gai got to about mid Chunnin level run and he saw that everyone was being pushed to make that pace so he slowed down just a little and then kept the laps going.

2 hours later the 2 teams made it back to training ground 13 and Gai said "The flames of youth in all of you burn brightly. I was not aware that academy standards were this high."

Sasuke said "Their not, you got the prank master from hell who could out run Chunnin, ANBU and Jounin, you have me who is the most wanted person in the village with hordes of fangirls chasing me every day and then you have Sakura who...."

Naruto interrupted Sasuke and said "Whose been secretly training with me for nearly a year which has increased her over all stamina and chakra reserves."

Gai said "I see."

Tenten said "I thought she was the co-president of the Uchiha fan club." as she looked at Sakura.

Sakura said "I was at first but it was a silly crush I grew out of."

Gai said "I notice that Sakura and Naruto both know the water walking, do you also know it Sasuke and do you also know tree walking Sakura."

Sasuke frowned and said "Would you mind dropping the act Gai-sensei." causing everyone to look at him.

Gai asked "What do you mean Uchiha-san."

Sasuke gave him a deadpan look and said "You, Kakashi, and the Hokage are not fooling us. We know that the only reason we are actually assigned to you is because you are ordered to watch us and figure out our skill levels. Kakashi is not taking us right now because the Sandaime is afraid that since we figured out so much about the way teams are put together and about the Council forcing Kakashi to be our teacher because of me that we might have manipulated the situation or that someone told us how to manipulate the situation to gain something and then there is the book about Naruto family that suddenly showed up."

Sakura said "It was published here in Konoha. The publishing company put their logo on the inside cover. It is IMPOSSIBLE for Konoha to have even half the info that was in that book about the history of Naruto family meaning either one of 2 options. One of Naruto family sent that info to Konoha which they won't do for his safety or one of his families enemies who would want him dead sent that info and by exposing his family and their position the Hokage has put Naruto in more danger then the people who think the Kyuubi is sealed inside him are to him."

Naruto said "To put it bluntly, as of this moment Konoha is a hostile ally to all 3 of us. We will do the missions we are assigned and do the bare minimal that is required for team training but we are going to hide the bulk of our skills until we find out who exactly it was that turned Konoha into our enemy."

Sakura said "So if you don't mind either tell us what mission we have, do some kind of team training or let us go train on our own."

Sasuke said "We hate to be like this but there has already been 3 separate attempts on all 3 of our lives. Naruto and I have both had to kill for 2 of those attempts so quit wasting our time and that time of your REAL students."

Gai frowned and asked "Is that true."

Sasuke said "Mizuki set up traps to have Naruto apartment explode when he returned to his apartment and I caught him in the act and from what Naruto and Sakura told me..."

Sakura said "Someone found where I was practicing and had an ambush set to use me as ransom and after doing hit and run attacks on them trying to escape Naruto after learning where they were attacking me from the person who was behind the ransom arrived and save me at the last minute. The group had 10 when the ambush hit and by the time it was over they were all dead."

Naruto said "And now YOU and Konoha are all part of the trap. By revealing that I'm a prince as they did the Hokage will bend the rules to keep an eye on me, thus making it where our team can't actually train in our real skills that we have because everyone is watching us, the people of Konoha will watch me so they could find a way to either suck up to me or to steal my kingdoms secrets which means we can't trust our sensei or the Hokage because how can we be sure their not just trying to get close to either help themselves or Konoha."

Sakura sighed and said "It can't be helped."

Sasuke said "I agree dobe."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Very well." as he reached up and slipped his hiate off his head and dropped it on the ground.

Sasuke and Sakura both did as well.

Team 9 were shocked and Gai said "What are you 3 doing."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and said "We are not pawns to be used by our enemies. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. To protect Konoha from our enemies we are removing ourself from Konoha control so Konoha can't be used and your not responsible for our actions. We never took the real Gennin test and if the Sandaime tries to still make us to be ninja after breaking the rules then he will have to let every person who has failed the real Gennin test since the founding of the village also become ninja meaning all those who are unfit to be ninja would be representing Konoha. As for the council. Anyone who tries to force Sasuke to become breeding stock or me to become a political prisoner will be killed." as he placed his hands on both Sasuke and Sakura shoulder and all 3 left in a swirl of leaves.

Gai frowned and said "Team 9, your dismissed for the day." as he grabbed the 3 hiate and left in a swirl of leaves.

When he got to the Hokage office he saw the Sandaime who was deep in thought asked "Yes, what is it Gai."

Gai said "I'm sorry Hokage-sama but...." as he explained what happened and what was said.

The Sandaime sighed and said "Very well....we have no choice but to respect their wishes at this time. You may return to your team."

Gai nods and left and the Sandaime thought "_Damn it....I'm getting to old for this."_ as he tried to figure out what to do.

As Team 7 appeared at Sasuke house Naruto slumped onto the couch and said "I can't believe this."

Sakura set down beside him and said "I know." as she rubbed his back.

Sasuke took a seat across from them and said "We had no choice. Your Kagebunshin that hid in the Hokage office heard them talking after we left. When Kakashi finds out the situation in Wave then they will never let us go there and if that happens then we won't be able to contact Eternia."

Naruto was rubbing his temples and said "Luckily Gai was more interested in testing our speed and endurance then he was trying to hear what we were whispering about so we could plan that back there."

Sakura asked "So what do we do now that we are no longer ninja of Konoha."

Naruto wiped his eyes and said "Now we proceed as planned. The next 3 days we will train and prepare, Sasuke, you need to go and get as much of you clan funds as you can. We will prepare buying food, medicine, and supplies for us. Sakura....you will have to explain to your mom about us going to Wave. Have her stay here and we will return in about 5 months. That way we can train and not have you constantly being challenged. Sasuke, you and I will search everywhere on your clan property for scrolls on any kind of jutsu that we can train on. Well use sealing scrolls to seal all our stuff in and then head to Wave. By then Kakashi should have made it there and learned about the problems there and should be returning so we need to be gone before he gets back. We get to Wave and train there and keep a low profile until we find Tazuna. Then we will offer our services to him and take out Gato and his men. After that we will train some more and return a couple of weeks before Konoha is to be attacked."

Sasuke said "Sounds like a good plan dobe. This way we can also make it harder for Skeletor or whoever the hell it is fucking with us to do anything to us."

Sakura said "I got an idea....all the Royal guards are basically ninja or at least as skilled as ninja....why not build our own village in Wave and have some of them come here."

Naruto said "Perhaps not a ninja village but an embassy or something like that....lets just get to Wave and then contact Eternia. Once that happens we can know what to do and expect."

Sasuke said "I like that plan."

Naruto nods and said "If you don't mind Teme, Sakura and I are going to go spend some time together."

Sasuke snorts and said "Use a privacy jutsu." as he got up and left.

Naruto glared at him and Sakura moved his head and said "Right here....don't let him or anyone else get to you."

Naruto sighs and Sakura grabbed his hand and got up and lead him toward the room Sasuke gave Naruto and they went into the bedroom closing the door and Sakura pushed Naruto on the bed and said "Get on your stomach, I'm going to give you a back rub."

Naruto said "But..."

Sakura glares at him and he nods getting on his stomach and Sakura climbed on his back and said "Just relax and don't worry about anything."

Naruto closes his eyes as Sakura rubbed his back and after a little while he fell asleep.

After he was asleep Sakura looked at him sadly and thought "_Every time something good happens 5 more bad things happen to him...why."_ as she laid down beside him and slowly fell asleep also.


	16. Chapter 16

Kakashi was charging toward the trapped Zabuza with a Chidori in his hand raising his hand to thrust forward to end Zabuza life when an ice mirror appeared in front of him and Haku appeared throwing a senbon at the scroll behind where Kakashi was running from but as Kakashi hand started forward to take out both Haku and Zabuza, Haku was shoved forward by the arrival of a second figure.

Kakashi eyes widen as he saw Naruto now in the path of his attack and tried to stop it as the Chidori but it was to late and it went into Naruto chest.

Zabuza now free thanks to the senbon from Haku said "And now you die." as he went to swing his sword at the now bent Kakashi who was cradling Naruto when a new figure dropped in front of Zabuza blocking the strike with a sword and the figure said "I will not let you harm them. Leave now or die."

Zabuza looked at the figure in front of him was a woman and noticing the white and gold dress and the gold crown with the red cape behind her and the white sword she was caring and said "I don't know who the hell you are but your in my way."

Just then music began to play drawing everyones attention as lightning appeared and suddenly the body of Naruto was covered in a gold light as he sat up completely unharmed in red pants and a white shirt with a sword on his back. Moments later Sakura was covered in a gold light and she grew a little taller with short hair and black pants and a red shirt. Then Sasuke was covered in a gold light sitting up from where he had been moments earlier in a fake death. He also grew slightly and had black pants and a black shirt and a sword on his back.

Naruto looked around and said "Well I give bonehead credit for that. He sent us here. Sasuke, Sakura, you both alright."

Sasuke said "Yeah dobe....whose the freak with the huge ass sword."

Sakura said "Zabuza Momochi, this is our original time line, explain later." as the tunnel closed and moments later music was heard again and another tunnel appeared and Evelyn, Kaze, his mate, and cub appeared before the tunnel closed.

Adora who was still holding Zabuza sword said "What the hells going on."

Naruto frowned and said "Skeletor has returned Adora." causing Adora and bow to pale.

Zabuza taking that moment of distraction kicked Adora and went to slice her when Naruto appeared in front of him blocking the sword with his own. Naruto growled and said "Stand down no brows before I have to kill you."

Kakashi said "Naruto, get back, your no match for him." as he had recovered a little and had his kunai ready.

Naruto said "Sakura, light him up."

Sakura shot lightning out her hands at Zabuza who screamed "SHIT." putting his sword in front of him to block the lightning and Evelyn said "Whispers of ice lake and mans hate, make his sword break." as she shot out a white ball of energy at Zabuza who blocked it with his sword only for his sword to break in half.

At that moment Naruto who had created a Rasengan making Kakashi eyes widen slammed it into Zabuza stomach sending him flying back against the bridge rails.

Haku screamed "Zabuza." as he appeared beside Zabuza side.

Naruto frowned as he said "Haku...Gato on his way here to kill everyone, take your precious person and go heal him. When the bridge is finished come find me and I have an offer of a job and a new life for you both. GO."

Haku grabbed Zabuza and quickly left in a swirl of mist.

Kakashi said "Will someone tell me what is going on and how you are alive Naruto."

Naruto said "I will shortly Kakashi-sensei but we got trouble on it's way here from what I was told. The lady with the sword is my great Aunt Adora, Queen of Eternia and Etheria. The man is Bow, her husband and personal guard. The girl kissing Sasuke right now is Evelyn, my...distant cousin and the next Queen of Etheria. LONG story and I've got a issues to work out, Kaze, the old guy who smells of sake, take your family over and stand next to him and guard him."

Kaze said "Yes your highness."

Adora said "Is what you said true, has Skeletor really returned."

Evelyn said "We will explain shortly your majesty. I can feel a large group of people arriving and I believe it is the ones Naruto was speaking about."

Naruto looked at them and Gato stepped forward and said "What is this, where is Zabuza and why isn't Tazuna dead."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and said "Hey drunk, since the midget killed your son in law and enslaved your country, you get to decide his fate. We capture him alive and try to keep him locked up somewhere or we can just kill him and not have to worry about him anymore."

Tazuna said "Um...do what you thinks best."

Naruto smirked and said "Death it is then." as he closed his fist and concentrated before he shot his hand forward and a huge arm of chakra shot out with clawed fingers and grabbed Gato who screamed before crushing him as Naruto closed his fist.

In Suna a certain red head looked to the east and thought "_I suddenly feel like my copy rights have been violated."_

As blood from Gato body sprayed over Gato men Naruto said "Now, either you all can surrender and we take you to the authorities to let them decide your fate or I will do the same thing to you all I just did to your boss. I'm not in a good mood right now so be quick about it." in a calm cold voice.

A mercenary said "You can't take us all on, your only one person and tired from fighting already."

Sasuke slapped his head and Evelyn asked "Did he just really use the numbers card against Naruto."

Sakura said "Naruto....fuck it. Tides of the ocean, swift and tall, wipe these men out with a tidal under toe." as a 50 ft wave rose from the ocean and went over the bridge where the mercs were sweeping them off into the bottom of the ocean where they drowned.

Evelyn asked "Where the hell did you learn that spell, I know I didn't teach it to you."

Sakura said "Naruto let me read his mothers diary, it's one of her spells."

Evelyn said "We are so going to compare notes."

Sakura nods and Tazuna asked "Um...who are you and what happened to the kids that were protecting me."

Naruto began to sway as he fell to his knees and said "Shit."

Sakura was beside him moments later and she was mumbling and Naruto was covered in light and healed and a few seconds later Naruto slowly stood up and said "Thanks."

Sakura nods and said "Oh boy...good luck."

Naruto said "Traitor." as he saw all the looks everyone was giving him.

Naruto said "Well shit....I guess everyone is wondering what just happened."

Kakashi said "You think. You just used an A rank assassination jutsu that only a handful of people know, used some kind of chakra controlled attack that looked like some kind of claw, recovered from having an assassination jutsu used on you in an instant. Sakura used a huge Suiton jutsu which should be more powerful then she could produce and then helped you recover from what appeared to be chakra exhaustion in and instant and Sasuke....is making out with a girl which is a sign of the apocalypse. What the hell is going on."

Naruto said "Lets head back to Tazuna to rest and I will tell you when we get there so we can have some privacy. Also....Obito and Rin are both alive."

Kakashi had Naruto pinned against the rail with a kunai at his throat in an instant and said "Would you repeat that." as he unleashed a little KI.

Naruto said "Dad sealed Obito body in a scroll after Rin said he was dead. She was suffering from torture and nearly being raped. She was in shock and thought he was dead. Dad found out he was still alive barely when the Uchiha clan refused to let him be buried for giving you that eye. Now if you want the rest of the story then stop sensei before one of them kill you."

Kakashi frowned and said "You better not be lying."

Naruto rubbed his neck and said "Look behind you."

Kakashi looked and paled as he saw Adora, Bow, Sasuke, Sakura, Kaze, and Evelyn were all ready to kill him with weapons already drawn.

Naruto said "Lets go." as he grabbed Tazuna arm and lead them back to his house.

Half an hour later, the group minus Tazuna family were all siting in one of the bedrooms with a privacy jutsu that had just been put up and Adora said "Alright, what the hell is going on."

Naruto said "Why the hell did I get the job of explaining this." as he looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura said "Because your the highest ranking political figure on our team and I am but your personal guard and Sasuke is Evelyn's guard and if it's not killing someone, protecting someone, or blowing something up, his response is a grunt to everything."

Evelyn nods her head in agreement to that.

Naruto sighed and said "Alright already...I will tell them but if any of you so much as interrupt me I'm going to have Kaze bite you in the ass....Now as hard as this maybe for you to believe Kakashi-sensei but that weird tunnel thing with the lights and music...well it's sort of a time space things that can send a person anywhere or any when. For Sakura and me this mission happened a little over a year ago. In order to save my life I was taken to Eternia, the birth place of my father, Minato Namikaze....or as the people of Eternia knew him as, Prince Minato, son of King Adam and her nephew." as he pointed to Adora.

Kakashi frowned as he looked at Adora and Adora said "I know what your going to say that I am to young for that to be true but I am a LOT older then I look. I believe Jiraiya mentioned about a woman named Tsunade hiding her real age with a jutsu. It's something like that. Now get on to the important parts."

Naruto sighed and said "I nearly died from the Chidori, here's the scar." as he raised his shirt and Kakashi said "Alright, suppose I believe you about the time travel thing. What is going on and what is this about Obito and Rin."

Adora said "I actually can answer that since they both have been working and living in the castle serving me all these years. Obito when he was sent to Eternia to be healed by our greatest healer, he needed a lot of rehab. Rin would do trips between Eternia and Konoha to help with his rehab and Minato ordered them not to tell you because the Uchiha clan wanted to kill you for stealing their bloodline in their words and it was only him claiming Obito final wish for you to have it was keeping you safe. You were suppose to be told when was Naruto was born since most of his rehab was over and he was out of danger but until recently when we received info Naruto was still alive we thought that he died along with Minato and Kushina the day he was born and Rin who had came back after the attack thought you had died also."

Kakashi said "And how did you find out he was alive and how did you find us here."

Naruto said "My bloodline called them Kakashi-sensei telling them I needed help."

Kakashi blinked and said "Bloodline...what bloodline."

Naruto said "I've got one. Adora here has it also and its why her looks have changed so much since the battle on the bridge. I can activate it if I have to but I prefer not to when not necessary." as he turned slightly and tapped the sword on his back making Adora eyes widen slightly in understanding.

Kakashi frowned and said "We will discuss that later...now if you are really from the future, why did you come back to now."

Naruto frowned and said "Well...it was sort of a selfish reason but we did it to save your life sensei. When Gato thugs showed up originally, you and Bow here defended Tazuna while you sent Sakura with Adora to guard me because Adora told you that she could get me to a medic skilled enough to save my life before it was to late and you agreed since you couldn't abandon the mission and Sasuke was in a fake death state like Zabuza had been in before. You died saving the client and defending them. I had to go through several months of rehab to recover from my injuries and so we came back in time once and met Sasuke right before the Chunnin exams because we couldn't just show up and say I recovered that fast without revealing the secret my family has a forbidden jutsu that lets us time travel slightly. You could imagine the hell people would cause if they found out about that. Sasuke had informed us about your death when Obito and Rin came back with us wanting to see you happy you were alive....we decided to go back one more time to today and save your life sensei because you maybe a tardy bastard but you also taught us a very important lesson about abandoning their com-rads that help make us stronger. Since we came back in time the exact moment we did, Adora here and her husband has no memory of us but those on the bridge and Obito and Rin still believe your dead so if you don't mind, could we just leave the whole time travel thing and me being wounded out of any future reports. I know Adora and Bow will be returning to Konoha with us, especially since I'm sort of the heir to the thrown of Eternia. Theres going to be a lot of political headaches and red tape were going to have to get settled as well as the fall out of finding out who my parents were. As for the increase of our new skills since Sasuke and Sakura are basically joining my family with Sasuke being engaged to Evelyn and Sakura and I will most likely also get together since we are a couple right now we can say our skill increase was from my family training us in our family secrets while we were here in Wave."

Kakashi thought a moment and said "I want to meet Obito and Rin."

Naruto said "Not a problem Kakashi as they have a lot to talk to you about as well. It just will have to wait until the Chunnin exams are over. Obito is sort of the head of security at the palace and with some trouble going on there right now, he can't make come until the problem has been solved which if I remember right will take about 4 months. I'm sure you understand his duties."

Kakashi frowned and asked "What about his duties to Konoha."

Sasuke said "Considering the Yondaime made it a mission to help with negotiations between Konoha and Eternia where they learned about the elemental countries and Eternia trained them in some of their fighting styles and medical procedures that were to be originally introduced after Naruto was born but Kyuubi sort of screwed that up and without his dad alive Obito couldn't return without the Uchiha killing you and Rin thinking Naruto, his parents, and you died in the Kyuubi attack and she was married to Obito she couldn't return since it was sort of black ops."

Kakashi sighed and said "Alright...I won't tell about you being wounded or about the time travel and go with your story...but what was that thing about letting Zabuza go."

Naruto said "I was going to try and get both Haku and Zabuza to join Konoha. I know he's a missing nin but from what I heard about his reason for becoming a missing nin I sort of respect them. He wanted to end the bloodline civil war there where people with bloodlines won't be hunted down and killed, like Haku who has an ice bloodline. If not then I could hire him to help Sasuke and me both with our Kenjutsu training as well as me and Sakura some Suiton jutsu training."

Kakashi said "You seem to have this all planned out."

Naruto said "I've had a year you could say....now if there's not anything you really need to know or agree to, I would like a chance to get to know my aunt and uncle as well as let them know about some of the things and about our skills so they can continue to train us in our family teachings. I would let you listen in but some of the things I know I can't mention do to their nature."

Kakashi said "I would like to know your abilities since I am your sensei."

Adora said "Kakashi, if you would let me talk with them I will be glad to tell you what is not classified afterwards and also explain those things you might not know about."

Kakashi said "Very well, I'll give you all some time to get to know each other again." as he got up and left.

After he was gone and the privacy jutsu was up again Adora said "Alright, now that he's gone exactly what the hell is going on and how is Skeletor back and how do you have that sword."

Naruto said "Basically what you just heard was complete bullshit. It all starts with Adam, Teela, and Skeletors death..." as he explained about being the reincarnations of Adam and Teela, about going to Eternia and becoming He-man, about Evelyn thinking she was betrayed, starting over, the attacks on Eternia and the trap Mizuki set them up in to come back again. About Skeletor manipulating Konoha.

Naruto continued and said "And after we left Konoha to come to Wave and arrived here, Kakashi was dead as was all the people here. Skeletor reincarnation..or at least that is what the guy said he was, we can't be sure because he was hiding behind a mask and cloak and had an army with him...Skeletor told about the fact he knew who I was and who Sakura was. He....He has the cosmic key."

Both Adora and Bow paled and Adora asked "Are you sure."

Naruto asked "How do you think we got here....Skeletor reincarnation seems to actually see himself as Skeletor He sees me as he-man and he wants the same thing he always wanted. A battle to the death between us....he wishes to make me kneel before him proving that he should have been chosen instead of his brother as king....he's holding Eternia, Konoha, and Wave as hostages as we speak. He wishes me to enter the Chunnin exams in Konoha and at some point we will meet and have our battle....no one is allowed to interfere in the battle or he will have his armies attack from where he has them ready to attack from with the aid of the cosmic key...you and bow are also stuck here and can't return to Eternia since he has the key."

Evelyn said "Also...it appears as if my mother also knew the spell Teela used and before she died used it on herself as well...she's been reincarnated as well as wishes to kill me for betraying her and she wants her revenge on Teela like Skeletor wants his revenge on He-man so Sakura is also her target."

Bow said "And you agreed to this."

Naruto said "We didn't have a choice. Either I face him alone or countless innocents will die and with him having the cosmic key he could just leave us on this planet and take over Eternia and Castle Greyskull."

Adora said "As much as I hate to admit it you are most likely right...we have a lot of work ahead of us."

Naruto said "I know...so I guess we better tell you our skills so you can make Kakashi happy. If we don't have his support things will become difficult."

Over the next few days as the bridge was completed Kakashi got to see first hand the skill level of his team while some was hidden he was very impressed.

The trip back to Konoha was done quickly and Kakashi said "I wonder what the reaction to your companions are going to be Naruto. I mean I figure the Inuzuka are going to hit the roof you have their bloodline, even if it is mutated."

Naruto said "Well they can get over it....anyways, what do you really think of our skills Kakashi-sensei. Do you think we have what it takes to be Chunnin. I really want to take them this time around."

Kakashi who was reading his book asked "Why."

Naruto looked down the road as he remembered WHY he wanted to enter the exams

Flashback

Naruto stood in a defensive formation with Sasuke behind him to his right and Sakura to the left. All around them were the dead bodies of the people of Wave and hundreds of men dressed in black armor stood around them holding different weapons or in different stance and a woman with black hair stepped forward and snapped her finger and the guard parted a little and allowed a cage on wheels to be brought forward and Sasuke screamed "EVELYN." as he saw Evelyn inside the cage along with Kaze, his mate and cub.

Sasuke snarled and said "Release her."

The woman laughed and a figure stepped through the crowd with a staff with a serpent head on the end of it, using it as a walking stick as he had a black cloak and a ANBU face mask with a skull painted on it.

The figure said "Enough Evil Lyn. I have more pressing matters then watching you amuse yourself with this weakling....hello He-man."

Naruto scowled and said "Who are you."

The figure said "Oh, you already know who I am. Dear Teela, if nothing else was competent in using magic...but what name shall I call you...He-man...Adam...Naruto....and what of you Teela, or are you going by Sakura still."

Naruto said "Skeletor."

Skeletor said "Indeed boy. You are so predictable, always the champion of the weak. Always the hero. It's why I enjoyed our past battles and seeing you jump through the hoops I set up for you...do you know why the good guy always loses in the end....because they are weak. They sacrifice their strengths to protect those weaker then them...and for what...a little fame...fortune....feeling good....You can make yourself famous by making people fear you for your strength, you can have all the riches in the world by taking them for yourself and feeling good....well the pleasures of the flesh are one of many ways to feel the same way....but no, you had to play the hero and become predictable and weaken yourself while evil gets stronger and stronger. That is why your past life was wasted trying to defeat me and failing over and over again...but I miss the old days, you and I locked in mortal combat to decide the future of the universe.....that is why I am here today. Because of that fool Mizuki I was forced to change my plans and lure you here. I knew you would want to protect that pitiful village as well as this country. Now that you are here it is time to make a deal."

Naruto said "I'll never make a deal with the likes of you Skeletor." as he pulled the sword of power off his back.

Skeletor moved one finger back and forward and said "No, no, no, he-man. You see this deal is something you have no choice on the matter...for you see, I have this." as he held up a metal device.

Sasuke said "What is that."

Skeletor said "This is the cosmic key, the device that allows a person to go anywhere or any when. I stole it from Castle Greyskull and now you are stuck on this world never to see your family or them come here unless you agree to my deal. I will also use this device to move my army to Konoha and wipe it out like I did this country before going to Eternia unless you agree to a simple duel between you and me."

Naruto blinked and asked "What kind of duel."

Skeletor said "I will send you 3 and the ones in the cage here to the future where you nearly died from that Chidori attack at the exact moment after the attack hits. You will then begin training and enter the Chunnin exams in Konoha shortly after you return. Adora and her guard will be there and unable to return home so they can help train you. I will also enter the exams and at some point we will meet and battle to the death, one on one to determine who is truly master of the universe."

Evil Lyn said "Lord Skeletor, I humbly request to be allowed to fight both that traitorous daughter of ours and that bitch Teela reincarnation."

Skeletor chuckled and said "I will allow it Evil Lyn because I to would like to see them kneel before the true rulers of Eternia."

Naruto said "I'll never kneel before you."

Skeletor said "Yes you will. I will force you to. Now I grow tired of this senseless banter. I will open a portal and you will enter it and begin training and enter the exams. Failing to do so with result in me destroying everything you hold dear...now be gone and remember to tell Adora that it will be one on one battles and no one will interrupt it or I will unleash my army."

Naruto said "How can I trust your word."

Skeletor laughed and said "You can't...but you also have no other choice...now be gone." as a tunnel was created and the men around them began to force them to enter the tunnel.

end flashback

Naruto said "Because it's in Konoha. If I can show my skills in front of them then it will not only make things easier with my heritage coming out but also Kyuubi."

Kakashi said "Do either of you feel like entering it also."

Sakura said "We are a team."

Sasuke said "And we don't abandon each other."

Kakashi said "Very well....it's to bad Zabuza and that Haku kid never showed up."

Naruto said "Yeah." sadly.

Adora said "Well lets pick up our pace. I don't want to be on the road all day."

Kakashi said "Yes your highness." as the entire group started moving faster.


	17. Chapter 17

As the group arrived at the gates of Konoha the 2 Chunnin guards were wide eyed seeing 2 adult tigers with a cub who was being held by Naruto along with the other 3 they did not recognize.

One Chunnin stepped forward and said "Hello Hatake-san...what is going on here." as he looked at the tigers in a little fear.

Kakashi said "Well, you know, teenage boys go out in the world looking for adventure and pick up all kinds of unique things. Sasuke actually found a girl he is attracted to and I've been having to keep an eye on them to stop him from repopulating the Uchiha clan already. Then Naruto here...he got bored like he did when he painted the Hokage monument and met some tigers and decided to become better then an Inuzuka at having an animal companion.. Of coarse that was when he didn't make himself a national hero in Wave, and then became a member of Royalty to another nation and making out with his female teammate. The boy is a stamina freak as I am sure Sakura is more then happy to tell about."

At that moment both Evelyn and Sakura shot Kakashi in the ass with lightning making him yelp before he went up in smoke and a log was destroyed.

Sakura said "Damn ero-sensei...can we enter already."

The Chunnin said "Um...are the.."

Kaze said "**If you are going to ask if we are safe then the answer is as long as no one attacks us or the prince then you are safe. I will not go against his majesty orders**." shocking the Chunnins.

Naruto said "They are my friends and allies and will not cause any harm to anyone. Now lets go see the old man." as he walked past the guards who was still shocked.

As the group was being lead by Naruto one Chunnin looked at Kakashi and said "That was true what you said."

The other Chunnin said "My god, the worlds going to come to an end, Sasuke actually making out with a woman."

Sasuke got a tick mark above his eye and said "Must not kill." in clenched teeth and a strained voice.

As the group walk through the village Naruto was in front with Sasuke and Evelyn to the right and a little behind him, Sakura was to the left with the 3 tigers in the middle of them and Bow and Adora behind the tigers with Kakashi reading his book at the back of the group.

Villagers got out of their way and on the roof a couple of ANBU team were following the group.

When they got to the Hokage tower the Sandaime was in front of the tower along with a couple of ANBU and the Sandaime saw Kakashi and said "Kakashi, what is going on here." in a commanding tone.

Kakashi closed his book and said "Very long story Hokage-sama, perhaps it would be better to discuss it inside your office sir where we could have some privacy."

The Sandaime saw how nervous Kakashi seemed and said "Very well...what of the tigers."

Naruto said "Ninja companions Hokage-sama. Kaze, please introduce yourself and your family please."

Kaze said "**Yes Naruto. I am Kaze and this is my mate Tana and our cub Ciro." **shocking the Sandaime who looked at Naruto in shock and then at Kakashi who looked down and he said "I see...whose companions are they."

Naruto said "Mine. If we can goto your office to explain it would be best because we have much to discuss."

Sarutobi saw the looks of everyone around and said "Very well. Please come to my office." as he made a signal to the ANBU nearby and turned to walk up to his office.

Once Team 7 and the Eternians got to the Sandaimes office the Sandaime who had taken his seat behind his desk said "What is this about."

Kakashi said "Um...with your permission your highness." as he bowed slightly.

Sarutobi tensed as he heard the honorific and thought "_Royalty...but who."_

Naruto tilted his head slightly as Adora looked at him and Evelyn who seem to be following his Que which did not go unnoticed by the Sandaime and Adora said "You may proceed Hatake-san."

Kakashi said "Thank you your majesty...Hokage-sama, I would like to introduce you to Queen Adora of the Kingdoms of Eternia and Etheria along with her husband Bow and her cousin, Princess Evelyn."

Sarutobi stood up and said "Forgive me for my rudeness of not following proper decorum your majesties but I was not aware of your station and I am sorry to say that I am not familiar with your kingdoms as well. To what do we owe your visit to our Village." as he gave a half bow.

Adora said "Please drop the formalities for now Hokage-san because this meeting will take some time and some truths will come to light about citizens of your village that you are currently unaware of do to the actions of you former successor and his sensei. You may just call me Adora for now."

Sarutobi said "Then please call me Sarutobi then. I do not wish to be insulting by going so formal by using my first name Adora-sama."

Adora said "Very well...Most of what you are about to hear must remain a secret for the time being from the rest of your village including your council and advisors. Will you agree to that."

Sarutobi nods and Adora said "Good. First you must know that I may appear young but I am at least twice as old as you are." causing Sarutobi to go wide eyed and asked "Um..pardon me Adora-sama but...how is that possible."

Adora said "There is a plant in our kingdoms that was mutated long ago by a virus that plagued my kingdoms. This plant is so common that it is like a weed that is impossible for us to get rid of and so our livestock eat it and their waste transfer it back into the soil and rivers that goes into our food supplies and water and it basically slows the aging process of everyone in our kingdom as well as gives us a minor healing ability. As such the average life of a person in our kingdom is 400 years with some going a little over 600 years old."

Sarutobi mind began to race with the possibilities for this plant and said "I see...forgive me for my interruption."

Adora waved her hand and said "Think nothing of it...Now the reason you are not aware of our existence is we are a far away kingdom that is far beyond the capability of any sailing ship to reach from here and you would need a special transportation jutsu to get here or there from here which is only known to those who have either been in the royal army, are still in the army or a member of the royal family...in fact if it wasn't for the kidnapping of my nephew right after his birth we may never of even learned of these lands and it took us nearly 18 years of searching before we found him...in this village more specifically, along with his sensei he was apprenticed under at the time."

Sarutobi whose mind began to work on this puzzle then remember her words about his successor and sensei and his eyes widen slightly as he glanced at Naruto who smirked and said "Figured it out huh." as he held up his hand and formed a Rasengan in his hand before powering it down.

Sarutobi paled as he saw this and thought "_If Minato was her nephew that means he was a member of the Royal family and if so...Jiraiya, you and I are having a very long talk soon."_ and said "What was that Naruto."

Naruto sighed and he pulled out a scroll and said as he showed the seal on it "Inside this scroll is the journal of both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki along with several other things that was to be opened when mother and I went to Eternia after I was born had the Kyuubi not attacked and mom went into labor early. Also you should know that Obito Uchiha and Rin Inuzuka Uchiha are both still alive and living in Eternia as Sakura, Sasuke, and myself have met them when we went there. Also I had the Kyuubi purified by a Miko while I was there so.." as he raised his shirt and showed his stomach without a seal.

Sarutobi looked stunned as he tried to process all of this and said "I...Um...I..Sorry for my incompetence to say anything as I am at a loss of words right now...Kakashi, is it true. Are they alive."

Kakashi said "Truthfully sir, I can't say yes or no because when they had left to goto Eternia I was injured from a battle with an A-rank missing nin Zabuza Momochi. Had Naruto bloodline not awakened which notified the rest of his family about him being alive then odds are at least one member of my team would have died on our mission since the client had lied about the difficulty of the mission. All I can go by is their word sir."

Sasuke said "It is him, I saw a Gennin picture of them with Kakashi-sensei looking like a kid compared to the other 2 who looked older then him and Obito is missing one of his Sharingan eyes which the other one is real. It also showed the Yondaime as their sensei."

Naruto said "Rin never was able to get a dog companion from the rest of her clan because her bloodline mutated and made it where she could speak to cats instead of dogs. She gave me shots of her DNA while I was still inside my mother in hopes of passing her bloodline to me which did work which is why I have Kaze and his family as my companions and you could say because of our bond we formed is why Kaze can speak human. Rin is my godmother and was also my mothers primary doctor during her pregnancy who knew about moms condition she had that made having me dangerous. She was away from the village in Eternia when the Kyuubi attacked and when she returned for the time of my delivery she learned about the fox attack and thought from what she was told that I had died along with mother and father and Kakashi as well. They plan to come here after the Chunnin exams but can't until then do to the fact their duties in Eternia which were sanctioned by my father since will keep them busy until then. He had planned for an alliance between our village and Eternia after I was born but with the Kyuubi attack and the fall out of it the plan was believe to have died with dad."

Sarutobi said "What exactly was Minato and why do you speak of only Eternia Naruto when Adora-sama is the Queen of Eternia and Etheria."

Adora said "I am the twin sister of King Adam who was Minato father who was the King of Eternia. I am the Queen of Etheria, a sister Kingdom to Eternia. When Minato was born the Castle was attacked and Adam and his wife both died killing the leader of the group who attacked the castle however during the Attack Minato was kidnapped and brought here where he was abandon in the woods when the person who kidnapped him learned his leader was dead. Luckily he was found and brought to Konoha. As such Naruto is the rightful ruler of Eternia and he will take over when he is ready. I am unable to have children so I have chosen my only other blood relative, my cousin here Evelyn to take over Etheria when I step down the same time I hand control over to Naruto for Eternia."

Sarutobi said "I see."

Sasuke said "Hokage-sama there are a few other things you need to be aware of...basically our entire team will be retiring from Konoha because Sakura has finally fallen for Naruto and she has taken the same duty that Bow here has for Adora-sama which is chief protector and she will eventually become his wife sir. Also...I have taken the same role for Evelyn sir as her chief protector and eventual husband."

Adora said "I believe you can see now why I am here. I do not wish to start things on a bad foot so I have come to offer an alliance with Konoha between the kingdoms of Eternia, Etheria and Konoha. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all have loyalties to this village and wish to protect it and help it grow. There have been a few discussions with things that could make this beneficial to Konoha. One example is we have medical procedures that from talking with Rin Konoha does not have which could be taught to your medics. Also there have been talk about using members of possibly putting a small platoon of Royal guards here to help protect Konoha by restarting the Uchiha Police force. There has also been talks about cross training of your Gennin and our cadets in the Royal guards where we can teach your people more Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and training regimens while yours could help teach ours some things since we never encountered ninja until we were looking for Minato and all we know is from him, Jiraiya, Obito, Rin, and the 3 Gennins here which we already knew everything they had to offer. There are also other details that could become beneficial for us both that can be discussed later."

Sarutobi said "Agreed...may I ask what are your plans."

Adora said "There are things I am not happy about like the treatment of Naruto but after much debate with him we were able to come to a few concessions and he believes that revealing some minor secrets might be able to help change the peoples views like informing the council, your advisors and anyone above Chunnin that the Kyuubi that was sealed in Naruto is dead after it was purified while still keeping the general secret about his former status as a Jinchuuriki. Also Naruto wishes to display his strengths that he isn't who everyone believes him to be by displaying his skills and abilities in the Chunnin exams that are coming up so for the time being between now and then I have taken a leave of absence from my kingdoms leaving a couple of people I trust to take care of things while I am here and if something does arise they can contact me. During the time here I wish to train Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Evelyn in things that will help them on and off the battlefield. If there is a way I would like to request that Evelyn be allowed to join Konoha, specifically team 7 or more specifically teamed with Sasuke since he is her future husband and bodyguard while keeping Naruto and Sakura together."

Sarutobi was quite a moment and a slow smirk came across his face and he said "I believe we can arrange something."

Adora said "Good, Sasuke has generously offered to let us stay at his clan compound while we are here and Naruto is going to be moving in with us there. With you leaking the information about the Kyuubi being taken care of you can also create a partial lie from the story Minato and Jiraiya created to get Kushina into Konoha. Say we are members of the Uzumaki family of the destroyed Whirlpool who he encountered in Wave and after meeting with Hatake-san who had let it slip that Kushina was his mother, We can say I'm Kushina aunt which isn't far from the truth until we are ready to reveal the truth sometime after the Chunnin exams."

Sarutobi said "Very well. That seems like a good idea."

Sakura who looked confused said "So that's it, your just going to accept what was told to you, no doubting us, no asking us to prove it, no you can't have them. Just go with the flow."

Adora giggled and said "No Sakura, Sarutobi doesn't trust us at all and he's not going to for a while actually. He just can't openly challenge what we are saying without possibly insulting us which would be bad if what we claim is true. My guess is he's going to get as much info as he can off your sensei later and also contact Jiraiya demanding answers which I have questions for him as well like where has he been all Naruto life since he's Naruto godfather. Rin I can understand not knowing believing he's dead but Jiraiya I am sure knew Naruto was alive and who he was so why hasn't he done his duties. We will also have someone watching each of us including you and your families and friends in case you have become defectors or are under some kind of jutsu. For now he's taking the tried and true method of sit, wait, and watch to see what happens."

Sarutobi said "Do you doubt my faith in you so Adora-sama."

Adora said "Not at all Sarutobi, but you are a leader who cares deeply for his people and wishes to protect them from harm so you would do what you must in order to do so. I understand and might do the same thing if I was in your shoes which is why I respect you. You have my word, no harm will come to you or your people unless it is in self defense."

Sarutobi said "I see...Is there anything else you wish to discuss with me Adora-sama. I still need to debrief team 7 and I have to get back to my other duties."

Adora said "No, that is alright. It was a pleasure speaking with you Sarutobi and please don't be to hard on Jiraiya, he was only keeping the secret of our existence do to the fact there are those who would have tried to use that information against not only Konoha but our kingdoms as well. We shall await in the lobby for you to finish your debriefing Naruto." as she got up and left with Bow.

Sarutobi glanced at the tigers and Evelyn who was looking at him with a smirk and thought "_I'm getting to old for this shit."_ and said "I suppose you wish to start as a member of team 7 now...Evelyn was it."

Evelyn said "Yes Hokage-sama on both accounts."

Sarutobi glanced at Kakashi and said "Do you have a problem with that Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Only that I would ask to make sure someone teaches her a birth control jutsu for Kunoichi...make that for both her and Sakura." as he gave a perverted giggle as he read a page in his Icha Icha paradise book.

Both Sakura and Evelyn glared at him and both began to mumble and held out their hands and shot lightning out destroying his book and shooting him in the ass causing him to yelp as both girls screamed "PERVERT."

Sarutobi said "What was that. I didn't see any hand signs for that jutsu."

Evelyn said "It's something that is taught to some of those in the Royal guard. I can't tell you anything else about it right now except only a select few actually can do it or any of our other little abilities but we don't use hand signs but chants."

Sarutobi said "Like a Miko."

Evelyn said "Similar but not quite."

Sarutobi said "Very well though I ask you not to attack your sensei with it as I saw the destruction of his book and can imagine the strength of that attack."

Both girls said "Yes Hokage-sama."

Both Sasuke and Naruto thought "_Yeah right."_ seeing the innocent looks the girls had on their faces.

Sarutobi thought "_I am __definitely__ to old for this job."_ as he went about getting Evelyn registered as well as Naruto's companions.

Once that was taken care of the Sandaime said "Alright Kakashi, why don't you explain what happened on this mission."

Kakashi began explaining about what happened when they left until the time after they first met Zabuza and he was saved by Haku and then teaching them tree walking while he recovered and "...and so we faced Zabuza again who withdrew with injuries obtained when Adora, Bow, and Evelyn showed up who had met with my team while I was recovering before they revealed who they really were and how they came there when Naruto bloodline activated."

Sarutobi said "Ah yes...what is this bloodline that you spoke about because I do not know of it."

Naruto said "I rather not talk about it because it's not important right now. It's also a private matter." with a wave of his hand.

Sarutobi said "It is important Naruto."

Naruto frowned and said "You want to know the reason I won't tell you. Danzo."

Sarutobi said "I can assure you that whatever you tell me Danzo will never learn Naruto but I need to know."

Naruto said "And how would you fight against the powers of the Sharingan because if you could then why hasn't Koharu and Homaru fought against it since Danzo is using the one he stole from Sasuke family on them and other members of the council for years."

Sarutobi and Kakashi both went wide eyed and screamed "WHAT."

Naruto said "That's exactly why I won't tell you. You don't have any real power in this village because the council has taken the power from you with the help of Danzo and your advisors. Every ninja that sees Danzo Sharingan eye he hides behinds those bandages is either threatened or their friends and family are to keep them silenced. Now if that is all I'm tired and want some sleep." as he walked toward the door and opened it and Sarutobi said "I haven't dismissed you."

Naruto said "Sorry old man. Maybe if you acted like a Hokage instead of a stupid old man who can't think to use Kagebunshin to do paperwork for him then people might actually listen to you." as he walked out the door followed by the rest of team 7 minus Kakashi who was sweating bullets.

Sarutobi glared at the door a few minutes and said "Kakashi...Tell me everything making Kakashi thought "_why me."_

After the group met up with Adora and Bow in the lobby and left the tower Sasuke said "Why did you do that dobe."

Naruto said "Because Danzo would have caused us trouble so by revealing his crimes now and getting him out of our hair will also cause the Hokage to look in that direction and give us a little freedom. Sasuke, I'm going to create some Kagebunshin and have them begin cleaning up the places we are going to stay but I am going to have to meet Sakura mom again. I'm going to trust you to order the clones around to fix those places up for us."

Sasuke said "Might as well boss you around while I can, huh." with a smirk.

Naruto said "Don't get to use to it Sasuke...we both know Evelyn wears the pants in your relationship."

At this everyone but Naruto and Sasuke laughed and Sasuke said "What about you dobe."

Sakura walked up and said "Were both pant-less Sasuke." as she kissed Naruto with a smirk causing everyone to laugh again while Sasuke scowled and Evelyn said "That actually sounds like a good idea. It's been a while and I could use some..."

Adora said in a shocked voice "EVELYN."

Evelyn said "Hmm, you say something."

Several thuds were heard as the ANBU who was following them face faulted.

Sasuke said "Whatever, look dobe, you and Sakura go do what you need. I'll get the rest of your family settle in at my place."

Naruto said "Thanks Teme. Come on Sakura-chan." as he took her hand and together they took off through the village.

When Naruto and Sakura got to Sakura house neither had let go of the others hand and they walked up the couple of steps and Sakura opened the door.

They walked in and looked around after Sakura called for her mom but got no answer and Naruto said "So what do you want to do."

Sakura looked at him and got a smirk on her face and said "I could think of something."

When Suki walked into her house she blinked as she was assaulted by a strong smell she somewhat recognized and the sound of springs squeaking was heard throughout the house and Suki eyes widen and she immediately took off toward the stairs and when she got to Sakura room she didn't knock but tried to open it and found the door locked and she began to bang against the door and Sakura voice was heard through the door "Yeah baby, make my headboard bang."

The sound in the room stopped moments later and Suki who was shocked hearing her daughter speak dirty heard a males voice say "Um Sakura-chan...you don't have a headboard."

Suki hearing this banged on the door again and screamed "Sakura Haruno, get your ass dressed and come downstairs NOW young lady...and bring whoever that is with you also." as she turned and marched down the stairs.

A few minutes later Sakura walked down the stairs with her hair a little damp and Suki was sitting with her arms crossed and tapping her finger and she looked toward the stairs as footsteps were heard and then her eyes froze at the form of Naruto and thought "_Oh my god."_

Sakura said "Hi mom, how's Dustin and Tenten."

Suki blinked and asked "Huh...what."

Sakura said "You know, your fiancée Dustin and his daughter Tenten."

Suki eyes widen and asked "How do you know that. I haven't told you about that and...what are you doing with...him."

Sakura smiled and said "Maybe you should sit down and let me tell you what's going on mom before you say or do something you will regret...again, like my birthday party."

Suki froze and turned on Naruto and said "You told her." with venom in her voice.

Sakura quickly got up and screamed "NO MOM, HE DIDN'T. NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP."

Suki was scared of Sakura a moment as she felt the small KI Sakura was releasing and Naruto walked over and placed his hand on Sakura shoulder who tensed and lowered her head and said "Sorry mom...it's just...been very stressful lately and the fact you sort of caught us in the middle of releasing that stress."

Suki said in an unsure voice "Sakura...what's going on."

Sakura said "Well...first mom, how old do you think I am."

Suki said "I know exactly how old you are."

Sakura said "And you would be wrong mom...I'm actually nearly a year older then I should be because as unbelievable as this sounds, we are both from the future, which is how I know about your engagement."

Suki blinked and said "What do you mean."

Sakura said "Well, Naruto, take off your shirt a minute."

Naruto sighed and took off his shirt and Sakura pointed to the scar at Naruto chest and said "This scar is was obtained nearly a year ago which you can tell from the scar tissue but it happened on the Wave mission which we are just getting back from. On that mission Naruto family came in contact with us when they got a message he was alive. Not his mother or father since she passed away giving birth and his father was the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze who died sealing the Kyuubi away and yes I know about the fox but as you can see from this wound it was nearly fatal and his family had to take him to a very powerful Miko who not only healed him but purified the Kyuubi. You with me so far mom."

Suki whose eyes were wide and said "Sakura..."

Sakura said "You were once engaged to Asuma Sarutobi, you told me about that in the future mom. You met dad when he broke his ankle while Asuma was working as a fire temple gaurd. Please believe me mom."

Suki bit her lip and said "Alright, I believe you Sakura because I never told you about that and no one else really remembers it to talk about it...Are you really the Yondaime son."

Naruto opened his mouth and Sakura covered it and said "Mom, he's nearly a spitting image of his father and do you honestly think the Yondaime would ask someone else to do something that he himself wasn't willing to do."

Suki said "I guess not...Naruto I'm..."

Naruto said "Already forgiven. You've already told me that before when Sakura was trying to figure out her feelings about me after we first came back to Konoha after I was injured in Wave. I know this is hard to understand and believe us we completely understand because this is actually our 3rd..or is it 4th time travel." as he looked at Sakura confused.

Sakura thought a moment and said "Well...there was the one after our fi..yeah." as she glanced at her mom who was looking at Sakura. Sakura said "There was that one, then there was the one where we Sasuke made his first kill, after the bombing, then this one so this is our 3rd ."

Suki asked "Why would you travel back in time for and why 3 times."

Sakura said "Um...the first time while Naruto was recovering in his kingdom we..."

Suki asked "Kingdom...What kingdom."

Naruto said "You know how my dad was suppose to be an orphan. Well he was but wasn't. He was actually born a prince to a Kingdom called Eternia which is a very distant kingdom. Shortly after he was born the castle was attacked and he was kidnapped while his parents died defending the castle. My great aunt Adora has been ruling my kingdom as well as her kingdom all these years. They didn't learn where dad had been taken to until he was already in his teens. My mother was actually the one who found him when he was traveling with Jiraiya...I actually wasn't suppose to be raised in Konoha. I was suppose to be raised in Eternia and dad was going to chose and train a successor after I was born before he also was going to Eternia but the fox kind of screwed those plans over and when my family heard that mom and dad both passed away they thought that I had as well."

Suki looked at Sakura who nods and she said "I see...so your a prince."

Naruto nods and Suki asked "But why did you come back in time."

Sakura said "The first was actually because Konoha was attacked and destroyed while Naruto was healing in Eternia and I was there as well...we changed history and prevented Konoha from being attacked but Eternia was attacked because of us changing hisory and we were sort of captured by the enemy who destroyed Konoha and attacked Eternia. He actually sent us back in time our 3rd time because...well..." as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto said "The guy who captured us, he challenged me to a duel. Winner takes all, if I win then Konoha and Eternia are saved but if he wins then..." leaving the rest unsaid.

Suki frowned and Sakura said "Don't worry, Naruto will win mom. He's a lot stronger then you would believe, he saved my life several times and he's very honerable, kind, and loving...which is why he's my fiance."

Suki eyes widen as she heard this and looked at Sakura shocked and said "Fiance..." as she rubbed her temples and said "So...your a prince...son of the Yondaime Hokage, your engaged to my daughter and you came back in time to try and save the village from an enemy that can and has destroyed the village while you were away training in your kingdom."

Naruto said "Basically."

Suki rubbed her eyes and said "I...I'm going to need to think about this...it's to much to take in right now."

Naruto said "It's OK. I do want you to know that I forgave you so you don't need to worry about that anymore and I would like your permission to be with Sakura even though we already had your approval once. It just seems right of me to ask."

Suki smiled slightly and looked at Sakura and said "A mother only wants what is best for her daughter and to make her happy...Naruto...please...make her happy and keep her safe."

Naruto said "I will...but I need to go check on my family that is here also. Do you want to come or are you going to stay here Sakura."

Sakura said "For now I'll stay here. I need to speak with mom privately anyways."

Naruto nods and he kisses her before waving goodbye to Suki and left in a swirl of leaves.

After he was gone Suki looked at Sakura and put her hands on her hips and said "So...do I need to worry about being a grandma."

Sakura screamed "MOM." and after a few seconds both burst out laughing.

Suki asked "Does he really make you happy."

Sakura looked at where Naruto had been and said "Yes...he's everything I could ask for and everything I could ever want...When I was attacked by an enemy once he came in like a knight in shinning armor and saved me and nearly died from the wounds he recieved...He'll put his own life in danger to save mine...and he's great in bed."

Suki shook her head and said "Oh god, I raised a pervert for a daughter."

Sakura said "Speaking of, I know you got some sexy black panties, think you can tell me where I could get some."

Suki laughed and said "I wish I could have seen you get to this point Sakura, I bet it was unique."

Sakura looked down and said "It was hell mom...I nearly lost the greatest thing in my life by being stupid..." as she began to tell her mom more about what has happened.

While this was going on Naruto arrived at his apartment and began to clean it out before moving it to the Uchiha compound. When he got there he saw his Kagebunshin moving from 2 houses and he walked over to where he saw Adora and Bow sitting on the front of the house and said "What's up."

Adora said "Well, this one is ours and that one your clones are working on is yours..Unfortinately Evelyn basically took charge when we got here, order the clones to help clean them up and dragged Sasuke in his house before using a spell on the house to make sure no one could disturb them...what about with you and Sakura...where is she."

Naruto said "Well, we had to explain to her mom about what is going on and then she decided to spend time with her...I think she wanted to mostly calm her mom down because her mom sort of caught us having sex in Sakura room." as he rubbed his head.

Adora shook her head and said "Well use protection because I don't know how long it has been since Sakura has had her shot to keep from getting pregnant and we can't afford for her to go on maternity leave until Skeletor has been dealt with."

Naruto nods and said "Well it's kind of late and I need some sleep...where are Kaze and his family."

Adora said "Theres a small cave near the lake in the middle of this district. Sasuke said the Uchiha children played in it but nobodies used it as far as he knows since they were all killed. Sasuke said they could use it because it's close to the woods and lake where they could get their own food and water."

Naruto nods and yaws before he said "Well goodnight. Cya tomorrow." as he went toward the house the clones were still cleaning and found the bed alrdeady for him and he took a quick shower and thought "_I guess Sasuke must have kept all the utilities hooked up all these years or didn't think to have them turned off."_ as he climbed into bed and thought "_Wonder if Kakashi can sit down yet from getting his ass chewed out."_

In a bar across town Kakashi held his head and said "Bartender, give me another shot...and another ice pack." as he pulled the one he was sitting on off his seat.

The bartender asked as he brought over a bottle and a bag "So what happened Kakashi."

Kakashi said "My students shot me with lightning in my ass."

The bartender said "Yeah right." as he walked away.

Kakashi thought "_Why won't anyone believe me."_


	18. Chapter 18

sorry about the mix up with chapter 17 and 18. The update was a replacement for chapter 17 that I had fixed a few problems that were working against my story, sorry for the mixup and I'll delete this chapter in one week and then get the real chapter 18 out soon, sorry about the mix up.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day Naruto was asleep when he suddenly found his world turned upside down with a crash and Naruto looked around and found himself in the council chambers which had the Sandaime and the clan heads along with the bed Naruto was in and he blinked as he saw the Sandaime who asked "Why did you bring him while he was asleep Horse." in a demanding tone.

Horse said "When I arrived at his location he was asleep and had a pair of tigers beside his bed that went on alert the moment I arrived and I feared they would attack me so I grab his bed and sent chakra to it while activating the shushin to escape with him."

Naruto frowned and said "They can understand and speak human...at least Kaze can so you could have just told them you needed me and they would have woke me up or let you wake me up." as he rubbed his face with his hand to get better awake.

Horse remained silent and the Sandaime said "Pass word to the other ANBU about the tigers and inform them they are like Inuzuka companions and there better not be a repeat of this Horse. Dismissed."

Horse shushined away and Naruto looked up and said "Is this really so important that I have to come like this or can we possible reschedule whatever the hell reason you had me brought here until I can get dressed and take a piss."

The Sandaime narrowed his eyes and said "The Cosmic Key."

Naruto frowned and said "Hmm...sounds like a cool name. What is it."

The Sandaime said "Remember your place Gennin. You are a Konoha ninja and follow my orders."

Naruto said "I'm sorry but I can't tell you what I don't know."

The Sandaime sighed and said "So that is how it's going to be." as he slumped slightly before glancing to the side of the room.

A moment later Naruto body when rigid and he said "What the hell. I can't move."

As he said that he slumped forward a second and raised his head and said "I'm here sir. What are your orders."

The Sandaime said "Inoichi, I need you to search his mind and find out everything that happened on the mission to Wave."

Naruto nods and a few moments later said "I'm afraid I can't sir. It appears that his memories are partially sealed by something preventing me access to nearly everything from the moment it appears that he was stabbed by Kakashi with a Chidori to the heart. Everything after that is...I can't really explain it. They are there but there is like a colored glass wall preventing me from seeing them."

The Sandaime rubbed his face and said "So it's just like Sakura and Sasuke then."

Naruto said "Yes. Whatever is there somebody went through a lot of trouble to block."

The Sandaime looked at Naruto and asked "What about the Kyuubi, can you find it."

Naruto said "No sir. I've looked several times but I can't find any trace of it."

The Sandaime said "Then I have no choice. Inoichi, you are to seal away Naruto memories all the way back to the night of the forbidden scroll. Go back to the moment that I first encountered him in the Hokage office with the scroll. After that take him to ANBU headquarters and have his chakra sealed and have him moved to the maximum security prison."

Naruto said "But sir, isn't that a little harsh. I mean what exactly..."

The Sandaime in a commanding voice said "Are you questioning my orders."

Naruto gulped and said "No sir. Shikaku can you take my body for me."

The Sandaime said "After you finish with Naruto I want you to seal Sasuke memories away back to when Naruto got hit by the Chidori and make him think Naruto died. I'll then have Kakashi take Sasuke on a training trip for the next 3 years so he will think that he was to weak to protect Naruto and he needs to get stronger to kill Itachi. As for Sakura, make her also believe that Naruto died after returning to Konoha from his injuries that he tried to say he recovered from...make her believe she quit being a ninja seeing Naruto die to protect her and that Sasuke blames her for Naruto death and no you may not ask why I want this done."

Naruto said "Yes sir." as he got up and using the sheet to cover his body left the chamber.

The Sandaime seeing Shikaku leaving with Inoichi body said "What has happened here is not to be repeated. If anyone asks about Naruto say it's classified. Your dismissed."

After everyone but the Sandaime left a chuckle was heard as a puff of smoke appeared in the corner and a figure appeared in a black cloak and the Sandaime said "I did as you asked Skeletor. Do I have your word that you will leave Konoha alone."

Skeletor said "Yes, I care little about this pathetic village. All I care about is gaining what is rightfully mine. You make Naruto pay for his families crimes against me and I'll leave you alone. Just let him sit in prison the rest of his days forgotten by everyone like I was. Do that and I'll leave your village alone."

The Sandaime sighed and said "Very well...Minato, forgive me but I have no choice." as he looked down.

Skeletor laughed as he shushined away.

The Sandaime closed his eye as a tear fell and remember the night before.

The Sandaime who had been using his crystal ball to listen to the coversation between Naruto, Sakura, and her mother frowned as he heard everything when a voice said "Quite the little secret he hides."

The Sandaime looked up shocked and said "Who are you and how did you get in here." as he saw a figure in a black cloak.

The figure said "My name is Skeletor and I am the one who destroyed this village in the future and can do so again unless your willing to make a deal."

The Sandaime said "I don't believe you."

Skeletor said "Then perhaps you would like to see my army first hand. I can show them to you and prove that I can have them destroy your pathetic village."

The Sandaime pursed his lips and the Sandaime asked "What is it you want."

Skeletor said "Revenge...All I want is Revenge on my dear family for the crimes they commited against me. I should have been the rightful ruler of Eternia but my brother stole it from me. Now his daughter and great grandson as well as my own daughter still are in the way of what is rightfully mine...help me remove them and I'll spare your village."

The Sandaime said "I will not kill them."

Skeletor laughed and said "Kill, please my dear fool, what fun is there in a simple death when living in shame is so much more painful. Now before we continue let me show you my army so you see that you really have no choice but to accept my offer."

End flashback

The Sandaime shook his head and thought "_There is nothing I could do. As we speak ANBU are escorting Adora, Bow, and Evelyn out of the country. I told them they either leave or I would be forced to kill Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura...With Skeletor I have no choice with the army I saw. With them I can use Naruto as a hostage...I'll just have to force Naruto to believe that he is being punished for stealing the forbidden scroll. Please forgive me."_

When Naruto awoke he found himself in a prison cell and he blinked and thought "_What the hell, how did I get here."_

A voice said "Ah, I see your awake."

Naruto saw Inoichi and said "Hey, your Ino dad."

Inoichi said "That's right Naruto. I just was returning you to your cell after you got out of the hospital, please try and stay out of trouble this time."

Naruto said "Cell...what am I here for."

Inoichi said "I guess that bump to your head is still effecting your memory. Your here because you tried to steal the forbidden scroll. You have been here for several months now...now if you will excuse me, I got to go." as he shushined away.

Naruto screamed "HEY.."

A voice from the next cell said "Shut the hell up demon brat."

Naruto said "Mizuki-sensei...is that you."

Mizuki snorts and said "Go to hell Kyuubi."

Naruto said "Hey, I'm not Kyuubi."

Mizuki blinked and sat up and said "You don't remember do you Kyuubi...oh this is rich."

Naruto said "Remember what...what are you talking about Mizuki-sensei, you were the one who told me about the make up test. What's going on."

Mizuki said "Simple, you remember the story of Kyuubi attack on the village. Well there is a law forbidding people from telling the truth about what really happened. The truth is the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside you turning you into the Kyuubi. Now go die you filthy demon." as he laughed.

Naruto got a shocked look on his face and thought "_No...it can't be..." _ as he fell to the ground and pulled up his knees to his chest.

Sakura awoke in her room with tears going down her face and thought "_No, that can't be."_ as she ran down the stairs and screamed "Mom...mom."

Suki came out of the kitchen and said "What is it dear, what's wrong."

Sakura said "Naruto..he..."

Suki said "Oh dear...I know how much you cared for him but he died...I'm sorry." as she hugged Sakura and thought "_Damn you Hokage-sama. I hate you forcing me to lie to Sakura but I won't let Sakura be killed so I have to play along."_

Sasuke frowned as he found himself in a tent and walked out of it and saw Kakashi reading his book and said "What's going on Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi looked up from his book and said "It's time to leave for our next training...unless I can convert you to the joys of Icha Icha."

Sasuke grunted and said "So...it's real then...the dobe died and..."

Kakashi sighed and said "I know how painful it is to loose a teammate Sasuke but your going to have to get over it and move on."

Sasuke grunted and began to break the tent apart.

Adora said "You'll regret this..mark my words, you'll regret this." as she got on a boat with a team of ANBU holding weapons at her, bow, and Evelyn.

Back in Konoha inside a cave in the Uchiha district Kaze looked at his mate and cub and said "I don't know what is going on but we have to hide until I can get to the prince."

His mate said in tiger "But why did the humans attack us."

Kaze said "I do not know." and thought "_But I will make them pay for attacking my pack."_


	20. Chapter 20

It had been 3 days since Naruto awoke in the cell. Naruto groaned and looked at the bruises on his body and thought "_Why...I'm not the Kyuubi really...am I...why did they let those other prisoners in my cell at night to beat me...help me...someone...anyone."_ as a tear fell.

A noise at the window drew his attention and a falcon could be seen sitting there and Naruto looked at the falcon when he heard a female voice in his head "_Listen to me Naruto."_

Naruto blinked and said "What the hell."

Mizuki voice said from the next cell "Shut the hell up Kyuubi or your punishments going to be worse tonight."

Before Naruto could say anything the female voice said "_Listen to me Naruto, you are not the demon Kyuubi. I'm going to come into your cell and transform into my real body but you will have to be quite. Your memories of me have been sealed away because of an enemy and I am going to unseal them and heal you. Please trust me."_

Naruto thought "_Why should I."_

The voice said "_Because you will get the memories of who your parents are as well as the rest of your family...and for Sakura who cries herself to sleep because the enemy who caused your memories to be sealed also sealed her memories and made her believe you died. If not for yourself then please let me help you so you can stop Sakura from crying."_

Naruto frowned and nods and the falcon hoped into the cell and transforms into the sorceress who upon appearing kisses Naruto on the forehead causing his eyes to go wide as the memories unlocked and Sorceress changed back into a falcon and hoped on the window again and looked at Naruto and thought "_Do you remember me now Naruto."_

Naruto thought "_Sorceress...I...I remember, what happened."_

Sorceress thought "_Skeletor used the village as a hostage and forced the Sandaime to seal your, Sasuke, and Sakrua memories away while seperating you. I believe he is trying to break you mentally."_

Naruto scowled and thought "_How do I get out of here."_

Sorceress thought "_For the moment you can't. I know where Adora is and Sakura is and I plan to get them soon but Skeletor has the sword of power right now. I also don't know where Sasuke is yet. Your chakra has been sealed off and I don't know how to release it for now."_

Naruto frowned and thought "_Then what can I do."_

Sorceress thought "_I said I didn't know how to release it for now. Not that I didn't know how to. I know one way to unseal it and that is by overpowering it. I believe that if you could transform into He-man that it would shatter the seal...but until you can reclaimed the sword of power you can't become He-man. For now you need to train yourself physically and mentally. While you can't use Chakra doesn't mean you can't get stronger and you might even be able to use the refresh spell...but don't attempt to escape yet. If you escaped Skeletor will use the others as hostages. We have to wait until the right time to strike to stop Skeletor. I'll have Sakura begin getting stronger as well."_

Naruto thought "_What about Kaze and his family."_

Sorceress thought "_I will find them."_

Naruto nods and thought "_Thank you...I...I had almost gave up thinking I was the Kyuubi...but now I know I'm not."_

Kyuubi voice was heard in his mind and he heard "**Of coarse your not me boy."**

Naruto thought "_Kyuubi. Where have you been."_

Kyuubi said "**I have been sealed behind the protective barrier the Sorceress put your memories behind to protect them from your enemies boy. Now that I am free we can communicate again...and have you and the Miko forgot something. I am a being of massive chakra and that puny seal holding back your chakra is nothing compared to me."**

Naruto frowned and Sorceress thought "_You could release his chakra Kyuubi."_

Kyuubi said "**Yes...the boy just has to give me control like he did to save his mate."**

Naruto thought a moment and thought "_Later. For now the Sorceress is right, until I get the sword of power from Skeletor there is little we can do. I'll work on strengthening my body and mind so that way when the time is right I can fight. Find the others and have them prepare...if I know Skeletor from Adams memories Skeletor will want everyone to see me kneel before him. The best place to do that would be the Chunnin exams. Tell everyone to be ready and here. If you can contact Captain Iku and get his help. Skeletor won't keep his deal and when he starts to lose he will release his army on the people here. I want half the royal guards to defend eternia and the other half to come here._

Sorcerss thought "_Very well...I'll keep an eye on you and help when I can."_

Naruto thought "_No, Skeletor knows about you and will expect you to show up. I wouldn't put it past him to try and trap you. That's most likely why those men have been allowed in my cell at night to attack me to draw you out."_

Sorceress thought "_But will you be alright."_

Naruto thought "_Yeah, I remember everything now and what better way to gain experience then using the sparing partners I am being offered at night."_ as a small smirk appeared.

Sorceress nods and thought "_I love you Naruto. Good luck."_ as she flew away.

Once she was gone Naruto began to look around the room and thought "_Well, I guess I better get to training."_ as he began to do push up.

That night Sakura was asleep in her bed when her dream began to change and a figure of a woman with a falcon costume appeared in front of Sakura and said "Hello Sakura."

Sakura said in a scared voice "Who are you."

Sorceress said "I'm the Sorceress...and this is Teela, Teela, if you would."

Teela appeared and said "Yes mother."

Sorceress nods and vanishes and Teela said "You have been lied to Sakura."

Sakura asked "What do you mean."

Teela raised her hand and the world around her changed and Sakura gasped as she saw her and Naruto having sex and Teela said "Naruto not dead, Inoichi sealed your memories away under the orders of the Hokage. Naruto is currently locked away somewhere and he needs help."

Sakura gulped and looked at the memory and said "But..."

Teela said "Listen to me Sakura, the only way to save Naruto is to become one. If you trully love Naruto and want him then you need to merge together making a new person that is stronger then both of us put together who loves Naruto with every ounce of our being...it's your choice but you must decide now because this will be the last time I have a chance to talk to you for many years. It's your choice. Do you want to save Naruto for once instead of being the one who is saved."

Sakura looked as more memories of her and Naruto appeared and she said "Alright...what do I have to do."

The next morning Sakura awoke with a determined look on her face as her eyes showed experience. She quickly got dressed in a pair of shorts and a shirt and went down the stairs and Suki saw Sakura and said "Your up early dear. Are you OK."

Sakura looked at her mom a moment and said "Mom...I found a pregnancy test in my room and um..."

Suki gasped and said "Oh god, I thought you said you were protected."

Sakura smirked and said "So your memories aren't sealed away like mine were, huh."

Suki frowned and said "You tricked me."

Sakura said "And you tricked me...why did you lie to me about Naruto."

Suki frowned and said "The Sandaime told me that your team had fallen under the control of an enemy jutsu and to protect you and Konoha they had to seperate you and seal your memories of what was done to you away...he said it was either that or you would have to be killed. He told me that I had to lie about what really happened to Naruto since he was the one who was the most unstable after what happened."

Sakura said "He lied." as she turned and began to walk out the door.

Suki said "Where are you going."

Sakura said "I have training to do...unlike Konoha, I won't turn my back on my friends and love ones. Until we meet again mother." as Sakura turned into a falcon and flew out the open window.

Suki screamed "Sakura..."

At the same time as Sakura was flying away the Sandaime looked into the cell of Naruto and saw the body of 6 men including Mizuki on the ground and the Sandaime said "What have you done Naruto."

Naruto said "The question you should really ask is why these men had been allowed in my cell to attack me every night since I woke up here when Inoichi told me he brought me back from the hospital _Hokage-sama."_

The Sandaime frowned and motioned to the ANBU who took the mens bodies away and the Sandaime said "For what it's worth, I'm sorry Naruto." as he began to turn and walk away.

Before he was gone Naruto said "The Will of Fire is dead in Konoha."

The Sandaime froze a moment as a tear fell down his face before continuing to walk away.

Naruto looked at an ANBU who shook his head before leaving.

As the cell closed Naruto sat down on his bed and placed one of his arms over his knee he pulled up and smirked slightly as he thought "_To bad none of you know that I got the weapon Mizuki brought in. Hmm, Mizuki must have been working for skeletor again because that was an Eternian stun staff. Hurts like hell...makes men's balls explode though. Poor Mizuki."_ as he smirked bigger.

2 weeks had passed since Sakura flew away from Konoha.

Adora, Bow, and Evelyn were in Sea country when a pair of falcons flew into the clearing they were in causing all 3 to look at the falcons as they changed into the Sorceress and Sakura.

Sakura was panting and said "Damn, I'm tired."

Sorceress said "Even I am tired Sakura. You have done well to keep up with me though."

Sakura smiled slightly and said "Thank you Sorceress."

Adora said "Thank god your both here. Where's Naruto and Sasuke."

Sakura smile faded and Sorceress said "Naruto is currently being held prisoner in Konoha."

Adora screamed "WHAT...why the hell are you here instead of breaking him out. Your suppose to be his guard." as she yelled at Sakura.

Sorceress said "Calm down and let me explain...Like you once were Naruto memories were sealed away but I have freed his mind but his chakra has been sealed away and Skeletor has the Sword of Power. Sakura and Sasuke's memories were also sealed away. I have found Kaze and his family and they are preparing while Naruto trains his body and mind. He believes that Skeletor is going to try and make him kneel in front of the people of the Chunnin exam. He told me to infrom all of you to prepare and be there for it. I freed Sakura and she has merged completely with the soul of Teela so they are one knew person. We found you so you can work together to find Sasuke while training while I return to Eternia and contact Captain Iku and have him prepare Eternia as Naruto wished."

Adora frowned and said "I see...any idea where this Kakashi is."

Sorceress said "Yes, Sakura spied on the Sandaime who sent a message to Kakashi. He is currently heading toward Tizuki city hoping to meet up with Jiraiya...I have someone I think can help you and Bow get there quickly while Sakura carries Evelyn." as a portal opened and Swift walked out along with Rin on his back and Rin blinked and said "What the hell...Oh, sorry your majesty, I was taking Swift on a short ride to let him have some excercise while you were away." as she saw Adora.

Sakura said "How did you do that. Skeletor has the cosmic key."

Sorceress said "The powers of Grayskull allow me to open portals similar to the cosmic key but it isn't as precise and can't go everywhere but it does get around."

Rin looked confused and said "Skeletor, isn't he dead."

Adora said "Actually no Rin...actually, you could help us. Bow, I want you to go back with Sorceress and help get everything set up while we go track down Jiraiya and Kakashi."

Rin blinked and said "Kakashi...didn't he die when the Kyuubi attacked. Will someone tell me what's going on. Skeletor and Kakashi are both dead."

Adora said "No...thier not and neither is Naruto...I'll explain..."

Sakura interupted her and said "Memories of night and day, display the world of my memories in the flames." as the flames of the fire shot into the air 20 ft and everyone began to see Sakura memories from the moment Naruto first recieved the Chidori all the way till the moment Rin arrived.

When it was over Sakura swayed before she passed out but Evelyn caught her and said "Damn Sakura...I knew I had been a bitch but not that bad..."

Rin frowned and said "I'm going to kill Kakashi when I see him."

Adora said "Good, I'll deal with Jiraiya. I trust that you will handled Sasuke Evelyn."

Evelyn smirked and said "Gladly."

Bow said "I don't know who to feel more sorry for...I'll just keep my mouth shut."and thought "_It's sucks being the only guy around with all these pissed off women." _as he saw them glare at him

Adora shot him a look and said "I can tell what your thinking and when this is over you are sleeping on the couch."

Bow shook his head and thought "_Women."_

1 week later

Kakashi was sitting in the hotsprings reading his Icha Icha paradise book when when he suddenly began to float out of the water and said "What..hey...what the hells going on. Someone put me down."

As soon as he said that Kakashi crashed into the water on the womens side and when he surfaced he froze as he came face to face with Rin who smirked before she slammed her fist into his face.

Sasuke was in the woods training when he was shot by a lightning bolt in the ass causing him to scream out.

The next moment Sasuke got the living shit beat out of him.

Once he was black and blue Sakura walked up to Evelyn and said "Um...wouldn't it have been easier just to unseal his memories."

Evelyn said "Yes...but my way was more relaxing...for me at least."

Sakura shrugged and put her hand on Sasuke head and after a moment removed it and said "There, that should unseal his memories."

Evelyn said "You and Teela merged and your magic arsenal increased."

Sakura bit her lip and said "It's...hard to describe. I know some of what she knew but not everything...but it also feels like I forgot some of my own as well...it's difficult to explain. It's not like I actually forgot or remember...it's just...instinct really. I don't know how else to describe it."

Evelyn smirked and said "Want to know a secret. Your not actually learning or remembering spells."

Sakura blinked and said "What do you mean."

Evelyn said "Magic isn't learned, you don't actually learn the spells. Just like you don't learn to make chakra, you do it instictively, you just learn to control and shape it. Magic is actually the same way, you learn to control and shape it. The knowledge for magic is here." as she touched Sakura forehead.

Sakura said "So your saying I'm not actually learning spells, I'm just learning Teela knowledge of how to shape and control it."

Evelyn said "Yeap. That's the truth of it."

A groan drew both thier attention and Sasuke mumbled "What the hell happened."

Evelyn said "You were so wore out from fucking that you got captured by ANBU who captured me also thanks to you being passed out on top of me jackass."

Sasuke paled and looked up and said "Evelyn...Sakura...what's going on, where's the dobe."

Evelyn frowned and said "Konoha betrayed us. They sealed away your, Sakura, and Naruto memories and locked Naruto away in a prison while banishing Adora, Bow, and me. Luckily the Sorceress showed up but Skeletor's got the Sword of Power and Naruto in Konoha."

Sasuke thought a moment and said "Kakashi...he...he told me Naruto was dead and..."

Evelyn slapped him and said "You were used idiot. Now get up. Adora and Rin are looking for Jiraiya and Kakashi in town. We got to prepare."

Sakura said "You know...I think I'm going to like having you around Evelyn."

Evelyn said "Don't get soft on me Sakura. After we save my cousin and kick my parents ass I plan to rip all your pubes out one at a time and kick you in the twat for not saving my cousin." as she began to march

Sakura paled and thought "_On second thought."_

Sasuke saw her walking away and thought "_She's really worried. She only get's violent when she's worried. She just doesn't like to be seen as weak."_ as he got up and both began to follow Evelyn.

When they got to town they found Rin who had Kakashi tied up hanging upside down from a tree and Evelyn said "Where's Adora."

Rin said "I don't know."

Meanwhile several miles away, Jiraiya was leaping through the trees and thought "_Oh shit, oh shit, Adora after me on that damn flying horse and she's pissed."_

An explosion in front of Jiraiya was all the warning he got before a fist connected with his balls and he thought "_OH GOD, SHE HITS HARDER THEN TSUNADE."_ as tears began to fall.

Time skip day of Chunnin exam finals.

Skeletor thought as he marched toward the entrance to the Chunnin stadium "_Today is the day all my plans come to fruition."_ as he walked with his staff on his right side with a black cloak over his head and body and a pair of black gloves covering his hands.

As he walked into the stadium he saw several gennins who had passed and Genma said "Halt, who are you and what are you doing here."

The Sandaime who was in his seat paled and thought "_OH GOD, WHAT IS HE DOING HERE."_

Skeletor raised his staff into the air and slammed the butt of it into the ground and a shockwave went out across the ground knocking all the gennins on the ground as well as cracking the stadium walls.

Skeletor said "Hokage. Before these petty exams begin you will clear the arena because today is the day I claim what is rightfully mine."

The Sandaime frowned and said "I thought we had a deal."

Skeletor said "I am altering it. I will leave your pathetic village alone after I am finished today...pray that I do not alter it anymore...and send word to bring _HIM_ here at once."

Genma said "Who the hell do you think..."

Anything else he was going to say ended when Skeletor pointed his staff at Genma and lightning shot out of it hitting Genma slamming him into the wall.

Skeletor said "I am loosing my patience you senile old fool. Either bring him here and clear this arena floor or I'll clear it and this town by having my army destroy your village."

At this everyone was shocked considering Konoha was considered the strongest village but when the Sandaime said "Very well, clear the floor. Ibiki, bring him here." it shocked them even more and made the people nervous.

As the gennin began to look at Skeletor many were questioning what was going on.

Skeletor smirked and pulled out a small device that began to float and a 200 ft Hologram of Skeletor figure could be seen and he said "People of Eternia, the Galaxy, and the Elemental nations...I am Skeletor."

All across the galaxy on several worlds including Eternia and Etheria the Holograms could be seen as well.

Skeletor said "Now I know many of you are wondering how is it possible that I am alive...but first I will give you some entertainment to watch before I proceed." as he saw Naruto being brought in by 4 ANBU.

Murmors began to go through the crowd until 4 figures in black armor appeared beside the ANBU and killed them in moment.

Skeletor said "Good, now most of you are wondering who this person is...his name is Naruto...and he is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Naruto frowned and looked around and said "Who the hell are you. Captain dickhead."

The reaction around the Galaxy was priceless and Skeletor said "Ah...I seem to have forgotten that the feeble fool this village calls leader had your memories sealed away..pity, had he not then none of what is about to happen would be neccessary...Strip him."

2 of the figures beside Naruto pulled out knifes and cut off Naruto prison uniform and Evil Lyn walked out with a whip in her hand and Skeletor said "Chain him."

The 2 who are holding Naruto arms pulled out chains and cuffed them to his arms while moving 20 ft back and Skeletor nods to Lyn who brings the whip back and cracks it against Naruto back.

Skeletor said "Stay where you are you old fool. If you or anyone else attempts to help him I will have my army of 10,000 strong who are waiting for the signal to be summoned here inside your village and destroy it. You and everyone else will watch this boys fate...Proceed Lyn."

Crack..Crack...Crack.

For the next 10 minutes the people were forced to watch as Naruto was struck across the back by the whip and Skeletor said "Tell me Naruto...do you hear it...the people here, they aren't calling out for me to stop or calling out for someone to save you...in fact some are even eating popcorn and enjoying the show."

Naruto who was still standing said "And..." in a sarcastic but painful voice.

Skeletor said "I could end this if you would like...In fact I'll even make it rewarding for you...you know how the people of this village have made your life hell and have tried to kill you, hurt you, poison you, abuse you in every way possible...hell you were even raped by someone in this village...you could have revenge on them...all it would take is for you to kneel before me and accept me as your master and I'll make you a general in my army and let you lead the army to destroy this pathetic village. So what say you, accept me as your master and your torture will end and you can destroy this village...refuse and the torture shall continue."

Many in the crowd were shocked hearing this and looked in fear at Naruto who stood up straighter and said "I'll never kneel to the likes of you."

Skeletor nods and Lyn began to whip Naruto again.

Over the next 20 minutes Naruto remained silent as he struggled to remain standing and Skeletor said "Are you ready to accept my offer Naruto."

Naruto gritted his teeth and said "I told you already. I'll never surrender to the likes of you. You will have to kill me."

Skeletor chuckled and said "Even after defying me for so long only a few have moved in any way to indicate they want this to end and you to be spared. Tell me...do you ever wonder who your parents were Naruto or why they haven't been here...hell, have you ever wonder if you have family out there somewhere."

Naruto chuckled lightly and then turned into full blown laughter and Skeletor frowned and said "What's so funny boy."

Naruto said "This is the part where your going to tell me that my mother was Kushina Uzumaki, wife of Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. Your also going to tell me that Minato Namikaze wasn't some no name orphan and that he was in fact the son of King Adam and Lady Teela meaning he was the prince of Eternia before he was kidnapped the day your armies attacked Castle Eternia and killed Adam and Teela. This is also where your going to tell me that I have a great aunt named Adora who is the Queen of Eternia and Etheria and I have a cousin named Evelyn."

Skeletor glared at the Sandaime and said "You were to seal his memories away."

Naruto said "He did...you once said that Good could never triumph over Evil because Good tries to protect the weak while Evil uses the weak against Good...well your right on that part...but you forgot something...Good can become stronger then Evil because Good protects and befriends the weak, the weak will someday become strong and will aid the Good in over powering the Evil...You may have blackmailed the Sandaime into sealing my memories and arresting me Skeletor...but my allies I have made unsealed them."

Skeletor motioned to Lyn who drew her whip back and was about to use it when 2 of the men in black who had cut Naruto shirt off appeared in front of her forcing Lyn to jump back to avoid a staff and a whip.

Skeletor said "What is the meaning of this."

The 2 who had appeared in front of Lyn reached up and took off thier helmets and there stood Sakura and Evelyn and Sakura said "Sorry were late, we got lost on the road of life."

Lyn said "So you both have shown up I see...good, then I can have my revenge on you both."

Skeletor said "Guards...kill him."

Both Guards reached up and pulled off thier helmet and there stood Sasuke and Rin and Sasuke said "Goto hell Bonehead. How you doing dobe."

The air around Naruto shimmered and said "Thanks to the spells Sakura and Evelyn were using to protect me and make me appear to recieve the damage I'm doing pretty good." as the chains on Naruto shattered as his Chakra was released.

Skeletor said "No matter, I'll destroy this village as I always planned and get my revenge at the same time." as he pulled out the cosmic key and went to press the button on it when a kunai flew at him forcing him to glare at Naruto who smirked before going up in smoke and the kunai turned into Naruto who stab the cosmic key with the stun staff he pulled out of his sleeve frying the cosmic key and Naruto said "There, that takes care of you bringing an army here. Adora, summon the Eternian army to secure the village. Sasuke, go help Sakura and Evelyn."

Sasuke said "What about you dobe."

Naruto looked at Skeletor and said "This is personal Sasuke. Go, you have your orders."

Sasuke frowns but nods before charging over to where Sakura, Evelyn, and Lyn were all three fighting with staffs in close quarters.

Skeletor said "You really think you can stop me Naruto. You don't have the Sword of Power and without it your nothing."

Naruto said "Really...lets see about that." as Chakra exploded out of his body over 20 ft in the air and took the shape of a fox scaring many as it reentered his body and Naruto charged forward using the stun staff to attack Skeletor who was using his staff to defend and attack against Naruto.

As the battle broke out the sound of music was heard as the Eternian Army appeared in the air with thousands of troops moving in and around the village quickly disarming the people of the village.

Confusion, panic, and Chaos swept across the village as the Sandaime began to move to try and organize things when She-ra appeared and kicked him off the Hokage box down into the streets outside the village.

Bow using stun arrows quickly began to pick off ninja right and left and to the shock of the ninja present when they tried to use ninjutsu against the army thier jutsu were either countered or reflected do to either magic or other jutsu before they were hit with stun staffs.

Over with the girls

Lyn jumped into the air and began to chant and a golem appeared coming out of the ground and Sakura quickly began to chant also as a small asteroid slammed into the golem destroying it.

Lyn frowned and said "Your control is as good as Teela's Sakura."

Sakura said "What can I say. It's a talent." as the ground under Lyn turned to Quicksand from a spell from Evelyn.

Lyn used replacement on Sakura and when she appeared next to Evelyn kicked her in the side into the quicksand where Sakura was and Lyn said "I have you now."

A voice said "Konoha Secret Taijutsu, 1000 years of death." was heard behind Lyn as Sasuke attacked her from behind shoving his fingers up her ass.

Sweatdrops appeared on Sakura and Evelyn face as they saw Lyn get extremely red face and scream "PERVERT." before she turned and started to beat the shit out of Sasuke who turned into mud.

Sasuke appeared and said "Maybe...but tell me, do you feel the call of nature...cause the shits about to fly. Katsu."

Lyn didn't have time to understand what he meant as the senbon needle that was stuck in her ass in the middle of Sasuke fingers had and exploding tag on it that went off.

The shit literally began to fly as the lower half of Lyn body was destroyed and her form began to change to a red hair girl who wore glasses.

Sakura and Evelyn who had finally cancelled the quicksand got up and moved over to Sasuke and both looked at Lyn and Evelyn said "I...I kind of thought this would be more of a challenge."

Sakura said "Tell me about it...why are you here Sasuke, I thought you were going to help Naruto."

Sasuke looked over where both Naruto and Skeletor were still fighting and Sasuke said "That's his battle. He wants me over here to keep you both out of his fight."

Sakura frowned and started to move and Sasuke said "No Sakura, this is his fight."

Sakura pursed her lips and was about to say something when Skeletor jumped back and said "Enough of these games your highness. Why don't we start the fight for real."

Naruto chuckled and said "Perhaps your right...Kaze, now."

Suddenly the ground behind Skeletor exploded and Kaze and his mate both jumped out and bit Skeletor in the arms and pinned him to the ground.

Naruto walked over and remove the Sword of Power from Skeletors back and said "HEAR ME PEOPLE OF THE UNIVERSE...I AM PRINCE NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE, SON OF PRINCE MINATO, GRANDSON OF KING ADAM. HEIR TO THE THROWN OF ETERNIA...BUT I ALSO HAVE ANOTHER NAME THE PEOPLE WILL KNOW ME AS...BY THE POWER OF GREYSKULL...**I HAVE THE POWER.**" as he transformed into He-man.

Around the universe many peoples eyes widen.

He-man said "**NOW SWORD OF POWER...SHOW THE UNIVERSE THE TRUTH OF TODAYS EVENTS AND HOW WE GOT HERE."**

The universe then saw the hologram of the bet for the thrown between King Randor and Prince Keldor. Then as Randor was injured and Keldor entered Castle Greyskull and the Sorceress defending the castle and the scaring. Then the final battle between Skeletor, Adam, and Teela and everyone saw the spell Teela used as well as the kidnapping of Minato. Then they saw as Evelyn turned Lyn in and allowed herself to be arrested to show she wasn't evil like her parents. Then showed Minato being found and then returning to Eternia before returning to Konoha with Kushina, Naruto birth, the Kyuubi attack as well as the sealing, flashes of some of Naruto life until the day he graduated and learned the truth about the Kyuubi, then the Wave mission and getting stab by the Chidori.

They then saw as Adora and Bow arrived and Sakura following to save Naruto. Then meeting the Sorceress who began to explain things, seeing Eternia, training in the Eternian army until Naruto became He-man.

After that they showed as Naruto and Sakura appeared in the past and was given a brief description of what was going on because of Konoha being destroyed. Then the trick they pulled on the entire village to try and give Naruto a better life while starting the Konoha police force. Then the Sorceress appearing and going back in time and learning it was really Mizuki, getting Danzo killed and the truth about Naruto being a prince coming out again and then leaving Konoha where they made it to Wave and found Skeletor there and then being sent back to the day on the bridge before coming back to Konoha and talking with the Sandaime.

Then going to Sakura house and much to Naruto and Sakura emberrasement they heard Sakura talk about the headboard.

Then they saw as Skeletor came and threaten the Sandaime and showed his army before they saw as the Sandaime had Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto arrested and thier memories erased and banishing the Eternians and then Naruto getting attacked in the cell until the Sorceress showed up and unsealed his memories, after that they saw as he was brought before the Stadium and Skeletor attempt to make him break.

After everyone saw all that He-man said "Today this ends...Keldor also known as Skeletor...in your quest for revenge you have caused the death and destruction of countless innocents...today your reign of terror comes to an end."

Skeletor said "So you plan to kill me...well get on with it."

He-man said "No."

Skeletor screamed "What...Kill me, you have bested me. I do not want or need you pity."

He-man said "Sorceress...if you would."

A Falcon flew down and landed beside the down form of Skeletor and the Falcon turned into the Sorceress who said "This is the only thing I can do to correct the mistakes of the past to change the future...as she walked over and placed her hand on Skeletors head and he began to scream as the bones on his body reverted back into his body.

As the form of a grey hair boy appeared Sorceress said "The events that happened her today will be sealed away in everyone's memories. You boy will have the soul of Skeletor taken from you along with all the memories an powers you had from them. You will be sent to another time with the memories of the you from there who did not have Skeletor's influence on him and you will have a new life."

He-man looked at Sakura, Sasuke, and Evelyn before reverting back to Naruto and said "We will return to Eternia, back to the day Sakura and I first awoke in Castle Greyskull. The only ones who will remember this is the Sorceress, Bow, Adora, and us...Once there we will offer Konoha an alliance to protect those we care about...but my life in Konoha is over. I won't force my decision on you but I realise know what I must do...My life in Konoha is over...I am not a murderer, I am a protector. I am Prince Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Heir to the thrown of Eternia, I am also He-man, champian of Eternia and defender of Castle Greyskull...this is my gift, my burden, my legacy, and my life. This is the path I will walk from this day forward."

Sakura said "Not alone your not." as she walked over to him.

Evelyn said "Please, you think I'm going to let you lose on the world without watching your back, your hopeless without a strong woman to keep you going and someones got to keep Sakura on her toes."

Sasuke shrugged and said "Personally I think you should just say kiss your blond ass and be done with it but I don't care about this village any."

Naruto said "So it's agreed then."

Sakura looked at her mom who nods her head and Sakura smiled and said "Agreed." and thought "_Though I can give mom her other memories now so I can find out where the hell she got those black panties, they were sexy as hell and didn't come from a store in Konoha. Naruto going to flip when he see's a pair on me."_

Suki looked at Naruto and Sakura and thought "_That boy has no idea what kind of hell he is in for in the future...but I wish them the best of luck...goodbye my daughter...I love you...but at least this way you will be safe and happy...that's all any mother could have for her child."_

Adora who came over said "So I take it everythings ready then."

Sorceress said "Yes...but where is your boot Adora."

Adora said "Oh, it god stuck so I had to leave it. Why."

Sorceress said "Oh nothing, lets go." as she opened a portal to Eternia and they all left.

Once they were gone Konohamaru screamed "HELP, Someone shoved a boot up grandpa's butt and it's stuck."

Adora thought as they arrived at Eternia "_I told your men they would regret this._" with a smirk as Sasuke looked around and said "So this is Eternia."

Evelyn said "Welcome home...everyone."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and thought "_Home...sounds nice."_


End file.
